


I'm still breathing

by fanficshiddles



Series: I'm still breathing [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Mutant, Mutant Powers, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sweet Loki, Touch-Starved, Trickster Loki, Trust Issues, but loves annoying the other Avengers, fluffy loki, he's kind to those he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 89,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Unknown to Sophie until she is taken off the streets by The Avengers, she’s a mutant. They want to help her figuring out what her power is. Loki especially takes a liking to the mutant. The two form a bond over their damaged pasts, while figuring out what her powers are. But life is not quite as plain sailing as they all hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves down as the water ran down her body. It had been so long since she’d last had a shower, it was a relief to finally feel clean again.

After rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she turned the shower off and stepped out of the cubicle to grab the towel that was on the radiator. It was so warm and soft. She wrapped it around herself and sat down on the edge of the large bath tub.

She still couldn’t believe where she was. One minute she was on the streets, begging for money and food like she did every morning, then the next minute a black car pulled up and out got Natasha Romanoff. She knew who she was from the news. After the attack on New York a few years ago by Loki and the aliens, everyone knew about the Avengers.

Natasha hadn’t told her much on the journey to the Avengers base. Sophie thought she was in trouble for something. But Natasha assured her it was nothing like that. That she was going to be given her own room and en-suite.

But that didn’t clear up any questions that Sophie had. Why would they want her there? She was no one…

When arriving at the base, Natasha had taken her straight to what was to be her new room. Gave her a quick tour of how everything in her room worked and where everything was kept. There was clothes in her wardrobe, how they knew her size she had no idea. There was a television with all the sky channels and extras. A laptop and smartphone was also there for her to use. A large double bed with lots of pillows. Her en-suite was incredible too, there was the large tub that she was currently perched on, the shower cubicle and of course a toilet and sink. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

Natasha told her to settle in, then she would return for her within a few hours to give her the tour and explain more to her.

When she was dried off, she went into her room and looked through the wardrobe. She couldn’t believe the amount of clothes in there. She managed to find some deodorant too in one of the cupboards in the bathroom, a luxury that she hadn’t had before.

She found it all so overwhelming she couldn’t help but cry. Even when she simply came across a hairbrush in one of the drawers of the dressing table. Her hair hadn’t been brushed for months. The last time was when she found a brush that had been chucked in the bin. But then someone stole it from her, so that luxury hadn’t lasted for very long.

Before getting dressed, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale white, face was slightly sunken, she was incredibly skinny from the lack of food and nutrition. Her ribs were on show and she barely had any  _meat_  covering her bones. Her long black hair was a big mess, even though it had just been washed. The only good thing was her skin no longer looked dirty after getting a shower. Though she knew it would take a while to look normal again.

  
Natasha was in the common area with all the other Avengers as she had called a meeting.

Thor was confused when she explained about their new housemate. ‘So, she lived on the streets? How did she survive?’ He asked, baffled.

‘There are many people on the streets, Thor. They just, get by. Either by begging for money, stealing, going to foodbanks, homeless shelters. It’s nothing new here on Earth. But she is lucky to have survived, as it’s a dangerous place.’ Natasha sighed.

Wanda then spoke up. ‘Does she know about her genes?’

‘No, I don’t think so. She was very confused when I went to collect her. She’s confused right now and rightly so… So everyone has to be extra nice to her and just let her come round on her own terms, ok?’ She said and looked directly at Loki, who was at the back of the room leaning against the wall.

‘Why are you looking at me?’

‘If anyone is going to scare her the most, it will be you.’ She accused.

Loki held his hands up in mock defence. ‘You have my word, I will be on my best behaviour around your new little mutant.’ He grinned.

‘Loki.’ Thor growled in warning.

‘What?’

‘She’s had a tough life, and we don’t know what her powers are yet. So behave.’ Natasha glared at the trickster god.

Loki backed down and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked when he looked around the room. He did love to wind everyone up, it was  _such_ fun.

‘How old is she?’ Tony asked.

‘She’s 22.’ Natasha replied.

‘Has she lived on the streets her entire life?’ Steve asked.

‘I don’t know. Fury didn’t give me much information about her life. I know she’s been on the streets for a long time, that’s for sure… Any more questions?’ She asked everyone.

No one said anything.

‘Good. Now, everyone scatter around. I will introduce you all to her, but I don’t want everyone in the one room.’ She dismissed them and they all scattered around the place, to do their own thing.

When she went to Sophie’s room and knocked, there was no answer. So she opened the door and looked in, she saw her sat in the corner of her room with her knees tucked up under her chin.

‘Sophie. Are you ok?’ Natasha asked softly and walked over to her.

‘Yes… I just want to know why I am here?’

Natasha sighed and sat down on the floor next to her, but still gave her space. ‘Have you heard of the mutant gene?’

Sophie nodded.

‘Well, you have that gene. I was under orders to take you here, so we can help you to figure out your power and control it.’

‘I… I’m a mutant?’ Sophie’s eyes widened.

‘Yes.’ Natasha confirmed.

Sophie was confused. How could they tell she had the gene?

‘How?’

‘You were in hospital a few months ago. They took your blood, but before they could tell you about it you had ran off. It took us a while to find you.’

Another homeless guy had tried to steal what little possessions Sophie had, she fought back but ended up getting stabbed in the arm. Luckily a passer-by saw and called for an ambulance. As soon as Sophie had been patched up, she left. She hated hospitals.

‘Why do I not know what my powers are by now?’

‘I don’t know. Sometimes it can take years for them to manifest. Other times, it just needs the right thing to trigger it. That is something we want to help you with.’

‘We?’

‘Yes. Me and the rest of the team. Who I want to introduce you to.’ Natasha stood up and motioned for Sophie to follow her.

Reluctantly, Sophie got up and followed the Black widow. Her stomach was in knots as she followed her down corridor after corridor. Not only was she starting to get in a fluster about getting lost in the place, but she was also worried about the amount of people that was going about.

‘They all just work here. You don’t have to worry much about them, they’re all agents and tend to just be here during working hours.’

Natasha took her first to the kitchen where Clint was. When he put his hand out to greet her, she didn’t respond and just kept her hands to herself. But Clint let it slide, understanding.

‘Help yourself to anything. We get groceries twice a week, anything you want just add it to this list here.’ Natasha pointed to the list on the fridge as she showed her how the appliances in the kitchen worked.

‘I would just avoid Thor’s pop tarts. He is rather protective over them.’ Clint chuckled.

Sophie was shown to the living area next. Natasha showed her how the TV worked, the games console too. Then Wanda and Vision walked in. Sophie froze when she saw Vision. He did look alien to her, after all. But after introductions and the way he greeted her in a warm manner, she relaxed a little.

Natasha could tell she was starting to get overwhelmed, so she quickly moved on with the tour. Sophie met Bruce and Tony in the lab, where they were often found. Then they went to the training green outside. It was a beautiful summer’s day so Thor and Steve were out there training together.

Sophie jumped when Thor slammed Mjolnir to the ground, causing a ripple effect of the earth to knock Steve off balance.

When the two spotted Natasha with Sophie by the side-lines, they stopped fighting and went over to say hello. Sophie was terrified when Thor first approached her, he was  _huge_. But she knew he was good, from what she saw on the news.

‘Have you introduced her to reindeer games yet?’ Steve asked.

‘No, where is he?’

‘Over there sulking because Thor made him join us in this heat.’ Steve pointed over his shoulder.

Loki was standing in the distance under a tree for shade. He was watching them intently and when he saw they were speaking about him, he started to stalk across the training grounds.

Sophie spotted him and knew instantly that it was Loki. She’d seen the news when he attacked New York. He had been in the newspapers too, his face was plastered everywhere.

Natasha saw Sophie’s entire body go rigid. She was ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

As Loki drew closer, Sophie couldn’t take it anymore. It was the way he was walking towards them, in such a menacing manner. She started to back up, but her back hit something firm. She spun around and let out a screech as Loki was right there. Her fight or flight reflexes kicked in and she grabbed a small knife that was hidden in her jeans pocket and stabbed him in the stomach. But it barely penetrated his skin. He merely looked down at the knife as if it was an annoyance, like a fly landing on his skin.

Sophie panicked, realising it did nothing to him. That she had just tried to harm a god. A  _villainous_ god at that. Who had murdered hundreds of people.

‘LOKI!’ Thor roared at his brother.

‘What? You didn’t expect me to _walk_  all the way over here in this heat did you?’ Loki argued as he pulled the knife out from his stomach.

‘Jesus, Loki. You can’t just be normal for  _one_   _damn minute_?’ Natasha hissed. She had to rush after Sophie, who’d fled from them in a panic.

Steve ran a hand down his face and glared at the trickster. ‘You just scared the crap out of her! Nice going, Loki.’

‘How was I supposed to know she would panic? And is no one going to talk about the fact that she just  _stabbed_  me?’

‘After what you did in New York it’s a wonder that the entire population doesn’t have a panic attack when you’re around.’ Steve snapped at him.

Loki looked between Steve and Thor with his eyebrows up.

‘Brother, you should apologise to her.’ Thor suggested.

‘No! Not a good idea. Let her calm down.’ Steve interrupted quickly. ‘And calm down on your tricks until she gets used to you just being… You. She will have been crept up on enough with being on the streets.’

  
Natasha apologised to Sophie once she had caught up with her back in her room.

‘I should have warned you about Loki. He likes to play tricks. I know you will know about what he did in New York a few years ago. But he isn’t like that now. He was under control by… Well, it’s a long story. But I promise, you don’t have to worry about him.’

Even though that was a tiny lie. As they were all still slightly suspicious of Loki. Even though Thor was determined that his brother had changed, it was still taking a while for the rest of them to see that too. But slowly, as the months passed by, they were trusting the mischievous god little by little.

Natasha left Sophie to relax in her room and told her that she would send for her when it was time for dinner. Or to come out when she was ready. She then went straight to find Loki. He was in the living room with some of the others.

‘You asshole! You gave me your word!’ Natasha shouted and went right up into his personal space, glaring at him.

Loki just smirked down at her. ‘I didn’t trick her. It is not my fault she wasn’t looking where she was going and backed right into me.’ He shrugged.

‘You know  _exactly_  what I mean, Loki. Stop with the tricks! You really spooked her.’

Loki grumbled in annoyance. ‘Alright, I’m sorry! Am I allowed to go and apologise?’

‘No! Leave her alone for now.’

Loki muttered under his breath and left the living room. If he wasn’t allowed to apologise, then how would she know he was sorry? He hadn’t meant to scare her so much into stabbing him. He enjoyed playing tricks, it was fun. Especially on someone new.

He went to the library to read for a while. But he couldn’t concentrate as something kept niggling at him about the newcomer. He took out her knife and twirled it around in his hand. The handle was wooden and it had beautiful carvings of deer on it.

Of course he was rather impressed with her quick reaction towards him and the way she stabbed him. He  _was_  a sucker for that form of defence. So he decided to go along and see if he could apologise and return her possession. He was sure it had some sentimental value.

When he reached her room, he knocked once and waited. The door slowly opened and she peeped round, her eyes widening when she saw him. She was about to close the door on him, but he spoke quickly. ‘I wish to apologise for scaring you. I did not mean to scare you like that.’ He said as softly as he could.

Sophie looked up at the god and gulped. She nodded slightly. ‘It’s ok.’ She answered in a mouse-like voice that Loki  _just_  heard and no more.

There was something about her that tugged at Loki’s heartstrings. Although he wasn’t sure what, exactly. 

He held out the knife for her to take.

‘I believe this is yours… You left it  _in_  me.’ He smirked. ‘It’s beautifully made.’ He said when she quickly snatched it back from him.

‘Sorry… For stabbing you.’ Sophie said quietly, putting it back into her pocket and retreating further back into her room.

‘It was my fault. Though I am impressed with your reflexes… I hope to see you at dinner.’ He said curtly and before he’d even fully turned around to leave, she shut the door.

He sighed. Though at least he felt a little better now that he had apologised. But when he bumped into Natasha at the end of the corridor, he could tell by the look on her face that she was less than impressed with his visit to Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Sophie spent most of her time in her room, only venturing out when she had to. It had quickly become her safe haven. She’d slept like a baby for hours and hours after her first day at the Avengers base, it was emotionally and physically exhausting for her.

She was wary about taking food from the kitchen, thinking it wasn’t hers. But the others kept assuring her it was ok and sometimes brought food to her room for her. She showered twice a day, just glad to have the luxury and taking full advantage of it, scared in-case it would all be taken away from her at any moment. She hadn’t touched the laptop or smartphone. But she used the TV. Though she spent most of her time just staring at the ceiling, wondering what her mutant gene was.

On the rare occasion when Sophie did venture out into the building, if she saw Loki she would rush straight back to her room for safety. Though she knew that if the Avengers allowed him to live on Earth, he must have changed somewhat. But she couldn’t wrap her head around him at all.

 

Clint and Natasha were heading out one morning, so they were going to get the grocery shopping while they were out anyway. When Clint grabbed the list, he looked at Natasha.

‘Sophie hasn’t added anything to the list.’ He frowned.

‘She doesn’t seem to eat much at all. It will take her time to get used to eating regularly. We have to remember that she will have went for days without food. Let’s check in with her, see if she wants anything.’ Natasha suggested.

Loki had been at the kitchen counter with Thor, eating pancakes while Natasha and Clint had conversed. He couldn’t ever imagine what it would be like to be on the streets, never knowing when you were going to eat next. Growing up as royalty that was something that never, ever, crossed his mind.

  
Sophie was fiddling about with the sky remote when Natasha and Clint knocked on the door. She slid off her bed and went to open the door, relieved when she saw it was them two.

‘We are going grocery shopping. Wondered if you wanted anything added onto the list? Or even if you want to come with us?’ Clint offered.

‘Uhm. I’m ok. Thank you.’ Sophie replied.

‘Do you not have something you’d like specifically for dinner? Or any breakfast cereals you prefer?’ Natasha tried.

‘Uh. I guess, frosties.’ She shrugged.

Natasha smiled and added it to the list. ‘Anything else?’

Sophie bit her lip and she had a think. ‘Soup?’

‘Any specific flavour?’

‘Just any… If it’s not too much bother.’ Sophie added quickly.

Natasha frowned slightly. ‘Of course it’s not. SHIELD give us an unlimited budget, there’s no limit.’ She assured her.

‘Thanks.’ Sophie smiled.

  
Natasha and Clint noticed that even after telling Sophie there was no limits to the shopping, she still didn’t add anything herself to the list. They also noticed she still didn’t come out from her room much, even when it was meal time.

But Loki discovered that she had started to leave her room in the middle of the night, when most of the others were asleep. He followed her one of those nights, secretly of course so not to spook her, when it was midnight. She went to the kitchen and looked really shifty while she poured herself a glass of milk to drink and grabbed something to eat. He felt bad for her, that she thought she wasn’t allowed to get something as simple as a drink or snack. Something the rest of them took for granted.

The following day, Loki was in his room when he heard an alarm going off. He sighed in frustration as it was the Hulk alarm. He knew to stay in his room until Natasha managed to calm him down with his lullaby.

He frowned when he saw the shadow of someone walking past his door. Everyone knew not to be out in the open when Hulk was raging.

  
Sophie panicked when she heard the alarm. She had no idea what it was for. But she assumed it was a fire alarm, as anyone would. She raced out of her room and looked around the corridor, there was no one else around. But she had to get out.

She rushed down the maze of corridors and soon got herself lost. Her chest started to tighten in panic. But then suddenly she heard an almighty roar. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to see the Hulk raging towards her, smashing walls on his way and roaring loudly.

Her legs froze beneath her, she couldn’t get herself to move. Knowing in the back of her mind that she wouldn’t be able to outrun him anyway, even if she tried. She shielded her eyes from the beast as it neared, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into someone. She felt a cool breeze around her momentarily while her feet were lifted from the floor, then as quick as it happened she was back in her own room.

Gasping in fright she stumbled forwards once the arms released her. She had no idea how she ended up back in her own room, until she turned and saw Loki. On instinct she’d drawn her knife and had it aimed at him, her hand shaking.

‘It’s alright, you’re safe now.’ Loki said calmly and put his hands up in defence. He realised that using her knife was instinct for the wide eyed girl. Even though she would know now it would do him no harm.

He slowly walked past her and pressed a button that was by her door. She was in a state of shock and fright, couldn’t really register anything. But she kept the knife aimed at Loki. Then she heard another roar from Hulk not far from her room that made her jump.

‘What were you doing out of your room during a Hulk alarm?’ Loki asked, his tone slightly more accusing that he had meant it to be. When he saw the fragile mortal about to be crushed by the green giant, his heart had almost stopped completely.

‘I didn’t know.’ She cringed back slightly from the god. The realisation hit her that if Loki decided he wanted to attack her, her knife would be useless.

Loki’s features softened. ‘You weren’t told about the various alarms that can go off in this place?’

She shook her head. She was still wary with Loki being in her room. But she was slowly registering that if it wasn’t for Loki, she wouldn’t be in the room to be wary of him. So she slowly lowered her knife, but kept a tight hold of it at her side.

‘For Odin’s sake.’ Loki growled and ran a hand down his face, irritated that the others hadn’t bothered to tell her about the alarms. ‘There are three different alarms. The one currently going is when Bruce has gotten a little too angry. You are to stay in the room you’re in and press this button.’ Loki motioned to the button by the door that he had pressed. ‘That puts a force field over your door, protecting you from the beast. It’s something that Stark and I came up with not long ago for extra security.’ He said proudly.

Sophie made sure she took in the information he gave her about the other two alarms, the fire alarm and the under attack alarm, knowing that it could well mean life or death for her. She wasn’t sure why no one had told her about the alarms before.

The Hulk alarm finally stopped, giving their ears a break.

‘Thank the norns for that. When it stops, it’s safe to leave your room. You press the button again, like so.’ He pressed the button then opened the door. ‘That takes down the force field… I’m going to go and check everyone else is alright.’ Loki said awkwardly, not sure what else to say or do.

Just when he was about to leave, he heard her small voice call his name.

‘Loki… Wait!’ He turned around to look at her.

‘Thank you, for saving me.’

Loki smiled. ‘You’re welcome.’

  
‘WHY THE HEL DID YOU NOT TELL HER ABOUT THE ALARMS?!’ Loki shouted at Natasha and Tony when the all-clear was given. Bruce was recovering in his room.

‘Because that’s Tony’s job!’ Natasha looked at Tony.

‘I thought you did it. You are the one who’s all chummy with her.’ Tony argued back.

‘Imbeciles.’ Loki growled and stormed off, leaving the two to argue it out.

He really did wonder how they called themselves superheroes if they failed to tell a newcomer something as simple as the different alarms that may go off.

  
Sophie had ventured out of her room again one afternoon to get a drink. She met Tony and Natasha in the kitchen. She was just glad it wasn’t Loki or Bruce. Since the incident, she had been pretty wary about seeing Bruce too. Loki, she was still cautious over. Even though he did save her life.

‘Ah, Sophie. Just who we were about to come look for.’ Tony smiled.

Sophie looked at them warily. Why would they have been looking for her? Natasha could see the worry on her face.

‘We need you to come to the lab. We want to do a few tests, to see if we can help figure out what your power may be. If you’re not doing anything else?’ Natasha asked.

‘What kind of tests?’

‘Nothing too invasive. We need a sample of blood, skin scrapings, strand of your hair, that kind of thing.’ Tony shrugged as if it would be so simple. ‘Blueberry?’ He offered her, holding out the small bag.

‘No, thanks.’ She said politely.

Knowing she couldn’t exactly say no to the tests they wanted to do, she reluctantly followed them to the lab.

Sophie paused once she entered upon seeing Loki at one side of the lab and Bruce not too far from her. She swallowed hard and instinctively she brushed her hand across her front pocket, checking that she could feel her knife there.

‘It’s alright.’ Natasha tried to assure her before she left them to it.

They had explained why Bruce hulked out that time, it was because he and Tony had been carrying out an experiment… That had  _obviously_  failed. But it still didn’t make her feel that much better.

Loki carried on with the formula he was working on, pretending to ignore the newcomer in the lab. Though he kept an eye on her from the corner of his eye. Even he could see she was rigid and looked ready to flee at any second.

Tony pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. ‘Make yourself comfy.’

Sophie sat down, though she was anything but comfy. When Bruce walked over to them, she jumped straight back up to her feet again. Bruce put his hands up to show he didn’t mean any harm.

‘I promise, the big guy isn’t going to make an appearance.’ He said softly.

Sophie felt a little bad. She knew that it wasn’t his fault, but it had been terrifying and would have been much worse for her if Loki hadn’t come to her rescue. So she struggled to be comfortable around the scientist.

That’s when Loki stepped in. He crossed the room and gave her a smile. ‘If it helps, I can be right here. So if for some reason Bruce ends up getting too angry, I can teleport you straight back to your room. Just life before.’ He offered.

Sophie gulped as she looked between Loki and Bruce. She wasn’t sure why she should trust them. Even if they had showed nothing but kindness towards her, trusting was something she struggled with. But she nodded and sat back down, albeit hesitantly. Bruce gave Loki a grateful smile, surprised at the god’s kindness to help.

‘First we need a hair sample.’ Bruce motioned to her hair and went to step closer, though Sophie put her hand up.

‘I’ve got this…’ She plucked a strand of her own hair out and put it on the table next to her. Bruce gave her an appreciative nod.

Sophie kept her eye on Loki at the other side of her, still not trusting him that much. But he just stood as still as a statue. He wasn’t overly close to her, but still close enough to grab her and take her to safety if needed.

‘Now I need to take a blood sample. Do you have a preference to which arm?’ Bruce asked as Tony handed him what he needed.

‘Uhm. Is a blood sample really necessary?’

‘Afraid so, kid. There are many tests we can do with your blood. It is probably the most important.’ Tony chimed in as he watched, while still eating blueberries.

‘Tony’s right. If there was an easier way to do this, we would do it.’ Bruce said in an apologetic tone.

Sophie took a deep breath and slid her cardigan down her right arm. Loki saw a scar she had on her upper arm, from the stab wound. He also noticed on her forearm there was some marks that looked like needle points. Bruce and Tony noticed too. Tony being the least inconspicuous, his hand having frozen halfway to his mouth with a berry.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘It’s not what you are all thinking. I watched my mother kill herself by taking drugs, I wouldn’t do the same willingly.’ She said rather bitterly.

Bruce looked up at Loki and the god just looked back at him, but neither said anything.

Sophie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Her left arm was covered in even more of the marks, hence why she chose her right.

‘They look like rather old scars.’ Bruce said as he prepped the needle for taking blood.

‘They are.’ Sophie confirmed. But she said nothing else. Even if they all desperately wanted to know why she had them, they didn’t pry.

Sophie flinched when Bruce touched her arm to take some blood. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, trying to ignore him. Then it was finished in seconds, to her relief. She had to give them a skin sample. But Tony just took a scraping from the back of her hand for that. Though that had still been bad enough.

Bruce carried out a small medical while she was there, with her permission of course. He checked her eyes and ears. Gave her a thermometer so she could take her temperature under her arm. When he was happy with everything, he said she was free to go.

‘Thanks…’ Sophie said and gave him a small smile. She knew they were only trying to help her. It was just difficult for her, adjusting to not only being around so many people but also to the kindness. It was something she’d never had in her life before.

‘That poor kid has been through a lot.’ Bruce said. Loki and Tony nodded in agreement.

  
That evening, Sophie was on her way back to her room after having dinner with Natasha and Wanda. She was nearly at her room when Loki came down the corridor with something in his hand.

Her entire body felt tense, but she tried to remain calm and just thought about carrying on past him to her room. But he stopped on front of her and said her name softly.

‘Sophie. I have something for you that I thought you may like.’ He held out a small tub towards her. She eyed it up suspiciously until he continued. ‘The scars on your arm, this cream will help to heal the skin properly. It’s not from Earth, but it works wonders. I’ve used it many times on myself from battle wounds, otherwise I would be covered in permanent scars.’

Sophie felt confused and Loki could see the flitting of different emotions on her face. He put the tub closer to her until she took it from him.

‘You don’t need a lot. Just enough to cover the scars. Put it on twice a day and you will notice a difference within a few days.’

‘Thank you.’ Sophie wanted to ask why he was being so kind to her, but she pushed that down and decided to just give the cream a try instead.

Loki didn’t pressure her for any more conversation, knowing she was still wary of him. He gave her a courteous nod and carried on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie was surprised to find that the cream Loki gave her worked wonders. The scars were completely gone by the third day, she couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t used much of the cream either, so she thought she’d best give it back to him in-case he needed it.

So she actually went to seek Loki out. She’d been in his presence a few times over the previous days, just during meal times. She was trying to force herself to actually eat in the kitchen with the others as often as she could.

Natasha and Wanda she liked. Probably because they were females, she got along well with them. It was more difficult for her to trust men. But she wasn’t as wary of Bruce anymore, he hadn’t had another episode since the first time. Natasha told her about when he was Hulk, he was usually still safe to be around. Aside from the odd time when he was  _furious_.

The first place she tried looking for Loki was the lab. She was in luck as that’s where he was. He was working on something with Tony and Bruce. She knocked before going in, so they knew she was there.

‘Hey, kid. Good timing, we’ve just managed to sort out the results of your blood tests.’ Tony waved her over to them.

She gave Loki an awkward smile when he looked towards her.

‘Did they show anything interesting?’ She asked, staying at the other side of the table from the three.

‘Unfortunately not. But you definitely have the mutant gene. Nothing different showed up in your skin cells or hair either.’

‘Oh. Ok. Thanks anyway for trying.’ She shrugged, trying to show that she wasn’t disappointed. Even if she was.

‘We will figure out what it is, it just might take some time.’ Bruce said kindly.

‘Is there anything you need?’ Tony asked, remembering there would be a reason for her visit to the lab.

‘I came to see Loki, actually.’ Sophie turned her attention to the god, who had been doing something techy on the fancy screen on front of him. Sophie was sure that when she stepped into the lab she jumped ten years into the future.

She took the cream from her pocket and slid it across the table towards him. ‘Thanks. It really worked wonders.’

‘You’re welcome. I told you it was good.’ He grinned.

‘Woah, wait wait wait.’ Tony butted in. ‘You let Sophie use your special cream? The  _same_ cream that you never let _me_  use when I’m injured!’ Tony reached over to try and grab it, but Loki’s hand shot out with lightning quick reflexes to get it first. He used his Seidr to make it vanish from his hand.

‘I don’t particularly _like_  you, Stark. That’s why  _you_ don’t get to touch my stuff.’ Loki smirked and winked at Sophie. She couldn’t stop a smile forming at his words. And Tony’s face was quite amusing.

‘You wound me, Loki.’ He mocked hurt and put his hand to his chest. ‘It’s not like I let you live under  _my_  roof for free or anything.’ He grumbled sarcastically.

‘Ah, technically this isn’t your roof. This belongs to all the Avengers.’ Bruce said.

 _‘I am_  the one who built it. So, it actually  _is_ my roof.’

Nobody could argue with that. But Loki continued to ignore him anyway and turned his full attention back to Sophie.

‘I’m glad the cream worked. If you ever need it again, you need just ask.’

‘Thank you.’ She smiled.

She wasn’t sure what it was, but she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. But she ignored it and left them all to their science.

‘Why did you give her the cream?’ Tony asked Loki once she left.

Loki shrugged. ‘She had a lot of scars. I thought it might make her feel a little better if she was able to have them heal properly.’

  
Sophie went to the living room to find there was no one there. So she grabbed a snack from the kitchen and went back to the living room with it. She sat down on the arm chair by the window and looked outside.

The HQ wasn’t far from the edge of the city, but looking out now you wouldn’t think it. It was surrounded by trees, yet had quite a lot of land around. It wasn’t easily accessible unless you knew it was there.

A book on the table next to her caught her eye. She wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but she picked it up and read the blurb. It instantly caught her attention, so she started to read. She wasn’t sure how long she was there for, but she got quite a lot of chapters in before she heard movement next to her. Her head snapped up and she blinked a few times, looking a little stunned as she looked up to see Loki stood next to her.

‘I didn’t mean to startle you.’ He apologised.

‘That’s ok.’ She said quietly. ‘I was a bit lost in the book there.’ She admitted sheepishly, straightening herself up more.

‘You enjoy reading?’

‘I do… It’s something that has kept me sane over the years. Being able to escape to another world in books. I often went to the local library, mainly to read but also to get shelter in the bad weather and a comfy seat.’ She fiddled with the book in her hands, a little nervous on sharing a part of her past with Loki.

‘If that’s the case, I shall have to take you to the library we have here.’ Loki grinned as her face lit up the most he’d seen since her arrival.

‘There’s a library?’

‘Yes. It’s rather new, I had Stark add one last year.’ Loki said cockily. ‘I’ll show you after we eat. Clint ordered takeaway, it’s in the kitchen now. We are just having a buffet of sorts. They sent me to fetch you.’

‘Oh… Ok. I didn’t realise it was dinner time.’ Sophie put the book down on the table, hoping she would mentally remember the page number she was on.

Loki stepped back and put his arm out, motioning for her to go first. Sophie was glad that he moved back, respecting her space. She really was starting to wonder if he was the same God that had attacked New York. It just didn’t seem possible with how kind he was being.

She entered the kitchen and felt a little uneasy, as  _everyone_ was there gathering at the table. She found it difficult enough when there was just three others with her, never mind _all_  of them. As she felt like she had to be on high alert, like she used to on the streets when she was in a crowd.

Putting on her big girl pants she sat down at one end of the table, hoping no one would mind her any business. To her surprise, Loki sat on the chair opposite her with Thor at his side. Then Natasha sat at her side.

The food was placed in the middle and everyone just helped themselves. Sophie’s stomach was growling, but she didn’t want to dive in. It was Chinese food that was ordered, but she’d never really had Chinese food before.

Loki noticed that she looked a little unsure of what to take. So he grabbed the tray of his favourite and held it out across the table to her. ‘Try this. It’s delicious.’ He smiled warmly at her.

She did try it, and he wasn’t wrong. It was sweet and sour chicken. That started her off well and she ended up trying a little of everything. There wasn’t much she didn’t like on the table. She noticed that some of them used chopsticks, but cutlery had also been placed out too as an option. Much to her relief.

Sophie even enjoyed the company. Loki and Thor bickered, just as brothers do. Tony joined in often, poking fun at them. Vision and Steve seemed like the  _parents_  of the group, reprimanding them if it got a bit out of hand. There was obvious flirting between Natasha and Bruce. Tony kept telling them to get a room. Clint was being a show off with his aim. Whenever he wanted something, he would toss his chopstick straight at the tray, even if it was the other end of the table or on the move as someone lifted it, he never missed. Wanda used her powers to put a shield over the last prawn cracker, just as Steve went to grab it. She laughed wickedly when his hand retracted in pain caused by her shield, she then nabbed it and quickly devoured it.

The young mutant noticed that between all of the bickering, playful pranks and glares, they were all comfortable with one another and relaxed. That helped her greatly as she found herself at ease, for once in her life. She didn’t feel worried or paranoid about looking over her shoulder, or have to wolf down her food in-case someone tried to steal it from her. And she was able to laugh along with the rest of them, that they all noticed and were glad to see.

‘Alright, whose turn is it for dishes tonight?’ Natasha asked, leaning back on her chair.

‘It’s reindeer games’ turn tonight.’ Tony pointed at the god.

‘I have other arrangements, unfortunately.’ Loki smirked, getting to his feet.

‘Oh, and what _are_  your other arrangements?’ Steve asked.

‘I promised Sophie I would show her the library.’ Loki looked at Sophie who stood up too.

Steve let out a groan and slumped in his chair, as he knew that meant it was his turn.

‘You owe me!’ He called out to Loki as he went to leave with Sophie.

Loki turned around and cheekily saluted him. ‘Yes, Captain.’ He smirked.  
  


Sophie was in awe when she entered the library with Loki. It was much bigger than she had expected it to be. There was row after row of bookshelves, all filled to the brim.

Loki folded his arms over his chest while he watched the mortal go along one of the rows, running her hand across the book covers. He loved the look on her face, it was a look of pure excitement and wonder. It was not very often he met another that loved books as much as he did. He leaned against the shelves and watched as she pulled out various books and made a pile in her arms.

She then paused as she thought of something. She looked over to Loki. ‘Uh… Is there a limit to how many we can take to read?’

‘Nope. There’s no limit.’ Loki smiled.

He watched her try to reach up to grab a book from a higher shelf, but she couldn’t reach it. Loki walked over and got it for her. As he handed her the book, his fingers accidentally touched hers and she acted like she had been electrocuted as she jolted backwards, dropping the book in the process.

Loki apologised to Sophie, who was a bit on edge again suddenly.

‘It’s ok.’ She said quietly as Loki grabbed the dropped book and handed it to her, making sure not to touch her this time.

‘May I ask you something, Sophie? You don’t have to answer if you do not wish to.’

‘Uh, sure.’ Sophie nodded, not entirely sure if she was going to like what his question was or not.

‘How long were you on the streets for?’

Sophie looked down with a sigh. She kept her eyes downwards as she replied to him. ‘Since I was 15. I managed to stay in hostels now and then, or homeless shelters for short periods of time. I even stowed away in the library some nights. Always had my best sleep there, I felt safe. Until I got caught one night by security, then they made sure to do a proper sweep of the place before closing.’

Loki felt his heart breaking for the girl. ‘What about your parents? You mentioned before that your mother…’ He paused, but Sophie finished for him.

‘Killed herself with drugs? Yeah…’ She backed up and leaned on the window ledge, placing her books down in the process as they were getting a little heavy. ‘Even before I was born she was addicted to both drugs and alcohol. I’m surprised she never had a miscarriage. She wasn’t a good mother. As early as I can remember I was fending for myself. School was my escape, I never wanted to go home at the end of the day. She died when I was 14, drug overdose finally got her. I was taken into foster care but hated it. I ran back home, it was boarded up but I managed to get in. That lasted for a year until they demolished the house for development.’

Sophie wasn’t sure why she was opening up to the trickster. She never opened up to anyone. Because she couldn’t  _trust_ anyone.

‘I’m sorry you’ve been through such a rough start in life… What about your father?’

‘I have no idea who he is.’ Sophie shrugged.

‘Was your mother a mutant?’ Loki asked, changing the subject slightly as he could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

‘Nope. Unless being able to drink a copious amount of alcohol is a power. I must have got it from my dad’s side.’

‘It can skip generations. So it could be your grandparents or even great grandparents.’ Loki took slow steps and propped against the window ledge too at the other side, but closer to her. He was glad when she didn’t move or seem wary of his movement.

‘I really wish I knew what my power was. It’s not fair that I don’t know yet. I must be the only one to be so late with it developing.’

‘If we can’t figure it out, I am sure it will develop when the time is right. Maybe it’s not developed because you’ve not had your full strength. Now that you are in comfortable surroundings and getting proper nourishment, it might start to show.’ Loki said optimistically.

‘I sure hope so… I uhm. I’m really sorry with how I was when I first met you. As they say, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.’ Sophie said sheepishly.

‘No need to apologise. It was my fault for sneaking up on you. If I had known what I know now, I would have never did that. And as the others keep telling me, it’s no wonder after my attack on New York. I brought it on myself.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Natasha said that you were under control by someone. She didn’t go into detail though…’ Sophie trailed off, unsure on whether she should be asking that or not.

‘I was. To an extent. It was more emotional and physical manipulation. He used my weakness against me, that I wanted to get back at Thor. But, that is in the past. Perhaps someday, we will share our stories together.’

Sophie could tell his past was a sore point too. So she nodded and smiled. ‘Thanks again, Loki. For showing me this place, and also for being so kind. Kindness is something that I am still getting accustomed to.’

‘You deserve all of the kindness in the world, Sophie. As it seems the world has got a lot of making up to do for you.’


	4. Chapter 4

Over the following two weeks, Sophie was often found in the library reading. Loki joined her whenever he wasn’t working in the lab or causing mischief to the other Avengers. They often sat in silence while reading, just enjoying the company of one another. Sometimes they conversed about the books they’d read, recommending different ones to each other.

One morning Sophie went to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat down next to Loki who was already sat at a table nearest the door. Steve and Thor were having an arm wrestle on one of the other tables while Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Tony had put bets on who would win and were cheering on their respective team. Bruce and Vision were sat at the table next to them, just watching.

‘What  _are_  they doing?’ Sophie asked Loki as she looked over at the others.

‘Being idiots, is what. They seem to think that displaying their strength over one another is a good idea.’ Loki rolled his eyes.

Sophie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She was amazed at the difference in Loki compared to his brother. They were so different. Though she had seen Loki and Thor both training, and Loki was a lot stronger than he seemed at first glance. He was able to take out his brother almost every time. He was cunning, sleek and quick. With his Seidr too, he was really powerful. Though Sophie had a feeling there was even more to his powers than what she’d seen.

Steve and Thor were so into their arm wrestling, with everyone getting louder around them to cheer, suddenly there was an almighty loud cracking noise of wood splitting.

Loki and Sophie both jumped. They looked round to see that the wooden table had broken underneath the strength of the two Avengers. Everyone went quiet, staring at the table. Steve and Thor let go of each other’s hands and looked sheepishly at Tony.

‘You’re paying for that!’ Tony snapped at the two.

After Thor and Steve were made to clear up the mess they’d made, Bruce got everyone’s attention, aside from Loki and Sophie at the opposite side of the kitchen. ‘Hey guys… Since when did those two get so close?’ He asked quietly.

The rest of the Avengers looked over to see Loki and Sophie’s backs, they were talking quietly together.

‘Why would she warm up to reindeer games first?’ Tony asked, sounding personally hurt. 

‘I know they’ve been spending a lot of time together in the library. Perhaps they’ve bonded over books?’ Clint shrugged.

‘It’s natural that she would grow closer to one person first. She’s been thrown into a home with lots of people, when she’s only been used to her own company. Perhaps a few others if she was lucky. And he did save her from Bruce, remember.’ Natasha suggested.

‘I guess that makes sense… But is that a good thing, I mean, it is  _Loki_ after all.’ Said Steve.

‘My brother will not harm her. I think he is rather fond of the mutant.’ Thor smiled. 

The others just looked at him, with uncertainty and confusion. Thor, Natasha and Tony went over to ruin their chat.

‘What are you two talking about?’ Tony asked, pulling up a seat next to them.

‘Nothing of interest to you, Stark.’ Loki muttered, annoyed.

‘Everything you say is of interest to me, Loks!’ Tony said mockingly as he placed his hand over his heart and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Natasha put her hand on Sophie’s shoulder, forgetting she didn’t like being touched. It made Sophie jump, Natasha quickly retracted her hand. ‘We wondered if you’d like to come train with us today?’ She asked, not mentioning anything about her jumping.

‘Really? What for? I can’t do anything like you guys can.’

‘Well, we thought if we teach you some basic combat skills, there might be something about your power that jumps out to us. We can try numerous different things to see what happens.’ Natasha suggested.

‘Yeah, ok. Would be kinda cool to learn some proper fighting.’ Sophie smiled.

  
After breakfast, since it was raining outside, everyone gathered in the indoor training hall. Sophie hadn’t realised that  _everyone_ was going to be there.

Clint started it off by trying to teach her archery. But it was safe to say, that Sophie was rubbish at it. Natasha went over and was going to teach her some combat, but Loki strode over and interrupted.

‘If I may. Sophie, you have a knife that you seem rather swift with using.’ She blushed a little at Loki mentioning it. ‘So why don’t I teach you to fight using that?’ He offered.

Sophie smiled and nodded. ‘That would be good, yeah.’

Natasha shrugged and left them both to it. She went and sat with the others to watch while Steve and Tony were practicing at the other side of the hall.

Sophie took out her knife and looked at Loki as he took out one of his daggers.

‘Have you used it often? Or just when greeting new people.’ He teased with a grin.

‘Come on, I’ve already said I’m sorry! I’ve used it just a few times. Once was when someone tried to steal my belongings, but I kind of got stabbed first before getting in with my own knife.’ She grumbled.

‘Alright. First, I’ll tell you about where to aim. If you’re aiming to  _kill_  someone, then between the neck and shoulder is best. Once in, if you make a quick jerking action. That should cut the subclavian artery and the enemy will bleed out within seconds.’ Loki continued on, telling her about other places to stab someone and what each place would do.

He then went on to show her good positions to be in for defence and also for attack. He wanted to take it a step further by trapping her against him and teaching her how to get out of it. But he knew that she wouldn’t want to do that. So Loki called Vision over so he could demonstrate instead. Sophie knew what he was doing and she was so grateful to him for that. It actually made her feel rather warm inside. The fact he hadn’t even  _suggested_  it to her.

She watched on with some amusement while Loki had Vision restrain him, as if he was trying to kidnap him. Vision wasn’t overly keen on doing so, but he did in the end.

‘I’d really rather you didn’t physically stab me, by the way.’ He said as he grabbed Loki from behind.

Loki said nothing in response while he demonstrated to Sophie what to do and where to stab. And of course, he actually _did_  stab Vision. Who wasn’t overly impressed. But Loki knew he would heal, just like he and Thor would.

The god was in the middle of explaining to Sophie about the way he got free from Vision, when there was a loud explosion from the other side of the hall. Tony had aimed full blasters at Steve, whom used his shield and it caused a large reaction that escalated across the entire hall.

Loki was quick and able to rush over to Sophie to use his cape to shield them both from the blast. In his reaction, he had unknowingly put his arm around her and held her in close to him. When it was safe, he dropped his cape and quickly stepped back from her.

Luckily Wanda was on form too and she shielded the others from the blast. Vision and Thor didn’t need protecting though as their bodies could recover from it reasonably quick.

‘WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT?’ Loki bellowed down at the two.

‘I’m so sorry. Is everyone ok?’ Tony asked as he rushed up, worried. Steve was right behind him.

‘Just! No thanks to you.’ Natasha hissed.

‘I don’t know where that came from.’ Steve said, shocked.

‘I do.’ Bruce chimed in. ‘Stark has been working on making his blasters stronger. Clearly he didn’t have the brains to think about the effect it could have on Cap’s shield.’ Tony glared at Bruce for telling on him.

‘Your idiocy just keeps getting worse, Stark.’ Loki hissed. ‘ _Everyone out_. I need to train with Sophie, without distractions that may get her  _killed_!’ He snapped and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at everyone.

Steve attempted to reason with him. ‘But we’

‘OUT!’ Loki roared and pointed to the door.

Everyone, mainly Tony and Steve, left with their heads hanging down in shame. Natasha whacked Tony over the back of the head on the way out, giving him a telling off for what he did.

Loki ran a hand down his face and turned to Sophie. She was clearly in shock, her eyes wide at what just happened.

‘Sophie. Are you alright?’ He asked softly, his voice calming down instantly.

‘I… I shouldn’t be here.’ She said quickly and made towards the door, but Loki put his hand out, wanting her to stop.

‘What? Why?’

‘All of  _this_. You’re all superheroes. Have amazing powers. I’m just,  _me_.’

‘Exactly, you are you. You have powers too, we just haven’t discovered them yet. It’s just a bit crazy here sometimes, is all.’

‘That’s twice now I would’ve died if it wasn’t for you!’

‘Well, technically you would have died just the once, because you wouldn’t have been here to die for the second time.’ Loki said with a slight smirk, making Sophie laugh.

She let out a groan. ‘This is just, weird.’ She walked over and sat down on the bench. Loki followed and sat down near her.

‘I’m sorry if I upset you when I grabbed you. It was just on instinct. I know you are not fond of being touched.’

‘No, it’s fine. I just, I never had any affection even when I was a child. It’s kind of foreign to me. The only touch I’ve had has been… Bad.’ She swallowed hard.

‘I know the feeling. After I returned to Asgard, after my  _ordeal_ it took a long time before I was comfortable around touch again. Though I can’t imagine how it is for you, considering I had a loving family growing up… But I hope you know, that everyone here  _does_  care about you.’

‘How can you all though? I’m just someone that Natasha was told to pick up off the streets.’

Loki frowned at her words. ‘Perhaps that’s how it started. But you are no different to the rest of us. We have all had some form of tough background too. This, whatever we all are, brought us all together. As much as I don’t want to admit it, it is similar to a family. You are cared for here, Sophie. I am the god of lies, but I do tell the truth as well sometimes.’

Sophie didn’t really know what to say to that as she let it sink in. She looked down at her knife in her hands as she fiddled with it.

‘Where did you get it from?’ Loki asked, deciding to change the subject.

‘When I was 17, I made a new friend on the streets. Though she wasn’t living on the streets, she had a home. She took me in for a few months, but then she had to move away. Never told me why. But she gave me this as a gift. Said that her father made it for her, carved by hand. It’s came in rather handy.’ Sophie smiled.

‘It is beautifully made. I had a feeling it had some sort of sentimental value.’

‘Yeah. I still wish I knew why she had to leave though. She was a really good friend to me in those few months. We just seemed to click, you know?’

Loki nodded. ‘Perhaps you could try looking for her. I know the internet is a wonderful place for tracking people down.’

‘I wouldn’t know where to start. She might not even remember me. I was just a homeless teenager she took off the streets for a while.’ Sophie shrugged.

‘Stop speaking so low of yourself. I won’t have it.’ Loki said sternly. ‘Now, come on. Let’s do more training.’ Loki stood up and motioned for her to join him.

Taking a second to process their conversation, she got up and followed him into the middle of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie had daily lessons with Loki to improve her technique with using her knife. He also gifted her some of his throwing knives and taught her how to use them to their best effect.

Tony wasn’t sure he was happy with Sophie learning from Loki, but Natasha assured him it would be fine. They all hadn’t failed to notice that she and Loki seemed to have a bond forming. If they weren’t training together, they were in the library or eating in the kitchen.

Sophie was gaining some weight now that she was eating properly. She was admiring her body in the mirror one morning after her shower. She no longer had her ribs sticking out and she was starting to get more of a figure. Her face wasn’t sunken in like it used to be when she first arrived and her skin was glowing a healthy colour.

There was a knock on her door just after she finished getting dressed. It was Natasha and Wanda.

‘We are going into the city for some shopping. Want to come with us?’ Natasha offered.

‘Uhm… I don’t know.’ Sophie said anxiously.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave the premises. It had been three months. She found it like a safe haven and the thought of leaving to go back into the city was a rather scary thought.

‘You can’t stay cooped up here forever. Come on, it will be fun.’ Wanda smiled.

Sophie bit her lower lip in thought, but she decided that she was right. She couldn’t stay cooped up forever. She nodded in agreement and grabbed a jacket from the wardrobe to put on. They all made their way downstairs to the garage where a car was waiting. It was similar to the one that Natasha had picked her up in. She froze just a few feet from it.

‘Sophie?’ Natasha looked concerned.

‘I… I can’t go, I just remembered I promised Loki I would train with him this morning. I’m sorry.’ Sophie spoke quickly and turned around, rushing back into the building.

Natasha and Wanda looked at one another, knowing full well that she was lying. But they didn’t go after her, not wanting to push her.

  
Sophie ran back to her room, when she got inside she found she was struggling to breathe. It took her a moment to get it back under control, to focus herself. She wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with her, she never thought she would have an issue with leaving…

There was another knock on her door that made her jump and pulled her from her worrying thoughts.

‘Who is it?’ She shouted, her voice shaky.

‘It’s only me, poppet. Are you alright?’ Loki called back.

Sophie smiled a little. She really liked her new nickname that he had for her of late. She decided to let him in, save them from just shouting through the door. She was surprised to find that he looked genuinely concerned.

‘May I?’ He asked, motioning in.

‘Sure.’ Sophie nodded and let him in to her room.

‘I just saw a blurry of blue rushing by. What happened?’ He made himself comfy on the edge of her bed.

Sophie sighed. She knew that there was no point not telling Loki. He would also know if she lied and said everything was fine. Because it blatantly wasn’t, even a non-god of lies could see.

She sat down on the bed too as she explained what happened, with her freaking out in the garage.

‘It’s silly. But I feel that this is like my safe place. And I’m scared that if I leave… That I won’t get to come back. That it will have all just been a joke or something and I’ll be back out on the streets again.’ Sophie did her best to hold in her tears, she felt ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. ‘I can’t end up back on the streets, Loki. I just can’t. Constantly looking over my shoulder thinking I’m going insane with paranoia. Constantly begging for food or money. Trying to sleep in the freezing cold. Getting beat up. Constantly being moved on by the police or harassed when I’m just trying to sleep or find some sort of comfort somewhere.’

Loki so desperately wanted to embrace her, to comfort her. He shuffled closer to her. ‘That will not happen, Sophie. I’ve told you before, you’re part of the family now. We all care about you. Nothing is going to change.’

‘But what if something happens to split the Avengers up. If there’s some sort of, I don’t even know.’ Sophie wiped her eyes, feeling stupid for crying. Especially on front of Loki.

‘Well, if there was, Thor and I would no doubt go back to Asgard. If I was allowed to return. And we would take you with us.’ Loki said as if it was such an obvious option. Sophie looked at him like he had two heads. ‘What?’ He asked at her look.

‘Why would you take me with you?’

‘Why wouldn’t I? I’m fond of you, Sophie. I highly doubt you’d see me taking Widow or Wanda back to Asgard.’ He chuckled. ‘But you and I, we are rather alike. Besides, you’re the only person I know aside from my mother to have such a love for books as I do… You will never end up back on the streets, I give you my word on that.’

‘It’s odd that the god of mischief and lies is more trustworthy and truthful than my own mother was.’ Sophie gave Loki a small smile.

‘Did she ever give you _any_  kind of love?’

‘Nope. Said I was a burden to her. That the only reason she had me was because of the benefits she would get with having a baby.’ Sophie felt her stomach twist as she thought back to the many times she’d been told that.

Loki felt his heart sink for her. ‘My parents adopted me. I am not Thor’s biological brother. My real parents cast me out, left me to die. I was the runt of the litter, so to say. If Odin hadn’t found me I wouldn’t be here today.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Sophie saw the pain in Loki’s eyes when he told her.

‘Nothing to be sorry for. I feel it’s only fair that I share some of my past with you, as you are doing. I know it takes courage to trust someone enough to do so.’

Sophie looked down at the bed between them both. Loki’s hand was there, resting. She so desperately wanted to hold his hand. She wasn’t sure why, but she did. Just to feel someone’s touch.

Loki noticed her looking and it was as if he could read her mind. He turned his hand palm upwards, then just kept still and said nothing. As if she was a wild animal he was trying to gain the trust of. Sophie very slowly moved her hand closer to his and the tip of her fingers touched the side of his hand, but she quickly retracted again.

‘It’s ok, poppet.’ Loki whispered.

She tried again, this time she placed her hand on Loki’s and kept it there. Neither of them did or said anything for a minute, then Loki slowly brought his thumb up and rubbed across the back of her hand. To his delight, she didn’t retract her hand.

The feeling was overwhelming for Sophie, her skin tingled under his touch. Yet, she liked it. A lot.

Loki looked up and saw she had a tear rolling down her cheek. So he took another chance and carefully reached out to wipe it away with his thumb. She closed her eyes at the action and let out a breath. His touch was oddly very comforting.

‘Whenever I tried to get close to someone on the streets, they always ended up double crossing me. Stealing what I had or trying to hurt me. I learned not to trust anyone. But with you, it feels so different. It’s scary how much I feel I can trust you.’ Sophie opened her eyes again and saw Loki looking back at her with so much kindness in his eyes.

‘It doesn’t need to be scary, Sophie. You  _can_  trust me. I won’t ever let you down.’ He promised. His thumb was still moving slowly across the back of her hand. ‘I struggled to let people get too close to me too. It didn’t help that growing up I felt like I was in Thor’s shadow. Though it makes sense now when I found out my true heritage, that I was adopted. It’s only been the previous few years that I’ve learned to accept myself for who I am, that I’ve found some peace.’

‘Your true heritage? Are you not Asgardian?’

‘No. I am known as a Jotun. Or a frost giant. As kids in Asgard, we are told stories of the monsters. To fear them. It was difficult coming to terms that I am the monster that kids are told about, I still do not think I am quite there yet.’ He said sadly.

‘You’re not a monster. Even if you had ten tentacles and warts all over you, you’re not a monster. I’ve met true monsters out on the streets. You are not one of them.’

Loki frowned, wanting to ask more. Sophie saw that look and sighed slightly. She took her hand back and placed it in her lap with her other hand. Feeling nervous again.

‘When I was new on the streets, I thought everyone wanted to help. They seemed so kind at first. One man took me to his home. Said I was welcome to stay. I thought my luck had finally started. But he only had one thing in mind… He tried to rape me. I still don’t know how I managed to get away before he hurt me, but I did. I wasn’t even of age at that point. Worse, he was a policeman, supposed to protect people. Stupidly, I let myself get into more trouble a year later. A girl a few years older than me took me to where she stayed, it was under a bridge and sheltered. There were around five of us, kind of like a camp. I again thought my luck was in, being in a group should be safer. But they turned on me. In my sleep they attacked me, injected me with a bunch of crap drugs, I couldn’t get away. They claimed they wanted to check that the new drugs were safe to use. Well, they weren’t. I nearly died from the overdose, was rushed to hospital as luckily for me a passer-by found me unconscious on the ground. Of course at the hospital they didn’t believe me when I told them it was all forced upon. They thought I had just tried to overdose. That’s where all the marks on my arms came from. Then I found Alexa, the girl I told you about when I was 17, I had sworn to myself I wouldn’t ever trust anyone again. But there was something different about her and my gut feeling was right for that one time. Since then, there’s not been anyone I’ve trusted enough… Till you and the others.’

Loki had been listening to her story intently. He couldn’t believe what she’d been through. And he knew that there would still be more to her past, it broke his heart and made him equally angry that people would take advantage of such a young girl on the streets. She had no one and that made her trust people she shouldn’t have. She’d been incredibly vulnerable out there.

‘It’s no wonder you have trust issues, poppet. I am so sorry for what you’ve been through.’

‘It’s not your fault. But,  _they_  are the monsters. Not you.’

‘I will be sure to remember that in my darker moments. Thank you.’ Loki smiled. ‘I am amazed with how you survived through all of that trauma along with living on the streets.’

‘Whether it was luck or something else, I don’t know. But, I’m still here. I’m still breathing.’ She shrugged.

‘I never realised how bad it was living on the streets.’ Loki admitted. ‘Then again, Thor and I didn’t realise there was such a thing. But even supposing, to think about the dangers you were in.’

‘There’s a lot of drunks, junkies, thugs, muggers, rapists out there… Then there’s some that are just trying to survive, like myself. But it’s knowing who to trust, as anyone could turn on you when it comes to money or possessions. That’s why I found it was best to just stay on my own. In some of my darker moments I found myself doing things I regret, just to survive. Though I don’t blame the ones that turn to alcohol or drugs, cause let’s face it, being out of your mind for a while is better than living in the real life out there.’

Loki’s mind was reeling with everything that she had just told him. He couldn’t believe it. He was really struggling to come to terms with what she had been through in her short life.

After repeating his words that she had nothing to worry about with being chucked out, he managed to persuade her to go with him to speak to the others about her concerns. That they weren’t as bad as they seemed, making her laugh.

So when Natasha and Wanda returned, a meeting was called. Sophie, with Loki at her side, told everyone why she was so worried about leaving the base. That she was struggling to come to terms that this was her home now.

‘Even if it turns out you don’t have powers that can be brought out, we aren’t going to chuck you out. You’re part of the family now, kid. You know too much of our secrets.’ Tony winked at her, making her laugh.

Natasha then spoke up. ‘And besides, I think Loki would throw a fit if you left. And he can be much worse than Bruce is when angry.’ She grinned.

Loki looked like a deer caught in the headlights. ‘I am  _not_ worse than  _him_!’ He grumbled. ‘But yes, I would be most angry if that happened. Not that I would let that happen.’

Sophie blushed a little when she looked at him. But she did feel assured.

‘We won’t pressure you to go out, but know that when you  _do_ you will be coming back here when you want. Because this is your home now.’ Steve said with a kind smile.

‘Thank you. All of you.’ Sophie smiled, feeling reassured for once in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Have you revealed her powers yet?’ Fury asked Natasha. He’d called her and Tony into his office for an update on the young mutant.

‘Not yet, no.’ She shook her head.

‘Why not? It’s been almost 4 months now. It shouldn’t take this long.’ He frowned.

‘Why is it such a rush?’ Tony asked.

Fury sighed and ran a hand down his face. ‘SHIELD have been pressuring me to find out.’

‘Why are they so desperate to know? They aren’t going to use her for experiments, are they?’ Natasha glared at her boss.

‘No…  _I don’t know_. All I do know, is that they are pushing me for an answer.’

Natasha and Tony shared an uneasy look.

‘Well, if they dare try to use her for some experimental crap, they will have to go through us first. She’s family now.’ Tony growled and stormed from the room, with Natasha quickly following behind.

  
Loki was in the lab with Tony and Bruce again later that day. They were working on a new machine that was supposed to show any abnormalities within humans, to show any mutations forming. They hoped it would help Sophie.

‘She’s really starting to freak out about being a mutant of late.’ Loki sighed.

‘It must be annoying, not knowing what her powers are. It could be anything.’ Bruce said as he tightened up a screw.

‘Am I right in saying that there was a period where the mutants were seen as parasites? And used for experimentations?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. Not that long ago, actually. It was only three years ago that a new law was passed in favour of them. Claiming that unless they broke the law, they were to be treated the same as all humans.’ Bruce nodded.

‘No wonder she’s freaking out. Three years? That’s still pretty fresh. And you mortals aren’t exactly known for sticking to the law.’

‘Says the god that killed hundreds of people.’ Bruce countered.

‘Touché!’

Loki looked over at Tony, who was sat at one of the desks drumming his fingers repeatedly. He frowned and called out to him. ‘Oi. Stark. You could be helping us instead of sitting on your backside doing nothing.’ He snarled.

‘Yeah, you are awfully quiet. Is everything ok?’ Bruce asked.

‘Yes, fine. Let’s just get this finished.’ Tony stood up and went to join them.

‘Liar.’

‘Excuse me?’ Tony turned to Loki and glared at him.

‘You are forgetting who you are talking with, Stark.’ Loki said in warning, folding his arms over his chest.

Bruce looked between them both, but had to side with Loki on this one. ‘Come on, Tony. If there’s something up we need to know. We are supposed to be a team.’

Tony sighed. ‘Fury pulled me and Nat in to give him a briefing on Sophie’s progress.’

‘So?’ Bruce frowned, not getting it yet.

‘He said that SHIELD are putting pressure on him to find out what her mutation is. But he doesn’t know why. Natasha and I just find that a bit… Worrying.’

Loki felt his stomach swirl, not in the good way. ‘They are planning to experiment, aren’t they?’ He snapped.

‘We don’t know yet. But we won’t let that happen, I already warned Fury of that.’

‘I don’t get it. There are plenty of mutants out there, some even work for SHIELD. Why would they want Sophie?’ Bruce asked.

‘I don’t know. Not to mention it is illegal now, as you said.’ Tony shrugged and grabbed the spanner from him.

‘I don’t like this.’ Loki said.

‘Neither do I. But there isn’t anything we can do until we know more.’

As if on cue, Sophie entered the lab. The three looked at each other and silently agreed to keep quiet for the meantime.

‘Hello, poppet. Just in time, look what we are working on.’ Loki said with a grin as he went over to greet her. He reached out and took her hand in his, giving her a squeeze and leading her over to join them.

Tony smirked and he shared a knowing look with Bruce. They didn’t realise that Sophie was now ok with Loki’s touch. Though it wasn’t exactly surprising to them, what with how close the two were becoming.

Sophie often reached for Loki’s hand, just for some comfort. Often if they were in the living room, having been talked into watching a film with the rest of the group, Sophie would seek out Loki’s hand secretly to hold.

The three showed Sophie what they’d done so far with the machine. She was impressed, and also warmed that they were putting so much effort into something to try and help her.

The four of them all went for breakfast afterwards. Loki and Sophie sat alone at the table nearest the door, which was becoming  _their_ spot.

‘I’m thinking of going out later.’ Sophie blurted out.

‘Oh? Where are you going?’ Loki asked.

‘Well, I don’t really know. But I feel I’m ready. I just need to push myself a little… I was kind of wondering if you would like to come with me?’ She asked quietly, unsure on what his answer would be.

‘I would love to.’

‘Are you sure? Only if you aren’t busy. I mean, I’m sure you have better’  

Loki cut her off from saying anything else. ‘Even if I  _was_  busy, I’d much rather spend time with you.’ He smiled assuringly at her. ‘What do you fancy doing?’

‘Uhm, I hadn’t thought of that. I don’t know, actually.’

Loki said nothing for a moment as he had a think. ‘We could just go for lunch? Then see where that takes us.’

‘Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.’ Sophie nodded.

When lunch time came around, Sophie was feeling really nervous. She didn’t want to go anymore. Her brave moment that morning had completely passed and now she just wanted to hide in her room. But unluckily for her, Loki went to seek her out.

He knocked on her door but when there was no response from her, he tried the handle but it was locked. So he just let himself in by teleporting into her room. He found her sat on her bed with her knees tucked up under her chin. She looked slightly startled at Loki appearing in her room, more so at the suit he was wearing.

‘Loki.’ She said quietly and sat up straight.

‘Come on, poppet. I know it’s scary, but you really need to do this. We will just go to the suburbs of the city, I know a nice quiet little café we can have lunch at.’ He said softly and walked over towards her.

‘I… I don’t know if I can.’

‘Surely having lunch with me isn’t so terrifying. I don’t bite, promise.’ Loki grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

She smiled. ‘No, I don’t think you do… You know it’s not you. I’m just being silly. I know I need to take this step.’ She took a deep breath and slid over so she was sat next to Loki.

‘It’s a big step, I know. But I will be right at your side the entire time.’ Loki took a chance and he put his arm around her and gently pulled her into his side.

Sophie tensed up to start with, but then she relaxed in his embrace and leaned into him more. Loki gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then slid his hand up to cradle the back of her head. He started to slide his fingers softly through her hair, the pads of his fingers massaged her scalp and it felt heavenly.

‘We don’t have to go to a café if you don’t wish to. We could simply go for a walk in the park. Or go shopping. Whatever you will find easiest, we shall do.’ Loki whispered.

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the hug. It was like her body was hyper sensitive of every little thing. His breathing, his soft touch, the warmth from his body. It made her feel something she had never felt before, it made her feel  _wanted._  Her heart felt complete. She didn’t feel like she was a burden upon Loki. 

‘A walk sounds nice.’ She said quietly after a while, though she didn’t particularly want to move.

But eventually, Loki managed to coax her out from her room and then, after more hesitation, out of the base. It wasn’t too far to the local park, Sophie was slightly surprised that Loki could drive. So it saved them having to be escorted.

‘You look surprised.’ Loki grinned knowingly.

‘I just didn’t think about people from space knowing how to drive.’ She shrugged.

‘In Asgard, we ride horses where we need to go. We do have some spaceships too. But our technology is much more advanced than here on earth, so something such as operating a car is easy.’ He said as he pulled out from the garage.

‘What is Asgard like, is it similar to here?’

‘It’s a beautiful golden city. We also have forests and mountains too. Far more scenic than here though. The bifrost is rather beautiful too, most mortals seem to love it.’

‘Bifrost?’

‘It’s a rainbow bridge.’ Loki smiled.

‘It sounds amazing… What about where you came from, you said about your heritage being a Jotun?’ Sophie asked carefully.

‘Jotunheim is… Well, it’s a dump really. Constantly snows, cold.’

‘Sounds like it was a good thing you were adopted then. I couldn’t imagine living somewhere where it constantly snows. Winter was always the worst here.’

‘How did you keep warm?’ Loki asked.

‘Through the day I would try and stay inside places, such as the library. But the problem with that was where to keep all of my things, somewhere safe and where it wouldn’t get wet.’

‘Did you not have a bag to take with you?’

‘Yes, I had a rucksack. But if you look homeless, that can be more of a hindrance than anything. If you’re in a shop, library, anywhere public really it is best to blend in. Not stick out like a sore thumb looking homeless. People call you all the names under the sun, try to harm you, chuck you out of places even if you genuinely have a little money to buy something with. I was once going into a shop when I was new to the streets, to buy a drink with some change I’d managed to save up. As soon as I stepped into the shop the security escorted me out and wouldn’t let me back in. Even though I showed them the money I had. The police half the time don’t like you and move you on. So it was best to hide my belongings somewhere safe for the day until I needed them. Obviously when you’re begging for money then you can’t not look homeless, that’s the exception.’ Sophie sighed and looked out of the window at the passing countryside.

‘I had no idea…’

‘So, there’s no homelessness on Asgard?’ Sophie turned back to look at Loki.

‘There isn’t. There is poverty, but they all have a house at least. Even if it is not much aside from a roof over their head. Odin tends to turn his blind eye to all the poverty.’

The two arrived at the park, when they got out of the car Sophie felt relieved in a way. She was glad she had been able to leave her new home, it was like a hurdle she had overcome. They had a gentle stroll through the park, talking about anything and everything.

Sophie took an interest in Loki’s Seidr, so intrigued with how he could manipulate energy to his advantage and his illusions. She loved how he spoke about his mother teaching him with such fondness, it was obvious that he loved her dearly.  

‘Do you go back to Asgard often to visit?’

Loki’s face dropped at that question and he looked down as they walked. ‘No, I don’t. Thor often goes back to visit, but Odin banished me. Thor asks when I can return to visit, but Odin never responds. I think so long as The Avengers are a team, I am stuck here.’

Sophie could tell that hurt him. It made her own heart hurt for him.

‘I’m sorry... Odin sounds like an asshole.’

Loki chuckled. ‘He is. I don’t understand his reasoning for sending me back here, to the realm that I almost destroyed. Thor says he always has good reason for his actions, but I think he just a senile old fool.’

‘Well, I am kind of glad he banished you here. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.’ Sophie smiled.

‘I am too.’ Loki smiled back at her.

He reached out and took her hand, giving her a squeeze. The two continued their walk through the park, it was nice just to talk freely as they walked. They didn’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on them.

Sophie was feeling very refreshed and almost like a new person when they eventually returned to base. Loki was happy to see the glow on her face. He was also proud that she managed to go out, considering how terrifying she found the thought previously.

‘Thank you so much for today, Loki. I really enjoyed it.’

‘So did I. Perhaps next time you wish to go out, we can try the café.’ Loki suggested.

‘That would be nice.’ Sophie nodded.

Loki leaned in and kissed her forehead, making her heart soar at his tenderness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie entered the living room to find everyone there, looking rather smart in suits or dresses, even Thor was dressed nicely. Aside from Loki, who was in casual clothes of jeans and a dark green shirt. He didn’t look overly amused as he sat in the corner reading a book. Sophie could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t happy.

‘What’s going on? Did I miss a party or something?’ She asked, sitting down near Loki.

‘No. We have a press conference about the attack in Auckland last week. Have to look smart.’ Tony said as he held his arms out with a grin.

A bunch of aliens from god knows where landed in New Zealand and tried to destroy the capital city. Sophie had been stuck at the base while everyone went to help. She had been out of her mind with worry, more so for Loki, but he came back with the least injuries. No doubt thanks to his healing ability along with Thor.

Turned out that Loki was the one to save the day. He managed to take out the leader himself when the others had been captured and were almost out of time. But Loki swooped in, using his quick thinking and Seidr, he caused a distraction long enough for him to sneak up on the leader.

‘Of course. All the fame and praise after rescuing the world.’ Sophie said cheekily. Then she turned to Loki. ‘Are you going too?’

‘No.’ He said rather bitterly.

She looked at the others then back at him. ‘Have I missed something here?’ She asked.

‘Loki is just sulking because he’s not allowed to come play with us.’ Clint said dismissively.

Loki shot him a glare, if looks could kill then Clint would have dropped dead in an instant.

‘Yes, because why have the actual hero go along to get the praise. Why not just let him do the hard work and leave him out of the picture.’ Loki snarled and vanished right on front of everyone’s eyes.

Sophie looked at them all, who didn’t seem to give a shit. Aside from Thor, who looked slightly saddened.

‘Are you all shitting me?’ Sophie blurted out, standing up.

That got everyone’s attention.

‘What?’ Steve asked.

‘Loki has not only rescued many of your lives during missions, but he also defeated the aliens himself during that mission. And numerous other times. Why is he not allowed to go and get the recognition he deserves?’

The superheroes all looked between one another, not sure what to say. But then Natasha stepped up. ‘He tied to take over the world, people haven’t forgotten it. If he’s seen living on earth, it will cause a shit-storm.’

‘Everyone does bad things when their own life is at risk. The earth is rescued numerous times but has no clue about one of their main rescuers? That’s a load of bullshit!’

‘Calm down, kid. It’s just how it is.’ Tony shrugged. ‘I don’t think he cares much.’

‘Seriously? You all must be fucking blind if you think he doesn’t care. His reaction there doesn’t seem like it came from someone who doesn’t care.’ Sophie snapped and stormed off.

The Avengers were all really shocked at her outburst. Clint let out a sigh as he looked at the rest of the team. ‘Since when did she have such a potty mouth?’ He chuckled.

  
Sophie had a feeling that Loki would either go to the library or his room. So she checked the library first, but there was no sign. So she then went to his room and knocked, but there was no answer. So she tried opening it, but it was locked. Though that answered her question as to where he was.

‘Loki?’

There was no answer. She sighed and leaned against the door. She knew he had to be in there. ‘I know you’re in there, Loki. Please let me in? I stole some of Thor’s pop tarts to share with you!’

She paused for a moment, but there was still no response from him. She sighed and sat down with her back against the door and started eating.

‘Fine, all the more for me.’ She shouted.   
  


An hour later, Loki opened his door only for Sophie to fall backwards into his room as she had been sat with her back against it. Her head landed just on front of his boots and he looked down at her with an eyebrow up, amused.

‘You’ve been there this entire time?’ He said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

‘You know I have!’ She grumbled and rolled over to sit up.

Loki spotted the empty wrappers from the pop tarts on the floor outside his door. ‘You ate them all? Thor will have your head for that.’

‘And yours.’ Sophie smirked and reached into her pocket, pulling out another one and holding it out for him.

Loki smirked and took it from her. ‘So why did you decide to camp out at my door?’ He queried and motioned her into his room.

‘Because you wouldn’t let me in.’

‘Why did you _want_  to come in?’

Sophie could tell he was just being awkward and teasing.

‘Because I wanted to spend time with you. If those assholes are being all high and mighty without you, then we can wallow in self-pity together.’ Sophie shrugged.

‘Assholes?’ Loki queried, looking at her in wonder. But Sophie didn’t add on to that, she went and made herself comfy on his bed and grabbed the remote to turn on his TV.

‘There’s a good film on, if you fancy watching it?’

‘Well, considering this _is_  my room and you’ve already made yourself comfy, I guess I have no option.’ He chuckled and made himself comfy next to her on the bed and ate his pop tart, which he was secretly glad that she saved for him.

Sophie cuddled up to him, as they always did during films since becoming more affectionate for one another. He placed his chin upon her head but his mind was anywhere but on the film. He could tell she wanted to spend time with him while they were away, it was obvious that she knew he was hurting because of it all. Even if he could  _slightly_  understand their reasoning.

After the film ended, Sophie went to the bathroom. Loki took that time to teleport to the security room to have a look at some footage. He saw and listened to Sophie’s argument in his favour after he’d left. He had never heard such language from her, but he was impressed.  _Very_  impressed. And warmed that she stood up for him like that.

When he returned to his room, Sophie was back and looking confused at where he’d been. She looked even more confused upon seeing the look in his eyes.

‘Thank you.’ He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

‘For what?’ She asked. But she was pulled into a tight hug and he repeatedly kissed the top of her head before squeezing her tightly.

‘For sticking up for me. It is not often at all that someone sticks up for me quite like that, with such colourful language too.’ He smirked.

‘I just did what was right.’ She shrugged when he pulled back slightly to look at her.

‘Well, it is not often that people do what they feel is right for me. But, they do have a point. I did try to take over their entire race.’ He sighed and sat down on the bed, Sophie joined him.

‘Maybe. But everyone, humans  _and_  gods, we all have feelings. We all do things that we wouldn’t normally do if our life is at risk. If it’s between ours or someone else’s, we will choose our own life unless it’s someone we love. If they used their brains to think that you were tortured and would no doubt die if you didn’t co-operate then they would realise it’s only fair to let you have your redemption.’

Loki hooked a finger beneath her chin and tilted her face upwards. ‘You speak rather determinedly about that, poppet.’

‘I’ve… Done some stuff I am not so proud of too. But when you’re in a bad situation, you do what you can to survive.’

‘What did you do?’ Loki cocked an eyebrow up in wonder.

‘It was not long ago, just a few months before Nat came to get me actually. A homeless guy tried to steal my stuff… I stabbed him. I don’t know if it killed him or not, I didn’t hang around long enough to find out. I felt awful, but at the same time I had to do what I had to do. If he’d taken my things, I would have frozen without my sleeping bag. My only spare set of clothes. Some change I’d managed to salvage from the streets…’ She sighed and looked down. ‘What I’m saying is, it’s not always our own choice in what we do. We do what we need to do to survive.’ She looked up at Loki, he was looking at her so intently.

‘You are an amazing woman, you know that?’ He smiled. ‘I somehow doubt the Avengers will see it that way though. But I really am honoured that you stuck up for me so. And I am sorry you had to go through that.’

‘I’m sorry for what you went through too.’

  
When the rest of the team returned, they found Loki and Sophie in the training hall. Loki was teaching her more fighting skills with her knives. She was improving more and more every time, which pleased both her and Loki.

Loki was pleased and rather big headed about it, that he’d taught her so much. Sophie kept telling him it was because he was such a great teacher.

‘Loks. We want a word.’ Clint said as he, Tony, Thor and Natasha approached him and Sophie.

He sighed in annoyance and turned his attentions to them. ‘What?’

‘We took on board what Sophie told us before we left this morning. And we decide that she was right. So, we told everyone about you. It was taken rather well, actually. They want another conference tomorrow, with  _you_  there. To prove to the world that you’ve changed and no longer have ruling over them all as your main priority.’ Clint smiled.

Loki was a little startled at that, but he smiled and nodded. ‘Thanks.’

‘Don’t thank us, thank Sophie there.’ Natasha smiled at her.

‘Oh, I have.’ Loki grinned.

  
The following day Sophie went with them to the conference, more for moral support. Loki would never admit it, but he was a bit nervous as to how everyone would react to seeing him. To his surprise, it was mostly all good. There was one or two who asked questions to try and throw him off, claiming that he didn’t belong there. But he handled it well. The rest were good and genuinely happy that he had helped to save them over the last few years.

Loki felt warmed at the reaction. Something he hadn’t expected to feel. But more so warmed at Sophie and how much she helped him. He only wished that he could help  _her_  more, by taking away all of her pain from her past. He knew exactly how she was feeling and how she  _would_  feel for years to come. Because he still felt similar pain every day.

And he was still working through it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Red eyes flashed from the darkness. They were concentrating on Sophie. A low growl emitted from them, making Sophie gasp as she looked up to see them. Fear started to course through her veins. She turned and started to run, trying to escape in the darkness._

_Loki tried to get his legs to move as he saw the frost giant chasing her. He found he couldn’t move, it was as if his legs were immobile. He tried calling out to her, screaming at her to run faster. But no words came out. All he saw was the flash of blue as it chased after the mutant._

_It was too quick for Sophie and collided with her. Then everything went black. Loki screamed, trying to see what happened to her. When suddenly the frost giant slowly came into view. It was huddled over a body. Loki was able to move closer, until the giant stood up and turned around._

_Loki let out a sob, as he was face to face with his frost giant self._

  
Loki abruptly shot up in bed. His body was sweating and he was trembling. He looked down at his arms, relieved to see they weren’t blue. That was the third night in a row he’d had that nightmare, he wasn’t sure why. But it was really grating on him.

After tossing and turning in bed for almost an hour, he gave up and decided to go to the library and read for a while. That always calmed his nerves down.

When he entered the library however, he was confused and surprised to find Sophie asleep on the floor by the sofa. He walked over towards her, the sound of his footsteps caused her to waken. She glanced up and smiled.

‘Hey, Loki.’ She said and closed her eyes again.

‘What are you doing asleep on the floor?’ He queried, raising an eyebrow up in amusement when she suddenly shot up and looked just as confused as he was.

‘I… Have no idea.’ She rubbed her eyes as she came to more, having been in a deep sleep prior to Loki coming along. ‘I was reading…  _On_  the sofa. I must have fallen asleep and… Fell?’ She went to stand up when a hand came in to view to help her. She took his hand and he hoisted her up to her feet.

‘Are you sure you’re not drunk?’ Loki teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sophie glared at him but laughed. ‘I am sure. I’ve never been drunk in my life.’ After wiping her clothes from any mess from the floor, she sat down on the sofa again and Loki sat next to her. ‘What are you doing up at this time?’

‘I couldn’t sleep.’ He shrugged, but Sophie could tell something was off.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked.

Loki looked over at her and saw her genuinely looking concerned. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘I just keep having the same nightmare, or similar, for the last few nights. Where I am the monster that I am.’

‘Loki.’ She said in warning. ‘You are NOT a monster. Stop calling yourself that, or I will punch you!’

‘I’d like to see you try.’ Loki grinned, amused at her threat.

‘Don’t tempt me! I am getting stronger now, I’m sure I could stab the knife further into your stomach this time.’

Loki laughed at her cute threat, and reached out to trail his fingers up and down her arm. ‘I remember when the mere sight of me had you running scared.’ He said teasingly.

‘Well, that was  _before_  I knew you.’ She shrugged. ‘Stop trying to avoid the conversation. Why do you think you’re suddenly having nightmares?’

‘I have no idea. If I did, I would sort it out.’

‘What happens in them?’

Loki faltered, he’d been hoping she wasn’t going to ask that question. ‘I see a frost giant hunting down a human. When I reach them it’s too late, the giant turns and it is me.’

Sophie and Loki continued to talk through the night, but it didn’t help much as Loki still couldn’t figure out what his nightmares were about. Sophie wasn’t sure either, though she did try her best to help him. And he adored her even more for that. Her true personality was shining through more now she was with people she trusted. She was a kind soul, cheeky at times and playful. But tough. She was one of the strongest Midgardians that Loki had ever met, mentally and getting there physically. She and Loki were a good double act. He was already teaching her pranks to pull, good ones too, on the other Avengers.

The two ended up falling asleep together, with Sophie resting her head against his chest as he had his arm around her. In the morning, Thor was looking for them both and when he found them in the library, still sleeping peacefully, he smiled and left them alone.

When Sophie and Loki eventually woke up, Sophie’s hair was all messy making Loki laugh.

‘What?’ She asked sleepily.

‘Your hair is delightful, darling.’ He grinned, reaching up to smooth it out for her.

‘Yours isn’t much better.’ She grumbled.

‘Always so delightful first thing in the morning.’ He chuckled.

Sophie just grumbled again in response. She went back to her room to get changed into clean clothes and then she went for breakfast, meeting Loki there.

‘Nice to see you both awake after your stop out in the library.’ Thor chuckled, joining Loki and Sophie at their table.

‘Ohhh, a _dirty_  stop out?’ Tony teased, sitting at the table with them too.

‘Thor you big blabber mouth. Neither of us could sleep, we went to read and then we ended up falling asleep there.’ Loki said as he glared sideways at his brother.

After eating breakfast, Natasha and Wanda dragged Sophie away to go shopping. Which she agreed to this time and actually went along.

Loki went to go to his room, but Thor caught up with him before he reached it. ‘Brother. I wish to talk.’

‘What about? I am not particularly in the mood to talk.’

‘But I bet you would be if I was Sophie.’ Thor grinned.

Loki stopped and turned his full attention to Thor. ‘Thor, if you were Sophie I would be deeply troubled.’

‘You know what I mean. She is what I wanted to talk to you about.’ Thor continued. ‘Is there more to you and Sophie than meets the eye? You both seem to have grown very close and I just wondered if there was more.’

‘What is that supposed to mean? Just because I have a friend who actually likes me more than you, you suspect something? Are you jealous that she has bonded with me and not you?’ Loki snapped.

Thor held his hands up in defence. ‘Loki, no need to get defensive. I was merely asking a question. I have not seen you so happy and relaxed in such a long time. I am happy for you and I actually was hoping there would be more to your relationship than the rest of us know about.’

Loki’s features softened slightly. Thor knew him too well though, he knew that Loki clearly liked her in more than just a good friend way. He always got overly defensive with that kind of thing. Never liked to admit his true feelings.

‘There is something I wanted to speak to you about.’ Loki sighed and motioned for Thor to go into his room.

The brothers sat down and Thor waited to hear what Loki had to say. It wasn’t often that Loki opened up to him about his feelings or anything really, so he was keen to hear what he had to say.

‘Maybe I do care for Sophie more than in a friendly way. However, I am sure having romantic interests is the least of her thoughts right now. And I am worried that I will end up hurting her.’

‘What? Why would you harm her?’ Thor frowned.

‘I once killed over 100 humans. She is a human. What happens if I lose control again? Or if my monster comes out.’

Thor knew what he meant by monster. His heart hurt for his brother.

‘Brother. You will not lose control again. You are in a good place now. I vowed to mother that I would look out for you and I will keep my word. I highly doubt the others would let you go off the rails either. And stop calling yourself a monster.’

‘I keep having these nightmares, for the past three nights. Where I am a frost giant and I kill her! Why else would I have them if it is not meant to warn me to stay away?’ Loki stood up, agitated.

Thor ran a hand down his face. ‘Loki. You will not hurt her. You’ve already saved her life,  _twice_. I think these nightmares are stemming from your fear of committing. Or from coming to terms with your feelings for someone. There is nothing wrong with being scared. I was terrified when I first admitted to Jane my love for her. It’s natural, even for gods.’ Thor put his hand onto Loki’s shoulder.

‘But why would I dream of killing her? A bit extreme, is it not?’

‘Perhaps. But you have always been one for being extreme with your actions and emotions, Loki. Relax, enjoy your time with her. Tell her how you feel if you think it will help, or don’t.’ Thor shrugged. ‘But either way, we all know you would not harm her. Have you told her about your Jotun form?’

‘Yes, I have. She’s told me repeatedly that I am no monster.’ Loki said sheepishly.

‘Maybe you need to _show_  her, so that you can see her reaction. That might put your mind to rest?’ Thor suggested.

  
That evening, Sophie could tell something was still bothering Loki. He was antsy and on edge, she’d never seen him like that before.

‘Are you alright?’ She asked when they left the living room after watching a film with everyone.

‘I… I need to show you something.’ Loki blurted out before he changed his mind. 

‘Ok… What is it?’ Sophie raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

‘Come with me.’ Loki put his hand out for her to take.

He led her to his room and put the Hulk force field up, making Sophie even more confused and unsure.

‘Like this isn’t weird or suspicious at all, Loki?’ She folded her arms over her chest.

Loki took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. ‘I… I want to show you my true form.’

Sophie took a second to process what he’d just said. ‘You don’t have to prove anything to me, Loki. Why do you want to?’ She asked softly.

Loki looked a bit like a fish, as he opened his mouth but was unsure on what to say for a moment. ‘You are the first person here that I actually have a connection with. You are the  _only_  person to stick up for me. Especially after what I did to your planet. I think the nightmares I’ve been having is because I am scared that if you were to see my true form for some reason, that you may run for the hills. So if I show you now, then at least you can see me for the true monster I am.’

‘Loki, you are not’

Loki cut her off by putting his hand up. ‘Just, let me show you first. Please. I need to do this. You’ve opened yourself up to me, trusted me with your past. I want to share mine.’

Sophie had never seen Loki look so vulnerable before. She perched on the edge of his bed and nodded at him.

Loki looked down and closed his eyes. He concentrated and felt the cold engulf his skin. He let out a breath and opened his eyes after he heard nothing from the mutant.

Her eyes were wide, but instead of fear or disgust in them was instead awe. He wasn’t sure what to think. No words came from him while she stood up and walked towards him, taking in his appearance. She reached up to touch his face, but he stepped back.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ He said quickly.

‘You won’t… I kind of researched about Jotuns and learned that you will only give me frostbite if you  _want_  to.’ She said softly and stepped in close to him again.

Loki sighed and leaned down slightly, nodding to her. He closed his eyes when she reached out towards him and he let out a gasp when he felt her fingers touch his cheek.

Sophie trailed her fingers up and down his face, over the markings he had and across his forehead.

‘You are still beautiful, even in this form. Thank you, for trusting me to show me.’ She said softly when he opened his eyes and held her hand against his cheek.

He slowly turned back into his Aesir form, Sophie found it rather fascinating to feel his skin change temperature so drastically under her hand.

‘Thank YOU for making me feel like I can trust someone indefinitely. For trusting me too with your own secrets.’ He said as he turned his head to kiss her palm.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki walked into the training hall to find Thor, Tony, Vision and Wanda with a guest.

‘Loki. You remember the god of spiders, don’t you?’ Thor bellowed happily, a big grin on his face.

Loki looked to the guest and smiled. It was Peter. He had met the kid briefly before. He found him amusing, he was amazed at not only the entire team, but mainly with him and Thor for being gods. Loki enjoyed it when mortals fawned over him and his Seidr.

‘I do.’ Loki nodded and joined them.

‘Just Peter is fine. But thanks, that’s a cool nickname.’ Peter grinned.

Loki watched from the side while Peter trained with Thor and Vision. He was waiting till Sophie came along so he could train with her some more. But he grumbled under his breath when Tony waltzed over to sit next to him on the side bench.

‘What do you think?’ He asked the god.

‘What do you mean, what do I think?’ Loki frowned.

‘Of Peter. He’s pretty good, isn’t he?’ Tony said as he motioned at Peter, who was swinging from the ceiling and beating up Thor.

‘Yes.’ Loki said simply, still not sure where Tony was going with it.

‘I’m thinking of asking him to join the team. Move in. Become an Avenger.’ Tony said excitedly.

‘Good for you. I am sure he will be a great asset to the team.’ Loki said in a deadpan tone.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes at Loki. ‘Thanks for your enthusiasm. I thought he might be good for Sophie too.’

Loki’s attention snapped round to him at the mention of Sophie. ‘Why?’

‘He’s only a few years younger than her. She might be glad to have someone of similar age here. They can go to the cinema, or whatever it is that young people do nowadays.’ Tony shrugged and leaned back.

Loki frowned. ‘Sophie is happy with us. Why would you think she needs someone else?’

‘Woah, calm down reindeer games. I know you two are close. I just mean that having someone more her age might help her even more. Maybe even help discover her powers. Peter is a good kid.’ Tony said, looking back out at the training hall.

Loki said nothing and bit his tongue instead to save him from saying something he would regret.

When Sophie eventually came to the hall, Tony swooped in straight away with Peter to introduce them both. Loki watched on from the side, his jaw clenched. He tried to remain neutral, but Wanda noticed and went over to him.

‘You look like you are going to explode. What’s wrong?’ She took a seat by him.

‘Nothing.’ Loki shrugged and tried to look away, but when he heard Sophie laugh his eyes shot back over to her.

Wanda noticed the reaction and it clicked. ‘You know, just because Peter is more her age doesn’t mean anything. Tony means well, he just wants Sophie to be happy. But he is rather blind towards people’s feelings most of the time. But the rest of us all see it.’

‘See what?’ Loki looked at the witch, confused.

‘See that you and Sophie are really close. Over friendly.’ She smiled.

‘We are not…’ Loki stopped and sighed. ‘Alright. Yes, I do care for Sophie more than the average friend would. But I do not know if she reciprocates the feeling.’

‘What makes you think that?’

‘Well, for one thing I highly doubt she will be wanting a relationship right now. She is still getting accustomed to being here and being around people. I know she’s come out of her shell a lot of late, but I still do not want to scare her. Secondly, I doubt she would like me more than a friend.’

‘You obviously don’t see the way she looks at you, Loki. I think she likes you, a lot more than you think. Besides, judging by her body language towards the Spider kid, I don’t think she is going to be going to the cinema anytime soon with him.’ Wanda smirked and gave the prankster a pat on the shoulder before she left him alone to his thoughts.

Loki watched and saw that Wanda was right. Sophie was wary of the new guy, even if he was young. She kept her distance from him and even though she conversed with him, she wasn’t as relaxed around him as she was with Loki and the others.

That made him feel a little better. But he was still irritated at the thought of Peter growing close to her. He knew that the other men already there didn’t pose a threat. Tony was with Pepper, Clint had a wife, Vision liked Wanda, Bruce had Natasha, Thor had Jane and Steve was, well, he was no threat to him at all.

Sophie managed to get away from Stark and Peter, she went straight to Loki. She smiled and sat down next to him, nudging him playfully. ‘So, are you going to teach me more with the throwing knives today?’

‘Of course… What do you think of Peter?’ Loki couldn’t resist asking.

Sophie shrugged. ‘He seems alright I suppose. I can see why Tony thinks he will be useful for the team.’ She said flippantly.

That was good enough for Loki. But he was still going to keep an eye on the kid, in-case he got any funny ideas from Tony.

Loki and Sophie were training when Peter and Tony stopped their own training to watch them. Loki managed to ignore them both and continued concentrating on Sophie. She was getting even better and quicker with her dagger use.

When they were finished, the two went to leave but Peter caught up with them. ‘That was awesome! Can you teach me how to use knives like that?’ He asked Loki excitedly.

  
That evening Tony decided to throw a party for everyone. He invited some others along, such as Bucky, Sam, James, Jane, Darcy. Pepper was even back in time after being away for a few months on business. Even though they weren’t directly invited, Fury, Maria and Phil ended up at the party too.

It was more a casual party, so everyone was just in jeans and shirts. Though the girls all wore causal dresses. Sophie felt a bit odd wearing a dress, she was so used to wearing trousers. But she wanted to make an effort for a change.

Thor and Loki had been chatting while having a drink when Sophie entered. Loki was immediately distracted, Thor had to punch his shoulder to get his attention back.

‘You aren’t even listening to me, are you?’ Thor smirked.

‘No… What?’ Loki blinked and tried to focus on his brother, but he kept turning his head back to Sophie.

‘You really need to ask her on a date or something. We could double date!’

‘Not happening.’ Loki glared at Thor. He turned his attention back to Sophie and saw her looking around the room nervously. He knew she would be on edge, being surrounded by so many people. Many that she didn’t know yet, or barely knew.

So he dismissed Thor and started to stalk towards her.

Sophie felt like leaving straight away again. She didn’t like so many people being around, at all. But her eyes then landed on a certain god that was making his way towards her and she found herself relaxing slightly.

‘Hey.’ She smiled when he reached her.

‘Hey you. Are you alright?’ Loki reached out and took her hand to give her a squeeze.

‘Yeah. Just another hurdle really, isn’t it?’ She said as confidently as she could.

‘Well, I must say you look beautiful.’ Loki said softly, grinning at the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

‘Thank you.’ She smiled.

Peter and Steve went over to offer them both some drinks. Loki downed what he still had and took a re-fill. Sophie was unsure though.

‘I’ve never had alcohol before, so it’s maybe not such a good idea.’

‘It’s up to you. You are around friends though, so if you want to experiment feel free.’ Steve grinned.

Sophie looked at Loki and he shrugged. ‘There’s no harm in it.’

So Sophie tried some coke and whiskey. Which she quickly fell in love with. When she was trying a few different drinks out, Loki spotted Fury and some of the other SHIELD workers.

‘What are _they_  doing here?’ He asked Steve quietly.

‘I don’t know. Maybe Stark invited them.’ He shrugged.

Loki looked over and got Tony’s attention. He also got Natasha’s attention and motioned with his facial expressions for her to keep Sophie occupied, which she understood and did. She had an idea what was going on, with the way Loki and Tony were sneaking off and glaring over in the direction of Fury.

‘What are they doing here? Are they spying on her now?’ Loki hissed.

‘I don’t know. They definitely weren’t invited, that’s for sure. This was more for the kid, to celebrate him joining us. Besides, there’s been no more developments with Sophie’s powers. I don’t think we need to worry in the meantime.’ Tony assured Loki, who sighed.

‘I don’t like it.’

‘Me neither. But we will look out for her.’ Tony patted Loki’s shoulder and went back into the limelight of the party.

Bruce came up behind Loki. ‘I’m glad it’s not just me that’s worried.’ He said to Loki.

‘No, it’s not. How are we supposed to keep Sophie safe if we don’t know what we are keeping her safe from?’ Loki asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Bruce sighed. ‘But we will protect her. She’s one of the family now, like you are.’

Loki turned to face Bruce and gave him a half smile. ‘Thanks.’

Loki went back to Sophie to find her still trying different drinks. Natasha was being a bad influence and kept pouring different mixes from the bar.

‘I don’t think mixing your drinks is such a good idea, poppet.’ Loki chuckled, putting his hand on her lower back.

‘Nonsense, she will be fine.’ Natasha laughed, giving her a shot to try.

While people were having fun at the party, eating, drinking, dancing or snogging, Tony went over to Fury to find out what the hell they were doing there.

‘You normally invite us to your parties, what’s so different with this one? Are you hiding something from us?’ Fury folded his arms over his chest.

‘Of course not. It’s the other way round, you hiding shit from us.’ Tony glared at him.

Fury leaned back and glanced over at Sophie. Who was starting to stumble around, causing Loki to hold her steady.

‘Yeah you know what I’m talking about.’ Tony said, seeing where he was looking.

‘I already told you, I don’t know anything more than you do. SHIELD just want to know when her powers come through and what they are. Has there been any more developments?’

‘No.’

‘Stark, come on. If you’re hiding something from me, you will be in trouble. And that stunt you pulled with sending Loki to the conference was out of line.’

‘I am not hiding anything from you. Does it look like we’ve figured out what her mutation is?’ Tony snapped.

Fury gave him a look, but Tony just gave him a look right back. ‘If I don’t see you with a drink in your hand in the next five minutes, you need to leave. This is a party, down time. It is  _not_  a work call.’

  
‘Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!’

‘Sophie! Careful!’ Loki called out to the mutant as she went sliding down the bannister of the stairs with him running down after her.

He made it to the bottom before her, using his teleportation, so he could catch her before she fell. She laughed when he caught her and he laughed too. Her laugh was infectious after all. But all the mixing of drinks had certainly not agreed with her, Loki had never seen someone get so drunk so quickly before.

He escorted her back to her room, but was reluctant to leave her because of how drunk she was. So he decide to stay the night with her, to be on the safe side.

Sophie didn’t have any objections with that. She happily cuddled up to him in bed. Loki, being a gentleman, stayed above the blankets while she went under them. She pretty much passed out straight away, which was no surprise to Loki really.

He smiled and kissed the sleeping beauty’s forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki woke up the following morning and took a second to remember that he was in Sophie’s room. He had a good sleep, glad that his nightmares hadn’t haunted him for the last few weeks, not since he showed his true form to Sophie.

He stretched out and noticed that Sophie wasn’t next to him in bed. He frowned, wondering where she could be. That’s when he heard a noise from under the bed. He rolled over and swung his head down the side to look underneath and was shocked to see Sophie curled up underneath the bed, asleep.

‘Sophie?’

She didn’t open her eyes, but she responded. ‘What is it?’ She mumbled sleepily.

‘What are you doing under the bed?’

Sophie frowned and then opened her eyes. She got a scare as she attempted to sit up, but hit her head. ‘Ow! Shit!’ She hissed and put her hand over her head.

‘Now, I never thought I was so repulsive that you’d rather hide from me under the bed.’ Loki cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sophie rubbed her head and looked over at him. He looked odd looking at her upside down, his hair was hanging down around his face.

‘I… Have no idea why I am under the bed.’ She crawled out and scrambled back onto the bed, still rubbing her head.

Loki pulled her into him and rubbed her head for her. ‘No bump. I think you’re fine, perhaps slightly insane.’ He grinned, earning a glare from her.

‘What time is it?’ She asked, creasing her eyes as she looked around.

‘It’s 10am. You were pretty out of it last night, you were maybe just sleep walking or something similar.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yeah, must be.’ Sophie sighed and lay down, her head was pounding. Not from hitting it, but it was a headache. Her first hangover being pretty rough. ‘I am never drinking again.’ She groaned.

‘I thought you’d say that, everyone does. But you will.’ Loki smirked and placed his palm over her forehead.

‘What are you’

‘Shhh. Just relax.’ He whispered and closed his eyes to concentrate.

Sophie felt weird, she could feel tingling emitting from Loki’s hand and seeping into her skin. Miraculously, he got rid of her headache.

‘How the hell…’ She trailed off when he removed his hand.

‘I’m a god.’ He winked at her.

  
Once she felt better, Sophie and Loki went to seek out some breakfast. Sophie was glad to see that she wasn’t the only one sporting a hangover. Tony had fallen asleep in his cereal, Peter had his forehead to the table, Natasha was wearing sunglasses inside and looked pretty rough. Darcy and Jane were passed out in the living area with Thor, Wanda, Vision and Steve. She had no idea where the others were, no doubt in bed she thought.

Sophie grabbed some breakfast and sat down with Loki at the breakfast bar. The two shared a look as they looked at Tony, who was still asleep in his cornflakes. Loki smirked and mouthed quietly for her to watch.

Sophie bit her lip, wondering what the trickster was going to do. She watched as Loki slammed his hands down on the table, causing both Tony and Peter to shoot up in a panic. Peter put his arms in a defensive pose while Tony fell backwards off his stool.

Loki and Sophie burst out laughing. Tony grumbled under his breath, swearing at the god as he clambered up to his feet. But the two just laughed even more, he had cereal stuck to his forehead.

The noise Loki made caused everyone in the adjoining living area to stir as well, wondering what was happening. Darcy thought they were under attack so had hidden under a blanket.

After everyone had recovered, the ones who didn’t live at the tower left. And Clint went home for the weekend to spend time with his family. Sophie was dragged to the lab to see if the machine that Bruce, Tony and Loki had been working on would work.

‘Are you sure it’s safe?’ Sophie asked nervously while Tony got it started up.

‘Yep. We’ve already tested it on a mutant that works for SHIELD.’ Tony nodded.

‘And did it work? What did it show for them?’

‘The mutant in question is a shapeshifter. It showed high levels of the mutation flowing through his blood, bones and muscle. His entire body, basically.’ Bruce said.

‘Which helps to point towards what his mutation is. Since shapeshifting effects the entire body.’ Loki further explained.

‘Ah, ok.’ Sophie nodded in understanding.

Loki noticed her biting her nails while she waited for Stark to finish the preparations. It was something that Loki picked up on that she did when she was nervous. He moved in closer to her and slid an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

‘I wouldn’t let you go in this machine if it wasn’t safe. I give you my word.’ Loki assured her.

‘Thanks.’ Sophie nodded and smiled up at him.

When it was ready, Loki helped Sophie into the machine. In her eyes it was basically a large x ray machine that she had to stand in. So she tried to think of it as just that and closed her eyes until it was over.

It only lasted a minute as a scanner scanned her entire body with hyper rays that would penetrate into her body, but not harm her. The scans showed up on Tony’s computer within seconds.

Loki helped Sophie out of the machine, then they went to join Tony.

‘Well, it’s interesting. It says that your mutation effects your entire body too.’ Tony pointed to the screen. ‘See the hazy red? That’s the mutation. It’s all over your body, like the shapeshifting guy. Your bones, blood, everything.’ He said in amazement.

‘So… I shapeshift?’ Sophie asked.

‘Not necessarily. It could be a number of things. There are lots of mutations that effect the entire body.’ Bruce said.

‘Great. So it doesn’t help us that much?’ Sophie was disappointed.

‘It does help. It starts to narrow it down more.’ Loki said optimistically.

  
Sophie went straight to the library to look up about the different types of mutations. There was so many possibilities of what hers could be though, she didn’t know what to do. She picked one book that was most in-depth and took it to the living area to read there.

Everyone ended up in on a discussion with her about the possibilities.

‘Ooo, maybe you can turn invisible!’ Wanda suggested.

‘That would have been handy on the streets for sure.’ Sophie laughed.

‘Perhaps you will turn into a werewolf or something like that. You know like Beast. Or maybe you’ll end up like Night crawler. Man those two were awesome.’ Peter said excitedly.

Loki glared at Peter, not liking his suggestions. As Sophie had already expressed to Loki how she was scared her mutation would be something like that, where she wouldn’t be able to turn back to her normal human form.

Natasha picked up on the look from Loki and gave Peter a nudge.

‘Uh, or maybe you will be able to adapt to your surroundings and survive whatever situation you’re in.’ He said quickly, making up for his first suggestion.

‘That’s called having a Loki by your side.’ Steve grinned and everyone laughed, including Sophie who was surprised to see a small blush on Loki’s cheeks.

‘If the mutation is showing up as active from the findings of the machine, then surely that means it’s already within you. So if your appearance was going to change, I think it would have happened by now.’ Pepper suggested and Tony nodded in agreement.

‘She’s right. It was active mutation cells within your body, not dormant.’

Sophie was relieved at that. ‘Well, that’s a good thing I suppose.’

  
Later that day the team was called in to help with a terrorist attack happening in England. So they set off in the helicarrier. Loki was glad that Sophie had Pepper for company for a change now that she was back.

‘So when are you going to ask her on a date?’ Vision asked Loki, who looked like a sheep caught in the headlights.

‘What… Who?’ He asked, innocently. Though he knew exactly what Vision was on about.

‘You know who.’ Natasha grinned and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Loki intently.

‘I… I don’t know. I don’t think she would be interested.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Wait, what? Who’s he asking on a date? Who wouldn’t be interested?’ Tony butted in, confused.

Natasha glared at him. ‘You mean you don’t know?’

‘Clearly. Someone want to explain?’ He folded his arms over his chest.

‘Loki likes Sophie. Loki needs to grow a pair and ask her on a date. A proper date.’ Natasha smirked and looked back at Loki.

‘Sophie… You and Sophie? Really?’ Tony looked baffled.

‘You really can be blind sometimes, Stark.’ Vision laughed and patted him on the back.

Then Tony’s face lit up in realisation. ‘Ohhh. So that’s why you were so touchy when I mentioned about Peter might be good for Sophie!’

Peter had been eating crisps and looked up, confused at his name being mentioned.

Loki rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. ‘Look. She is not likely to be interested in going on a date with me.’

‘How do you know?’ Natasha said quickly.

‘I… Well, I… Why would she be?’ Loki stuttered.

‘I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Loki. She adores you. She trusts you too and that’s something. The way she stuck up for you before. How you’re always reaching for her hand or she for yours. I would be very surprised if she didn’t jump at the chance to go on a date with you.’

There was no more talk about dates because they arrived in England to take out the threat. But it was safe to say that Loki’s mind was entirely elsewhere. When they were finished in England and heading back to base, Thor spoke to Loki quietly at the back.

‘Natasha is right, you know. You should ask her on a date.’ He said quietly.

‘What if she says no?’ Loki said worriedly.

‘She won’t. I am sure of it. Since when did you get so shy around girls anyway?’ Thor chuckled.

‘I… I am not.’ Loki said confidently, trying to act fine.

‘I know you really like her, brother. I don’t think you have to worry as I know she likes you too. Just try it. Invite her on a date.’ Thor gave him a pat on the back, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

He wanted nothing more than to be able to court Sophie. His feelings had grown for her even more over the months in her company. He had been attracted to her from the moment he laid eyes upon her, even if she did stab him. That was part of her charm.

But he didn’t want to ruin what they had. They had become really close and good friends, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk it. What if she didn’t feel the same way that he did? It would make things awkward if she found out that he liked her in a more romantic way, if she didn’t feel the same.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he paced his room.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised it would be worth a try. So he gathered up as much courage as he possibly could and went to find her.

He tried her room first but she wasn’t there, so he went to the kitchen. That’s where he found her, along with Pepper, Natasha and Clint.

‘Sophie, there you are. I need to ask you… Something.’ He said and walked over to stand by where she sat.

‘What’s up?’ She smiled up at him.

‘I was wondering. If you would’ He was cut off when the intruder alarm went off and two SHIELD soldiers marched into the room with Tony following behind, trying to get them to leave again.

‘Sophie?’ One of the guards asked.

‘Y… Yes?’ Sophie stood up, slightly concerned.

‘You need to come with us.’ The guard said and moved towards her, reaching out to grab her arm.

Loki saw red. He grabbed the man’s arm, twisted it so his body was forced round and then he kicked his back in, sending him to the floor. The other guard lunged at Loki, but Loki whipped out his daggers and held one up to his neck, causing the guard to freeze while the first one scrambled up to his feet and went to radio for back up.

‘Woah, woah! Stop guys.’ Tony managed to separate them. ‘Loki, back off.’

‘How dare they come in here and attempt to grab Sophie!’ Loki snarled, nose scrunching angrily. ‘What is the meaning of this?’ He demanded.

‘We are not at liberty to disclose that information. She needs to come with us.’ The guard said firmly, his hand on his gun as he didn’t like the situation.

‘No. She’s going nowhere.’ Loki hissed, stepping fully on front of her, daggers still in hand.

Natasha and Clint also stood up and gathered next to Loki, as did Tony. Their arms folded over their chests as they stared at the guards.

The guards looked between one another, then one held his earpiece and listened to an in-coming message.

‘Fine. You can all come with her too. But she  _has_  to come with us.’ The guard said firmly.

Sophie’s stomach was in knots as the guards led the way. Natasha and Clint followed then Loki and Sophie, with Tony behind them. Loki took Sophie’s hand as he knew she was scared. He was too, wondering what they wanted with Sophie.

They were taken to a car that was waiting outside.

‘We are not getting in until we are told what is going on. Or until we speak to Fury.’ Tony said firmly.

The guards sighed in irritation and took out a phone. They called Fury and handed it over to Tony.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ He snapped at the director.

‘I need to speak to Sophie for myself. Get an update from her. That is all.’ Fury said calmly.

‘I don’t buy it. Why don’t you come here? There is no more news to tell. And why did the guards just barge in, setting off my alarm?’

‘If she isn’t here in the next hour, I will have to take drastic measures. So I suggest you all get your asses here right now.’


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie was sat at a large table with Natasha at one side, Clint and Tony at the other. Loki was standing right behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

‘Is this really necessary?’ The director asked, motioning to everyone surrounding Sophie like she was of royalty and they were her body guards.

‘Since one of your guards tried to manhandle her, yes it is.’ Loki snarled.

‘They were simply needing to take her to see me, under orders.’

‘We told you that Sophie doesn’t like being touched. Though you should know that from the reports.’ Natasha said.

‘Well, it seems that she is over that issue now.’ Fury said as he looked at Loki, who still had his hands on her shoulders.

‘She is fine with us.’ Tony said.

‘I am here, you know.’ Sophie said, not liking the way people were just speaking over her. Even if she was a bit scared.

Fury turned his attention back to her. ‘I need to know how your powers are coming along.’

‘Why? Who are you? What is this place?’ Sophie asked.

‘I am Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD. This is my base. Higher orders have me checking in, wanting to stay updated. It’s thanks to us that Natasha picked you up from the streets.’

‘Why me anyway? There are loads of other mutants on the streets, not just me.’

‘I don’t know. I was just going off orders.’ Fury shrugged. ‘Now, is there any more developments?’

Sophie was about to tell him about the machine that was made. But Loki slyly put his hand on top of her head, as if he was just petting her hair. But he seeped into her mind to speak to her, startling her slightly but she relaxed when she recognised Loki’s voice in her mind.

_Do not tell him about the machine._

‘No, there isn’t. I really don’t know what my mutation is. My mother didn’t have it, I don’t know about my father. I can’t help you with knowing until it happens, _if_  it does.’

Fury grumbled under his breath and his eyes darted between them all again. Part of him was tempted to use the lie detector with her, but he had the feeling that they wouldn’t allow that.

‘I want you to move in here, instead of going back to the Avengers base. We have more scientists that will be able to work with you, more tech. I am sure we can uncover your mutation within a week.’

‘Not happening.’ Loki growled.

‘It is not up to you.’ Fury said angrily at the god.

‘I’m happy where I am, thanks.’ Sophie said begrudgingly to the director.

‘We are more than capable of helping Sophie. She has more chance with us, where she is happy and relaxed. Surrounded by people that care for her and won’t treat her like an experimental monkey.’ Natasha stood up and motioned for them to leave.

Fury wasn’t happy, but there was nothing more he could do apart from let them leave.

Loki held her hand on her lap during the journey back to base. She was a bit shaken up, but she was ok. It was more how the guards just stormed in and attempted to take her without any explanation.

‘Why were they so… Rough?’ She asked.

Tony rubbed his chin. ‘I’m not sure. It might be because you’re a mutant. I have a feeling they want to experiment on you. That’s why they are so eager to find out your mutation, but I am not sure why. As there are so many mutants now, even working for SHIELD.’

‘Experiment on me?’ Sophie asked, her voice shaking.

‘They will not, because I won’t allow it.’ Loki said firmly, giving her hand a squeeze.

‘None of us will. I am getting Friday to figure out how they got past our security system. Not even Fury should be able to.’ Tony said, annoyed.

‘Try not to worry, Poppet. We will protect you.’ Loki said softly.

Sophie wasn’t too worried, as she knew that Loki was being truthful. She knew they all were. She had finally accepted in the last few weeks that she was part of the family now. That they did care for her. Why, she wasn’t entirely sure still. But she was happy and content with them all.

When they got back to base, everyone had been concerned with what was going on. To make sure Sophie wasn’t too worried, they ordered pizza and decided to all relax for the evening and watch a film.

Sophie sat on the floor on a bean bag with her back against the front of the sofa. Loki sat behind her on said sofa, legs at either side of her. He couldn’t help himself from playing with her hair while they watched the film. His eyes were on her more than they were on the screen.

He glanced up and over towards Tony and Pepper when he felt eyes on him. The couple were grinning at him, Tony motioned with his head to Sophie. As if telling him to ask her on the date. Loki frowned and ignored them, turning his attention back to the screen. His fingers still gliding through her hair.

‘Having fun with my hair?’ Sophie asked playfully as she craned her neck right back to look up at Loki, once the film was finished.

‘Shh.’ He smirked and covered her face with his hand, making her giggle. ‘You like it.’

‘I do.’ She admitted.

Everyone went to do their own thing before going to bed. Sophie moved up to sit next to Loki on the sofa.

‘What was it you wanted to ask me, before the SHIELD guards interrupted?’ She asked.

Loki paused for a second. ‘Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to train outside tomorrow for a change?’ He said quickly.

‘Yeah, sounds good.’ Sophie nodded.

Tony pulled a face from behind Sophie. Pepper gave him a whack over the head and dragged him away. Loki kept his face neutral so Sophie wouldn’t see.

‘Why didn’t you ask her?’ Bruce asked. He and Tony were grilling Loki the following day while they were in the lab.

‘Ask who what?’ Loki continued using Tony’s high tech computer system as he spoke.

‘Loks, you know exactly what we mean.’ Tony said, pointing his pen at him.

Loki sighed and clenched his jaw as he looked downwards. ‘I think after yesterday she has enough on her plate, don’t you?’

‘Might be a nice distraction for her.’ Bruce suggested.

Tony agreed. ‘You’ve got nothing to lose. The worst she can do is say no.’

‘And never speak to me again.’ Loki muttered.

‘As if. She likes you, Loki. If you don’t ask her on a date, I will get Peter to take her out!’ Tony threatened.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Loki snapped.

‘See, that’s the reaction I want. Now, go get your girl. Go on!’ Tony pushed the god towards the door of the lab, Loki reluctantly let him.

He went over what he was going to say as he walked,  _slowly_ , to find her. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous or uncertain about what she would say. Girls never normally affected him such a way. But with Sophie, it was different. So different. That’s why he didn’t want to mess it up.

Entering the library, he was glad to find her there. So there wasn’t an audience.

Her face lit up when she saw him walk in, as it always did. That was the first time that Loki noticed though. It gave him hope and some extra confidence that he needed.

‘Sophie… I want to ask you something.’

Sophie noticed he was slightly off. He looked nervous and that was something that Sophie rarely saw in Loki. The only time had been when he showed her his Jotun form.

‘What’s wrong?’ She frowned, standing up on front of him.

‘Nothing at all… Well, not yet. But there might be when I ask you something. But, here goes.’ He took a deep breath.

‘Would you like to go on a date… With… _Me_?’ Loki’s heart was pounding against his chest, waiting for an answer.

Sophie’s cheeks turned red and she felt her heart flutter.

‘I… Thought you’d never ask. Yes!’ She grinned.

‘Really?’ Loki asked, half relieved half surprised.

‘I would  _love_ to.’ Sophie smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Am I really that obvious?’ He whispered.

‘Kind of…’ Sophie giggled and looked up at him. It was his turn to blush. But he pushed it down.

‘Tomorrow night. 6pm. Be ready.’


	12. Chapter 12

‘Oh god, I’ve never felt this nervous before.’ Sophie said while Pepper, Natasha and Wanda all did her hair and helped with her make-up.

She was getting ready for her date with Loki. She had no idea what to expect or even where he was taking her.

‘You’ll be fine. It’s just like when you go out any other time with him. Relax, have fun and go with the flow.’ Natasha assured her.

‘Yeah but what if I do something stupid?’

‘Well, you’ve already stabbed him. I don’t think you could do anything more embarrassing really.’ Wanda smirked.

Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed. ‘That’s true.’

‘He adores you. He gets heart eyes whenever you walk into the room. I remember when Tony used to look at me like that.’ Pepper sighed.

‘He still does!’ Wanda nudged her.

Sophie was glad to have the three women there to help her get ready. Also to keep her occupied until it was time to go with Loki.

  
Loki was ready in his suit and was just pacing in his room. It was both a curse and a blessing being able to use his Seidr to get himself ready, as it meant he didn’t have anything to do while he waited for the time to pass.

He was feeling more confident now that he knew Sophie was interested in him too in a more romantic way. Though there was still a small amount of nerves there, hoping he didn’t blow the first date with her.

Then again, she had seen him at his worst. Truly. So he didn’t think there was much more of him to show.

When it was almost 6pm, he went to wait by the lift for Sophie. He checked that his tie was straight and then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and his breath was taken away from him when he saw her.

She was wearing a beautiful emerald green knee length dress at the front, slightly longer at the back, it was strapless and hugged her body in the most wonderful way. A few months ago she wouldn’t have dreamed about wearing something like that, but now that she felt happy with her figure with more  _meat_  on her bones.

‘Wow!’ Was all Loki managed to say, looking at her with the heart eyes that Pepper mentioned.

Sophie’s cheeks turned bright red. ‘Wow yourself.’ She said shyly.

Loki snapped out of his trance and put his arm out. ‘Shall we, m’lady?’

Sophie took his arm and they went on their way. The rest of The Avengers had been watching from the other end of the corridor, they all cheered silently at the two finally going on a date.

  
Loki took Sophie to a lovely restaurant by the riverside in the city. He’d booked the entire conservatory area, so they would have more privacy. He was the perfect gentleman, pulling out her chair for her and aiding her with her coat.

‘Any particular reason with the colour choice of your dress?’ Loki asked with a cocky smirk.

‘Hmm, maybe. But maybe I just loved the colour.’ Sophie shrugged and smiled at him.

‘Well, either way you look beautiful. As you always do.’

‘Thank you.’

The waiter came to take their order and drinks.

‘No alcohol?’ Loki looked at her knowingly.

‘After last time, maybe not such a good idea. Especially on a first date.’ Sophie laughed.

‘Aw, there’s no fun in that. I’ll have to get you drunk next time.’

‘Next time? How do you know you’ll want to take me out again? I might chew my food really loudly or burp all the time.’ Sophie said playfully.

‘Luckily for me, that having lived with you for the past 4 or 5 months I know your eating habits.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Yeah I guess we’ve had more of a head start than most couples in that regards.’ Sophie grinned.

After that, any silly little nerves that either of them still had were completely washed away. They talked as normal about anything and everything. The waiter got a mouthful from Loki, as the guy had been looking at Sophie for too long. Safe to say it was a different waiter that returned. Sophie felt rather warmed at how protective Loki was, she felt flattered.

After dinner the two went for a walk hand in hand through the city before heading back.

‘You know, I was really nervous about tonight for some reason.’ Sophie admitted. 

‘Oh? Why was that, poppet?’

‘I don’t really know. I guess, perhaps because it feels like the start of a new kind of relationship with you. One that I’ve never had before. I mean, having friends is kinda new to me. Though I had some in my younger years at school. But I’ve never been in a relationship, ever. I won’t know if I’m doing anything wrong, or right. I don’t have parents as role models to see how a relationship should be. All I’ve got really is from seeing the others around base.’

‘Well, all you need to do is just be yourself.  _We_  just be ourselves. Everything else will fall into place naturally. Just because we’ve decided to start, as you Midgardians call it,  _dating_  doesn’t mean we do anything differently. We’re still friends. It just means that I now have a genuine reason for stabbing anyone who wants to do you harm or just so much as looks at you in the wrong way.’ Loki grinned.

Sophie laughed and squeezed his hand. ‘What do you Asgardians call dating then?’

‘Courting.’ Loki smiled.

‘Courting… I like that better than dating.’

‘Then that is what we shall call it.’ Loki chuckled.

They ended up having a stroll through the park and then made their way back to the car that was picking them up again.

Loki held the door open for her and she climbed in. When Loki got in the other side, she shuffled over the seat to sit right next to him. Hooking her arms around his, she leant upon his shoulder. Loki placed his chin on top of her head and sighed in content.

It just felt  _so right_ , for both of them.

On their return to base, they were surprised to see that everyone was still up and in the kitchen. Even though it was midnight and most of the time everyone was passed out in bed by that time.

They all jumped to attention when the couple walked in.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. ‘What?’

‘Well, we want to know how it went?’ Natasha grinned.

Loki and Sophie shared a look with one another then they looked back at the team.

‘We decided that being together romantically is not for us. So, we are just staying friends.’ Sophie shrugged.

Everyone’s faces dropped, they all looked gutted.

‘Loki, you idiot. You went and blew it, didn’t you?’ Tony accused.

But Sophie and Loki couldn’t stop themselves from smirking at their reaction. Sophie let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

‘Wait. You’re pulling our leg.’ Bruce said, realisation coming across his features.

Loki laughed too and put an arm around Sophie, bringing her in to his side. ‘We are. It was a wonderful date.’ He said honestly.

‘About bloody time too.’ Wanda cheered.

‘I honestly thought the two of you were already a couple when I got back. Until Natasha told me otherwise.’ Pepper said with a kind smile towards them.

‘Yeah and I’ve never seen you so affectionate towards anyone before, Loks!’ Tony gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked by to go to bed.

Sophie nudged Loki playfully and gave him a shy smile. The look that Loki had on his face dropped and he just shrugged, giving up. Everyone knew of his feelings towards her, even Sophie did. There was no point denying his feelings any longer.

‘Thanks for tonight, Loki. I really enjoyed it.’ Sophie said once they were alone, about to part ways to their own rooms for the night.

‘I did as well. Immensely. Thank YOU!’ Loki picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly, his lips lingering for longer than was needed, making her blush again. He smirked as he looked into her eyes. ‘You look adorable when you blush.’ He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, making her blush  _even more._

‘Stop it, you!’ She laughed and nudged at his chest playfully, making Loki laugh.

‘Goodnight, Poppet. Sleep well.’ Loki leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead to end the night.

‘Night, Loki. You too.’

Sophie went to bed that night with a big grin on her face. She felt incredibly giddy and excited all at once. She had never felt happier. Her heart fluttered whenever she thought about Loki.

She couldn’t wait until morning came so she could see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

The following few days Loki and Sophie were both riding high on cloud nine. They were even more touchy feely than before, if that was possible. Constantly holding hands, hugging or playing with one another’s hair. It was almost sickening to the others, if they didn’t find it so cute for the two misfits.

One morning, Sophie had been talked into playing some basketball with some of the team instead of training that day. So she went along with Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Loki, Steve, Thor, Tony and Clint to the gym hall.

‘Have you played basketball before?’ Steve asked Sophie.

‘I have actually, just a few times. Never in a team though.’ She shrugged.

‘What are we doing for teams?’ Natasha asked.

‘Women against men sounds good to me.’ Tony said as he got the basketball out of the cupboard, pressed a button that caused a gap in the wall at either end to open up, the hoops coming out.

‘I’ll be coach.’ Steve volunteered.

Everyone agreed with the team ideas.

‘How do you expect to play in that armour?’ Tony patted Loki on the back, earning a glare.

‘I  _don’t_.’ Loki said and in a green shimmer he changed from his armour into something lighter.

‘We are going to whip your ass, guys!’ Wanda teased as she went to one side of the hall with Sophie, Pepper and Natasha.

Sophie was slightly distracted by the fact that Loki changed into a Nike t shirt and black shorts that were rather _, tight_ … And highly distracting. She’d always found him attractive and handsome, but since their first date she had really taken to looking at him twice now. Noticing the muscles on his biceps, nice toned chest and thighs. Beautiful features on his face with those sharp cheekbones…

‘Heads up!’ Wanda called as the ball went hurtling towards Sophie.

She snapped out of her day dream, to catch Loki smirking at her. She caught the ball before it hit her face and started dribbling it up the hall. Everyone was quite surprised with how good she was as she passed it to Natasha.

Natasha then dunked the ball in the hoop. Scoring the girls first point in record time.

‘YASS!’ The girls all cheered and high-fived one another.

‘Come on lads! We can’t let them beat us.’ Thor bellowed.

The game very quickly became a heated match instead of a friendly game. Steve couldn’t even keep track of what was going on.

But it was when they started to play dirty that it got  _completely_  out of hand.

Thor had the ball down one end and he flew over the top of everyone to score.

‘God of thunder strikes again!’ He cheered, landing on the floor and grabbing the ball.

Natasha ran straight at him and elbowed him right in the family jewels, he dropped the ball and covered himself as he let out a painful groan. ‘God… Of… Thunder… Going down…’ He fell down to the floor in pain, the girls just laughed as they got the upper hand again.

But that didn’t last for long. Tony managed to tackle the ball from Natasha and started to dribble it back down the court. Wanda and Sophie tried to get it back from him but failed, until Pepper moved directly on front of Tony’s line of sight and flashed him her boobs. It worked. Tony’s jaw fell open and the ball went rolling to the side, allowing Sophie to grab it.

Sophie went down the court, dodging out from Clint’s reach. But then suddenly she was surrounded by ten Loki’s. They all moved in for her and she had to make a panic throw of the ball, missing the hoop just by an inch.

Loki laughed wickedly as his illusions all melded back into one.  

‘Don’t make me stab you again!’ She threatened.

‘I’d like to see you try, poppet.’ He winked at her and vanished, to end up at the other side of the court to tackle the ball from Natasha who’d managed to get it again.

Bruce, Vision and Peter walked in to see Thor and Wanda flying around when they had the ball, Loki using his illusions to trick everyone and tickling Sophie whenever she had the ball so he could get it from her with ease, Pepper and Tony getting dirty by grabbing at one another’s genitals at every opportunity they could and Natasha’s thighs had Clint in a headlock. Poor Steve was stood at the side, with his head in his hands.

‘Can’t we just have  _one_  normal game for a change?’ He cried out at the team, but they carried on ignoring him.

‘Is this how every game ends up?’ Peter asked.

‘Pretty much. Yep.’ Bruce nodded, folding his arms over his chest to watch the scene unfolding.

‘Cool. I need to play next time.’

Steve walked over to the three and looked at Peter. ‘Can you grab the ball to stop this? It’s gotten way out of hand and I can’t get them to stop.’ He begged.

‘Sure thing Mr Captain.’ Peter pulled his sleeve up and aimed for the basketball, he whipped out some web and captured the ball straight out of Wanda’s hands. He pulled it in and gave it to Steve.

‘Oi! What’s going on?’ Clint asked, disappointed as the team went over to them, no one looking amused.

‘Don’t you think it was all getting a bit out of hand?’ Steve said as he hid the ball behind his back.

The team all looked at one another and grumbled. Grudgingly acknowledging that perhaps it had. They all split ways to do their own thing. Loki and Sophie walked together to the kitchen to get a drink.

‘I totally kicked your ass.’ She grinned.

‘Pfft. If that’s what you think, then fair enough, darling. You can think that.’ He said in a playfully patronising tone as he patted her head, making her stop in her tracks and he turned to face her.

‘You totally cheated!’ She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look angry.

‘Did not.’

‘Did so!’

‘Did not!’

‘Did so and you know it.’ Sophie poked him in the chest.

‘You know, you are  _so cute_  when trying to look angry.’ Loki chuckled and grabbed her wrist. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her inner wrist softly, making her breathing hitch. He smirked against her skin, enjoying that reaction.

‘You’re such an ass sometimes.’ She blushed.

‘Only  _sometimes_?’ He grinned.

Sophie shook her head and laughed. Loki couldn’t resist stroking her cheek, he did love the colour of her cheeks when she was being a little shy. She looked up at him, under her long lashes. He could sense her heart beat racing from the way he was looking at her so intently.

‘Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?’ He spoke softly, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down her cheek.

‘Mm, only a few times.’ She smiled.

‘Well, I am going to keep telling you it.’ Loki slid his fingers down and gently held her chin as he leaned down to softly press his lips against hers, both of them closing their eyes.

It was like time froze for them both as they moved their lips together gently. Loki had wanted to kiss her for so long, he just hadn’t wanted to move too fast or spook her. But he was so relieved and happy to find her willing and not running away from him.

Both of them smiled when they leaned back slightly, opening their eyes. Sophie was breathing heavy, not quite believing just how amazing her first kiss was.

‘That was… Nice.’ She grinned.

‘Just, nice?’ Loki cocked an eyebrow up.

‘Maybe I need another kiss. You know, for research reasons.’ Sophie shrugged.

Loki laughed and cupped her face in both hands this time when he kissed her again. The second kiss was slightly more heated, their lips moving together like a dance. Sophie let out a squeak when she felt his tongue lick across her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him the access he was asking for.

‘Geez, get a room you two!’ Clint said as he walked by.

Sophie, startled, went to move back but Loki kept her in place and kept kissing her. He simply flipped his middle finger up at Clint, making him laugh.

After Loki had stolen Sophie’s kissing virginity, they couldn’t keep their lips off each other. They kissed at every opportunity possible. Their favourite over the following week was to cuddle on the sofa, with Sophie on Loki’s lap while they had a make out session. Sophie was Loki’s new favourite taste, he couldn’t get enough of her.

He also liked teasing her. Because of their rather drastic height difference, she couldn’t reach his lips when he was standing unless he leaned down for her. She could only reach below his collarbone, and that was even when she went up on her tiptoes and stretched up. So when she was the one initiating the kiss, Loki would tease her and have her trying to climb him or pull him down to her level. He would always eventually give in for her, but he liked to drag it out for a while. Have her begging. It amused him greatly.

‘You’re such an asshole of a giant!’ Was the usual retort she had for him.

‘Oh I know. But I also know that you love it.’ He grinned.

‘I need to go and get ready for the party. Meet you down there?’

‘Nope. I’ll come with you. I’m ready now.’ Loki stepped back slightly from her and opened his arms out, his clothing he’d been wearing shimmered away to reveal his favoured black suit instead.

‘Cheat… You do look handsome in this suit though.’ Sophie admitted with a blush as she walked back over to him and slid her arms around him.

‘Glad you think so. I am rather partial to this suit.’ Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head. ‘Come on then, let’s get you party ready.’

The two went to Sophie’s room where she grabbed a dress and went into her en-suite to get ready. Loki made himself comfortable on her bed while he waited, arms behind his head as he lay back. He enjoyed spending time in her room, her bed smelled of her. A lovely aroma of lavender and vanilla. He kept meaning to ask if it was the body wash she used or perhaps perfume.

When Sophie emerged from the bathroom, Loki was swirling his fingers around with little bursts of energy spurting from his fingertips.

‘So it doesn’t hurt when you do that?’ She asked, taking him from his concentration as he stopped to look over at her. His breath was taken away by her beauty once again. She was wearing a new dress she’d bought, in his colour of course.

‘I… No, it doesn’t. Come here, I’ll show you.’ He motioned her to him as he swivelled round on the bed and swung his legs down.

Sophie walked over to him and he spread his legs open so she could stand between them. He grinned mischievously up at her as he slid his hands under her dress slightly, just to place his fingers on the back of her knees. She gave him a look, wondering what he was up to.

He never took his eyes off of hers as he sent short, non-harming energy bursts from his fingers against her skin. She let out a screech as it tickled and made her knees buckle. She fell forwards onto him, he wrapped his arms around her and laughed in her ear.

‘ _That_  is how it feels.’ He whispered, sending trembles straight down her spine.

‘You planned that.’ She grinned as she got her legs to work again and stood up, straightening her dress out.

‘Maybe. That  _is_ why I am called the God of mischief.’ He winked at her.

They went along to the party that Stark was throwing. He had thrown one near enough every weekend for the past few months, just because he could.

Sophie still hadn’t had another drink since the first party. But she decided to change that this night. So she got very drunk with the others. Then like the first time, Loki escorted her back to her room.

They were walking down the corridor towards her room. She was skipping ahead, singing a song that was played at the party just before they decided to call it a night.

Loki turned around because Thor had followed them, but then he diverted down another corridor. So Loki bid him goodnight.

‘Wooooooooah!’ He heard from Sophie. But when he turned back around, there was no sign of her.

‘Sophie?’ He called out and rushed to where she had just been.

‘Sophie?’

The door just ahead of him opened and Sophie popped out. Loki looked utterly confused as that was the arms room and was always locked.

‘Well, that was weird.’ Sophie giggled.

Loki rushed up to her and grabbed her hands. ‘Are you alright? What happened?’

‘I… I think I fell through the wall.’


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie woke up the following morning with a headache again after the amount of alcohol she drank the previous night. She was still in her clothing from last night too, having just fell into bed and passed out.

When she sat up, she noticed Loki sitting on her bed too. He was on top of the covers and smirked at her.

‘What?’ She groaned and fell down on her back again.

‘You were  _very_  drunk last night. Do you remember the end of the night?’ He leaned over and pressed his palm to her forehead, concentrating on taking away the pain for her.

‘Thanks… Not really. I remember dancing with you, then taking more shots that Wanda gave me.’ Sophie rolled onto her side to look at him.

Loki lay down on his side too and reached out to stroke the tips of his fingers down her cheek. ‘So, you don’t remember when we were making our way back here?’ He grinned.

Sophie frowned. ‘No… I didn’t do anything stupid did I? Oh god, what did I do?’ She panicked.

‘No, you didn’t.’ Loki laughed. ‘However, you did fall through a wall.’

Sophie took a second to process what he said. ‘I… What?’ She was mortified. Thinking that she had broken through dry wall or something. ‘I didn’t realise I was that strong? Did I do a lot of damage?’

Loki laughed again. ‘Not like _that_. You simply phased through it.’

She just looked at him with utter confusion written all over her face.

‘Once you get showered and dressed, I will show you what I mean. I’ve called for a meeting with everyone in the surveillance room.’

  
Sophie had the quickest shower ever, then threw on some clean clothes and chucked her hair up in a ponytail.

‘Impressive.’ Loki commented as they made their way from her room to the surveillance room.

When there, Loki pulled up the security footage of the corridor from last night. It showed Loki turning around to bid Thor goodnight, with Sophie skipping along happily until she stumbled and fell towards the wall. She put her hands out to save herself but simply went straight through the wall instead.

‘Holy shit!’ Sophie’s hand flew over her mouth as she watched in shock at what she did.

‘I also had my suspicions, remember that night in the library? You were asleep on the floor?’ Loki said, typing in another date and time into the system to get another clip.

‘Yeah…’ Sophie trailed off, not entirely sure where he was going with it.

The rest of the team were just watching on in shock too.

The clip Loki showed next, Sophie was on the sofa in the library. She fell asleep and fell straight through the side of the sofa, onto the floor. She’d been in such a deep sleep which is why she never woke when she hit the floor.

‘I think this is why you ended up under the bed too.’ Loki said, turning off the clip.

‘So… I can go through things? But I don’t even know how I did it?’ Sophie looked at Loki, then the others. Who looked just as baffled as Sophie was.

Clint gave her a gentle pat on the back. ‘Well, that’s what we will work on. Help train you to do it without needing to put any thought into it. We’ll help you get it figured out, kid. Don’t worry.’

‘Thanks guys.’ Sophie smiled.

  
Later that day, Sophie was in the living room reading up on mutant’s history. Something she hadn’t exactly wanted to know about, but with being one she thought it might be best to learn about her history. But she felt her stomach sinking in fear as she did. The realisation that the new laws to protect mutants were still  _very new._  And what with Fury acting all weird on SHIELDs behalf, she was really worried that they were going to use her like some lab rat.

‘You look worried, poppet. What’s wrong?’ Loki asked upon entering the room.

Sophie held up the book to show him the front cover.

‘Ah. I really wish you hadn’t read that.’ He said, concerned as he motioned for her to scoot over so he could sit next to her.

‘I know. I wish I hadn’t either. But I really wanted to know about my history, you know? I mean, it’s good that it’s come so far and there are laws to protect us now. But it’s still a bit scary not knowing what SHIELD really want with me.’ She leaned her head on Loki’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

He kissed the top of her head. ‘I know, love. But you know we won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe with me.’ He assured her.

‘I know. Thank you.’ She put the book down and wrapped her arms around Loki, hugging into him.

God, she was sure she would never tire of being held by him. In his strong arms, feeling so safe and content. How she’d went all her life thus far without affection was beyond her. She found herself craving it from Loki so much. She only hoped she wouldn’t become too clingy.

‘Now what’s wrong?’ Loki asked knowingly as he leaned back slightly and gripped her chin between his fingers.

‘How do you do that?’ Sophie asked.

‘Do what?’

‘You seem to know what I’m thinking.’ She smiled.

‘I can tell by your body language.’ He smirked cockily.

‘Damn. I’ll need to try and hide it better.’ She teased.

‘Come on, what are you thinking now?’

‘I was just starting to worry that I’m becoming too clingy with you.’ She admitted sheepishly. ‘I don’t want to bug you, ever!’

‘You know, I was worried about the same thing this morning.’ Loki laughed, relieved.

‘You were?’ Sophie’s eyes widened in realisation.

‘I tend to get rather…  _Possessive_  over people I love. Clingy too. I was worried I was going to scare you away.’ Loki reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making her blush.

‘You…  _Love_  me?’

Loki faltered slightly, realising he’d let that word slip. Even though it was the truth. ‘Yes, I do.’ It was his turn for his cheeks to turn slightly red.

‘I love you too.’ Sophie whispered, making Loki smile.

  
Sophie and Loki were both on cloud nine after finally telling one another that they were in love. They made sure to tell each other every single opportunity they could. And most nights they fell asleep together, cuddled on the sofa in the living room or in the library.

Thor was over the moon for his brother. He’d never seen him so happy and in love before. It was clear how much Loki absolutely adored Sophie and vice versa. They were almost inseparable over the coming weeks.

They tried to train with Sophie, not only with her dagger and fighting skills but to try and get her powers under control. But she was struggling to make it happen. It happened, by accident a few times a week. One minute she was leaning against a wall, the next she was disappearing through it. Or she would be asleep in bed and then on the floor when she woke up.

The best one was once when Loki went to kiss her after teasing her about her height, but instead of kissing him she fell right through him. Which was a weird sensation for the both of them.

Pepper, Wanda and Natasha decided one Saturday night that Sophie needed a break from training. So they decided to take her out clubbing in the city. They were going to meet up with Jane, Darcy and Clint’s wife, Laura.

‘Are you sure it’s a good idea?’ Loki frowned while he watched Sophie straightening her hair, it was almost time for her to go with the girls.

‘I will be with one of the world’s most deadly assassins, an incredibly strong witch and some of the best scientists in the world. I’m sure I will be fine.’ Sophie grinned at him in the mirror, he was standing behind her, watching.

‘Oh, I do not doubt your safety in that aspect. But more so that Natasha is a bad influence on you when it comes to alcohol.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I know, but it will be fine.’ Sophie smiled.

  
Sophie was surprised with how much she enjoyed her night out with the girls. They were at the second club of the night, downing a bunch of shots and dancing around to club music.

They were talking about all the men and the conversation turned to Loki.

‘I still can’t get over how much Loki adores you, Sophie.’ Natasha said, hooking her arm around Sophie’s shoulder.

‘I guess I’m a lucky girl.’ Sophie shrugged, smiling.

Jane then spoke up. ‘Thor told me that he has never seen him so in love before. He’s so happy for you both, as we all are. But Thor really believes that Loki is turning a corner now.’

Sophie didn’t really know what to say to that, apart from blushing.

But Laura came to her defence. ‘Come on girls, we’re embarrassing her! She knows Loki loves her.’

Sophie gave her a smile as a silent way of thanking her. The conversation turned again to the other guys instead. But Sophie couldn’t deny how happy it made her feel inside, knowing that she was making a different to Loki’s life, just like he was for her.

Later on during the night, Sophie ended up with Natasha in the bathroom. They were fixing up their make-up.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Sophie asked Natasha.

‘Of course you can, chick. What’s up?’

‘I… I’m worried that Loki will lose interest in me. I mean, he’s not ever made a move on me yet. But I know that soon he will want sex. But I don’t know if and when I will be able to do that.’

Natasha stopped applying her lipstick and turned her full attention to the younger girl.

‘We weren’t lying when we said that he adores and loves you. Loki doesn’t seem the type to be after just one thing. We are surrounded by a great bunch of guys. I think if Loki was only interested in sex, you’d know about it by now. Why not talk to him about it? Are you nervous because it would be your first time?’

‘Well, not really that. I…’ Sophie sighed and looked down. ‘The one and only time a guy initiated sex with me, was because he was going to rape me.’ She blurted out quickly.

‘Oh, Sophie. I’m so sorry.’ Natasha’s face fell and she put her arm around her again.

‘It’s fine. Really. It was ages ago. But I just… I don’t know.’

‘Does Loki know?’

‘Yeah, I told him about it months ago.’ Sophie nodded.

‘Then I’m sure he already understands. But talk to him about it, see what his views are on the situation.’

‘Yeah, you’re right. I’m just being silly.’

‘Hey, you’re not being silly. You’ve been through a lot, it’s only natural.’ Natasha gave her an encouraging smile.

‘Thanks, Nat.’ Sophie smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

  
Loki had stayed up in the living room to wait for the girls returning. It was obvious when they had returned, as the noise they were making was enough to wake up the entire base.

He watched in amusement as they all stumbled through to the kitchen, hushing each other and trying to stay quiet but failing miserably. They had takeaway with them and all piled around the table to eat various kebabs, pakora, chips and pizza.

It always amazed Loki how much junk food they could all eat, yet still stay fit and healthy.

He crept up behind Sophie with no one noticing him. Until he put his hands onto her shoulders and whispered in her ear. ‘Welcome back, love.’

Sophie let out a screech in fright, making everyone else jump too.

‘Jesus! You scared me.’ Sophie put her hand over her heart.

‘Not Jesus, even better, God of mischief.’ Loki chuckled and pulled up a seat next to her, stealing some of her kebab meat.

‘How did you know we were back?’ She asked, frowning at him as he then stole some of her chips too.

‘You are all not exactly mice… More like elephants.’ Loki smirked, just as the rest of the team came through to see what all the noise was. All of their faces lit up when they saw the food.

The girls all growled and grumbled when the guys tried to steal their food. But in the end, it became a large feast with everyone around the table tucking in.

Even through her drunken haze, Sophie took in the scene. It was 2am and everyone was laughing and enjoying the food. She’d just had a great night out with the girls, her first time clubbing a great success. And she didn’t have any panic attacks. Now she had Loki’s arm around her waist as they shared food. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had become.

She was home.


	15. Chapter 15

Sophie woke up one morning in Loki’s arms, in his bed. She snuggled up against him with a big smile on her face. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arms around her.

They’d started actually going to sleep in bed instead of in the library or living room. Loki was respectful though and wore a loose t-shirt and boxers to sleep.

The conversation she had with Natasha kept ringing around in her mind. But she wasn’t entirely sure how to bring the subject up with Loki. She didn’t want him to think she would never be intimate with him, but she also wasn’t sure when she would feel comfortable to do so.

‘Shhh.’ One of Loki’s hands suddenly covered her face.

‘I didn’t say anything?’ She leaned back to look at him, he still had his eyes closed but he opened one to peek at her, smirking.

‘I can tell your mind is racing, love.’ He said knowingly.

‘How can you tell?’

‘I’m _magic_.’ He grinned.

‘Well, there _is_ something I need to speak to you about.’ Sophie said anxiously and rolled onto her back, looking up at the roof instead of at him.

Loki opened both eyes and rolled onto his side, he reached out and gently cupped her cheek and moved her head round to look at him.

‘You can speak to me about anything, Sophie. I’m all ears.’ He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

Sophie let out her breath before speaking. Her stomach was in knots. ‘I… I um. I know that now we are in a relationship, that intimacy is something that will be… Expected. I just…’ She paused, not entirely sure what to say and with Loki looking at her so intently, she started to stumble over her words a bit. ‘I’m scared.’ She blurted out quickly.

Then she went to continue, but Loki stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

‘Don’t worry, poppet. I am not going to suddenly demand sex from you. I am more than happy to wait, or for it to never happen. As long as I can keep holding you and kissing you.’ Loki said softly.

Sophie felt her heart melt. ‘It will happen… I just… I don’t know when.’

‘We just go with the flow. If it happens, it will happen in time. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t.’ Loki shrugged.

‘You’d really not mind if we never ever did it?’ Sophie raised an eyebrow.

‘Nope. I’m a God, I am not driven by my penis like the other guys… Buuuut if you are ever ready, then I will be more than ready to show you the time of your life.’ Loki added in with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows, making her laugh.

‘In the meantime, if I ever feel rather rambunctious in that manner because you’re just _so_ beautifully delicious looking, I shall just whack one out in the shower.’

Sophie snorted. ‘You started so eloquently there…’ She laughed.

‘You should know by now, I do have a wonderful way with words.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Indeed.’ She giggled.

‘You are so cute, especially when you giggle like that.’ Loki purred and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She shuffled closer to him and hid her face against his chest, making him chuckle.

‘Serious question though…’ His tone changed and he suddenly sounded very serious all of a sudden, making Sophie slightly concerned.

‘What is it?’ She asked, leaning back again to look at him.

Loki sighed before asking. ‘You are just the most wonderful little thing in the entire Universe… Can I keep you?’ He smiled and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she’d ever seen.

‘Oh my god, Loki!’ She laughed and hit his chest playfully, making him laugh as he grabbed her wrist. ‘You’re such an ass!’

‘You love it!’

Sophie shook her head, but with a smile on her face. ‘Yes. I’m in love with the biggest ass here.’

‘You’ve been checking out my ass?’ He asked mischievously.

‘Loki, stop!’ She laughed.

‘I _do_ have a great ass.’

‘Oh Jesus, give me strength.’ Sophie muttered and ran a hand down her face.  
  
After cuddling for a while, the two eventually got up and Sophie went to her room to get showered and dressed. When she came out of her en-suite Loki was waiting in her room, lounging on her bed.

‘You never answered my question.’ He sat up and swung his legs round and off the side of the bed, motioning her to him.

Sophie put her hair up in a towel and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him between his legs.

‘What question?’ Sophie asked, a little confused. She put her arms around his neck.

‘ _Can I keep you_?’ Loki grinned.

‘Only if I can keep you, too?’ Sophie laughed.

‘I am sure that would be fine.’ Loki’s grin grew even larger.

Sophie leaned in and they kissed softly. Loki moved his hands up and down her back in soothing circles, making her feel like she was melting. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders after their talk that morning, at least she knew Loki’s views on the subject now.

  
‘Close your eyes and try to focus on the energy inside of you.’ Loki told Sophie.

They were in the training hall, Natasha and Clint were holding up a mat between them. Sophie was trying to get her powers to work so she could go through it. But it wasn’t going very well yet.

‘How do you do that? I can’t feel _any_ energy.’ Sophie grumbled, making Loki chuckle.

He walked over and stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. ‘Relax, close your eyes and clear your mind. Focus on your breathing and reach deep inside of you to find and focus on what you want to do.’

Sophie closed her eyes and tried to do as Loki said, but she struggled to do it. Not even knowing what she should be reaching inside of herself to find. She found herself getting more and more frustrated than anything.

‘It’s useless. I’m never going to get it!’ She sighed, opening her eyes again.

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘You will, in time. Let’s call it a day for now and work on your dagger work instead.’

‘Loki’s right. It will take time, but you’ll get there.’ Clint assured her as he and Natasha put the mat away.

Loki and Sophie were in the midst of fighting with their daggers when the emergency alarm went off. They rushed to the helipad to see what was going on.

‘There’s an attack on New York. We’ve been asked to go.’ Tony said to Loki as all the Avengers suited up.

Loki’s full armour shimmered onto him, including his helmet. He turned to Sophie and cupped her cheek.

‘We won’t be long. Will you be alright?’

‘Of course. Be safe.’ She smiled up at him.

‘I will, love.’ Loki assured her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting on the helicarrier with the others.

The team arrived in New York within half an hour, there were explosions coming from various parts of the city. To start with, they couldn’t see what was causing it. Until they got closer and went to land. Large aliens went charging for them. They were giant, with four legs and four arms. Scaly, red and it didn’t look they had any eyes or a nose, just a mouth with a shit load of sharp teeth.

‘Ohhh… This could be challenging.’ Bruce sighed, but he got off the carrier first and instantly turned into Hulk, smashing one of the aliens into the ground.

The rest of them all jumped into action, doing what they did best.

Loki was swift and used his illusions and Seidr to get the job finished. Once he was close enough to one he stabbed them with his dagger, right where he assumed their heart was.

It took around an hour before they had the aliens all killed and the people were saved. Luckily there wasn’t many casualties before they’d arrived. Though the city was going to need quite a clean-up. But Stark called in for SHIELD reinforcements to do the job.

When the team were making their way back to the carrier, they passed a group of people being evacuated from a building. Some of them cheered, but some of them hissed at the hero’s.

‘Get that monster off our planet! He destroyed our home!’ One person shouted directly at Loki.

Loki shot the man a glare, but he kept walking as his nostrils flared. But while on the outside, he just seemed pissed, on the inside he felt hurt. He’d just helped save them from aliens and that’s how he was thanked?

‘Don’t sweat it, Loki. I get the same with Hulk.’ Bruce said and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

‘It’s fine.’ Loki said, his tone clipped.

On the journey back to base Loki was quiet and just glaring at one spot on the floor like it had offended him. Everyone knew he was effected by the person’s comment, but they also knew when he was in one of his moods it was best to leave him alone. Unless they wanted threatened or quite possibly stabbed.

When they returned home, Loki stormed off straight to his room. While the rest of the team went into the living room to see Sophie and Pepper there, Sophie looked scared as to where Loki was.

‘It’s alright.’ Natasha said quickly, noticing the panic on her face. She then filled her in with what happened and Sophie felt her heart break for Loki.

  
Sophie went along to Loki’s room and knocked on the door. ‘Loki? It’s me.’ She called through, but there was no response.

She tried the handle but it was locked.

‘Ugh. Come on, powers. This would be about the right time to work.’ She muttered to herself and put her hands to the door. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. But nothing happened.

‘God sake!’ She hissed.

It felt a bit like déjà vu. She slid down the door and leaned against it with a sigh. She would just wait there until Loki was ready to let her in.

But she hadn’t been sat there for long when she suddenly fell backwards straight through his door. Although not quite as smoothly this time, as she realised she was stuck half in his room and half through the door.

‘Shit! LOKI!’ She screamed, panicked.

Loki came rushing out of his en-suite to see his girlfriend’s top half of her body in his room while the bottom half of her was stuck outside.

His lips curled up in amusement as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to him. ‘Sophie, darling. You do realise you are supposed to move your whole body through and not just half?’

‘Loki, for fuck sake! This isn’t funny. I didn’t do it on purpose!’ Sophie snapped as she struggled to try and get free but she was literally stuck, _somehow,_ in the door.

‘Alright, calm down. I’ll get you free.’ Loki knelt down beside her. ‘Somehow…’ He smoothed his hand through her hair, in an attempt to calm her down while he assessed the situation. The door was right through her abdomen.

‘Are you in pain?’ He asked.

Sophie’s breathing was getting pretty rapid, but Loki being there did ease her a little.

‘No… It just feels odd.’

‘Alright. Your cells must be merging with the door. So I don’t want to just smash the door as you may still have that lower part of the door stuck in you… Or merged with you.’ Loki frowned and ran his fingers along her abdomen where the door was attached.

‘Not the time to be feeling me up, Loki.’ She grumbled.

‘Shhh.’ Loki smirked and kept petting her hair.

‘This might feel a little funny, but I think I can get you out.’ Loki warned her, then before she could ask what he was going to do, green energy came from his fingertips and onto her abdomen.

She let out a squeal from the feeling, it felt ticklish and strange, like not only her skin was vibrating but her bones and everything else in her abdomen. Loki then used his Seidr to physically pull her along the floor and fully into his room.

Sophie sat up quickly and looked down at her body, relieved to see she was all in one piece and the door was still intact.

‘Holy shit.’ She gasped, feeling relieved as the adrenaline started to calm down. But she was shaking.

Loki scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He sat her down and used his Seidr to summon a glass of water, making her drink it. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

‘It’s alright. You’re safe and all in one piece.’ He said softly, yet with a very small hint of amusement there in his voice.

‘Thank you… Are _you_ ok?’ Sophie asked, looking into his eyes.

Loki glanced down and started fiddling with her fingers as her hand was resting on the bed between them. ‘I’m fine. Just mortals not being very grateful after I saved their lives.’ He growled.

‘Natasha told me what that asshole said…’

‘Well, he’s right. I _am_ a monster. I should expect it, it’s not like they will all bow to me like a hero. Unlike the others.’ He said bitterly.

‘They are not all innocent either. They have baggage too. And you _are_ a hero, you are no monster. We’ve been through this. But look, I have more proof.’ Sophie slid off his bed and went to the laptop that was in his room. Everyone had a laptop.

She booted it up and went onto a website called Tumblr. Loki, intrigued as to what she was doing, went over and watched from over her shoulder. His eyebrows raised up when she typed his name into the search bar.

‘Look! There’s hundreds of people on here who worship you!’ She scrolled through and there was hundreds of posts all claiming to be fans, even blogs entirely for him.

Loki was in shock. Drawings, writings, ramblings, pictures that paparazzi had taken. He couldn’t believe it.

‘You even have an army.’ Sophie said with a grin as she went onto that tag and showed him how they were all claiming to be on his side.

‘Wow.’ Was all Loki managed to say. His heart feeling back together again and his mood definitely lifted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a total fluffy cheese fest.

Over the following week, Sophie continued to try and harness her powers. But it wasn’t going very well. It still happened randomly, the odd time she got stuck again so Loki had to aid her out. After having his fun first, of course. He wasn’t called the god of mischief for nothing.

The others had more pity for her when she got stuck. But luckily she was used to Loki’s teasing. She found it amusing, in a way. But she wouldn’t ever let him know that, obviously.

One time when she was stuck through a wall from her thighs upwards on her stomach, Loki just summoned a cup of tea to drink while he perched on her bum and teased her before eventually helping her out. If Sophie didn’t love the idiotic god so much she’s sure she would have stabbed him for that one.

 

Loki walked into Sophie’s room to find her trying to go through the door of her en-suite. He was just in time as she was taking a run for it. He rushed over in his lightening quick speed and grabbed her arm, stopping her from running head first into the door.

‘What are you doing?!’

‘I thought maybe speed had something to do with it.’ Sophie said, looking up at the god who was very concerned.

‘But did you think about if it didn’t work? You’d have seriously damaged yourself!’ He chastised.

Sophie paused and looked down, then back up at Loki. Looking very sheepish. ‘No… I didn’t.’

‘NEVER, try that again.’ He growled and cupped her face in his hands. ‘I don’t want to walk in to find you injured!’

‘Alright,  _Dad_. I won’t try it again until I have my powers under control.’ Sophie said cheekily, giving him a little smirk.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Watch it, girlie. If you class me as your Dad, then that means I can spank you as a punishment!’ Loki warned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

‘Ooo, kinky.’ Sophie laughed.

‘Oh, love.  _You have no idea_.’ Loki purred and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

‘Ok, ok! This is getting weird. Let’s change the subject.’ She said when he pulled back slightly, still smirking.

‘You are the one who started it.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Let’s go train!’ She said and grabbed his hand to drag him outside.

  
Loki used his Seidr to have one of the training mats appear outside for them to use. He had two of his doubles hold it up so she could practice. But she was slightly distracted at having three Loki’s there, watching her intently.

‘You know, it’s kind of distracting having more than one of you here.’ Sophie laughed and looked to the real one who was by her side.

‘Well, I can see why it would be intimidating to have three gorgeous gods watching over you.’ Loki said cockily, raising his chin up.

Sophie rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the mat on front of her. She took a deep breath, tried to pull the so-called energy from deep within her, then she moved forwards and to her utter surprise she phased straight through it.

‘Holy shit! I did it!’ She said excitedly.

Loki rushed round and lifted her up to spin her around in circles, laughing happily with her. ‘I knew you could do it!’

After practising a bit longer, she managed to do it another two times out of ten. Which was a massive improvement to what she was able to do before. It was the first time she’d been able to actually do it when she wanted to instead of by accident.

When she and Loki told everyone else about her improvement, they all decided they should go out to celebrate.

‘Do you really think it’s a good idea that I go out in public?’

‘Come on, Loki! We went out on the date, it will be fun.’ Sophie took his hand in hers and gave him a squeeze.

‘It’s just bowling and some pizza. Come on, Loks. It won’t be the same without you.’ Natasha said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she walked past him to go get changed.

Loki looked down at Sophie to find her giving him the big puppy eyes.

‘Alright.’ He sighed. ‘I’ll go. But I should warn you, I will win at this game you call  _bowling_.’ He grinned.

Loki followed Sophie back to her room so she could change. When she came out of her bathroom she stopped and stared, Loki had put on some Midgardian clothing. He was wearing leather trousers, black boots, a dark green t-shirt and a leather jacket.

He smirked and waved his hand on front of her. ‘Earth to Sophie.’

‘Sorry… You look good in leather.’ She blurted out, cheeks turning slightly red.

‘Glad you approve.’ Loki chuckled.

Taking Sophie’s hand, Loki led her out to meet the others in the garage. There was two large cars waiting to take them out.

‘Have you ever been bowling?’ Peter asked Sophie as he sat opposite her and Loki.

‘Nope. It will be a first for me.’ Sophie said excitedly.

It was something she’d always wanted to try. Especially after how people in her class at school would always tell her that they were going bowling with their family. It made her sad that she’d never had that chance.

Tony leaned over towards them. ‘Thor and Loki haven’t either. So this could be interesting.’ He grinned, glancing at Loki who just raised an eyebrow at him.

When they arrived at the bowling alley, Loki was appalled to hear he was going to have to wear someone else’s shoes. He flat out refused, terrifying the poor guy behind the counter. Tony had to calm things down, then Loki just used an illusion so it looked like he was wearing a pair.

‘What exactly is the aim of this game?’ Loki asked as he picked up the heaviest bowling ball there was, like it was just a feather, making everyone aside from Thor look at him like he had two heads.

‘Yes, what do we do with these?’ Thor asked, picking one up as well.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘First, I don’t think it’s wise that you have the heaviest ball there is.’

‘Why not?’ Thor asked, throwing it up and catching it, making everyone’s eyes widen even more, worried in-case he dropped it.

‘Don’t do that! If you drop it, you’ll cause a big dent in the floor.’ Natasha hissed.

‘I won’t drop’ Thor stopped what he was saying as he had thrown it up again but this time he did indeed miss it. So the ball went hurtling towards the floor.

But Loki was quick and flicked his wrist, stopping the ball just an inch off the floor with his Seidr. Everyone let out a big sigh of relief as Loki raised it high enough for Thor to take hold of again.

Thor laughed nervously and looked at the group. ‘That’s why having a brother with tricks is handy.’ He grinned and looked at Loki, winking.

Loki just rolled his eyes at his oaf of a brother.

‘I’ll go first. Show you losers how it’s done.’ Pepper said, stepping in and picking up a bowling ball.

She went to their lane and waited for the guards to lift, then she aimed and threw the ball. It went rolling down and she got a good score.

‘Then she goes again. You get two shots each time. The more pins you knock over, the better.’ Peter explained to the Asgardians.

‘Easy.’ Loki smirked mischievously.

‘No tricks allowed, Loki!’ Wanda said firmly, pointing at him.

‘Aw, where’s the fun in that?’ Loki frowned.

‘None of us are allowed to use our powers. Especially since we are in public. We are already getting some looks of recognition.’ Bruce said, looking around just as a couple passed by, looking wide eyed at the superheroes playing bowling.

Loki grumbled under his breath.  

‘Play nice, Loki.’ Sophie said quietly to him. He gave her a wink and went to the lane.

Even without cheating, Loki was great at bowling. He was accurate, fast and able to use the heavy balls to his advantage to get a strike almost every single time.

Thor had the power behind him that was for sure. But he didn’t have the same accuracy as Loki did. A few times the ball even went in the gutter, which Thor wasn’t overly pleased with.

The rest of the team were pretty good. Sophie took a few shots at first before she found her stride. Loki even went behind her and helped give her a few pointers, earning some teasing from the group. He just glared at them in response.

It was the last round for everyone. Loki was in the lead by quite a bit. Natasha wasn’t too far behind him. Sophie was last, but she was having fun so didn’t really give a damn. It was her last go and she rolled the ball. She was shocked when she actually got a decent score that put her just ahead of Thor, but it would depend on his last throw. When she went and sat back down next to Loki, he kissed her temple. ‘Watch this.’ He whispered.

Sophie raised an eyebrow up at her boyfriend and watched as Thor went to have his shot. The ball went flying down the lane from the force of his throw. Loki sneakily flicked his wrist and grinned as the ball diverted straight off into the gutter at the last second.

‘Damn the norns!’ Thor bellowed, head down as that meant he was last.

‘Loki. That was mean.’ Sophie whispered.

‘Nonsense. Just a bit of fun.’ Loki chuckled.

Sophie lay her head on Loki’s shoulder while the rest of the team had their last go. Peter was happy at coming third, mainly happy to beat Tony. Who ruffled his hair up as he congratulated him reluctantly. Considering he’d been saying the entire journey there how he was going to kick the kids ass at the game.

Tony and Clint then started arguing about where to go for food.

‘Pizza is what we agreed on!’ Tony said.

‘But hot dogs are best after a bowling game. Come on, Tony!’ Clint argued back.

‘No, pizza is what you’re supposed to have.’

‘We will catch you eejits later.’ Loki interrupted them as he slipped his arm over Sophie’s shoulder and started leading her away.

‘Wait. Where are you two going?’ Tony called after them, frowning.

Loki looked over his shoulder and smirked. ‘I’m taking Sophie out for dinner. A  _proper_  dinner.’

Sophie glanced over as well at them with a giddy look on her face and she gave them a wave goodbye.

There was a chorus of ooooh’s and aahhhh’s from the team, making Loki and Sophie laugh.

The couple held hands and made their way through the streets of the city. Loki seemed to know exactly where he was going, but he wouldn’t tell Sophie. Wanting it to be a surprise for her.

Even when they arrived, she was still in the dark. As the entrance led them downstairs and it was a dark, yet cosy club he had taken her to. There was music on and one side of the area had a dancefloor and DJ setup near the bar. The other half had candlelight tables.

‘What is this place?’ Sophie asked as they were shown to a table.

‘I found it not long before you first arrived. They do the best food and the music is pretty good too.’ Loki smiled, pulling the chair out for her after helping her out of her jacket.

‘It’s really nice. I wouldn’t have thought to come in here from the outside.’ She said honestly.

‘I know. Wait till you try the food. And they have the best wine too.’ Loki nodded at the waiter, who promptly came back with said wine.

‘Trying to get me drunk again, so I fall through even more walls.’ Sophie teased.

‘Of course. It’s fun to fall through walls.’ Loki said cheekily.

Sophie took a sip of the wine and her eyes widened. ‘Wow, that _is_ really nice.’

‘You sound shocked.’

‘Well, you are the god of mischief and lies.’ Sophie grinned.

‘Touché.’

Loki hadn’t been lying about the food either. Sophie picked lasagne and it was the best she’d ever tasted.

‘Holy shit. Loki, why didn’t you take me here on our first date?’

‘Well, from the look of the place at first glance, it may have seemed a bit dodgy. I didn’t want to spook you before I even got you inside.’ He laughed.

‘Good point. It’s definitely not what it seems.’

The waiter came over to take the plates away and asked if they wanted desert.

‘The warm chocolate fudge cake with cream, please. Two spoons.’ Loki said.

‘Oooh, cake!’ Sophie said, eyes lighting up.

‘It’s to die for.’ Loki purred.

He slid his hand across the table and took hers, softly stroking her with his thumb.

‘I am really proud of you today, for starting to harness your power. It’s truly amazing, poppet.’ Loki smiled.

Sophie felt her heart melt. ‘Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without all your help. I can’t say I will miss getting stuck in walls or doors once I can control it properly.’

‘Aww, I will miss it. It’s such fun when you do get stuck.’ Loki said mischievously.

The waiter returned with their pudding. They both grabbed a spoon and started to tuck in to the delight. Sophie couldn’t believe how yummy it was.

‘You’ve been hiding this place as a secret for far too long, mischief!’ Sophie accused, pointing her spoon at him.

‘Oh I know. Don’t you dare tell the others, this is our special place.’ He winked at her, putting his spoon towards her with some cake on it.

Sophie felt her stomach twist as she leaned over and took it. ‘Mmmm. So good!’ She moaned.

They both spoon fed one another, giggling and talking at the same time. It felt like they were in their own little bubble in the corner. It wasn’t too busy either and everyone else was too occupied with their own partners or friends. It was nice to get some quiet time away from the others for a while.

‘You have a bit of chocolate on your face, love. Allow me.’ Loki smiled and leaned over to wipe his thumb across the side of her mouth, getting the chocolate.

Sophie wasn’t sure why, but she took his thumb between her lips and licked the chocolate off it. Purely because she didn’t want to waste any. Loki’s eyes darkened slightly at the action, feeling her lips around his thumb.

Sophie’s eyes widened and she pulled back suddenly. ‘Sorry.’ She said, blushing furiously.

‘Why are you apologising?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I don’t know. I don’t know why I did that.’ She looked down nervously.

Loki gripped her chin gently and titled her face upwards, smiling at her. ‘Because it was natural to you to do so… And a very alluring move, I must say.’ He growled lowly.

‘Really?’

‘Oh yes.’ Loki nodded. ‘Never apologise for doing what comes naturally to you.’ Loki stood up and put his hand out. ‘Come dance with me.’ He grinned.

‘Wh… What? Dance? Here? Now?’ She was like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Come on.’ He chuckled and grabbed her hand, dragging her up to the dance floor.

‘I don’t think I’ve had enough wine for this yet.’ She mumbled.

Loki just laughed and pulled her body in close to his and started to move along the dancefloor to the music. A few other people were up dancing too, but as it was still early on in the evening it wasn’t quite as busy yet for being a club.

‘Just go with the flow, do what you feel is natural.’ He whispered, his breath hot against her ear causing her to tremble.

She leaned further in to Loki and wrapped her arms up around his neck. Though she had to go on her tiptoes to do so comfortably because he was so damn tall.

After a while, Sophie relaxed more into it. Loki spun her around and around, lifting her up and making her laugh. He showed her some moves and then when faster songs came on he turned her around and grinded against her from behind, making her laugh. After stopping for a break and downing more wine, she felt braver when they returned to the dance floor.

As they were dancing again, a song came on that both of them felt the lyrics hit them like a ton of bricks...

_I love my life,_

_I am powerful,_

_I am beautiful,_

_I am free_

Their dancing slowed and they moved in closer. Loki’s hands around her waist, her arms around his neck again.

_I love my life,_

_I am wonderful,_

_I am magical,_

_I am me,_

_I love my life_

Loki started to sing along to the song, just so she could hear. His mouth moved closer to her ear.

_I started to question the angels,_

_And the answer they gave was you_

Sophie felt her heart swelling and her eyes lit up. She looked up at Loki as they both paused, as if time itself had stopped and all that mattered in that moment was the two of them, gazing into one another’s eyes.

Sophie could feel Loki’s breath on her lips as he leaned down closer to her. Then he kissed her with such passion, tears fell from her eyes. Loki’s breathing was shaky, he wasn’t sure why. But it felt like the most intimate kiss they’d shared so far.

_And finally,_

_I’m where I want to be_


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie trained harder than ever for the following few weeks, hoping to get her powers under control. She was almost there, she could now phase through walls and doors without too much effort. There was only the odd time where it didn’t work.

She was training hard one afternoon with Steve, Peter, Natasha and Wanda. Loki was watching from the side-lines while reading a book, as always keeping a close eye on his girl.

‘That’s my girl.’ He smirked, impressed when Sophie took down Peter and had him pinned to the floor with a dagger hovering right above his throat.

‘I win!’ She said happily as she sprung back up to her feet.

‘Nice work.’ Natasha said, giving her a high five.

Peter groaned as Steve helped him up to his feet. ‘You need to up your game, Peter!’ He laughed.

Sophie went over to Loki while the others continued training with one another. He put his book away when she reached him and he pulled her onto his lap, making her giggle.

‘Did you see that?’ Sophie asked with a big smile.

‘I sure did. You’re almost as good as me with your daggers.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

‘Oi, lovebirds! Come on, lunch time.’ Wanda called over to them.

‘Don’t mind us. We’re going elsewhere for lunch.’ Sophie said.

‘We are?’ Loki looked at Sophie with an eyebrow up.

‘Yep. I’ve got a plan. Come on.’ Sophie grabbed his hand and tugged him up to his feet. ‘You’ve taken me on dates, now it’s my turn to take you on one.’ She grinned.

‘Ohh, I like the sound of that.’ Loki grinned back at her.

Sophie stopped by the kitchen to grab a picnic basket that she’d made up earlier. She waved to the rest of the team then went to get Loki again, who was waiting by the lift.

‘What’s this?’ He asked.

‘Picnic basket. We’re going for a picnic. There’s somewhere I want to take you.’ Sophie pressed the button.

‘Where are we going?’

‘You’ll have to wait and see… It’s somewhere, kind of special to me. That I want to share with you.’

‘Now I am _very_  intrigued.’

  
The couple got in a car that was waiting for them in the garage. It took them away from base and around the edge of the city to a secluded park at the other side. There was a large hill and Sophie made Loki climb it with her.

But when they got to the top, Loki was slightly stunned. The view across the city was wonderful.

‘Wow. This is impressive.’ Loki took a moment to take in the view while Sophie opened the basket and put down a blanket she’d packed. Then she unpacked the food.

Loki sat down next to her and the two tucked in to various sandwiches and other nibbles.

‘So what’s the story behind this place?’ Loki asked, lying down on his side and resting his head on his hand as he looked at Sophie and munched on a sausage roll.

‘Well, when I felt a bit overwhelmed with being on the streets in the city I would save up as much change as I possibly could, buy some sandwiches or crisps and juice. Then I’d come up here and stay here for a few days. It was quite nice sleeping out under the stars, peaceful. No one really comes here, it was nice and calm for a change. In the summer, obviously. But it kind of became my safe place. I knew no one would bother me here and I’d be relatively safe.’

Sophie didn’t look at Loki while she spoke, concentrating on her sandwich in her hands instead. Until Loki reached out and put his hand over her forearm, giving her a gentle squeeze. She looked over at him and he gave her a smile, his eyes full of love and concern for her.

‘It’s nice that you were able to have this place. And I’m honoured you’ve shared it with me.’ He tugged her hand over to him and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

‘I just thought it would be nice to share with you. It is a great view. And now we’re heading into winter, I doubt I’ll want to come back here for a while.’ She smiled.

‘True. I imagine it’s freezing here during winter. But I am glad you’ve shared it with me.’ Loki nodded, looking out over the city.

The two spent the afternoon there until it started getting chilly. Loki summoned his cape and wrapped it around her, making her smile as she enjoyed the velvety fabric around her.

‘It’s nice and soft.’ She rubbed her cheek on the inside of it while Loki started packing up the stuff again.

‘I know. Makes it comfortable to wear.’ Loki grinned.

‘Is it like a shield, too? Just thinking about that time you used it to protect us from Tony’s blasters.’ Sophie asked, standing up so Loki could roll the blanket up.

‘It is. There isn’t much that can penetrate through it.’

‘Wow. You wouldn’t think it.’

Loki let Sophie wear the cape on the walk back down the hill to the car waiting outside the park. He had a feeling he was going to have a battle on his hands when he wanted it back. But he thought she looked adorable wrapped up in it, it was far too big for her and trailing along the ground behind her. But he didn’t mind.

When they reached the edge of the park, there was a homeless man sleeping on a bench. Sophie felt a little pang inside of her. She wasn’t sure whether it was guilt, sorrow or what she felt for the guy.

‘Are you alright, love?’ Loki asked, putting his hand on her back.

‘Yeah… I just, I’m so lucky now that I don’t have to suffer through another winter out here. Other people are not so lucky.’ She said sadly.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some cash she had on her. It wasn’t much. But she knew that would mean a lot to the guy. Walking over to him, she didn’t want to wake him, so she just slipped it into his pocket as carefully as she could, then she went back over to join Loki.

‘You have a kind heart, poppet.’ Loki kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her, leading her to the car.

‘I’m no angel, Loki. But if I can help someone even a little, then I want to try.’   
  


Later that day when the couple had returned to base, Sophie went to go for a shower and Loki was in the living room with some of the others. Though things took a bad turn and Loki was not happy…

‘No. Not happening.’ Loki said firmly, arms folded over his chest.

‘Come on, Loki. She’s the only one who can gain access without being detected. It will be easy.’ Clint argued.

‘She is NOT ready. It’s too dangerous.’ Loki snapped.

‘We will cause a distraction. There won’t be anyone near the base when she goes in. We need those plans if we are going to take out Hydra once and for all.’ Tony said.

‘NO! We’ll have to find another way. Sophie is going nowhere near Hydra.’ Loki snarled, glaring at everyone for even suggesting it.

‘She’s our best option. She’s been training hard. Since she’s living here, she needs to start helping out if she can.’ Tony shrugged.

Loki snapped and lunged for Tony. He grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air. Tony grabbed Loki’s forearm as his legs struggled beneath him.

‘WE ARE NOT PUTTING HER AT RISK!’

‘LOKI! Put him down!’ Thor bellowed at his brother.

Loki sneered at Tony then threw him down to the floor with a thud. Tony coughed and put his hand around his neck, rubbing his skin. ‘Calm down, reindeer games. Sophie’s an adult. If she wants to help, then she will. If she decides herself she isn’t ready, then fine.’

Loki glared daggers at him and was about to launch for him again but Sophie walked in. ‘What’s going on?’ She asked, looking at everyone who was on edge while Loki looked like a raging bull, nostrils flaring.

Natasha stepped in quickly before anyone else could say anything. ‘We have a mission we want you to come on, if you’re up for it?’ She asked the mutant.

‘A mission? You really want me to go with you?’ Sophie asked, slightly surprised.

‘Yes. If you feel you’re ready. It will be a low risk’ Natasha was interrupted by Loki scoffing loudly. She glared at him but continued. ‘mission. We will distract far away from Hydra’s base. We need you to phase inside and get some vital documents for us. We will go over the blueprints later if you’re in?’

‘Yeah… Sure. I’d love to help.’ Sophie nodded.

She looked over at Loki, who had a face of thunder. ‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, walking over to him.

‘I don’t want you going. It’s too dangerous. Hydra are not to be meddled with.’

‘You don’t think I can do it?’ Sophie sounded slightly hurt, Loki’s face dropped.

‘No, no. Not at all. I know you can. It’s just, risky. I don’t want you getting hurt.’ He cupped her face in his hands. ‘I feel you’re still getting to know your powers. It can take a while to harness them completely. And your training is coming along wonderfully, but again there is still a bit to go before I want you out on the field.’ Loki then looked up around at everyone. ‘Besides, SHIELD have no idea about her powers yet. And we don’t want to draw any attention to her.’

‘This mission isn’t on SHIELD’s radar. It’s our own. She won’t be spotted.’ Steve assured him, but nothing could assure Loki.

‘I’ll be fine, Loki. You will all be there too. What’s the worst that can happen?’ Sophie said optimistically with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

‘We could say you’re sick.’ Loki said as he paced back and fore in Sophie’s room a few days later.

‘Loki. It will be fine. You’re over-reacting. You will all be there. All I have to do is go inside, go to the main office and pick up some documents.’ Sophie said as she tied her hair back.

They were planning to attack that night. Sophie couldn’t deny she was a little nervous about it. Considering it was her first mission after all. But she knew it was low risk and after going over the blueprints for the building over and over, she had it all mapped out in her mind.

Loki rushed to her and spun her around to face him. He held her upper arms, his face full of concern.

‘I can’t teleport to you once you’re inside. As I’ve never been in there before, I can’t teleport to places where I haven’t been. It’s too dangerous.’

‘I know, you’ve told me plenty of times. But you won’t _need_  to.’ Sophie smiled and reached up to cup Loki’s cheek. ‘I’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.’

Loki just grumbled in response.

He wasn’t happy about this. At all. He was super pissed off that the team didn’t heed his warnings and listen to him. While he knew she was skilled and coming along really well with her fighting and powers, she still wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t want her in any danger.

  
The team all piled onto the jet that was waiting to take them to the Hydra base in Ukraine. Sophie was feeling nervous, but she knew once she was there and started doing what she had to do, she would be ok.

Pepper waved them all off as they took off. Loki was gripping Sophie’s hand tightly between them for the duration of the journey, she was surprised her hand didn’t fall off from how tightly he was holding it.

‘Stop pouting, Loki. This mission will be over before you know it.’ Tony teased. But Loki didn’t see the fun and gave him a death stare, making Tony back off instantly. Not wanting to be choked by the god again.

When they arrived, they dropped Sophie and Thor off not far from the Hydra HQ. Thor was going to fly Sophie to the building once the others had caused a distraction. Loki made sure that Sophie had her communication device turned on first and that it was working.

‘There is still time to back out of this, you know.’ He said before leaving her.

‘It’s alright, Loki. Go on, go cause some mischief with a distraction!’ She shooed him away and he reluctantly got back on board.

As soon as they took off, his voice came across her earpiece.

‘Just wanted to make sure this is working.’

‘It is, Loki. Speak to you later.’ Sophie replied.

‘I didn’t realise Loki could be such a worrier.’ She said to Thor as they started to walk towards the base, until it was time for him to fly her in.

‘I didn’t either, to be honest. But he loves and cares for you deeply. It’s nice to see this side of him, one I’ve never seen before.’ Thor smiled.

‘What was he like as a child?’ Sophie couldn’t resist asking.

‘He was pretty much like he is now. Mischievous, liked to play pranks. Yet he was more of an outsider when we were kids. Always kept to himself, nose stuck in his books. Aside from when he was annoying us with said pranks. He’s more sociable now, at least with those around him.’

‘I bet you were both cute kids.’ Sophie grinned and Thor laughed.

‘I don’t know about that. Father and Mother were always chastising us for various reasons. Especially when we were really young. Father always said how we caused him to age quicker.’ Thor chuckled at the memories.

‘Do you think your Father will ever allow Loki back on Asgard?’

‘I do not know. He has shown he is capable of redemption. In my eyes he has changed, for the better. He’s over his past. Now he has you, I can only see him continuing to do better and better. Whether Father sees that or not is a different story.’ Thor sighed.

Their little chat was interrupted as they heard alarms blaring and explosions coming from the far side of the forest, a few miles away from the Hydra HQ. Meaning that the team was in place for the distraction.

Thor put his arm around Sophie, told her to hold on, then he used Mjolnir to fly. Sophie clutched onto Thor while they sped through the air, then in no time at all they were back on their feet and Thor released Sophie.

‘Good luck, Lady Sophie.’ Thor nodded at her, then took off again with Mjolnir to join the fight.

Sophie turned to the large building that loomed over her. She felt sick. Part of her was wondering whether she could do this or not. But she took a deep breath and concentrated, then she started to phase through the walls.

It was easy enough to get into the building. Remembering the layout of the place in her mind, she soon located the office where the files would be. Well, the office where the Avengers  _hoped_ the files would be.

She scouted around the room, but there wasn’t anything obvious sticking out to her. So she started searching through the desk drawers, but then she heard a door open behind her and footsteps entered.

 _Shit_.

She spun around in time to see a Hydra agent aiming his gun at her and shooting. She panicked, not knowing what to do. But her powers kicked in and she fell through the floor, but not before the bullet fired hit her in the upper left arm. She cried out in pain as she fell through the floor and landed on the lower floor with a thud, on top of some boxes.

‘AAARGH!’ She cried out in agony as she clutched her arm, she’d never felt pain like it.

‘Sophie. Sophie, are you ok?’ Loki’s voice came over the coms.

She took a minute to calm her breathing down, even though the pain was excruciating.

‘SOPHIE!’ Loki and others shouted through the earpiece at her, worried.

‘I… I’m ok. I’ve been shot. I don’t know where I am, I fell through the floor of the office.’ Sophie groaned.

She heard a whole bunch of expletives come from Loki, along with cries of his victims as he slaughtered multiple Hydra agents at once in his rage.

‘LANGUAGE!’ Steve shouted, making Sophie laugh slightly, even in her situation.

‘I’m coming to get you.’ Loki said firmly.

‘No, Loki. It’s too risky. I’ll get out, just keep the distraction going.’ Sophie said and got up to her feet.

She could hear the battle going on over her earpiece as she went to the nearest wall and attempted to phase through it, but her powers wouldn’t work.

‘Shit.’ She hissed and tried again, but still she couldn’t get through.

‘What is it, Sophie?’ Steve asked.

‘I can’t get out. My phasing isn’t working.’ She said, panicked.

‘It’s alright, we will get you out. Do you know where you… HULK! NO! WAIT!’ Natasha trailed off.

‘What’s going on? Loki?’ Sophie asked, panicking even more now.

She couldn’t really tell what was going on. She kept hearing them fighting more Hydra agents. But then suddenly she started to hear really loud almost explosion like noises from within the building. That sound got louder, then trailed off somewhere from the upper floor.

‘Guys… What’s going on? There’s something in here.’ She said, worried. Her voice was shaky.

But her communication stopped working. Hydra had used a special radio blocker, blocking all communications within the area.

‘Fuck!’ She cried out and tried hitting the wall, desperate to get out.

Suddenly the loud noises got louder again, this time she could tell it was coming from the same floor she was on. It seemed like something was crashing through the walls, and it was getting closer.

Her fear piqued, her entire body was trembling in a mixture of fear and pain. She still managed to get her dagger out with her good hand and poised herself, ready to attack if need be. But whatever it was coming closer to her, she knew it was large. And she didn’t know if she was going to be able to take it out.

But when the wall opposite her exploded on front of her eyes, she relaxed more. It was Hulk. He stormed straight over to her and stopped, noticing her slight fear. 

‘Sophie.’ Hulk said.

There was sounds of footsteps from Hydra agents coming towards them from the corridor outside the wall that Hulk had just smashed through.

Before Sophie could do or say anything, Hulk grabbed her and ran. She hid her face against him as he smashed his way out again, destroying the walls in the process.

 _Well, this is one way to go through walls._  She thought as within seconds they were outside again. There were guns fired at them, but Hulk shielded Sophie from them and kept running until they were at the other side of the forest, far enough away from the HQ.

But from the rush of adrenaline and the pain, Sophie passed out in Hulks arms.

The rest of the team were quick on the scene. Hulk was reluctant to put Sophie down, wanting to keep her safe. He growled at them and kept hiding her from them.

Loki stepped forward cautiously. ‘Put her down, Hulk. You saved her, and we thank you. But I need my girl, I need to see to her.’ He said firmly, yet calmly. Knowing to keep his own emotions in check or else he would struggle to get her back from the green beast.

Hulk looked between Sophie and Loki for a moment, then he carefully placed her down on the ground and slammed his fists to the ground with a roar. Natasha went in and started her lullaby while Loki rushed to Sophie and scooped her up in his arms.

‘We need to her back, NOW!’ Loki snarled.

The team rushed back to the jet, Loki carefully lay her down on the stretcher inside. Natasha tore at Sophie’s sleeve to see to the wound.

‘Luckily there’s not bullet inside her, it grazed her arm. Still painful though. That fall from the floor down has probably given her a few bruises. We won’t know till we get her back though.’ Natasha cleaned up the wound then wrapped it in a bandage.

Sophie slowly started to come round then.

‘Loki?’ She called out, her eyes in a daze as she tried to focus.

‘I’m here, love. I’m here.’ Loki said softly and crouched down at her side, taking her hand in his.

Sophie calmed a little when she felt Loki take her hand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Loki kissed her hand and turned to glare at the others, who were all stood watching with guilty looking faces while Clint flew them home.

‘I told you this was a bad idea!’ He hissed at them all.

  
When they returned to base, Sophie was rushed straight to the doctors. She was patched up and checked over for any more injuries. She had bruised ribs, the obvious wound on her arm and a slight concussion. Which would explain why her phasing stopped working when she fell through the floor.

Loki took her back to his room and got her comfortable on his bed.

‘I’ll be fine in my own room, Loki.’ She smiled.

‘Nonsense. I need to keep an eye on you.’ He said sternly, sorting the pillows for her. ‘I’ll be back. I just need to go fetch you some food.’ He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before disappearing.

He went into the kitchen where the others were.

‘Are you all happy now? She’s injured and will be out of action for a while thanks to you reckless idiots!’ He snarled.

‘Hey, she wanted to help. It’s not our fault her powers failed her.’ Tony snapped.

‘I TOLD YOU SHE WASN’T READY! IT IS NOT HER FAULT!’ Loki roared at Tony and launched for him again, but this time Thor was quick and put himself between them both.

‘Calm down, Loki. This won’t help matters. We were wrong, and you were right. We should have listened to you. She wasn’t ready. But she’s safe, it’s all good.’ Thor said as calmly as he could.

Loki glared at his brother, but took a step back.

‘It’s not all good though. Hydra will be moving on now. Hulk destroyed their base. It took us months to find that location and it will take months, possibly even years, to find their new place.’ Said Wanda.

‘I’m sorry. But you know I can’t control Hulk.’ Bruce said, feeling guilty.

‘It’s not your fault either, Bruce.’ Natasha sighed. ‘It’s no one’s fault. We made a mistake thinking Sophie was ready so soon. While it would have been better if Hulk hadn’t destroyed the place, it’s a good thing he got Sophie out so quickly.’

Everyone mumbled in agreement. But Loki was still seething with anger that Sophie had even been put in that position in the first place. So to avoid any more conflict, he ignored the rest of them and got some food for Sophie before returning to her.

‘Is everyone ok? Did I mess up real bad?’ Sophie asked when Loki returned.

‘No, love. You didn’t mess up. Everyone is fine. Bruised egos perhaps, but all is well.’ Loki assured her.

‘I couldn’t find anything in the office. I was searching through drawers when an agent came in. Then my phasing just went haywire and pulled me through the floor. Though I guess that was a good thing.’ Sophie sighed.

‘Indeed. Relax, love. It’s not your doing.’ Loki sat down on the bed and helped with the tray of food on her lap.

‘You were right. I’m sorry for not listening to you.’ She said, leaning into him slightly.

‘I’m always right. That’s something you will soon learn.’ Loki said cockily, making her laugh but it hurt.

‘Oww. Don’t make me laugh.’ She whined.

‘I was just being truthful.’ Loki feigned innocence and kissed her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie dozed on and off for the rest of the afternoon. Then Loki read to her for a while, until she was ready to go to sleep for the night.

‘I… Um, I might need some help getting my Pjs on.’ She blushed.

‘That’s alright, love. I’m here to help.’ Loki smiled reassuringly.

Loki got her Pjs from her room for her. Then he crouched down on front of her and unbuckled her belt, then he pulled her jeans down and let her step out of them. Sophie couldn’t stop blushing, considering that was the first time Loki had seen her in her undies after all.

‘You have such wonderful legs, love.’ Loki grinned mischievously and trailed the tips of his fingers up and down the back of her legs, making her gasp.

‘Not the time, Loki.’ She laughed. Though she couldn’t deny it felt nice and took her breath away slightly.

Loki just chuckled as he helped her into her Pj bottoms. Then he stood up and helped to pull her t shirt off, leaving her in her bra.

‘I am guessing you don’t want to sleep in your bra?’

‘Uh, I’d rather not.’

Loki took her chin gently between his fingers and tilted her face up to look him in the eye. ‘I can get one of the girls to come help if you’d rather.’

‘No! No. I want you to…’ She said quickly, yet shyly.

‘I _do_  love breasts, but just because I shall see yours does not mean I will  _have_  to pounce on you. As much as I would like to.’ Loki winked at her, making her laugh at more at ease.

He reached round behind her to unclasp her bra, then he pulled the straps carefully down from her shoulders and off. He tried to slow his breathing to keep his own emotions under control. And he also tried not to stare too much, but she was just so perfect. So beautiful.

‘Loki?’ Sophie asked, raising her good arm up to cover herself slightly.

‘Sorry… You are just gorgeous. Every inch of you is perfect.’ He rumbled, picking up her Pj top and helping her into it.

‘You flatter me.’ Sophie smiled.

‘It’s true. I am very lucky to have you by my side.’ Loki leaned in and kissed her on the lips, making her feel  _much_  better.

He helped her back into bed then got changed himself into his night wear, but he simply used his Seidr to change.

Sophie cocked her head at him, frowning. ‘Loki…’

‘Yes?’ He asked, crawling into bed next to her.

‘Could you have just used your Seidr for me, too?’ She raised an eyebrow at his sheepish look.

‘Well, yes. But there’s no fun in that, is there?’ He grinned cheekily.

‘You ass!’ Sophie laughed and hit him with a pillow, but she regretted that as laughing hurt so bad.

‘Stop laughing!’ Loki chastised as he lay down and got comfortable next to her. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he didn’t want to hurt her, so just made do with lightly stroking her good arm that was next to him.

‘Does it still hurt?’

‘The painkillers are helping.’ Sophie smiled.

Loki suddenly shot up, as if he had been electrocuted.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sophie frowned, watching Loki jump out of bed and rush to one of his cupboards.

‘I’m an idiot for not thinking of this sooner.’ He grabbed something and went back to her side, holding the tub of cream.

‘Oh yeah!’ Sophie said, lighting up happily.

‘It will still take a little while, because it’s some wound and fresh. But this will still help it heal quicker.’ Loki smiled.

Loki carefully unravelled the bandage on her arm and rubbed some cream onto her wound. She hissed as it was cold and stung. But she could actually feel the soothing once it was on.

‘Lift up your top, I’ll put some on your ribs too.’

‘Will it work for ribs?’ Sophie lifted her top up, so it was revealing her ribs.

‘Yes it will.’ Loki nodded.

Loki took great delight massaging the cream into her skin. He took his time and Sophie found it really relaxing and his magic fingers felt really nice.

‘You’re enjoying this a bit too much.’ Loki said teasingly, but he kept rubbing over her skin.

‘It’s your fault for making it feel so good.’

‘I do have magic hands.’ Loki grinned.

Once Loki was happy that he’d rubbed the cream in more than enough, he joined her in bed again and turned out the lights. It didn’t take Sophie long to fall asleep, still exhausted from the day.

Loki struggled to sleep though. He kept hearing her over and over in his mind calling for help when she was stuck in the room. The thought that she’d been in danger and there was nothing he could do to help her, it almost crippled him how scared he was.

For the first time ever he was so relieved for the Hulk existing. Otherwise he’s not sure what would have happened to his dearest Sophie.

One thing for sure, he wasn’t going to forgive the others so easily for putting her in that position in the first place.

  
Loki woke the following morning, after eventually getting to sleep. Sophie was still out for the count, so he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast cooked up for her.

‘How’s Sophie?’ Peter asked, walking in.

‘She’s still asleep.’ Loki told him in a clipped tone.

‘I know you’re pissed off with what happened, Mr Loki. But we tried. At least she’s safe.’

Loki spun on his heels and glared at the kid. He took two large steps towards Peter until he was towering over him.

‘Just because she is safe now, does not make it all ok. She could have been seriously injured, or worse, killed! Those superheroes that you so desperately love are nothing but imbeciles. Thinking of themselves and how to make them look all high and mighty! _I_  was the only one who didn’t want to take Sophie on that mission, none of you gave a shit about her safety. I told you all she wasn’t ready!’ Loki spat at Peter.

Peter was wide eye, slightly scared at Loki’s outburst getting right in his face, he wasn’t sure what to say or do.

‘Loki! Calm down!’ Thor growled when he walked in to see Peter trapped against the counter with Loki staring him down.

Loki glanced at Thor then gave Peter a look again before turning back around to finish the pancakes for Sophie and himself.

Thor made sure Peter was alright, then he went up to his brother.

‘Brother. You can’t stay angry at us all the time. And don’t take it out on the kid. It’s not his fault. If anyone is to blame it is the rest of us. We all thought it would be fine, but we failed Sophie. She’s still so young and fragile.’

‘You’re telling me this, brother?’ Loki hissed. ‘I told you all it was a bad idea. But I’m just Loki, the villainous monster who once tried to kill you all. Who doesn’t have feelings. Why would a monster be right about trying to keep someone safe?’

Loki had enough of it. Enough of them all. He vanished right on front of Thor and Peter’s eyes.

  
Sophie woke up and stretched, but then stopped as the pain in her ribs suddenly shot through her.

‘Ow, fuck.’ She whimpered.

‘It’s alright, love.’ Loki hushed and moved to her side.

‘I forgot.’ Sophie groaned as Loki helped her to sit up.

‘Here, painkillers. And I’ve got pancakes.’ He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

‘These aren’t homemade?’ Sophie smirked, taking the pills.

‘No. Thor was annoying me, so I went into the city and got these. They’re good, second best to my homemade ones.’ He winked at her.

‘Why was Thor annoying you?’ Sophie asked, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer was going to be.

Loki sighed and moved to sit next to her, back against the headboard. ‘I am just so angry with them for putting you at risk.’ He reached out and took her hand in his.

‘It’s not their fault. I have a mind of my own too, I should have known I wasn’t ready to be out in the field yet. Don’t be too hard on them.’

‘Probably a little too late.’ Loki said, glancing at Sophie.

‘Why? What have you done?’ Sophie frowned.

‘I may have had rather stern words with the kid.’ Loki said sheepishly.

Sophie ran her hand down her face. ‘You scared Peter?’

‘Possibly.’

‘Go and apologise!’ Sophie said firmly, making Loki glare at her.

‘What? Why? I don’t regret what I said.’ Loki said defensively.

‘But still no need to scare him. He’s just a kid. He didn’t have anything to do with it. If you should be scaring anyone it should be me.’

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘You’re not scared of me, are you?’

‘Of course not. You’re a big teddy bear really.’ Sophie smirked.

‘Don’t tell the others that. I have a reputation to keep up.’ He chuckled and carefully put his arms around her to pull her onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head and held her closely.

‘I know you do. But still, you need to apologise to Peter!’

‘Do I  _have_  to?’ Loki groaned.

‘Yes! Or I will withdraw kisses.’ Sophie warned.

‘Fine.’ He huffed.

  
After more pestering from Sophie, Loki reluctantly went along to go find Peter. He found him in the kitchen with some of the others. But before he had a chance to say anything to the spider kid, Fury stormed in.

‘Is there something you need to tell me?’ He demanded, glaring at the group.

‘Oh, hey Nick. Nope. What’s up?’ Tony grinned.

‘It’s Director Fury to you, Stark. And you know exactly what is up. I get told about every medical emergency that happens here. So I want to know why Sophie was out in the field? Are you not telling me something about her mutation?’ He glared at everyone.

‘There’s nothing to tell, because it was a simple mistake.’ Sophie said, appearing in the kitchen behind Fury.

He turned around and folded his arms over as he looked expectantly at the young mutant. Everyone was on edge, wondering what she was going to say.

‘Are you going to tell me about this  _simple mistake_?’

‘I was desperate to go on a mission. I’ve been training hard with my fighting skills. But they wouldn’t let me. I sneaked with them anyway and stupidly got myself in trouble. Luckily they rescued me in time before I was seriously hurt.’ Sophie lied expertly, Loki couldn’t help but smirk proudly.

Fury narrowed his eye at her, not entirely sure whether to believe her or not.

‘You not only put yourself at risk, but the entire team as well.’

Loki stepped in quickly. ‘We’ve already been through this with her. She knows it was silly. Now, do you mind? We are about to have lunch.’ Loki glared at Fury until he nodded and left, after giving the team one last dubious look.

Loki went over and embraced Sophie carefully. ‘Good girl. That was excellent lying skills.’ He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

‘Thanks. I’ve learned from the best after all.’ She grinned up at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie had a lucky escape with Fury. Luckily he didn’t bother them again for a while, so Sophie just concentrated on getting better.

With the help of Loki’s cream, she was totally healed a week later. There wasn’t even a scar left. Though Loki still insisted on rubbing the cream on her to help her ribs, saying it was better to be safe than sorry. Sophie wasn’t sure how much longer he’d get away with  _that_  excuse. But she certainly wasn’t complaining.

The dark nights started rolling in quickly and before everyone knew it, Halloween was approaching. Most of them were excited, especially as Tony was planning a huge Halloween party as usual.

But Sophie was not looking forward to it. It was the one time of the year that she always dreaded.

When she got up one morning, the day before Halloween, Peter, Wanda and Tony were all decorating the base. Natasha and Pepper were making Halloween treats.

‘Hey, Sophie. Want to help us carve pumpkins later?’ Natasha smiled.

‘Uhm. No, thanks. I’m busy today.’ Sophie said, grabbing a snack before rushing out again.

The others thought that was a little strange, but didn’t think much of it and carried on with their preparations.

Sophie went to the library to join Loki for a while, enjoying the peace of reading in his company. They cuddled on the sofa together while they read their own books. They loved how they could be in silence with one another and be comfortable. There was never any awkwardness between the two. Though they could also talk and talk for hours upon hours when they wanted to.

Loki had to go on a mini mission with Vision, Wanda and Steve. So he left a note for Sophie as she’d fallen asleep in the library. He kissed her forehead and draped his cape over her to keep her cosy before leaving.

When Sophie woke up, she smiled to find Loki’s cape wrapped around her. She kept it on her as she sat up, then she spotted the note on the table on front of her from Loki. She was so jealous of his handwriting, it was so beautiful she’d never seen anything like it. It matched him perfectly. So eloquent.

She slipped the note into her pocket and went back to her room. She didn’t want to go join the others, knowing they were still doing Halloween preparations. She had been worrying for days about what excuse to give them for not going to the party. She wasn’t sure what to tell them, though she knew she was going to have to think of something soon.

On her way back to her room, she was so wrapped up in her own mind about what to tell them, that she never heard someone approaching her or calling out her name.

She let out a scream when someone grabbed her shoulder, she spun around and screamed again as she was faced with a terrifying clown. Her training kicked in and she whipped her dagger out of her pocket and had the clown pressed against the wall in an instant, dagger against his throat.

‘IT’S ME! STOP!’ Came a familiar voice, making Sophie freeze and her eyes widen.

‘Peter?’ Sophie gasped and jumped back.

Peter reached up and pulled off his mask, looking wide eyed and concerned.

‘Shit. I’m so sorry… I didn’t hear you… I’m sorry!’ She stuttered out then turned and ran down the corridor to her room, not even bothering to take the time to open the door she just phased right through it.  
  


When Loki returned, he was concerned to see Peter, Pepper, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Thor all looking on edge and shifty.

‘What’s going on?’ He asked, frowning. ‘Where’s Sophie?’ He noted she wasn’t there.

‘Something is up with Sophie. But we aren’t sure what.’ Natasha started.

‘Is she hurt? Is she ok?’ Loki panicked, about to leave but Tony called for him to wait.

‘She’s fine. Maybe not mentally though. Peter was calling for her earlier but she didn’t hear him, then when he put his hand out to get her attention she freaked.’ Tony said.

Loki raised an eyebrow up. ‘Well, perhaps she got a fright?’

‘She pinned him to the wall with a dagger at his throat.’ Said Bruce.

Loki frowned. ‘Perhaps she got a  _big_  fright?’

‘Well, he  _was_  wearing a clown mask.’ Pepper said softly.

‘That explains it then. No wonder she got a scare.’ Loki shrugged.

‘But she hasn’t come out of her room since. That was over four hours ago. And she was acting weird this morning when we asked if she wanted to carve pumpkins.’ Clint said, concerned. ‘She’s not answering her door for any of us.’

‘I’ll go and see what’s going on.’ Loki nodded and quickly departed to go see his girl.

He knocked on her bedroom door but she didn’t answer. So he teleported inside, but couldn’t see her.

‘Poppet? Where are you?’ He called out and ducked his head into her en-suite but she wasn’t there. Then he sensed her.

He knelt down by her bed and looked under, she was curled up in the fetal position.

‘Sophie?!’ He was alarmed to see her like that.

He reached out and grabbed her, she jumped and tried to struggle out of his grasp. But he pulled her out from under the bed and quickly pulled her onto his lap.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s me, it’s me. You’re safe. You’re ok.’ He soothed and held her tightly against him, rocking slightly and hushing her. He was glad when she stopped struggling and eventually she turned her face into his neck as she cried. Her entire body was trembling and it was a while before she calmed down enough to speak.

‘Love. You’re scaring me, what’s wrong? What happened?’ He asked softly, leaning back to look at her. He smoothed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Sophie took a minute to gather her thoughts together so they would make sense for Loki.

‘Halloween was always terrifying on the streets. I dreaded it. I always got mugged on Halloween night, every. single. year. One time someone as a clown chased me with a large kitchen knife, it was terrifying. I was only 17 at the time. Parties of people dressed in scary costumes would always shout abuse at me. I tried to stay away from the main party areas during Halloween time, but they’d always find homeless people to scare… I just hate Halloween, I really hate it.’

‘Oh sweetheart. I’m sorry.’ Loki soothed and cradled her head into him, just holding her. He’d never thought about anything like that, but now she told him it was obvious. So many people took advantage of Halloween and being hidden by masks and costumes.

‘You don’t have to be scared anymore. I will protect you, I promise. No one will dare hurt you this Halloween.’ Loki whispered and kissed her cheek.

‘I almost hurt Peter. He didn’t do anything wrong, I just freaked.’ Sophie whispered.

‘It’s alright. He’s fine. I will speak to them, I’ll let them know that you and I shall be spending this Halloween alone. Just the two of us in here.’

Sophie looked up at Loki, eyes wide. ‘Really? But you’ll miss the party.’

‘I’d much rather be with you, love. We will steal some snacks and have our own little drinking party in here. Our own music or we can watch films. Entirely up to you.’ Loki smiled.

‘Thank you. You’re too good to me.’ Sophie kissed his cheek, making Loki’s smile grow even larger.

Loki went to explain to everyone about what happened. Everyone understood instantly and felt bad that they hadn’t thought about it previously. He got some freshly baked cookies and took them back to Sophie’s room.

‘I’m such a coward.’ Sophie sighed as Loki got comfy next to her on her bed.

‘Quite the contrary, darling. You must be brave if you want to lock yourself in your room with me for two whole days.’ Loki smirked and nudged her playfully, making her laugh.

‘That’s true. You  _are_  terrifying.’ She giggled and snuggled up against his side, feeling content when he wrapped his arm around her.

‘I love you.’ He whispered.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered back.  
  


While the rest of the team had a wonderful Halloween the following day, partying all night. Dunking for apples, dancing to spooky music and drinking loads, Loki and Sophie were happy in their own little bubble.

Loki kept nipping out to steal snacks and drinks from the main party. He would summon a disguise so he’d blend in and wouldn’t be caught stealing stuff. Then changed back when he returned to Sophie.

The two watched a film while cuddling together. But the film soon became forgotten as it turned into a heavy make out session between them. Loki’s lips moved hungrily over Sophie’s, she enjoyed the way he held her tightly against his firm body while his tongue moved gracefully with hers.

Loki pulled her onto his lap, his large hands on her bum as they kept kissing. Sophie wasn’t sure what came over her, but she found herself grinding down against his groin, enjoying the feeling between her legs.

‘You’re going to be the death of me if you keep that up, love.’ Loki growled over her lips, making her giggle.

‘I… Uhm… Can we, do stuff? If you’re… Wanting to, that is.’ She blushed and suddenly found the lapels of his shirt very fascinating to fiddle with.

Loki took her hands in his and gave her a squeeze, then he tilted her chin upwards and looked at her so lovingly.

‘You know I do… But are  _you_  sure?’

‘I’m sure.’ She nodded. ‘I love you. I trust you. And I really, really want to.’ She smiled.

Loki felt his heart soar at her words.

He was gentle and loving with her. Taking his time to remove her clothes before removing his own. Then he held her for a while, until she calmed down and her body stopped trembling so much. She assured him that she did want it, more than anything.

Loki used his devilish fingers to coax her into her first orgasm. Then he couldn’t resist going down on her, taking his time to make her dance on his tongue. She had wanted to do the same for him to show her appreciation, but Loki pushed her back down onto her back, claiming that the night was all about her.

Then while kissing her, he slowly entered her. Taking his time to allow her to adjust. Slowly the two moved together until they both reached their peak. Both of them a sweaty, panting wreck as Loki collapsed to the side, pulling Sophie to rest on top of him. She was so small in comparison to his large frame, she was like a feather.

Sophie could hear Loki’s heart pounding against his chest as she lay the side of her face on him. His fingers trailed softly up and down her back, keeping her skin alight with goosebumps.

‘How do you feel?’ He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

‘Amazing.’ She giggled, hiding her face up into the crook of his neck. ‘It was… Just amazing. Did I… Do ok?’

Loki slid his hand up to the back of her head and tilted her up to look at him.

‘You were perfect, love. More than perfect.’


	21. Chapter 21

Loki couldn’t help but laugh the following morning when Sophie went to go shower. She wrapped herself in the blanket and used it to cover herself as she got off the bed and scurried to the bathroom.

Loki got up and followed her, he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed while she turned the shower on to let it heat up. ‘No need to be so shy after last night, love.’ He grinned when she spun around, slightly startled.

‘Uhh… _You’re_ clearly not shy.’ She blushed, trying not to look down at the large appendage between his legs. But it was kind of distracting considering it was _right_ _there._ She felt a slight ache between her thighs, making her wonder how the hell they managed to fit together like they did.

Loki crossed the bathroom in a predatory manner, large calculated steps and eyes hungrily latched onto her. When he reached her, he gently prised her hands off the blanket, allowing it to fall to the floor. He looked down at her body and grinned, reaching up to rub his thumb over a pert nipple that caused her to gasp.

Within seconds Loki and Sophie were in the shower together. Loki couldn’t take his hands off of her and Sophie couldn’t stop giggling. She was feeling on cloud nine after their antics the previous night. She still couldn’t believe that a literal god was in love with her.

After eventually getting clean, the two emerged to go see how the rest of the team were feeling after their party. And as expected, when they entered the kitchen everyone was looking a little worse for wear.

Loki winked at Sophie as they looked around the kitchen, everyone was holding their heads in their hands. The two got breakfast and sat at the island to eat.

Natasha peeked through her fingers to look at them. ‘You guys missed one heck of a party last night.’ She groaned.

‘So we see. But our night was much more exceptional than any party.’ Loki grinned.

Loki kept poking fun at the rest of the group for the duration of breakfast. Afterwards everyone scattered in different directions to sleep or eat off their hangover. But Sophie and Loki went to train in the hall for a while.

Sophie was using the punching bag and Loki had been doing some target practice. But then he went over to see her. ‘Take it easy, love. You’re still recovering.’

‘I need to get my strength back up.’ Sophie said as she kept punching the bag.

Loki admired her dedication to training, but he still didn’t want her over working herself. So he slid his arm around her middle and pulled her away from the bag.

‘Hey!’ She whined and spun round to a grinning Loki.

‘Take it easy. Remember the last time you didn’t listen to me?’ Loki said cockily.

Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘Fine. You win.’ She took off the gloves and put them away, phasing through the wall into the cupboard and phasing back through again.

‘You do seem to have a hang on your powers though.’ Loki commented as the two left the hall together.

‘It is getting easier. It doesn’t feel as tiring to do either now.’ She smiled happily.

‘That’s good. Soon it will just be like second nature for you.’ Loki put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

  
A few days later, Sophie was watching a chick flick with Pepper, Natasha and Wanda. They were so engrossed in the film that they never heard the arguing coming from the other end of the corridor. Not until the arguing was brought into the living room, and it was caused by Fury.

Sophie tensed up instantly, she didn’t trust Fury. At all.

‘What’s going on?’ Natasha asked as the girls all stood up to face Fury and Tony. Then Loki and some of the others appeared, looking concerned seeing the Director there too.

‘We know that Sophie has phasing powers. We found footage from the Hydra base that was leaked.’

Sophie’s stomach dropped. She looked at Loki, worried. He teleported across the room to her side and wrapped an arm around her protectively, glaring at Fury.

‘You are NOT doing tests on her.’ He snarled.

Fury put his hands up in defence. ‘Did I say anything about damn tests?’ He snapped. ‘But there is someone who wants to meet her. To work with her.’

‘Who?’ Pepper asked.

‘He’s called Owen. He’s a mutant who also works for SHIELD.’

 _‘We_ can work with Sophie. We don’t need or want an outsider here.’ Steve said, folding his arms over his chest.

‘It’s not as simple as that... He’s Sophie’s father.’

Everyone was speechless and gaped at Fury. Sophie’s eyes was wide, like she had seen a ghost. Was he serious? ‘My… Father?’ She squeaked out.

‘Yes. I know that will be a bit of a shock. He works for SHIELD and I’ve been told he is very excited to meet you. To explain why he hasn’t been in your life.’ The director said in a slightly softer tone.

Sophie felt like her chest was being crushed. She couldn’t believe it. She stumbled backwards, putting her arm out to Loki, who caught her and eased her over to the sofa so she could sit down. She was trembling and Loki was really concerned as he sat next to her, trying to soothe her.

‘It’s alright, love. It’s alright. Breathe, concentrate on me.’ He said soothingly, rubbing her back in circles.

Fury looked to the others and excused himself. The team all huddled around Sophie, but still gave her enough space until Loki managed to calm her down from her panic attack.

Sophie clung to Loki, tears falling as she still couldn’t believe it. It took a while before she was able to calm down. Her hands were still shaky when Loki held them in his and kissed her head.

‘You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to, love. No matter what Fury says.’

‘How… How does he even know it’s him? I don’t even know who he is.’ She said, wiping her eyes and looking round the group.

‘I’ve just had these sent through from SHIELD.’ Bruce chimed in, entering the room. ‘It’s blood tests, confirming that this Owen is your father.’ He handed the paper to Sophie.

Sophie put the paper down and put her face in her hands. It was too much. She had no idea what to think. She had so many questions, she didn’t even know where she would begin if she did meet him.

‘As Loki said. It’s your decision at the end of the day if you want to meet him or not. No one will force you to, no matter what SHIELD say.’ Clint said and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

‘I… I think I need time. I can’t do it today.’ Sophie stood up and left, Loki was hot on her heels.

The team all looked between one another anxiously.

‘What do we do?’ Wanda asked.

‘We be there for Sophie. Whatever she decides, we stand by her and help. If she wants to meet him, we make it as easy as possible for her. But if she doesn’t want to meet him, then we make sure she never has to lay eyes on him.’ Tony said firmly and everyone nodded in agreement.

  
Sophie barely slept that night. Constantly tossing and turning, her mind on other things. She felt bad for Loki, worried that she was keeping him awake. But he assured her that he didn’t mind and held her tightly in his arms as they spoke through the night. It was the early hours of the morning before Sophie managed to fall asleep, her head on Loki’s chest and hearing his heartbeat was nice and soothing.

She still woke up early, but she went for a shower then went to go train for a while. Leaving Loki still sound asleep in bed, looking beautiful and peaceful in his sleep.

The punching bag got most of her rage that morning, she went all out against it and built up a nice sweat. She was slightly annoyed as she realised she was going to have to shower again once she was finished.

‘What did the bag ever do to you?’ Natasha asked with a grin as she walked in.

‘I’m just picturing Fury’s face on this right now.’ Sophie said as she went back to punching it.

‘Good idea. I do that all the time.’ Natasha laughed. ‘Are you doing alright?’

‘As alright as someone can be when they hear that their father wants to meet them after all these years… I don’t know what to do, Nat. I have so many questions, but I don’t know if I want to bring up the past. Not now that my life is finally going well. Part of me wants to leave all of that in the past.’ Sophie sighed and sat down on the bench, having a drink.

‘Well, only you can decide in the end.’ Natasha sat down next to her.

‘That’s exactly what Loki says too. Which isn’t overly helpful.’ Sophie smiled, but looked down sadly.

‘I know. But, it is true. However, it might not do any harm to meet him. Ask the questions you want to ask and then decide whether you want to see him again or not. I would be tempted to find out what happened. Why he wasn’t part of your life back then and why he is interested now.’ She said honestly.

Sophie took a minute to think about what Natasha said. ‘You’re right. There’s nothing to lose by speaking to him, then I can decide what to do after that.’

‘Whatever happens, you have all of us right behind you.’

‘Thanks, Nat. I don’t know what I would do or where I’d be if it wasn’t for all of you.’ Sophie smiled.

After training some more and chatting with Natalie, Sophie went back to her room for a shower. Loki was still asleep when she went into the shower. But when she emerged, he was finally awake.

‘Morning, sleeping beauty.’ She teased and jumped on the bed next to him as he stretched.

Loki chuckled and slid an arm around her, pulling her into him. She was only wearing a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped in her hair. ‘Good morning, love.’ He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

‘I’ve had two showers, talked to Nat and trained for around an hour. You’re usually the morning person.’ She teased.

‘Wow, you have been busy. I guess I was just catching up on sleep.’ He said sheepishly.

Sophie leaned up on her elbow to gaze at him. She trailed her fingers across his cheeks and down along his jawline. ‘You’re so beautiful when asleep.’ She smiled.

‘Only when I’m asleep?’

‘Mmm… Maybe when you’re awake too, I suppose.’ Sophie grinned.

‘Cheeky!’ Loki laughed and slid his hand into her hair and pulled her into him for another slow kiss.

Sophie then went to move but Loki grabbed her and pulled her in. ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He purred.

‘I need to get dressed.’ She giggled when she was dragged back into him, planting kisses along her neck. But she tried to ignore him and pull away, but Loki just held her tight again and tickled her.

‘Stoooooop!’ She squealed and wriggled around in his grasp.

Loki chuckled in victory and rolled her underneath him. His nose pressed against hers as he nuzzled her. ‘I love you so much.’ He whispered.

‘I love you too. You big goof.’ Sophie smirked.

Loki’s smile grew larger and his lips sought out hers. The kiss quickly heated up and soon Loki had the towel off her and his hands were roaming over her body. Then he took her, lovingly and slow. When the two reached their climax, Loki dragged Sophie with him into the shower. She groaned at having a third shower already that morning, but Loki just laughed and teased how she would be the cleanest of the team.

When they sat down for breakfast, they talked about what she was going to do about her father.

‘I’m going to meet him, ask him questions. See what he has to say for himself. Then I will decide what to do… As long as SHIELD don’t force me to meet him again if I don’t want to afterwards.’ She said, taking a spoonful of cheerios.

‘We will make sure they don’t. Don’t worry about that. Just do what you are comfortable with, nothing else.’ Loki reached over and gave her knee a squeeze.

  
Sophie kept changing her mind when it was nearing the time that she was due to meet her father. But Loki kept her as calm as he possibly could.

When it was time, the whole team was in the living room waiting and talking. They were trying to keep her occupied, which she was grateful for. Though she kept drifting in and out of the conversation.

Soon FRIDAY announced the arrival of Owen, who turned up in the living room to greet everyone.

He froze on the spot when everyone stopped talking and glared at him. But then he grinned and opened his arms out when his eyes landed on Sophie.

‘There’s my lovely daughter!’


	22. Chapter 22

Loki’s nostrils flared as he glared daggers at Owen.

‘You have no right to call her that.’ Clint snapped.

Owen glanced around the room, looking at all The Avengers who were staring him down. Then he looked back at Sophie.

‘How about we go and chat somewhere  _private_?’ He asked her.

‘No. I’m happy here, thanks. Whatever you have to say, I want my friends to hear too.’ Sophie said, holding her head high.

Owen didn’t seem too happy with that answer, but he knew he wasn’t going to have another option. He sat down on a chair opposite Sophie.

The poor girl didn’t know where to begin. She had so many questions, but found she didn’t know where to start. She was just staring at the man who claimed he was her father. She couldn’t really see the resemblance herself, being honest. But the blood results wouldn’t lie.

‘Sophie. Are you alright, love?’ Loki asked softly and rubbed her back.

She nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to look at Owen. ‘What happened with my mother? Were you both together or was it a one night fling?’

Owen leaned forward in his chair. ‘It was more than just a fling. We were together for 5 months. But unfortunately we split up and I left before I knew she was pregnant. I didn’t find out until you were a few months old. She wouldn’t let me see you, moved house so I had no idea where the both of you were.’  

Sophie felt a little pang inside of her.

‘But, why did you stop looking for me? I’ve been on the streets for years!’

‘My mutation got out of control during the time I was trying to see you. I got taken by Hydra who did experiments on me. I was there for fifteen years before SHIELD managed to save me. By then I had no clue where you were or even if you were still in the country. It wasn’t until you got taken here by these guys that I found out. When SHIELD ran your bloods, they found a match in my records.’

Steve frowned. ‘Why have you waited all these months? She’s been here for ages.’

Owen looked over at Steve, slightly irritated for the interruption.

‘I was away in Japan on a mission for SHIELD. I only got back a few days ago. I’ve been desperate to come back to see you sooner, though.’ Owen smiled at Sophie.

Sophie’s stomach was in knots. She was struggling to take everything in. Could she believe him, truly? She looked at Loki and he could tell what she was thinking, he put his hand on her knee and gave her a reassuring squeeze. As far as he could tell, Owen was telling the truth.

‘What’s your mutation?’ Sophie asked.

‘I just breathe underwater. Not as spectacular as your powers, I believe. How are you coming along with them?’

‘Fine. They’re getting better.’ Sophie nodded. She still had her guard up, but wasn’t willing to let that down just yet. ‘Did you know that my mother died from a drug overdose?’ She blurted out, wanting to know.

Owen’s face dropped. But he nodded. ‘Yeah. I knew. SHIELD told me.’

Something wasn’t sitting right with Loki though. ‘You say your powers got out of control. But you only breathe underwater, so how did they become out of control?’

‘There was a period where I wasn’t able to breathe above water. I had to be submerged underwater constantly for a while. It was awful.’

‘So, your powers didn’t always work in your favour?’ Sophie asked.

‘No. I don’t think anyone’s ever does, really. Being a mutant can be a challenge. Until you’ve got your powers completely harnessed, they can be dangerous and take a while to control. I’m sure that yours have played havoc with you?’

‘Yeah… They have.’ She nodded.

‘In what way?’ Owen asked.

‘Just, not happening when I want it to. Or happening when I don’t want it to.’

Owen nodded. He looked around the room, looking at the team individually. They were all still there, watching and listening intently. On Sophie’s side.

‘Can we perhaps now chat in private?’ Owen asked.

Sophie shook her head. ‘I… I think this is enough for today. I need to do some training.’ Sophie stood up, feeling a bit awkward now. Loki stood up with her, his arm around her waist.

‘I would love to train with you. I could really help you out, mutant to mutant. Father to daughter.’

‘I need time.’ Sophie said quickly.

Owen’s smile faded, but he nodded in understandment.

‘Perhaps you should go for today.’ Loki muttered.

‘If that’s what Sophie wants.’ Owen looked to Sophie.

Sophie nodded. ‘I need some time.’

‘I understand. It would be nice to get to know you more. Make up for lost time… It was fantastic to finally meet you.’ Owen looked like he wanted to hug her, but he knew by Sophie’s body language that wasn’t the best thing to do.

So he just left quietly, much to Sophie’s relief. She fell back down onto the sofa, she was shaking and felt conflicted with what just happened. The rest of the team left her and Loki alone, knowing that was best. But Sophie thanked them all for being there for her.

‘You were so brave, love. I’m proud of you.’ Loki kissed her head and held her until she calmed down.

‘I can’t believe I have a… a father. I don’t know what to think.’

‘I couldn’t detect any lies from him… But I’d still be cautious.’ Loki said softly.

‘When he was looking for me… What if he had found me? I might not have had to be on the streets for so long. If my mother hadn’t kept him from seeing us.’ Sophie hissed angrily, feeling a hatred towards her mother for stopping him.

‘While I am not condoning what your Mother did, there is always two sides to every story. Unfortunately this one, you will never know. But perhaps there was a genuine reason for her actions. Maybe he was abusive, or on drugs himself. Perhaps an alcoholic. You just never know, love.’

‘I know… You’re right… Again.’ She smiled slightly.

‘I could get used to hearing you say that.’ Loki chuckled.

  
Sophie took the following few days to take everything in before deciding about whether she wanted to see Owen again or not. She was constantly on edge about it, unsure whether to let him back in. As Fury said that Owen simply wanted to hang around the base, to get to know Sophie more.

But in the end, she decided to give him a chance.

Sophie and Loki were training in the hall one day. They were doing some combat work. Sophie was working on her high kicks that Natasha had shown her. But Loki was so damn tall that she struggled to kick higher than his chest.  

‘Try and jump as you kick.’ Loki suggested.

‘Do you really want to see me fall flat on my ass?’

‘Well, that  _would_  be amusing.’ Loki teased, grinning.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him slightly. But she gave it a try and attempted to get some height as she kicked. But her foot caught his upper arm and instead she _did_  fall, but Loki was quick and caught her before she hit the floor.

‘See! I knew that would happen.’ Sophie grumbled as Loki put her back on her feet.

‘It will take time. Perhaps Natasha should give you some more pointers.’

‘I want her to teach me how to do a headlock with my thighs. I’ve seen her do that move before and it looks awesome.’ Sophie said excitedly.

‘You can catch me in a headlock with your thighs any day.’ Loki purred, his eyes darkening as he circled his arms around her and pulled her in flush against his body.

‘That might be fun.’ Sophie giggled and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him as he leaned down. He sneaked his hands down and squeezed her ass playfully, making her squeal against his lips.

Their kiss was ruined though when they heard coughing. Their heads snapped up and over to the door, to see Owen stood there.

‘Hi.’ He waved awkwardly.

Sophie heard Loki growl low in his chest at the interruption. But she looked at Loki with an eyebrow up and whispered to him. ‘Behave!’

‘I always do.’ He whispered back before the two went over to greet Owen.

‘Tony said you were in here training. Mind if I watch? Then I thought after we could grab some lunch and have a chat?’ Owen smiled.

‘Loki and I already have lunch plans, sorry… But you’re welcome to watch us train and we can chat after lunch?’ Sophie suggested.

‘Oh, of course. Sure.’ Owen nodded.

Loki and Sophie went back into the middle of the hall. Though they both felt a little unnerved being watched, Owen went and sat on the bench at the side-lines.

But the two continued training. Sophie worked on her punches as well while Loki dodged them and helped her work on her aim. Once finished they had worked up a real sweat.

‘So you don’t train with your powers?’ Owen asked as the two grabbed towels that were near him to wipe their faces.

‘Not every day, no.’ Sophie shook her head.

‘Why not? Surely with your powers you don’t need anything else.’ Owen frowned.

‘Phasing would only do so much. I need to be able to fight too.’

‘She’s brilliant with her daggers. You should see her use them tomorrow.’ Loki said proudly.

‘Daggers?’

‘Yeah. Loki’s been teaching me.’ Sophie smiled.

Sophie and Loki went off together to shower and then go out for lunch. Owen had to make do with eating in the kitchen with some of the other Avengers. Who were still suspicious of him, like Sophie and Loki were.

‘So, my daughter is dating a god?’ Owen asked, trying to break the silence. Tony, Clint, Natasha and Thor were the only ones there.

‘She is.’ Clint nodded.

‘Isn’t he evil?’

‘Watch how you call my brother. He is not evil.’ Thor accused.

‘Sorry… But he did try and destroy New York, didn’t he? Is he safe for my daughter to be around?’

Clint frowned. ‘Do you really think after being in Sophie’s life for less than a week that you have the right to call her that? You don’t know anything about her, or Loki. Any of us for that matter. You’re still a stranger. So before you come in here and start complaining about Sophie’s life you need to get your finger out of your ass and work on getting to know her.’

Owen was slightly taken aback at Clint’s outburst.

‘And Loki too. Since he’s important in her life.’ Tony added. He never thought he’d be sticking up for the god of mischief.

‘Sorry. I didn’t realise it was such a touchy subject.’ Owen tried to laugh, but no one else found it funny. ‘So… Do Sophie and Loki go on lunch dates often?’

‘Every Monday they have a lunch date. Then every Thursday and Sunday they have date night. I’d recommend you don’t interrupt their routine of that.’ Said Natasha.

‘Right.’ Owen trailed off and just ate his sandwich in silence, he knew he wasn’t exactly welcomed there. He just hoped he could change that in time.

  
‘Do we have to go back?’ Sophie groaned after she and Loki finished eating pudding in their favourite underground club.

‘We don’t  _have_  to. But I think Owen will be wanting to see you.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I still don’t know if I’m doing the right thing by seeing him.’ She sighed.

‘It will take time. You won’t know until things progress more, darling. Just take your time, don’t rush into anything. Take all the time you need. He at least owes you that, considering it’s taken him 22 years to show his face.’

Loki pulled her chair out for her and helped her into her jacket, like the perfect gentleman.

‘Thanks.’ Sophie smiled. ‘And you’re right… I need to take my time. But part of me doesn’t want anything to do with him. I’ve been alone my whole life. Now I have you and the team. I feel like I don’t need anyone else.’

‘You will always have us. It’s not a bad thing having a relative in your life. It just depends on how much involvement you want. And that is all in your court. It always will be.’

‘True… Though I’m not so sure how much involvement I want.’ She sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

‘You don’t trust him, do you?’ Loki asked Clint.

The two were in the living room, reading quietly. Sophie was in the adjoining kitchen with Owen, having a talk.

‘No. I don’t. Do you?’ Clint looked up at Loki.

‘Nope. Something isn’t sitting right with me.’ Loki glanced over his shoulder to look at said man.

‘Steve is going to speak to Fury later today. He wants more details on Owen. Considering he’s going to be here in the base more often. We want to be sure of who he is.’

‘Good. But if SHIELD _are_  up to something, I don’t think it will be so easy to find out. We just need to keep a close eye on him and make sure Sophie is safe and happy.’ The god grumbled.

‘I don’t like the fact that he thinks he can waltz in here and act like he’s got a daughter.’

Loki understood that Clint was especially annoyed and on edge considering he’s a father himself. Clint always had a soft spot for Sophie too. Loki appreciated that. Especially when there was situations like this.

  
Owen smiled as he looked at his daughter. ‘I am truly sorry about your upbringing. I know it won’t have been easy. I really wish I had been there for you.’

‘It’s alright. It’s made me who I am.’ Sophie shrugged, not wanting to talk about that as she took a sip of her drink.

‘You and Loki are really close, huh? Is he good to you?’

‘He’s amazing. I don’t know what I would do without him. I really love him.’ Sophie said honestly, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about him.

‘Even with his past and what he did?’ Owen asked.

‘We’ve spoken at length about both of our pasts. It doesn’t change anything. We are similar in a lot of ways. It’s like we’re made for one another.’

‘Really? He has a troubled past too?’

‘Yes. But I am not talking about that, it’s not my place.’ Sophie said defensively.

‘Of course.’ Owen nodded. ‘So, tell me about you. What’s your favourite film? Colour? Food?’

  
‘I wonder what they’re talking about.’ Loki muttered, looking at the two again.

‘Don’t sweat it. I’m sure he’s just catching up with her. He has a lot to learn about her.’ Clint assured Loki.

Wanda and Pepper joined Clint and Loki not long after.

‘How long have they been in there for?’ Pepper asked.

‘An hour now.’ Loki grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

‘He seems nice enough.’ Wanda sat back on the sofa, opening a packet of pop tarts. Loki proceeded to steal one from her, earning a scowl from her.

‘It’s all an act. There’s something not right about him.’

‘For the record, I agree with Mischief for a change.’ Clint said.

‘All  _I_ see is a man who wants to get to know his long lost daughter. His powers are breathing under water, not telepathy or being able to tell where his daughter was all those years ago. It sounds to me more like her mother’s fault, not his.’ Wanda said.

‘I dunno. A man who knows he has a kid, if he truly loves them would move the entire earth to find them. I don’t understand why he wouldn’t keep looking once he was saved from SHIELD. He said that he was trapped by Hydra for fifteen years. Sophie was on the streets at that time. Surely with help from SHIELD he would’ve been able to find her.’  

Loki nodded in agreement with Hawkeye.

‘It’s maybe not that easy. She was on the streets and off the radar until her bloods taken at the hospital alerted SHIELD. But it makes sense as to why they wanted to bring her in.’ Said Pepper.

Loki and Clint shared a look with one another, still not entirely convinced. Loki was just glad he wasn’t alone in his thoughts and unease with Owen.

He was rather relieved when Owen left and Sophie joined him, plonking down on the sofa next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. ‘All ok?’

‘Yeah. We just talked about, stuff. I think he’s trying to make up for lost time.’ She shrugged and hugged Loki.

‘So he should be. Keep an eye on him, Soph. Take your time with trusting him. He has a lot of making up to do.’ Clint said and gave her a pat on the shoulder before he left.

Sophie looked back at Loki, confused.

‘We’re all just concerned and looking out for you, love.’ Loki assured her.

‘I know. And I’m really grateful.’ Sophie smiled.

  
That afternoon Loki and Sophie were training again, this time working on her powers. She was practising phasing through a wall and also down through the floor.

‘Can I try something?’ She asked Loki.

‘Depends on what that may be?’ He cocked an eyebrow at her.

‘Give me your hand.’ Sophie put her hand out expectantly.

Loki gave her a dubious look, but took her hand. Before he had a chance to protest, she pulled him towards the wall and phased through, taking Loki along with her. The two landed on the other side and he looked at her, completely stunned and amazed.

‘How did you know you could do that?’ He asked, eyes wide.

‘I… Have no idea. I just wanted to see if it would work.’ She said sheepishly, grinning.

‘Thanks for using me as your guinea pig.’ Loki winked at her, but he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, laughing. ‘You’re already getting to know your powers on a more personal level. You know what you can and can’t do. It’s only upwards from here.’ He said proudly.

‘I couldn’t do it without you.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The couple went to their rooms to get changed, they planned to go to the cinema that evening with Wanda, Vision, Thor and Jane. As a triple date night.

Loki walked into Sophie’s room as she was just finishing off her hair. He was momentarily stunned by her beauty as always. More so because she was wearing his favourite dress of hers. Her emerald green one that reached just above her knees.

‘Ooft, you know that dress always gets me.’ Loki said as he put his hand over his heart, making her giggle.

‘I know. That’s one of the reasons why I like wearing it so much.’ She grinned.

Loki crossed the room towards her in two large steps, a mischievous look on his face when he looked down at her and licked his lips. ‘You know, it would look so much better in a pile on the floor.’ He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and circled his arms around her.

‘So would your dashing suit.’ She teased back, sliding her hands underneath the back of his shirt and stroking over his skin.

‘Oh no, no. This suit doesn’t end up in a pile on the floor, that’s outrageous. A neat pile on the chair  _would_  be acceptable though.’ He winked at her.

‘But it’s ok for my dress to be in a pile on the floor?’

‘Yep.’ He chuckled and stopped her from saying anything more by pressing his lips to hers. ‘Of course, if you’d rather, we could just, take our clothes off, and put them, all in a neat pile, and stay here, instead of going out.’ He suggested, kissing her between almost every word.

‘As nice as that would be, we promised the others we’d go.’ Sophie leaned back slightly, catching her breath again.

‘Hmmm. Well, afterwards you’re all mine.’ Loki hummed and ran his nose up her neck, breathing her in. He was obsessed with the smell of her.

‘I don’t think I will complain at that.’ She grinned.

‘Mm, I almost forgot. I have something for you.’ Loki reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch.

‘For me?’ Sophie gasped when he handed it to her.

‘Who else?’ He smiled. It grew even larger when he watched her open the little pouch and her face lit up.

It was a beautiful emerald necklace with a gold snake around the outside of it as the case. It was on a golden chain to match.

‘This is beautiful, Loki. This must have cost a bomb.’ Sophie said in awe as she held it in the palm of her hand so gently.

‘I tried to find something as beautiful as you, but that’s impossible.’ Loki reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand when she blushed.

‘Well, this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one has ever…’ Sophie choked up slightly. ‘No one has ever given me anything like this before.’

‘Here, let me put it on for you.’ Loki said softly, taking it back from her and having her spin around.

She held her hair up out of the way so Loki could put it on for her. It sat nicely on her chest and looked perfect on her. Loki smiled and guided her to the mirror so she could see it. She looked at Loki standing behind her, smiling happily.

‘Thank you.’ She turned around to face him properly and hugged him tightly.

She knew she was never going to take it off aside from to shower. It made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

‘I love you.’ She smiled up at him.

‘I love you too.’


	24. Chapter 24

‘I am SO buzzing for this!’ Sophie said, bouncing up and down as the jet went to land.

‘Keep your mind, love. It could still be dangerous.’ Loki said firmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

‘I know. I will be fine.’ She grinned up at him.

She had been desperate to go back on another mission with the team. So one finally came up that would be acceptable for her to join. A SHIELD soldier had been kidnapped by some rogue agents and was being kept in an old bunker in the middle of a forest. It was low risk, so that’s why Sophie was able to go along, to see how she got on.

The team made their way through the trees after landing and they came across the bunker in no time.

‘Right. Everyone know what to do?’ Steve asked them all and everyone nodded in agreement.

Loki took Sophie’s hand and they made their way towards the bunker. They sneaked around the back while the rest of the team went to the front, to cause a distraction. As soon as the couple heard shouting and fighting start, Sophie phased them through the back and inside.

Loki felt a bit queasy when she phased them down through the floors, until they were as far down as they could go. Then she led him through a few walls. Whenever they came across a rogue agent, Loki used his magic or daggers to dispose of them quickly, before they even had a chance to take aim with their guns.

When they reached the main room, they found the SHIELD agent that had been kidnapped. Loki rushed over to him and untied him. Suddenly the door flew open and three men burst in with rifles, firing straight for Loki and Sophie. Sophie grabbed Loki and the SHIELD agent and used her powers so that the bullets phased straight through the three of them.

That gave Loki enough time to throw a bunch of daggers at the men, knocking them all out. He then wrapped an arm around Sophie and grabbed the agent’s arm before teleporting them out of the bunker.

But as soon as they got out, Sophie saw a man attempt to pounce on Loki with a knife. Out of instinct, not even knowing fully herself she could do it, she ran on front of Loki and phased her hand right through the knife and into the man’s chest. Her hand grabbed the man’s heart and she un-phased her hand as she pulled forcefully back, ripping the man’s heart out of his chest.

It was as if time stood still while she looked at the organ in her hand, dripping with blood as the man fell to the ground at her feet. Realisation of what she just did rushed over her, she dropped the heart in a panic and looked at Loki with wide eyes.

Loki was slightly shocked too, but also impressed. Though he could tell that she was distressed with killing someone in that way…

He called on the coms for backup, which arrived instantly. Thor took the agent and got him to safety while Loki scooped Sophie up in his arms and carried her back to the jet. The rest of the team took care of the rest of the enemies.

‘Is she hurt?’ Natasha asked over the coms.

‘No, in shock. She just ripped a man’s heart out.’ Loki said quickly then turned his com off, as well as taking Sophie’s off her and doing the same.

He put her down on her seat and knelt on front of her, taking her hands in his he used his Seidr to remove the blood from her. Her entire body was shaking and her face was as white as a ghost. He cupped her face in his hands and got her to focus on him.

‘Sophie, love. It’s alright. You’re ok.’ He spoke firmly but gently.

‘I… I… Killed him.’

‘You did. But it was the right thing to do. He was an enemy, you saved me.’ Loki moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head in against his chest.

It took her a little while to calm down and come to terms with what she did.

‘I didn’t even know I could do that.’ She said quietly, looking down at her hands.

‘Neither did I. But that is  _very_  impressive, love. Even if slightly gruesome for your first murder… But I’m so proud of you.’ Loki cupped her chin and tilted her face up so she could see his reassuring smile.

‘Is it normal to feel…  _like this_ , after the first time?’ She asked hesitantly, just as the team came back.

Loki nodded. Then Natasha stepped in too. ‘It is. But you did good work there.’

‘I agree. Great job on your first proper mission, kid.’ Clint gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Bruce was a little weak after changing back from Hulk, but he flopped down onto the seat next to her. ‘I’ve killed many innocent people and that’s not something you get over easily. But the bad guys? They deserve it.’

Peter was excited, he’d seen her kill the guy. ‘That was SO cool. I had no idea that would be possible. You literally ripped his heart right out.’ He even used hand gestures as he spoke, but the team gave him a look.

‘I don’t think she needs to go over that again so soon.’ Tony patted him on the back.

‘It’s certainly something you should work on though.’ Wanda said. ‘That could come in very handy during a lot of missions and fights.’

‘That mission was more dangerous than planned. Has Thor got the guy to safety?’ Loki asked, sitting back but keeping an arm tightly around Sophie.

‘Yes, he’s got him back to base already.’ Vision nodded, he was flying them back and in communications with base.

Sophie felt exhausted, physically and mentally. She ended up falling asleep on Loki’s shoulder during the way back home.

‘Did you know she could do that?’ Tony asked Loki, keeping his voice low.

‘No. I don’t think she knew either, not really. But her powers are getting stronger, her body will know what it can and can’t do. Even if her mind doesn’t quite know yet.’

‘How the hell is she going to practice that? I can take a few punches but I am  _not_  being guinea pig for  _that_.’ Steve said half-jokingly, though the more he thought about it the more serious he actually was.

Loki smirked evilly and looked at Tony. ‘Tony can do it.’

‘Don’t think so. If anyone has a chance of surviving that kind of shit, it’s you and Thor.’ Tony said quickly, not even wanting to think about having any kind of organ ripped out of him.

Loki just smirked and put his head back. They would come up with something to help her train. He just wasn’t entirely sure what yet.

When they arrived back at base, they were slightly irritated to find Owen was there. He’d been appearing more and more lately.

Loki carried Sophie off the jet because she was still asleep and happy in Loki’s arms. Owen frowned and looked worried when he saw her. He rushed over to Loki in a panic.

‘What did you do? What happened?’ He snapped.

Loki frowned and glared at the man. The team all saw and stopped in their tracks, to make sure things didn’t kick off.

‘How dare you. I didn’t do this.’ Loki hissed, trying to keep his tone down, but it was difficult. ‘She’s exhausted from using her powers, and if you must know, she killed someone for the first time.’

‘Let me take her to her room, let her sleep.’ Owen put his hands out, but Loki stepped back, his nostrils flaring angrily.

‘That’s _my_  job. You don’t touch her without her permission.’ He growled and held her closer to his chest.

Owen stared back at Loki, but said nothing else. Loki didn’t give him a chance to as he stormed away with Sophie.

‘Is he telling the truth? Is she just tired from using her powers?’ Owen asked the team.

‘You’re an asshole if you think Loki would be the one to hurt her.’ Clint said angrily and stormed away too, shaking his head in disbelief.

Thor went up to Owen and poked him in the chest in warning. ‘Take care of how you speak of my brother in regards to Sophie. He loves her more than anyone else in all the nine realms.’

Natasha also came to his aid. ‘You don’t know Loki, or Sophie for that matter. If you want to get in Sophie’s good books and earn  _‘father points’_  you better start accepting that Loki is a huge part of her life. And he was for a long time before you arrived.’

The team all started to walk away, leaving a slightly disgruntled Owen stood there.

‘What they said.’ Tony said with a firm nod to the man.

  
Sophie woke up suddenly, startled and confused. She was in bed, but didn’t remember going there. Loki was right at her side, reading while she slept.

‘Hey there sleeping beauty.’ He grinned and put his book down, turning to face her.

‘What… What?’ Sophie frowned, completely confused.

‘You fell asleep on the way back from the mission. You basically passed out.’ Loki chuckled at her confusion and reached out to smooth her hair back from her face.

He had taken out her pony tail and changed her into her night gown when they returned to her room.

‘What time is it?’

‘It’s 8pm, love. We missed dinner, but the others have left us some.’

‘Holy shit. I was out for 7 hours?’ She gasped.

‘Yep. That was quite the power nap you had.’ Loki chuckled.

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. ‘I can’t believe I slept that long. Is that normal?’

‘You are far from normal, darling.’ Loki teased, earning a jab in his ribs. ‘Ow.’ He pouted.

‘I know that didn’t hurt.’ Sophie said as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up to stretch.

‘It is normal. You used a lot of your powers today. Not to mention how mentally tiring it was for you too.’ He said softly, admiring her body while she stretched and absentmindedly licking his lips.

‘Aren’t you hungry? You could’ve eaten without me.’

‘Ohh I am  _famished._ ’ Loki growled and reached over the bed to grab her and pull her back down on top of him.

She let out a screech and giggled when he trapped her in his arms and kissed her.

‘I meant food.’ She whispered over his lips when he eventually let her get some air back into her lungs.

‘I know. I could just eat you up.’ He purred, his eyes dark and mischievous.

‘Is that a promise or a threat?’

Loki paused for a moment and pretended to think. ‘That’s a promise.’ He decided on as he proceeded to flip her over on the bed and slide down her body until he was positioned between her legs.

‘And my  _meal_ is going to be so divine.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at her before disappearing under her night gown.


	25. Chapter 25

After her first proper mission, Sophie was allowed to join the team on some other ones. But Loki always went over the mission first, to see how risky it would be. There was one or two he didn’t allow her to come along because in his eyes it was too high risk, even though she probably would’ve been fine to do so.

But Loki just wanted to keep her safe. He would never forgive himself if anything bad ever happened to her. Even if she could take good care of herself, obviously. Considering how well she was harnessing her powers. He would always still worry over her.

Owen continued to hang around often, he was there at least four times a week. Sophie was slowly starting to trust him a little more. But she was still on edge. The rest of the team weren’t so sure, especially Loki and Clint. But they didn’t want to upset Sophie, so kept it civil.

One day Thor returned from visiting Asgard for a few days. He had some news that nobody expected to hear.

‘Father has requested your return to Asgard.’ He told Loki.

‘What? Why?’ Loki frowned.

Sophie sat up more next to Loki, just as confused as he was. Since Loki had told her  _all_ about Odin.

‘He says you have turned a corner, that you’ve paid for your actions and you are able to return to Asgard. He says you can stay here, if that’s what you wish. But you can come home whether to visit or to stay.’ Thor said with a big smile and patted Loki on the shoulder.

Loki was completely shocked and for once he didn’t actually know what to say.

Not much was said about it for the duration of the afternoon. That evening, Loki and Sophie went to the library together to read. But Loki noticed she was slightly off.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ He asked, pulling her onto his lap when he sat down.

‘Are you going to go back to Asgard? To live?’

Loki’s eyes widened in realisation. She’d been worried that he was going to leave her.

‘Oh, love. The only way I’d go back to Asgard to live would be if you were coming with me.’ He cupped her face in his hands and smiled warmly at her when her face lit up with relief.

‘Really?’

‘Of course. I am not leaving you. You’re my world, Sophie. I’m home with you, you’re all that matters to me. I will go back for a short visit, I would like to see mother. And there is someone I would  _love_  for her to meet.’ He grinned.

Sophie’s eyes shot up to meet his. ‘You mean… Me?’

‘No, Stark of course.’ Loki teased, making Sophie laugh. ‘I think Hel would freeze over before I’d allow Stark to meet my mother.’ He winked at her.

‘He’s not all  _that_  bad.’ Sophie said in the guy’s defence.

‘I suppose he has been tolerable of late.’ Loki shrugged. ‘But in all seriousness, I would love for you to meet Frigga. Odin, not so much. But I guess you would meet him too.’ He grumbled.

‘Funny how we both have an asshole parent and a good one. Then again, the jury is still out on Owen I guess.’ Sophie smiled and circled her arms around Loki’s neck.

‘True. I still have my suspicions with Owen, but time will tell… So, will you come with me to Asgard for a few days?’

‘You’re serious, aren’t you?’

‘Yep.’

‘Do you  _really_  want to take me to another planet? Is that a  _wise_  idea?’

‘Probably not. But I am sure I can keep you from getting into _too_  much trouble.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Hmm. Well, if you’re going and you really need me along to look after you… Then I guess I have no other choice really.’ Sophie shrugged and smirked at him.

‘Nope, you don’t. I would break apart without you.’ Loki said jokingly, though he did actually mean it at the same time.

Sophie made herself comfortable against Loki and he held her tightly, burying his face into her hair. He breathed in deep, taking in her scent.

‘You know I would never, ever, leave you.’ He whispered.

‘Deep down I think I knew that. I just… sometimes my mind runs away with me.’ Sophie said as she nuzzled into his neck.

‘Mine does too at times. Minds can be a scary place.’ Loki reached for her hand and rubbed her fingers with his. ‘I think our minds are a bit messed up, but they are messed up together.’

Sophie felt her heart warm at his words as she looked up at him. She reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek while she kissed him. The kiss turned into a heated one and Sophie found herself straddling Loki, grinding down against him wanting more.

Loki’s hands wandered all over her body, underneath her top. His touch left goosebumps on her skin as it felt alight with desire. She was always amazed with how he could make her feel simply by his touch.

  
Thor walked into the library, looking for Loki and Sophie. But when he saw them both naked on the sofa together he turned bright red and covered his eyes with his hand.

Sophie was still straddling Loki, her arms and legs wrapped around him like a monkey and her head resting on his shoulder. They were finished with their fun, just revelling in one another’s hold. But they hadn’t expected anyone to walk in on them. No one apart from them ever graced the library.

‘Thor! You fool! Don’t you knock?’ Loki hissed at him, he used his Seidr to have his cape drape around Sophie who was also blushing from being caught. Though she was glad he hadn’t walked in ten minutes ago when they’d been in the middle of their pleasure.

‘It’s a library, brother. I shouldn’t need to knock!’ Thor said, still hiding behind his hand.

‘You never come to the library. Why today?’ Loki groaned and let his head fall backwards on the back of the sofa.

‘I’ve come to get you, to go home to visit. Mother is most excited about your visit.’ Thor turned around so he had his back to them instead.

‘Alright. Give us twenty minutes first.’

‘Us?’ Thor asked, turning around but then he remembered why he had avoided looking at them in the first place so spun back around again.

‘Yes, Sophie is joining me.’ Loki said proudly.

‘I’m guessing that would be ok with your mother?’ Sophie asked.

‘Of course. Mother would love to meet you!’ Thor said excitedly.

‘Excellent. Now, please leave us Thor.’ Loki said, irritated.

‘Oh, of course.’ Thor rambled and rushed out of the door.

‘Well, that was a close one.’ Sophie said, leaning back.

‘It was.’ Loki chuckled. His eyes looked down to her chest, where her necklace was resting upon her skin. He ran his thumb over it and smiled. ‘I am so honoured that you wear this all the time, love.’

‘I really do love it. No one has ever given me something like this before… Besides, it’s from _you_.’ Sophie beamed happily.

Loki gave her another sweet kiss before the two eventually moved to get ready for going to Asgard.

After quickly packing some of her stuff, Sophie went along with Loki to find Thor.

‘You didn’t give me much time to pack.’ She huffed, slinging the rucksack over her back.

‘It’s only for a few days. Besides, you shall find most of what you need on Asgard.’ Loki assured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

‘Wait! I’ve forgot my deodorant.’ Sophie ran back to her room, Loki just laughed.

Thor approached and patted his brother on the back. ‘I see you gave her the Seidr necklace.’

‘Shhh. Keep it down.’ Loki hushed him.

‘What? Doesn’t she know about it?’ Thor frowned.

‘No… She doesn’t really  _need_  to know.’ Loki whispered.

‘Why not?’

‘She might find it creepy.’ Loki said, glancing round to make sure she wasn’t in earshot.

‘I doubt she would. She loves you, Loki.’

‘I know… But still. Keep your big trap shut!’ He warned and Thor put his hands up in defence.

Sophie rushed back to Loki, happy now she was sure she had everything. The three entered the common area where the rest of the team was waiting to say goodbye. Including Owen, who didn’t look overly happy.

‘Are you really going to Asgard?’ He asked Sophie.

Sophie frowned at his tone of voice. ‘Yes, I am.’ She nodded.

‘Is that really a good idea? I mean, it’s a different planet. What if something happens? I don’t want you going.’

Loki felt his blood boil. His jaw clenched while he tried to keep himself calm, but he knew it was pointless as he snapped. ‘She is perfectly safe going home with me.’ He snarled.

‘I don’t care. It’s ridiculous! Sophie, you can’t be serious about going.’ Owen folded his arms over his chest and glared at Loki, then looked to his daughter.

‘Eh, well I am. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.’

‘I am your father.’

‘No, you are NOT! You have no right to say that.’ Sophie snapped. ‘I still feel like you’re a stranger. And you’re so shitty to Loki, MY BOYFRIEND! Who has done nothing wrong to you! You’re judgemental, you think you can just waltz in here and after a month or two think you can call me your daughter? Well you’re wrong. I don’t want to see you again, Owen. I appreciate you trying, but it’s not working.’ Sophie said angrily, her voice slightly shaky as she tried to keep it together.

Owen looked like he had just been slapped in the face. ‘You can’t be serious, Sophie?’

‘I am. I don’t want to see you here when I come back from Asgard.’ She hissed.

Loki slid his arm around Sophie and led her away from Owen. The group all went outside, leaving a stunned Owen inside.

‘If you want him gone, we will make sure he doesn’t come back.’ Tony offered when they were outside and out of earshot from Owen.

Sophie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘He doesn’t seem to actually give a damn about me or who’s important to me… I think it would be best that he doesn’t come back.’ She nodded at Stark.

‘Consider it done.’ Clint said, rolling up his sleeves.

Loki smirked at Clint. The two had been desperate for this moment to come where they could throw Owen out for good. Loki was just sorry he wasn’t going to be there to see it happening.

‘Have a good time on Asgard.’ Natasha said to Sophie when she gave her a hug.

The rest of the team all said their goodbyes to the gods and Sophie. Loki tightened his arm around Sophie’s waist. ‘Hold on, love. This may feel a bit  _odd_.’ He whispered into her ear, grinning at the look of confusion on her face.

Thor looked up to the sky and called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Then in a flash of rainbow colours, they were gone.

‘I really need to get him to stop doing that on my lawn.’ Tony grumbled as he stared at the burnt grass on front of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Sophie was completely amazed when they arrived on Asgard. She couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. The rainbow bridge especially had her interest, she almost tripped over her own feet because she was too busy gawping at it.

Loki did feel warmed at how much she seemed to love his home. Even if he did find it odd considering Asgard his home still. He was more at home on Earth than he ever had been here. He seemed to have found his place on Earth, with the Avengers. He was actually useful and a good asset to the team. Even if it had taken a while to get to that point. Though he knew Sophie was the main reason for that. Without her, he had no idea where he would be. Physically or mentally.

They went straight to see Odin and Frigga. Loki was greeted with a big hug from Frigga. He let out a sigh of content when he hugged her, he did miss her dearly.

‘I’ve missed you, Loki. But we’ve been watching and I am so proud of you.’ She said with a smile, she stood back and cupped his face in her hands.

‘Thank you. I’ve missed you too, mother. This is’

‘Ah, Sophie. Thor has told me so much about you. It’s wonderful to meet you!’ Frigga said excitedly as she turned to the young Midgardian.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you.’ Sophie curtseyed, unsure on what exactly to do for a Queen. Loki smirked with amusement.

‘I must thank you, for helping Loki. I know since you joined the team his life has changed dramatically. It’s nice to see him finally with a woman who can keep him in line.’ She winked at Sophie and grinned at Loki.

‘Oi!’

Sophie just laughed along with Frigga.

Then Odin appeared to greet them. Sophie felt nervous when he approached. From what she’d heard he wasn’t exactly warm or overly keen on humans.

‘Loki.’ Odin nodded.

‘Allfather.’ Loki nodded back politely with a slight bow.

Sophie saw something in Odin’s face when Loki said Allfather. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she had a feeling it was a look of hurt…

‘Darling, this is Sophie. Who Loki is courting.’ Frigga introduced them.

‘Ah yes. The mutant mortal that has stolen Loki’s heart.’ Odin said as he looked at Sophie slightly critically.

‘She has a name.’ Loki growled.

‘It’s alright, Loki. I know that some prefer to downplay mutants, knowing that some of us are incredibly powerful can be daunting to others. It’s fine.’ Sophie said, putting her arm around Loki’s.

A big grin spread across Loki’s face. Frigga had to hide a smile too, while Odin just looked annoyed.

‘There is a feast tonight, to celebrate the end of your banishment. I shall see you then.’ Odin mumbled and walked away.

Sophie leaned in closer to Loki to whisper. ‘And I thought Owen was a crap father.’

‘It must be to do with their similar names.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

‘Oh, pray tell?’ Frigga asked.

‘It’s a long story… Shall we?’ Loki motioned towards the direction of his quarters. 

Thor went off to find his friends while Frigga went with Loki and Sophie.

‘I’ve made sure the maids have kept it clean and just as you like it.’ Frigga said when they entered Loki’s chambers.

Sophie was in complete awe. It was furnished in gold and green, just like she thought it would be. But she couldn’t believe how grand and royal it all was. She spotted his large book collection in the corner, near the fireplace. She had a look in the adjoining room that was his chambers. It was just as extravagant, furnished in the same way. His bed was a massive four poster bed with green curtains around it.

Sophie ran her hand along his bed cover and was shocked at how silky they were. He had an insane amount of cushions on it too.

‘What’s with all the cushions?’

‘Good for pillow fights.’ Loki winked at her.

Sophie folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow up at him.

‘Alright. I just enjoyed having a lot of pillows. Very comfortable. But now I have a human pillow, I don’t need quite that many anymore.’ He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ Sophie laughed.

She so wanted to jump on the bed, to see how comfy it was. But she knew that Loki wouldn’t want her to make a mess of the bed without tidying it again. So she made herself wait until bed time.

Loki’s room back home on Earth was so tidy and everything was always in order. Her room on the other hand, as she got more things, became more and more of a mess. But Loki always put things away, or straightened things up when he was in her room. More so than not he would try and get her into his room instead so he wouldn’t have to sneakily try and tidy up when she wasn’t looking.

After Loki scrutinised his quarters to make sure everything was all up to par, he and Sophie sat down with Frigga for a catch up. Frigga wanted to know everything about Sophie, she seemed genuinely intrigued about her.

Loki was overjoyed seeing how well the two got along. And Frigga was overjoyed too seeing how comfortable and close Loki and Sophie were. She was glad that he finally found someone to share his life with, someone who he loved so dearly and vice versa.

Frigga left them both to it, to get ready for the feast.

‘So… I’m guessing that jeans and a top isn’t going to be acceptable to wear at an Asgardian feast?’ Sophie said while she rummaged through her bag.

‘Nope. I have something here for you though.’ Loki went to the walk in wardrobe and came out with the most beautiful dress Sophie had ever seen. It was of course green and black, it had long sleeves and flowed right down with a short train. Part of the chest and the arms were made of the finest lace.

‘Oh wow, Loki… It’s so beautiful.’ Sophie ran her fingers over the lace.

‘It was made especially for you.’ Loki said with a big smile.

‘What? Seriously?’ Sophie’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

‘Yes, very seriously. When Thor told me I was able to return, I sent a message instantly to Mother, telling her the specifics for this to get made for you.’ Loki said proudly.

‘Aww, Loki. I can’t thank you enough.’ Sophie had a tear in her eye as she wrapped her arms around him.

Loki kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze. ‘You’re welcome, my love.’

When Sophie put the dress on and emerged from the bathroom, Loki tripped over his own feet when he saw her. Sophie laughed, yet blushed at the same time from his reaction. It was not like Loki to be clumsy.

‘This… Is just, wow.’ Sophie said giddily.

Loki just stared at her with his mouth open, still unable to say anything. It was the added Asgardian flare that the dress had, for some reason it just made the dress look even more wonderful. Though he knew that she would look stunning in anything.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ She giggled when he walked over to her and held her arms.

He opened his mouth to speak, but still nothing came out for a few more seconds. ‘Breath-taking.’ He purred.

‘I hope I fit in ok.’ Sophie said worriedly.

Loki cupped her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. ‘You will not fit in, love. Because you will outshine every single person there with your beauty.’

‘You’re just saying that.’ Sophie laughed and hit his chest playfully.

‘I am not.’

‘You are. You  _have_  to say that because you’re my boyfriend.’ She smiled.

‘Perhaps. But it is still the truth. I bet that everyone there will agree with me.’

‘Hmm. Not so sure about that. But you’re all that matters.’ Sophie reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he ducked down so she could reach, to her relief.

Sophie was extremely nervous when they went to the feast. But once there, she relaxed more. There wasn’t too many people. It was Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif and the warriors three at the main table, whom she was all introduced to. Then there was some other Asgardians in the hall at smaller tables.

The food was incredible, Sophie had never had anything so tasty before. Even the vegetables were amazing, totally different to the ones on Earth.

She spoke along with the others around her, aside from Odin. Who said nothing, he just stared at both Loki and Sophie for most of the time.

But after the meal was over, Loki was chatting to Frigga when Odin approached Sophie.

‘I see that Loki has gifted you his most treasured possession.’ He said, confusing Sophie slightly.

She automatically reached up to hold her necklace, thinking he meant that. But Odin’s eye never faltered away from her face.

‘His trust.’ He said simply.

Sophie was still confused, she frowned and looked over at Loki who was chatting and laughing with his mother.

Odin continued, also glancing to his wife with Loki. ‘His trust is the hardest to gain. Very few people have that. I, unfortunately, am not one of them. I can’t blame him really, I have not been the best of fathers to him. I do wish to remedy that, but I do not think he will be so accepting of it.’

Sophie felt her heart melt. Odin didn’t seem  _all that bad_ , not deep down anyway she was starting to think.

‘Perhaps he will… in time. Maybe if you were to come visit him on Earth, make more of an effort. He might see that. Or even just talk to him, apologise.’ Sophie suggested.

Odin looked at her briefly like she had two heads, but then his features did soften.

‘I do thank you for coming here and for giving him a chance. I have not seen him this happy in… Well, ever.’ The Allfather gave Sophie a curt nod before he walked away.

Loki went over to her, looking uncertain as he slid his hand into hers. ‘What did that  _old fool_  want?’ He growled lowly.

Sophie looked up at him and put her hand on his chest. ‘I don’t think he’s as much of a fool as you think. He thanked me for coming and for making you happy.’ She smiled.

Loki was surprised. ‘He did?’

‘Yep. He even admitted that he has not been the best of fathers to you, but he wants to try and remedy that… Maybe you should give him a chance.’ Sophie patted his chest.

Loki said nothing, taking in what she said.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Loki and Sophie excused themselves from the feast and went to Loki’s quarters.

As soon as Sophie was changed into her nightgown, she took a run and jump at the bed. She went sprawling across it and landed amongst the pillows.

‘My goooood! This is so comfy. I’ve been wanting to do that from the moment I laid eyes on this wonderful bed.’ She said as she rolled round onto her back and star fished.

Loki watched in amusement from the bottom of the bed, arms folded over his chest.

‘I am surprised it took you so long to do it.’ He chuckled.

‘I know how anal you are about having everything neat and tidy, I didn’t want to make a mess of it. Then I’d have had to make it up again.’ She said knowingly as Loki crawled onto the bed and up over the top of her, a wicked look on his face.

‘Oh my darling little Sophie, you know me too well.’ He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.


	27. Chapter 27

‘You can’t be serious.’ Sophie said, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

‘I am, love. Come on.’ Loki motioned to his outstretched hand while he sat upon the humungous horse. Sophie was sure the horses on Asgard were _much_ larger than the average ones on Earth. Like pretty much everything else was.

‘He’s huge! What if I fall?’

‘You won’t fall. I promise. Have I ever let you down before?’ Loki said, pleading with his eyes.

Sophie paused, trying to think of a time. But the asshole was right. He had never let her down before. She trusted him implicitly… It was the beast with a mind of its own that she didn’t entirely trust.

‘Are you really scared of a horse?’ Loki asked, a slight pull of his lips as he tried not to smirk.

Sophie’s face changed and she looked pissed off. ‘No! I am not!’ She said in defence and took a step closer, about to reach for Loki’s hand. But the horse snorted, making her jump backwards with a squeal.

Loki laughed, head tilting backwards as he did so and he clutched his stomach.

‘Shut up!’ Sophie hissed at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

‘Ohh, my darling Sophie. The horse just snorted, he will not hurt you. Come on, give me your hand. You will be fine once you are up here.’

‘Nu uh. No way!’ Sophie took another step back, but stopped when she backed into something. Or some _one_. She was about to turn but said person grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up, moving her towards the horse.

Loki on the horse vanished right on front of her, that’s when she realised it was _Loki_ who was lifting her up towards the horse.

‘Loki! No!’ She tried wriggling to get out of his grasp, but he held tight and with ease placed her onto the horses back.

She was petrified, being so high up with a live animal between her legs. What if it suddenly raced off? She would fall for sure.

Loki mounted right behind her and kept an arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against his front and move his mouth to her ear.

‘Relax, Sophie. You’re safe.’ He whispered softly, feeling her trembling.

‘How the hell can I be safe on this thing?’ She hissed at him, pushing further back into Loki for more support as she clutched at his forearm that was around her.

‘This _thing,_ has a name. He’s called Rökkvi. And he was my most noble steed when going into battles. He never puts a hoof wrong.’ He squeezed the horse gently with his calves and the horse responded perfectly, moving forward into a steady walk.

‘Ohhhhh shit. Oh god. Loki.’ Sophie’s voice was wavering, she really wasn’t sure about this.

Loki chuckled and she could hear the rumbling in his chest. When she eventually started to relax more and enjoy the ride out into the Asgardian countryside, she could feel Loki’s breath steady against the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure if he was doing that on purpose or not, but it was certainly _distracting._

They came to a magnificent waterfall, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Loki showed her around some more on Rökkvi. All of his favourite places to go, including deep into the forest. He even let her experience a short trot on the horse too. Though she just bounced around unable to steady herself without Loki’s aid.

When they returned to the stables, Loki slid off and lifted her down. Though she struggled to stand up straight on her legs, they were in agony.

‘Holy shit. I think I’ve used muscles I didn’t even know existed.’ She whined and grabbed Loki’s arm for support, not trusting her body to keep herself up.

‘It is something you eventually get used to.’ Loki laughed.

Sophie did waddle over to Rökkvi to thank him for being calm and gave him a stroke on his muzzle. On the way back to the palace, Loki leaned down closer to her. ‘You know, if you want to practice more riding I know of a very good steed you can practice with.’ He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

Sophie burst out laughing and pushed him playfully against his chest. ‘You’re an idiot.’ She giggled.  
  


Loki and Sophie’s few days on Asgard went surprisingly well. Sophie enjoyed the luxurious lifestyle of being a Princess. Getting breakfast in bed sent to them by the maids. Wearing amazing clothing that felt so comfortable, which shocked her.

The garden was one of her favourite places. It was so beautiful with so many different types and colours of flowers.

She got to know Frigga well. They got along wonderfully. Frigga told Loki privately that she adored the girl, and told him to take care of her. Which he promised he would, of course.

Odin tried to make amends with Loki. Sophie told Loki off when he was being a bit of a child and having a tantrum about how Odin was now trying too hard. Loki took the scolding and gave Odin a chance, even sitting with him for lunch just the two of them. They managed to have some form of mutual conversation without it ending up in argument.

When it was time to leave, Sophie was ecstatic to find she was allowed to take the Asgardian clothes with her.

‘Come back soon, won’t you?’ Frigga said hopefully as she gave Sophie a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

‘Definitely! Thank you so much.’ Sophie smiled. She felt her heart hurting slightly, Frigga was like the perfect mother. The mother that she so wished she had.

‘We will return soon, you have my word.’ Loki said when he gave her a hug.

‘You better. I’ll have more clothing made for you, Sophie.’ Frigga smiled at the mutant, her eyes lighting up.

‘Thank you so much. You’re too kind.’

‘Safe trip home.’ Odin said, not entirely sure what else to say to Loki or Sophie. So he just gave them a nod.

Loki wrapped his arm around Sophie’s waist and they stepped into the bifrost. When they arrived back on Earth at base, Sophie started laughing.

‘That was insane! Was I seriously just on another planet? Holy shit!’ She looked up at the sky then back down at the burnt grass. She couldn’t believe it, it was amazing.

‘You certainly were!’ Thor laughed at her excitement.

Loki couldn’t stop smiling either, he took Sophie’s hand and the three went inside to greet everyone.

But they weren’t expecting what they walked in to… The team was all there, happy to greet them back. But Owen was there. Along with a girl that Loki didn’t recognise, but Sophie certainly did.

‘Alexa?’ Sophie gasped.


	28. Chapter 28

‘What… What is going on?’ Sophie asked, looking between Alexa and Owen who were looking rather sheepish.

‘I should have told you from the beginning. But, this is your sister.’ Owen motioned to Alexa.

Sophie frowned, she was so confused. How could that be possible?

‘Wh… What? Why didn’t you tell me before? Did you know? I stayed with you! Why didn’t you tell me then?’ She said quickly.

‘I didn’t know then, honestly.’ Alexa said, looking like she felt genuinely bad about the situation. ‘Dad just told me the other day about you.’ She looked at Owen, for him to take over.

Owen rubbed the back of his head. ‘I thought it would be best to wait until I got to know you more, Sophie. I didn’t want to overload you with it all. I was worried it would have been too much, knowing you have a sister too.’

Sophie was flabbergasted. She had _no_  idea what to say.

‘Wait, wait, wait.’ Tony stepped in. ‘You mean to say, that Sophie and Alexa know each other already?’

‘Yes. I met her when she was on the streets and took her to stay with me for a while. But then I had to move away because of my job.’ Alexa said sadly, she looked back at Sophie and smiled. ‘It is good to see you again, Soph. I… I can’t believe you’re my sister.’

Sophie still didn’t know what to say. She just stared at Alexa, in utter shock.

‘Are you alright, love?’ Loki whispered, rubbing her arm.

‘I… I need a moment.’ She said, grabbing Loki’s hand she rushed out of the room.

She dragged Loki into the next room and looked at him intently. ‘Was there any signs of lies from either of them?’ She asked, not letting go of his hand. She was feeling extremely vulnerable with the new situation that had arisen, unsure on what to think about it.

‘There wasn’t. Not that I could pick up on, love.’ Loki said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb to try and soothe her.

‘This is just, insane. What are the chances that Alexa, who I stayed with for a short while, is my sister? And she didn’t know? I mean, the chances are _so_  fucking low. There must be something more to this. There has to be. Has Owen always been a good father to  _her_  or not?’ Sophie was getting herself more and more wound up with all the questions that ran through her mind.

Loki pulled her in against him and rubbed her back as he placed his chin upon her head. ‘You deserve to know, love. But take your time, it’s a lot to take in.’ He said quietly.

‘I just want it all to stop. What’s he going to bring in next, a brother?’ She whined and hid her face further into Loki’s chest.

‘Hopefully not. Believe me, you do  _not_ want a brother. They are the most irritating in all the nine realms.’ He grumbled.

‘You love Thor, I know you do.’ Sophie gave him a squeeze.

‘I don’t. I love  _you._ But not that oaf.’ He whispered, making Sophie smile. Part of her did love how Loki didn’t mind admitting his love and showing affection towards her, but he was  _colder_ towards the others. It made her feel even more special.

‘You do in your own  _Loki way.’_  Sophie teased, glancing up at him.

Loki tilted his head down and looked at her, an eyebrow up. ‘You’re pushing it, darling.’ He gave her sides a squeeze, making her laugh and jerk back from him. 

‘I do like to push it sometimes.’ She grinned.

Loki stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘You’ve come on so much since you first arrived. You have no idea how much I’ve enjoyed seeing your confidence grow and flourish. This is a minor blip, again. Like it was when Owen first arrived. You will get your answers and you will be fine no matter what you choose to do.’

‘Thanks, Loki.’ She smiled.

Natasha and Clint went into the room, to make sure Sophie was ok.

‘Sorry about that surprise, I know it’s not exactly what you expected on your return.’ Natasha said, giving Sophie a hug.

‘Not exactly, no.’ Sophie sighed. ‘How did that even come about? What happened?’

Clint then explained. ‘We sent Owen packing, chucked him out. I sent Peter to follow him, intrigued to see where he would go. He caught him meeting up with a girl. Wondering who she was, I tapped into SHIELD’s system to find out. Discovered that Owen was her father. So we got them both here and thought you should know the truth.’

The mutant bit her lip nervously. ‘I suppose I am going to have to go back out there and face them both, aren’t I?’

‘I’m afraid so, kid.’ Clint said sympathetically, patting her shoulder.

Sophie went back through to where Owen and Alexa were waiting. They were sitting down now, the rest of the team were mingling around in the room.

Steve went over to Sophie. ‘Do you want us to leave or stay?’

Sophie looked over towards her so-called father and sister with a sigh. ‘You can leave, I’ll be alright.’ She then looked at Loki. ‘Will you stay though?’

‘Of course, love.’ Loki nodded.

Steve ushered the rest of the team out of the room to allow them space to talk. Sophie and Loki sat down opposite Owen and Alexa.

It felt a bit like deja-vu for Sophie again. Only this time she had a  _sister_ too.

‘Did my mum know?’ Was her first question.

‘Yes. I told her about Alexa and my previous girlfriend when I first met her. She… didn’t really care much.’

Sophie knew that Alexa was five years older than her, so she couldn’t exactly say that he was lying or was wrong to move on, as five years is a long time.

‘Alexa… You really had no idea when we met?’

‘No, I didn’t.’ Alexa said sadly.

‘Have you two always had contact? Did you grow up with an  _actual_ father?’ Sophie tried to keep her voice neutral, but there was a slight cold and clipped tone that was there.

‘Yes. We have.’ Owen nodded. ‘She even told me about you when you went to stay there. But never said a name or any proper information for me to make the connection.’

‘There’s no more surprises, right?’ Sophie glared daggers at Owen.

‘There isn’t. As I said, I didn’t want to tell you about Alexa yet. I wanted for us to establish a relationship first.’ Owen walked over to Sophie and crouched down, taking her hand in his. Sophie felt Loki tense up on alert at the action. ‘I know I’ve not made things very easy for you. I’ve come storming in here acting like your dad. But I know that I need to build that up. I’ve just been so excited to finally find you, I feel like I’ve been going at 100mph to try and make up for all the lost time. But I’m going to slow it down, listen to you. Take the time. Please, I am begging you for one last chance…’ Owen glanced to Loki. ‘A last chance from  _both_  of you.’

His words rather surprised both Sophie and Loki.

Sophie sighed and pulled her hand back. ‘Ok… But it needs to go _real_  slow.’

‘Of course. Thank you!’ Owen couldn’t stop smiling. He took a few steps back, looking between his daughters. ‘I have some work for SHIELD I need to do. I will leave you both to catch up.’ He gave them both a smile, Loki a curt nod then he left.

Sophie looked at Alexa and smiled. ‘I have to admit, it will be pretty cool having a sister. And it  _is_ good to see you again.’ She went over and gave Alexa a hug, both of them feeling relieved in a way.

Sophie knew that there was no point holding a grudge with Alexa, because she genuinely didn’t know.

‘I will leave you two to catch up. Catch you in a bit, darling.’ Loki stood up, gave Sophie a quick peck on the lips and left them to it.

‘Isn’t he a god?’ Alexa asked when he left.

‘Yep. A god that for some strange reason is in love with me.’ Sophie blushed, grabbing some alcoholic drinks from the drinks cupboard that Tony had in the corner of the room.

‘Don’t say it like that. He’s lucky to have you… You look amazing, Sophie. It’s so good to see you looking so healthy and happy. Truly.’

‘Thanks. My luck has really been in since Natasha collected me. Though it is weird with Owen… He’s been a bit, awkward, especially with Loki. I’m just struggling to give him the proper chance that he needs.’ Sophie admitted.

‘It is bound to be scary. I know that it will take a while for us to adjust too. But I really do want to be your sister.’ Alexa smiled.

‘I do too.’ Sophie smiled back at her.

  
Loki went to check on Sophie a few hours later. He walked in to find the two girls giggling, they were rather drunk. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Having fun?’

‘Loki!’ Sophie said enthusiastically, jumping up and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She had to go up on her tiptoes to do so.

‘Why do I get the feeling that you two together are going to be trouble?’ He chuckled, circling his arms around her.

‘Pfft. I don’t know the meaning of trouble.’ The mutant smirked.

‘Blatant lies, even those who are not the god of lies could tell.’ He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘You two are SO cute together!’ Alexa squealed.

‘Why thank you.’ Loki chuckled.

Loki rather liked Alexa, thus far anyway. He was still unsure about everything, but he was glad that Sophie seemed happy to have her friend back. Well, sister.

Because Sophie’s happiness was all that he cared about.


	29. Chapter 29

Over the following couple of weeks, Owen did turn a bit of a corner in regards to getting to know Sophie more. He wasn’t an ass towards Loki either, or the rest of the Avengers.

Sophie was still over the moon about Alexa being her sister. She never in a million years would have expected something like that.

Alexa spent a lot of time at the Avengers base, so that she and Sophie could catch up on lost time. Loki liked the girl, she seemed nice. She was funny and smart too. It wasn’t often he found mortals to be not annoying.

Alexa wasn’t a mutant, she never inherited that gene from Owen. She kept saying that Sophie was the lucky one, being able to have powers. She enjoyed watching her training with Loki, always in awe of the two of them.

Owen watched sometimes too, even helping out and training with her as well. But Loki always got jealous, so would quickly take over again within five minutes. But Owen accepted that and would back off without arguing.

One day it was nice and sunny, so everyone was outside training on the green. Loki and Sophie were doing target practice with their daggers and a dummy. The rest of the team was spread out, practising their own things.

‘I think this was the exact spot where I first stabbed you.’ Sophie grinned when she threw a dagger and hit the target almost perfectly.

‘And also where you almost shit yourself because I pulled a _simple_  prank.’ Loki chuckled, flicking his wrist and pulling the dagger back into Sophie’s hand with his seidr.

‘That was  _not_  funny. You really scared me.’ Sophie folded her arms over her chest.

‘It was funny _, to me_.’ Loki winked at her, stepping in close and towering over her smaller form. ‘You used to be very scared of me, didn’t you?’ He asked, his tone dropping low.

‘Yep. You can be rather intimidating and terrifying, you know. With that dark, mysterious and brooding look on your face.’

‘Oooo, I like that.’ He purred, circling an arm around her and pulling her flush against his body. Sophie reached up on her tiptoes, closer towards him as he leaned down so their lips were just inches away, feeling one another’s breath.

‘But I know you’re just a big pussy cat now.’ She grinned, enjoying the look of disgust on his face.

‘Hey. A tiger, maybe.  _Not_  a pussy cat.’ He frowned.

Sophie just giggled and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Taking a step back, Loki then shot his arm out to the side in a simple motion, three daggers flew from his hand and landed directly on the centre of the target.

‘Show off.’ Sophie poked him in the ribs.

‘Obviously!’ He chuckled, pulling the daggers back to him.

Sophie then did some training with Natasha. They were using Tony and Thor as guinea pigs. Loki watched with the others from the side-line.

Sophie ran towards Tony and took a leap for him, with her leg out to kick him. Tony put his hand up to grab her foot before she could hit him. But she phased, her foot went right through his hand and body until she was behind him. Then she phased her hand into his suit, grabbing a wire and ripping it out, rendering Tony completely useless without his suit now that it powered down.

‘Holy shit.’ Bruce said, impressed.

Steve looked at Bruce, eyebrow up. But he said nothing and looked back to the field.

Natasha was kicking Thor’s ass, until he managed to get the upper hand and used Mjolnir to pin her to the ground. Not placing it entirely on her body though, as that would’ve hurt. He just held it upon her so she couldn’t move.

Loki tapped his lower lip, in thought. ‘I wonder…’ He mumbled quietly.

‘Wonder what, Mr Loki?’ Peter asked, looking up at the god.

Loki never answered Peter, but he called out to the others. ‘Thor. Try doing that to Sophie. But let go of it.’

‘What?’ Both Thor and Natasha gasped at the same time, looking over at Loki like he had two heads.

Sophie made eye contact with Loki, she knew what he was thinking… Part of her felt a little nervous, what if it didn’t work? She would be crushed by the damn hammer.

Loki watched with slight apprehension, but he was confident in Sophie’s abilities. Thinking she was more powerful than they truly realised…

Thor looked at Sophie, who nodded. ‘Bring it on!’ She coaxed him.

The god of thunder moved quickly over to Sophie, sliding at her legs to trip her up. When she fell to the ground on her back, Thor then put Mjolnir on her chest... And he let go.

Sophie felt intense pressure on her chest for a split second, then her powers kicked in and she phased so that the hammer went right through her body onto the grass while she sat up and moved away.

‘OH MY GOD!’

‘HOLY CRAP!’

‘THAT WAS SO COOL!’

Was amongst what came from the team around them. Thor, though, was completely stunned and just stood there staring in awe at Sophie.

Loki felt an intense amount of pride surge through his veins. Saying nothing he went over to Sophie, even she was slightly amazed that she actually did it.

‘Incredible!’ Loki wrapped his arms around her.

‘How did you know I would be able to do that?’

‘Just a hunch. Well done, love. You are amazing.  _Truly._ ’ He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘That was pretty impressive!’ Owen said while clapping, he and Alexa had appeared just in time to see her phasing through Mjolnir.

‘Thanks.’ Sophie smiled.

‘You ruined my suit, too!’ Tony grumbled, not overly happy that he would have to take time out to fix it.

‘That was impressive too.’ Loki chuckled, squeezing her middle. He always enjoyed it when someone got the upper hand over Tony.

Owen had come to take Sophie out for lunch with Alexa. Loki was invited too. So Sophie and Loki went back to their rooms to get a quick shower and changed into something suitable for going out in public.

Loki being Loki of course, went for a fancy black suit with a green scarf.

‘Ooo, I like the scarf.’ Sophie grinned, running her fingers over it.

Loki chuckled. ‘Glad you like it.

They held hands and went to meet Owen and Alexa downstairs. There was a car waiting for them that took them to a restaurant that Owen thought they would enjoy.

Surprisingly, Sophie and Loki actually enjoyed their lunch with them. They were more at ease with Owen than they used to be. But Sophie was still not 100% yet, she wasn’t sure if she ever would be.

‘What is sushi?’ Loki asked Sophie, when looking at the menu.

‘You’ve been here for years and you’ve never tried sushi? I don’t like it, but a lot of people do.’ Sophie shrugged.

‘But what  _is_ it?’

‘It’s raw fish.’ She said, pulling a disgusted face that made him laugh.

‘That doesn’t sound overly appetising, no.’ Loki looked back at the menu, deciding to have something else.

‘You should try it. It’s really nice.’ Alexa said, deciding on that.

‘I prefer my meat to be cooked.’ Loki mumbled.

Sophie snorted. ‘Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone cook their steak for so long before. To the point of cremation.’

‘Hey. It’s not  _that_ bad.’ Loki reached out and playfully pinched her arm, making her laugh.

‘I know I say it all the time, but I’ll say it again. You two are the  _cutest_ couple.’ Alexa smirked.

That always made Loki blush slightly and Sophie just grinned.

  
After a successful lunch with Owen and Alexa, Sophie and Loki went back to base. Loki guided Sophie into his room. She tugged off her dress, glad to get it off. She much preferred wearing her jeans and comfy tops.

‘Well, this is a delightful sight.’ Loki purred, standing at the bottom of the bed and looking her over with hungry eyes.

He took off his suit jacket and unravelled his scarf. He noticed the way her eyes lingered on it, her cheeks turning slightly red. Then an idea popped into his mind.

Keeping the scarf in hand, he crawled on the bed and over the top of Sophie. She trembled beneath him, excited to see what he had planned. But she didn’t expect what he did do.

He took her wrists and used the scarf to tie them together, grinning mischievously at her in the process.

-  
  
Sophie was laying in Loki’s arms after their fun, they were both exhausted and had a snooze. But that didn’t last long, they were rudely awoken to the sound of Tony rapping on Loki’s door.

‘Hurry up, kids! We’ve got a mission in ten minutes. Better make yourselves decent!’ He shouted through.

‘If there’s a right time to throw Stark out of the window again, it’s now.’ Loki drawled, irritated.

‘Be nice.’ Sophie giggled, kissing his neck.

‘If you keep that up, we definitely won’t be able to  _get decent_  in ten minutes.’ He growled, squeezing her hips.

‘True. We better move then.’ Sophie sat up and she grabbed the scarf, throwing it over his head that made him chuckle.

‘Did I say you could come on the mission?’ Loki sat up too when Sophie jumped out of bed and started grabbing her clothes that she kept spare in his room.

‘The way Tony was speaking, he meant  _both_  of us. So, yes. I am going.’ She said cheekily, pulling on a pair of knickers.


	30. Chapter 30

‘Sophie, duck!’ Loki called out, throwing a dagger in her direction.

Instead of ducking she phased through the flying dagger, allowing it to penetrate the alien that was behind her. It fell to the ground crying in some weird alien language while it writhed around on the ground.

The aliens were around Loki in regards to height, but more like Hulk with width. They were odd sludge shapes with no nose or eyes that were visible. But it turned out they were relatively easy to kill if you hit the right spot, right where their heart would be. That was thanks to Sophie for figuring out, she phased into one to see. The entire thing was made of sludge, aside from its heart which was not unlike a human one.

‘What the fuck are these things?’ Clint asked in disgust, pulling his hand free from one of them that was dripping in a sludge like substance.

‘They’re like Muks!’ Peter said, swinging through the buildings and landing a hard kick to one of them, but he hadn’t quite mastered the exact place to hit them so his foot just kind of sank into the alien.

‘What’s a Muk?’ Thor asked, killing one with a lightning blast.

Loki teleported over to Peter and grabbed his arms. ‘You’re a Muk!’ He called to his brother while pulling the kid out of the alien before he disappeared into it entirely. He put him down and then leapt back into action.

Sophie couldn’t contain a laugh, especially at Thor’s confused puppy dog like face.

‘Isn’t that a Pokémon?’ Wanda asked while focusing her energy to contain the aliens to the one area.

‘At least someone here knows what I mean.’ Peter said, trying to kick the slime off his legs.  

‘I know what Pokémon is!’ Sophie said excitedly as she tore a heart out of her third alien, while actively avoiding the slime balls they were throwing at the team. ‘It’s like Pikachu, right?’

‘Pika-what?’ Vision asked after taking out one of the alien space-ships with the stone on his forehead.

‘Pikachu!’ Sophie replied while gasping to get air back to her lungs before running to take out another one.

‘Bless you.’ Said Tony, swooping down to land so he could use his blasters to take out multiple ones at a time.

Sophie rolled her eyes and carried on concentrating.

‘Can we stop the chit chat and get this finished?’ Steve demanded. He was half tempted to turn off his coms so he wouldn’t have to deal with their chatting.

‘Spoilsport. I want to hear more about this Pokémon.’ Natasha teased, shooting one with her gun while she kept dodging them impressively.

Sophie was concentrating on one alien on front of her, using her dagger to stab into him until she found the right spot, that she never noticed another approaching her from behind and it was ready to cover her in its disgusting slime.

Loki teleported right on front of her, sliding his arms around her he pulled her in close and then tossed two daggers at the large slime ball, stopping it dead in its tracks. Literally.

‘Thanks.’ Sophie smiled up at him.

‘Welcome. I’d rather not have a girlfriend covered in slime. Would make a mess of my bed.’ He winked at her.

‘You ass!’ She laughed and hit his chest, which only made him hold her tighter to him.

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily. That was something that Sophie had picked up on over the months. Whenever he came back from a mission, or they both got back, he was always more amorous than normal. The adrenaline from the fights always got him going, not that Sophie was complaining.

‘Get a room you guys!’ Bruce called out over the coms, watching from the twin jet. He wasn’t needed yet, so decided it was best not to Hulk out unless necessary.

‘There is a time and a place for that, and this is  _not_ one of them.’ Said Natasha.

Sophie shrugged. ‘They’re right. And there’s one of the big ones coming from behind you.’ She told Loki. It was rather difficult to miss the largest sludge alien that was there coming towards them. Considering it was the leader and the size of a house.

Loki gave her a knowing smirk. ‘Ready to unleash hell?’

‘ _Oh yes_.’ Sophie matched his smirk.

The rest of the team happened to be watching, slightly stunned and in awe at the couple’s next move.

Sophie took a step back from Loki. He clasped his hands together on front of him and crouched down slightly. The mutant ran towards him, stepped onto his hands then as he pushed up she used the extra momentum to fly through the air towards the alien. There was a wave of sludge that started to go towards her and just as she phased the sludge wave came down over her, making her disappear.

The team waited with bated breath, unsure of what happened. But then the alien collapsed down, leaving a big puddle of sludge. Sophie emerged from the other side, holding its heart which was the size of her head.

The rest of the aliens were useless without their leader. So the few that remained retreated to the last ship and when it took off, Bruce aimed the jets gun and took it out in one blast.

‘Holy shit! That was incredible! That was like out of a movie. That would be SO COOL in slow motion.’ Peter said excitedly, rushing over to Loki and Sophie.

Sophie dropped the heart, glad it was different doing that to an alien race instead of another human. She much preferred the alien missions.

‘Very impressive.’ Thor said, patting Loki on the shoulder.

‘Did you two practice that?’ Steve asked.

‘Nope.’ Loki said with a smug grin when Sophie approached his side and he slid his arm around her, kissing her head.

‘We just seem to work well together.’ Sophie grinned and looked up at Loki.

‘This is disgusting.’ Wanda whined, trying not to stand in any of the sludge that surrounded them. It was everywhere.

‘At least they are gone now.’ Steve doubled over to get his breath back.

Loki teleported himself and Sophie back onto the jet. To save them having to walk through any sludge. Tony flew in and so did Thor, but he had some on his cape.

‘Get it off! Get it off!’ He flicked his cape around, causing some of it to splatter around the jet.

‘Thor, watch it you idiot!’ Loki snapped.

‘Oh my GOD that stinks!’ Bruce covered his nose with his shirt.

Sophie and Loki scrunched their noses up too when the rest of the team got on, bringing more of it with them.

‘I think we all need a shower when we get back.’ Said Clint.

  
Everyone rushed to get changed and showered when returning to base. Even Loki and Sophie too, even though they didn’t have any sludge on them. Sophie had never been more relieved for her phasing powers than she was for that fight.

Loki followed Sophie into her shower. ‘Save wasting water by just having one shower.’ He said with a mischievous grin as he proceeded to pin her to the wall and have his wicked way with her.   
  


‘I think we waste more water when we  _do_ shower together.’ Sophie giggled, relaxing in his hold. Her back still against the tiled wall with her legs wrapped around Loki like a monkey.

Loki laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavy after having their fun together. ‘Perhaps. But it is _much_  more fun.’ He kissed her again and Sophie was pleasantly surprised to feel him growing hard inside her again. Giving them a round two before eventually washing and emerging from the shower.

‘So what exactly is a Pokémon?’ Loki asked while they got dressed.

Sophie laughed and booted up her laptop to show him, as it would be easier than trying to explain it.

When the couple went to see what was for dinner with the others, Fury was there. Which was almost  _never_  a good thing... Unfortunately.

‘Good work on today’s mission.’ He looked over at Loki and Sophie. ‘I must say, pretty impressive you two. You work well together.’

Loki raised an eyebrow, that was the first time Fury had  _ever_ complimented him. Sophie elbowed Loki secretly and smirked up at him.

‘You seem to have impressed a lot of the world too. You’ve gone viral.’ He said, not entirely sure whether that was a good thing or not yet.

‘Gone viral?’ Loki questioned.

‘Someone was filming us fighting, they caught you two in action! And actually  _did_  put it in slow motion! Look!’ Peter said, grabbing his iPad to show Loki and Sophie.

‘That  _does_ look pretty badass.’ Sophie admitted, watching it a few more times.

Loki rubbed her back and chuckled, though he did agree with her.

‘Why do I feel like there is a big  _but_ coming?’ Loki looked up at Fury.

‘Well, as expected, we have received backlash about damage control.’

‘Tony’s minions are there cleaning up now. What more do they want? We saved them…  _Again.’_  Loki snarled.

‘I know. But the people are not happy about the buildings that were damaged. It will take a long time to repair.’

‘We didn’t cause that damage. It was the aliens. And they would have done a whole lot more damage if we just left them to do it.’ Tony said, irritated. ‘It’s not like Hulk went on a rampage just for stubbing his toe.’

‘Hey!’ Bruce frowned. Tony just shrugged.

‘I think you all need to help the public out more. Show yourselves out there doing some good.’

‘Like what, saving people’s lives? Oh, wait… we already  _do_ that.’ Natasha snapped.

‘You know what I mean.’ Fury grumbled.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t happy with it either, but knew that Fury was right to an extent. ‘Alright, alright. Tomorrow we will go and… help out the public.’ He sighed.

‘Like the friendly neighbourhood Spider man!’ Peter smiled.

‘The  _what_?’ Loki asked.

  
Loki’s question was answered the following day when he found himself helping an elderly woman home with her shopping bags.

Sophie was already at her home, doing some housework for her. She wasn’t able to do it herself anymore and she barely had any help.

‘Aww she was lovely.’ Sophie said when they left later in the day.

Loki grunted in response.

‘Come on, Loks. I saw you actually smiling at her back there.’ Sophie nudged him.

Loki sighed. ‘Alright, alright. She was a sweet lady.’

They caught up with the rest of the team. Peter had stopped a guy from stealing a woman’s purse. Thor aided a cat that was stuck up a tree. Clint and Natasha helped to buy a bunch of toys for children that weren’t as lucky as others. Bruce, Tony and Vision had found themselves helping out to re-do a skate park that had become run down. Wanda and Steve helped the police in finding a missing child. 

‘What else should we do?’ Clint asked, looking at Peter.

‘Uhmmm.’

‘I have an idea, if I may?’ Sophie asked and Peter nodded. ‘There is something I’d like to do…’

The team all found themselves going around the streets, giving out large gift bags to any homeless person they came across. It was filled with some clothing, washing products, snacks and vouchers to use in food shops and food banks. They covered as much of the city as possible. The homeless were all incredibly grateful, not quite believing their luck.

‘That was a great thing you did today, kid.’ Clint gave Sophie a pat on the back.

‘It was  _all_ of us.’ She smiled.

‘You came up with the idea though.’ Loki said, circling his arm around her waist.

‘I do have good ideas  _sometimes_.’


	31. Chapter 31

Sophie struggled in her restraints, panicked and angry. She tried screaming at him, but there was nothing but muffled sounds that came out because of the tape across her mouth.

When he came close to her, she tried to kick out but lost her balance and fell down on her side. With her hands tied behind her back, she was completely useless.

The strange cell that she was in was keeping her from using her powers. She had never felt so trapped and confined in her life. It was taking all of her strength to stop herself from having a panic attack.

‘No point wasting you strength. You aren’t going anywhere.’

  
**_Earlier that day._ **

Sophie rolled to the side of the bed and went to get out, but a strong arm snaked around her middle and pulled her back.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Loki growled, kissing the back of her neck, making her melt.

‘I was just going to get dressed. But maybe I will stay in bed a little longer.’ Sophie grinned, rolling over to hook her arms around Loki.

‘Date night tonight.’ Sophie smiled and buried her face into his neck.

‘My favourite night.’ Loki purred.

‘Mine too.’

After having some morning fun, the two got up and went to have breakfast with the others.

‘Why don’t we do more  _friendly neighbourhood spider man_  stuff today?’ Thor asked, smiling. He really enjoyed helping people out like last week, it made him feel good.

‘I’m up for that.’ Peter agreed, along with a couple of others.

Tony and Bruce had work they wanted to do in the lab with Loki too. Sophie wanted to hang around with them, she was always intrigued with their work. And Loki was teaching her some sciencey – techy – stuff. She didn’t exactly get it, but she found it interesting none the less. And Loki adored how much she tried to understand it all, he always explained and showed her the best he could.  
  


Sophie perched on one of the desks that Loki was working at. Whilst he was explaining to her what he was doing, she found she was completely distracted simply by watching his hands while he worked. His long fingers moving skilfully… She kept thinking about what those fingers do to her.

‘You’re lost in a dream again, love.’ He chuckled, waving his hand on front of her face to snap her out of it.

‘You’re just  _so_  dreamy, that’s why.’ She winked at him.

Tony made a puking noise from behind, pretending to gag. ‘Get a room guys, that’s so cheesy.’

‘You’re just jealous, Stark.’ Loki said, merely glancing over his shoulder at him.

‘Why would I be jealous? I’ve got a wonderful girlfriend.’

‘That’s true, he does.’ Sophie nodded.

‘Not as wonderful as you are.’ Loki smiled and moved to stand on front of her, positioning himself between her legs he leaned in to kiss her.

Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and trapped him there with her legs around his waist too. Their kiss was slow and gentle, till Loki prodded his tongue against her lips, wanting access for more.

But just as Sophie parted her lips, the alarm sounded for an emergency mission. 

‘Damn the norns.’ Loki grumbled.

‘Thank god we won’t be subject to Loki and Sophie getting frisky in the lab!’ Tony remarked, rushing out to go see what was going on.

Sophie went to put on her fighting gear, but Loki stopped her as his own armour shimmered onto his body.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He frowned.

‘The mission!’

‘No, it might be dangerous. We don’t know what to expect with emergencies.’ He said firmly.

‘But what if I can help?’ Sophie argued back.

‘Once we get there, if I deem it safe enough for you to help then I will come back and get you. Deal?’ Loki took her hands in his.

‘Ugh,  _fine_. You better come back for me ASAP!’ She sighed, giving in.

‘I will, providing it is safe enough. I know how much you enjoy kicking alien ass.’ He winked at her.

‘I enjoy kicking  _your_ ass so much more.’ She said cheekily.

‘See you soon, love.’ He bent over to steal a quick kiss from her lips, before teleporting to the main room to join the rest of the team.

Sophie saw the jet taking off from out the window. She sighed and wandered through the base, to see if Pepper was around. Alas, she wasn’t. She must’ve been out on some business for Tony.

She was about to go back to her room when the elevator pinged open. It was Owen. She was slightly disappointed because she had hoped it would’ve been Alexa. But then again, Owen was better than no one, she thought.

‘Hey.’ She waved at him.

‘Hey… Where is everyone?’ He asked, looking around. ‘It’s like a ghost town here.’

‘Tell me about it. Emergency mission.’ She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Owen joined her but not before getting them both a drink from the fridge first. Sophie failed to notice him slipping something into her drink. 

‘Why aren’t you with them?’

‘Loki wants to make sure it’s safe enough first. You know how protective he is.’ She said with a half-smile. She did adore the god and how he always wanted to keep her safe. Even though they all knew she was probably one of the strongest of the team now.

‘Well, he is right to be protective. Even though you are powerful you just never know.’ He shrugged.

‘I guess… Hey, did you see the footage of our last mission with the huge slime aliens?’ She asked excitedly, taking a sip of her drink.

‘Of course. It’s everywhere. Very impressive, I must say. You are quite talented with your powers you know… It’s a shame.’ He sighed.

‘What is?’ Sophie frowned.

‘You being stuck here, part of this team. You have so much potential, Sophie. You could do great things with the right help.’ Owen leaned back, his own drink in hand.

‘What’s that supposed to mean? The team here is great. We protect Earth. What could be better than that?’ She could feel her voice getting higher and higher, not liking what Owen was saying.

‘I’ll let you in on a little secret, dearest daughter.’ He hissed. ‘I am part of something  _much_  bigger than SHIELD. We need your skillset on our team. We will be the ones ruling the Earth, heck with you we could even rule the Universe. You can get us access to information we need that no one else could.’

‘You’ve been lying to me this entire time?’ Sophie felt her stomach twist and she lurched back in her seat, away from him.

‘Not lying per say, just avoiding the truth.’ He chuckled darkly. ‘Now, are you going to be good for your father and come willingly? Do what you were born to do. Or are you going to make this more difficult for yourself?’ He asked so calmly that Sophie felt chills run through her veins.

‘You’re insane! Wait till Loki gets back here. He will…’ She trailed off when she stood up to leave, she felt herself swaying and feeling faint. ‘He will…’ She couldn’t find the energy to speak or move. Then it clicked that he had drugged her, but it was too late as she fell to the floor.

  
Loki and the team returned within the half hour. He called out to Sophie when they entered the kitchen. ‘Where are you, love? It was a prank call.’ He shouted.

But there was no response.

Then he saw something on the floor of the kitchen, it was a bracelet she always wore. It was broken as the beads were scattered everywhere. Loki crouched down and picked them all up.

He stood up and looked to the table to see two glasses of juice. But he could see that one of them was slightly off colour. Picking it up to smell, he could tell it was spiked.

The colour drained from his face as he realised what had happened.

‘Loki? Are you ok? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.’ Natasha said, the rest of the team gathering around to look at him.

‘Sophie… She’s in danger.’


	32. Chapter 32

‘Loki, calm down.’ Thor tried to get his brother to sit down, he wouldn’t stop pacing vigorously back and fore.

‘HOW CAN I CAN CALM DOWN, THOR? HMM? MY GIRL HAS BEEN DRUGGED AND KIDNAPPED BY HER SUPPOSED FATHER!’ Loki roared at Thor and lunged for him, but Clint quickly jumped in to stop him.

‘Loki, attacking your brother is not going to help Sophie. We need to figure out where she is. Thor, can you contact your eyes in the sky and see if he can see her?’ 

Thor nodded and went to go outside to speak to Heimdall.

Loki ran his hand through his hair, he couldn’t think properly. His mind was clouded with worry and anguish over Sophie.

‘How could I let this happen? Why couldn’t I sense that bastards lies? What does he want with her?’

‘Loki, breathe! It’s going to be alright, we _are_ going to find her.’ Wanda tried her best to calm him down. But when Loki was in a state, there was no calming him down.

Thor came rushing back inside, he hadn’t taken long.

‘Heimdall cannot see her. She is shrouded from his view. As soon as Owen walked in to the kitchen, his view of them was gone.’

‘Shit.’ Tony ran his hand down his face.

‘I don’t think Owen has been telling the truth about his powers.’ Clint said angrily, kicking the chair over next to him.

‘Get the girl here.’ Loki snarled.

‘Who? Alexa?’ Vision frowned.

‘Yes! Get her here, NOW!’

The team scrambled to get her information, within the hour Natasha had her back at the base. Loki went straight for her and pinned her against the wall with his hand wrapped around her neck.

‘WHERE IS SHE?’

Alexa grabbed at his forearm, eyes wide in fear.

‘I don’t know.’ She cried out.

‘LIES!’ Loki hissed.

‘Loki! Calm down.’ Bruce warned.

‘NO. Not until she tells us.’ Loki’s nose scrunched up angrily while he glared at the girl, his fingers squeezed till she gasped out in a panic.

‘Ok!’ She cried out.

Loki released her neck but stayed in her space. Not wanting to risk her getting away.

‘I… I didn’t want to hurt her. But Owen… He is dangerous. Strong. He is not susceptible to any mutant powers and he can interfere with all electrical equipment. That’s _his_ power. Not breathing under water… He works for Hydra. They have taken Sophie to use her as a weapon. He has built a large cage that contains a mutants powers.’ Alexa said, rubbing her neck.

‘Is she telling the truth?’ Steve asked Loki, who nodded.

‘Why didn’t you tell us before? What is your part in all of this?’ Wanda asked.

Loki couldn’t say anything, his jaw clenched as it took all of his power not to rip her to shreds.

‘I was his first child. He made me… Feel special.’ She looked down, a tear ran down her cheek. ‘He used me, when I was young. Then used that against me, claiming he would tell the world about what happened if I didn’t do as he told me… I am not a mutant, but I was the only of his children who helped him.’

‘Just how many children does he have?’ Natasha asked.

‘Twenty five, that I know of. He fucks every woman he can, just to plant his seed in the hopes of siring a powerful mutant. None of them had any strong powers, until Sophie. He doesn’t care about any of us, all he cares about is power.’

Loki bit his tongue, although he could understand doing things you didn’t want to do due to some form of torture, whether mentally or physically. So he had a small amount of pity for the girl. It made him sick thinking about what Owen did, making all those babies just to try and get a powerful child. It was revolting.

‘Where is she?’ Loki demanded.

‘I truly do not know. I really don’t. Owen never told me that, not trusting me _that_ much.’ Alexa said truthfully.

Loki stormed off to Sophie’s room in a rage, he didn’t trust himself to be around others at the time being. When he got into her room, he broke down. He fell down to his knees, screaming and crying when he hit the floor.

But then he felt something. He felt something hum against his chest. It was like a lightbulb just went off. He reached down inside his armour and pulled out his necklace, a duplicate of the one he gifted to Sophie.

‘That’s it! I’ve been such a fool.’ He hissed to himself, then rushed back to the others.

‘I know how to find Sophie.’ He called out to everyone, who was slightly startled at his sudden outburst.  
  
  
Owen crouched down on front of Sophie and tore off the tape from her mouth, making her yelp.

‘You bastard. What do you want with me?’ She spat at him angrily, though there wasn’t much she could do in her situation.

‘I told you back at the base. You are going to become my new weapon. You are going to help me take over this planet. Get rid of those, _Avengers,_ of yours.’ He sneered.

‘Why? You’re supposed to be my father, not some evil maniac!’

Owen laughed. ‘Oh my dear. Do you really think I cared about you? About any of you?’ He stood up.

‘Wh… What do you mean _any of you_?’ Sophie frowned, not entirely sure she _wanted_ to know. Not with how this day was going already.

‘I only ever had kids so I could pass on the mutation gene. None of my godforsaken kids had any powers worth harnessing… _Until now_.’ He grinned wickedly.

Sophie’s eyes widened in realisation.

‘Was Alexa in on this too?’

‘Of course. She was my first born. Unfortunately whilst she has no mutation, she has been very handy at helping me gain my kids trust. Well, those that have been worth getting close to. To see how strong they are. But enough chit chat, you need to sleep. I need you in good condition before tomorrow’s extraction.’

‘Extraction? What? You fucker let me go!!!’ She screamed and tried to break free from her restraints but it was useless.

Owen went back over to her and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at him. ‘Well, we can’t use you as a weapon with your mind on those idiots. We need to take away those nasty memories and thoughts, so all you will care about is doing your job.’ He said, smirking.

‘You won’t get away with this. Loki will snap your neck off when he finds you.’ She spat on his face, which Owen did not like.

He slapped her hard across the cheek, knocking her back down with a thud.

‘Your precious boyfriend won’t be able to save you this time. They have no idea where we are, and they will never find you until it’s too late. By the time he does find you, you will be ripping his heart out of his chest with your bare hands.’

Sophie let out a sob when he left. She couldn’t let this happen. But she had no idea how she was going to get out of this one. She screamed and cried, until she had nothing left in her.


	33. Chapter 33

Sophie managed to wriggle free from her restraints behind her back. She was so relieved to get the feeling back into her hands. She was cold and scared. Scared about what was going to happen.

What if Owen was right, what if they couldn’t find her? Or what if she did lose her mind and do the terrible things that Owen said she would do? She couldn’t bear to think about it without crying again.

She reached up and clutched her necklace tightly. Trying to just think of Loki and how happy he made her.

‘I love you, Loki… I’m so sorry.’ She whispered, then kissed the necklace. Though she wasn’t entirely sure why, but she just felt like it made her feel closer to him with it being a gift from him.

  
The team were all confused at first, until Loki explained about the necklace he had given to Sophie.

‘They are connected, our necklaces. I can feel her emotions if I tap into it. And I can locate her.’

‘Does she know? So she will know we can find her.’ Peter asked.

‘No. I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want her to think I was being a creepy boyfriend. But we need to move, NOW!’

The team all rushed to the twin jet and Clint got it up and running straight away, with Loki next to him as co-pilot to give the location.

‘I hope we aren’t too late. Whatever Owen has planned, it must be big.’ Tony said worriedly.

‘Not helping.’ Loki growled at him. He couldn’t cope with the thought of Sophie being hurt in any way.

The journey there took just under an hour, Loki was almost climbing the walls with desperation to get there. Once they landed, he was about to storm out but Thor grabbed him.

‘Wait, brother. We can’t just go storming in there. We need to come up with a plan first.’

‘She could be in danger. We need to get in there, NOW!’

‘Loki. Thor is right. We have to do this properly or we could lose her altogether.’ Steve said quickly. ‘Bruce, we need you to cause a distraction. We then split up, half of us go in through the front and the other half in the back. We get to Sophie as quickly as possible. Kill on sight for any enemies, we are not playing today.’

The place where she was being kept was a large Hydra base. It was surrounded by a huge concrete wall with barbed wire on the top. But there were two entrances, which were large metal gates.

Bruce had no trouble bursting through the front as Hulk, roaring and taking out anyone in his path. Alarms sounded instantly, alerting Owen and the Hydra agents to the Avengers presence.

Owen was in the main control room with some agents and Sophie. She was strapped into a large chair with a big metal helmet on, it was pulling memories from her and erasing her mind entirely aside from her powers. It was incredibly painful, more so the more she fought against it. She could feel every memory being tugged out, Loki was starting to fade away more and more. Though when she heard the alarm, she managed to mutter his name quietly.

Owen snapped his head round, watching as her memories were pulled. There was a large glass container above her, with energy swirling around. Electricity was sparking from the helmet against her fighting back.

‘Loki is not going to be able to save you. Because in exactly one minute, your memory will be wiped.’ Owen sneered, leaning in close and grinning evilly.

A lone tear ran down Sophie’s cheek as the last of her memories were starting to escape from her mind. Her most fondness of memories with Loki…

  
Loki was with Natasha, Wanda, Vision and Tony. They’d entered from the back. Loki was on a rampage killing every single person in his way without mercy. The team had never seen him like that before, it was terrifying.

They got near the middle of the base and Loki knew that she was inside. He could feel it. But it was heavily guarded and the doors were barricaded shut, it was even impossible for Hulk to break through.

‘I have to teleport inside.’ Loki said, panicked while they fought against the guards.

‘You can’t! You don’t know what’s inside, you might get stuck.’ Natasha cried out as she got a guy in a headlock with her arm and choked him to death.

‘I have to. For Sophie.’ Loki snarled.

Not wasting more time, he closed his eyes and tried to focus through Sophie’s necklace. He was able to feel her, ever so slightly. Able to take in her surroundings. It took a lot out of him, so did teleporting inside. But he succeeded.

When he got into the room, he saw his girl on the chair with the agonising helmet on.

He ran towards her and sent an energy blast at the helmet, knocking it off. But Sophie had passed out, she was sat limply on the chair.

‘SOPHIE!’ He grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her, but she was out cold.

Owen looked at the computer screen, he was pissed to see that she still had 1% left of her own mind, but Owen knew that it wouldn’t matter. He now had his perfect weapon.

‘You’re too late. She is mine now.’ Owen said, stepping down towards Loki.

Loki spun around and snarled at Owen. He lunged straight for him, but suddenly he felt a strange sensation right through his chest. He stopped dead and looked over his shoulder to see Sophie was awake and stood right behind him. There was something about her eyes that were different though.

‘S… Sophie.’ Loki’s lip trembled. She had her phased hand around his heart. All she had to do was un-phase and rip it out.

She was already Owen’s puppet. And Owen had Loki right where he wanted him.

‘Do it, Sophie. He is just going to get in our way.’

‘Sophie, please. It’s me, Loki... I love you, and I know you love me too. You can beat this, you can remember. Please, love.’ Loki begged, his voice trembling as he tried to keep himself calm.

Sophie literally held his heart in her hand.


	34. Chapter 34

Loki took a deep breath and focused all his energy to his necklace, hoping it would connect with Sophie’s. He was downright terrified in that moment, terrified  _and_  heartbroken. Though he knew it wasn’t her fault, he knew she wasn’t in her right mind at all.

‘Sophie, I love you. It’s me. Please come back to me, poppet.’ He whispered, his voice cracking.

‘Finish him, Sophie!’ Owen snarled, getting impatient.

Sophie’s eyes were flickering, the last memory that she still had was of when Loki saved her from Tony’s blasters that time in the training hall. She was confused, why would he save her? Did she even know him?

‘Sophie, I beg you darling.’ Loki pleaded again.

‘SOPHIE!’ Owen roared, moving closer towards them.

Sophie was about to do it, to pull his heart out. But suddenly she felt a warm feeling from her chest spread through her. It was the necklace. She glanced down, wondering what it was. When she looked at it, she suddenly remembered…

Owen had approached them now and was taking a last step on front of Loki. Sophie snapped back into herself, her memories flooding back to her.

Owen’s machine had failed.

Sophie phased straight through Loki and tried to grab Owen’s heart, but her hand wouldn’t phase through him. He just laughed wickedly and back handed her across the face. She went flying to the side.

‘SOPHIE!’ Loki shouted. He dove for her and used his cape to shield them both as Owen caused sparks of electricity to fly around the lab, aiming directly at them both.

Loki scooped Sophie up into his arms and held her while his cape continued to protect them both. Until suddenly there was a large explosion from the wall, and in came the rest of the team. They all launched for Owen, but he was able to evade them and escaped. Hulk, Tony, Vision and Peter ran after him.

The others rushed to Loki and Sophie’s side.

‘Is she ok? What happened?’ Natasha asked, skidding to a halt by them.

Loki carefully put Sophie back down on the ground. He shook her shoulders until she startled awake.

‘LOKI?!’ She cried out in a panic, sitting bolt upright. She grabbed Loki as she cried hysterically.

‘Shhh, it’s ok. It’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you.’ Loki whispered and held her, a hand to the back of her head. ‘You’re alright, love.’

‘I… I almost killed you.’ She sobbed, leaning back to look at him and cup his face. ‘I’m so sorry.’ She cried.

‘It’s ok. You didn’t hurt me. You came through, my darling Sophie.’ Loki smoothed his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

‘We need to get out of here. It won’t be long before more Hydra agents arrive.’ Steve said and they all agreed.

‘I’ve got you.’ Loki scooped Sophie up into his arms, bridle style.

She put her arms around his neck and hid her face against him. She couldn’t stop shaking. She was sore, exhausted, scared… She couldn’t believe that she almost killed the love of her life.

The journey back to base took a while. Tony, Vision, Peter and Hulk were already there when the team returned.

‘Did you find him?’ Loki growled, carrying Sophie in.

Tony shook his head, looking angry and disappointed that they couldn’t get him.

‘Shit.’ Loki hissed.

‘What if he comes back?’ Sophie panicked, but Loki tightened his arms around her.

‘It’s ok. I am not leaving your side, love. If he does come here, he will have us to deal with. He will not hurt you again.’ Loki said protectively.

‘We will find him, even if it’s the last thing we do.’ Clint said, hoping to assure her and Loki.

Sophie was still shaking when Loki took her to his room. He got her changed into her night gown so she was more comfortable. He then cupped her cheek softly, she hissed slightly from the pain of when Owen hit her. Twice.

‘Oh my darling. What did that bastard do to you?’ He asked softly, his voice sad.

‘More what did I do to you? I’m so sorry, Loki.’ She pulled away and stood up, though her legs were a bit wobbly.

‘Love, where are you going?’ Loki caught her in his arms and held her steady.

‘It’s too dangerous, what if I hurt you?’ She looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

So was his. ‘You won’t. Trust me, poppet. It failed, your memories returned.’ Loki brought her hand up to his lips.

‘How did you manage to get through to me?’ She asked quietly, allowing Loki to coax her back onto the bed so he could wrap the blanket around her, to heat her up and hopefully stop her shaking now she was comfortable.

‘I… should have told you before. But the necklace that I gave you, is a Seidr necklace. I have one too.’ He reached into his armour and pulled out his. ‘They are connected. I can feel what you feel if I tune in to it. And I can also locate you. That’s how we found you.’ Loki said a little sheepishly.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Sophie asked, clutching her necklace.

‘I was worried you would think I was being too… _possessive_.’ He sighed.

‘Loki, I love you. If this makes us closer, of course I love it too. It did save me, and you. If you hadn’t found me when you did, I think all of my memories would have been wiped.’ She said sadly.

‘So, you’re not angry with me?’

‘Of course not.’ She smiled, her heart melting at the puppy dog look in his eyes.

‘That explains why we work well together on the field, right?’ She asked as he had his armour dissolve so he could get under the blanket with her.

‘Possibly. Or we just work really well together.’ He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her to pull her in to him.

‘I like that… Thank you, for saving me.’ She whispered.

‘Always, love.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

  
A few days passed by since Sophie had been taken by Owen. She kept having nightmares that she was back in the Hydra base. It was horrible. She woke up sweating and crying. Loki was there to hold her and soothe her, every single time.

The team had been working hard to try and locate him. There were appeals for any sightings of him. Telling the public not to approach him as he was dangerous. Alexa was not much help, she didn’t have a clue where her father went. And Loki knew she was being truthful.

Sophie had declined to see her since returning, she felt betrayed and hurt by her sister. She didn’t want to see her again, even if it did hurt her heart to say so. So the Avengers made sure that Alexa didn’t step foot inside the base again, wanting to respect Sophie’s wishes.

SHIELD and Fury were helping too. It turned out that a few people higher up than Fury were double crossing SHIELD, working for Hydra and Owen. They were quickly taken for questioning and Loki was allowed to watch, to look for any lies. But they didn’t know where Owen was either, which wasn’t much help.

So he was still out there, on the loose somewhere. Everyone was confused as to how he could have just vanished like he did. But they weren’t going to give up until he was behind bars. Or as Loki and Clint wanted, until he was  _dead_.   
  


_Sophie was stood over a pile of bodies, it was all of the Avengers. Loki’s body lay on top, right under her feet. She was holding his heart in her hand, blood dripping from it._   
  


Sophie shot up in bed screaming and crying. Loki was quick to sit up too, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

‘Sophie. It’s ok. You’re ok. It was just a nightmare. I’m here.’ He said firmly, rocking her slowly as she clutched his forearm and cried.

‘He’s… It feels like he’s in my head. I can’t get him out.’ She sobbed.

‘It will take time. It takes a while to get someone out of your mind, especially with what you’ve been through.’ Loki whispered.

‘What if he comes back? What if he gets me?’

Loki’s heart was hurting at seeing her so scared and worked up. He knew how that felt, to have been close to complete destruction, being taken over by someone else in the mind. It was not something to be taken lightly.

Sophie struggled to get back to sleep. She begged Loki to use his Seidr to knock her out, just so she could get one decent night’s sleep without having any more nightmares. He eventually obliged. He rubbed her back and slowly seeped his Seidr into her, letting her drift off to sleep peacefully.

He didn’t like using his Seidr on her, but that would be a one off.

Loki also decided that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands if Owen was going to be found. Because SHIELD was just not going fast enough for his liking…

Leaving a clone in his place to stay with Sophie while she slept, Loki went to seek Clint. It was still early hours, but Loki was surprised to find his room empty. He was starting to think that perhaps he’d went home to visit his family. But he came across him in the lab when he’d spotted the lights on.

‘Barton? What are you doing up?’ Loki frowned, finding him on one of Tony’s high tech computers. He was running face scans for all over the world. If Owen had been captured by any camera, whether it was surveillance footage or in the background of someone’s photograph posted on social media, he would be found.

‘We need to find Owen. The longer he is out there, the more danger Sophie is in. Not to mention the world, we don’t know what he has planned.’ Clint said, concentrating on the screen on front of him.

‘That’s just what I was thinking… How can I help?’

Clint looked up at Loki. ‘Get me a beer?’

Loki chuckled and patted his shoulder before teleporting quickly to the kitchen then returning with two beers. The god pulled up a seat next to him and watched while the screen flitted through thousands and thousands of faces.

‘Is Sophie alright?’

‘She keeps having nightmares. She just had a bad one. Begged me to send her to sleep with my Seidr.’ Loki sighed.

‘Did you?’

‘Yes. She needs a proper rest. I’ve left a clone watching over her, I will know when she starts to stir. But I get the feeling that the only time she will be able to rest properly again is once we have Owen.’

Clint nodded in agreement, downing his beer.

The two had fallen asleep while they waited for the computer to do its work. Loki was leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the table. Clint had just started snoring, his head lolling forwards when suddenly a small beeping noise startled them both awake, Loki  _almost_  fell backwards off the chair.

Clint’s eyes widened and he grinned. ‘Result! We’ve got him.’


	35. Chapter 35

When Sophie woke up, she was a bit disorientated at first because of being in a deep sleep. But then her eyes focused on Loki, who was sat at the side of the bed on a chair, watching her intently.

‘Loki?’ She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. ‘What time is it?’

‘It’s 8am, darling. _Loki_  is in the common area with everyone else.’

‘Loki… Ohh, ok.’ Sophie clicked that it was one of his clones. Though part of her was surprised that he didn’t try to trick her first, that was the normal thing for him to do, just to mess with her mind a bit.

Sophie rolled out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. The clone helped her get it on, like a gentleman. She turned around to face him. ‘You’re exactly the same as the real Loki, right? As in, think the same and feel the same?’

‘That _is_  what clone means, love.’ He chuckled mischievously, the usual twinkle in his eyes there.

‘Interesting…’ She trailed off with a slight grin.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her but followed her anyway, not saying anything.

  
The team were all in the living area, discussing about what to do next now they had found Owen’s location. He was undercover, staying in a hotel. But they had a feeling he was plotting something, it was just going to be a matter of time before  _something_  happened.

‘We need to act  _now._ We can’t wait any longer!’ Loki snarled, pacing back and fore.

‘We can’t just go storming in. We need to come up with a plan first. One that will work. We need to speak to Alexa to find out if she knows a weakness of his, a way we can take him down. Because if he’s immune to all powers, we don’t have much hope.’ Steve said.

‘If we get him into the cage he had me in, his powers will be rendered useless.’ Sophie said, walking in. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face her, surprised to see her appearance since she hadn’t really ventured out of Loki’s room.

Loki’s clone was right behind her, making sure she was safe. The real Loki waved his hand and the clone disappeared in a light cloud of green smoke. Loki got up and walked over to her.

‘Aww, I quite liked him.’ Sophie teased, grinning up at him.

‘Don’t get too attached.’ Loki chuckled, circling his arm around her. ‘I wonder if the cage that was used is still there…’

‘The only trouble with that is, if we go in too then our powers will be useless. Won’t they?’ Bruce asked.

‘No, I think it’s just mutants. You guys aren’t mutants so should still be able to take him down… I  _hope_  anyway.’ Sophie said quietly, looking anxiously at Loki.

He slid his hand down her arm and laced his fingers with hers. ‘It’s worth a try. We will need to go back to the Hydra base to check if it’s still there.’ He looked from Sophie over to the rest of the team.

‘I’ll go get the twin jet ready.’ Clint said and he headed off to do so.

Loki turned to face Sophie, with his other hand he gently cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb softly across her skin. She still had a slight red mark on her skin from where Owen had hit her.

‘I will leave a few of my clones with you. If there is anything you need, I will come straight back.’

Sophie frowned up at the God. ‘I’m coming with you.’ She said determinedly.

Loki frowned back at her. ‘No, you are to stay here, love.’

‘Loki. I want to come, I can help. Owen isn’t even in this country.’ She argued back.

But they were interrupted when Fury walked in, Clint behind him not looking happy. ‘Sorry to interrupt. But it seems that Owen may well be in  _this_ country. We had agents following who we thought was Owen, but it turns out it was a decoy. It’s not actually him. We still don’t know where he is.’ Fury said sadly, he could see how torn up Sophie was.

Loki felt Sophie’s body language change instantly. He slid his hand around the back of her neck, holding her gently.

‘What do we do now?’ Sophie looked between Fury and everyone else.

Fury looked around the team. ‘We close the place down, no one comes or goes without clearance. And Sophie does not leave the compound. Not until we find this bastard.’ Fury said.

‘I may have a better idea.’ Loki announced.

‘What?’ Sophie asked.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘I take you to Asgard. You can stay there until Owen is found and dealt with.’

Sophie’s eyes widened. ‘Back to Asgard?’

Thor beamed as he stood up. ‘That is an excellent idea! You will be safe there.’

‘Will you come with me?’ Sophie asked Loki.

Loki looked between everyone, unsure. He wanted to go with Sophie, obviously. But he also wanted to find Owen… For obvious reasons.

‘We can locate Owen. There’s no point you staying here in the meantime.’ Fury said. ‘Then when we find him, you can come back and help us take him in.’

Loki nodded and smiled down at Sophie. ‘I’d say that’s a good plan, wouldn’t you?’

Sophie nodded eagerly and wrapped her arms around Loki tightly, happy when he did the same and pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

  
Loki walked into Sophie’s room to find her packing a small bag to take to Asgard. Though she knew she would have clothing there still, and considering Frigga  _did_  say she was going to get more made for her, she probably wouldn’t need much at all.

But Loki noticed she was sad, troubled. More so than she should be considering the situation.

‘Love, what’s the matter?’ He moved behind her and rubbed her upper arms.

Sophie sighed, folding a top and putting it down on the bed on front of her. ‘I feel like I’m running away… like a coward.’ She said sadly, trying to hold it together.

‘Hey.’ Loki spun her around, his hands gripping her arms firmly yet still with the gentleness that he possessed only for her. ‘You are anything but a coward, Sophie. You are the bravest woman I have ever met.’ He moved his hands up to cup her face.

‘You survived for years on the streets. Then you were tossed into this base with strangers, terrifying strangers at that. There are some right oddballs here.’ He winked at her, making her laugh a little even through the tears that started to fall. 

‘You are no coward for putting your safety first. And you are not running away. You’ve been through serious trauma, you need time to recover properly and relax knowing you are entirely safe.’ His thumbs wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

‘Trust me, poppet. You are brave and strong. And you are loved.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ She cried softly, covering his left hand with hers she leaned more into his touch. ‘I’d be so lost without you.’

‘And I’d be lost without you.’ He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. ‘Now, we better get going. You know how impatient Thor is.’

‘Yeah. I’d rather he didn’t start a storm.’ She smiled.

The couple went to meet everyone outside on the green. Sophie was confused when she saw Natasha with a bag too.

‘Are you coming with us?’

‘I sure am. You’ll need someone with you when Loki has to return. And besides, I’ve always wanted to see how the Gods live.’ She grinned.

Sophie’s face lit up and that made Loki smile even more.

‘It’s not fair. I should get to go!’ Tony grumbled, he had his arms folded over his chest in a huff.

‘Stark, I do not think you going to Asgard to meet my parents would be a good idea.’ Thor laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Tony just grumbled under his breath at him.

Sophie laughed and nudged Loki playfully. ‘I think he would give Odin a run for his money.’ She whispered, making Loki laugh too.

‘Come on then, let’s go.’ Loki slipped an arm around Sophie’s waist and they moved over next to Natasha and Thor.

Thor looked up to the sky. ‘Heimdall, open the Bifrost.’


	36. Chapter 36

Loki smiled while he watched an excited Sophie show Natasha around the gardens on Asgard. Natasha was excited to be there, she was very respectful towards Odin and Frigga. In awe, like every mortal was, at the Bifrost and the golden city itself.

‘She looks happier and more relaxed already.’ Thor commented to Loki.

‘It seems so.’ Loki nodded. ‘I just worry about whether we will get Owen or not.’ Loki sighed and ran a hand down his face.

‘We will, brother. I give you my word, I will not rest until we have his location. Then I will call for Heimdall to let you know to return.’ Thor gave Loki a pat on his shoulder.

‘Thank you.’ Loki gave him a smile.

Sophie and Natasha returned to the brothers, Thor said his goodbyes and made his way back to Earth. Loki showed Natasha to her chambers for the duration of her stay, just a few doors down from Loki’s.

‘Holy shit! This is all mine?’ Natasha said in awe, looking around her spacious room.

‘Yes. The en-suite is through that door. If you need anything, such as food or anything else just ask the guards out in the hall.’ Loki smirked, glad she was impressed.

‘I could get used to this, living like a god.’ She grinned.

‘Why do I have the feeling that getting you to leave will be more difficult than it should be?’ Loki chuckled and glanced at Sophie, who smirked.

‘I’ll try and behave. But Sophie and I need to try out the Asgardian alcohol later.’

Loki’s face dropped. ‘Oh no, no, no, no, no!’ He wagged his finger at the two.

‘Why not?’

Sophie rolled her eyes. ‘Loki didn’t let me last time either. Says it’s too strong for humans.’ She folded her arms over her chest and looked up at Loki with an eyebrow raised.

‘You are  _not_ trying the Asgardian alcohol. I’ve seen the both of you with Midgardian alcohol.’ He growled.

‘Come on, Loks. We need to celebrate!’ Natasha hooked her arm around Sophie’s shoulder.

‘Celebrate  _what_ , exactly?’ He asked while looking between the two of them.

‘Me being here, of course!’ Natasha smirked.

‘I said no. It’s  _not_ happening!’

  
Loki put his face in his hands that evening as he watched Sophie and Natasha dancing around the great hall with Sif and the Warriors three… Drunk. From only  _one_ drink. But it was the equivalent of around ten strong spirit drinks from Earth.

Frigga came up behind Loki and put her hand on his shoulder. ‘It seems that being here is good for Sophie. Natasha told me earlier all about what’s been happening on Earth. The poor girl.’ Frigga said sadly, but she watched Sophie with happiness.

‘Yes, it’s been a rough time. I just hope being here will help her to heal…’ His voice quavered ever so slightly, not even Sophie would have noticed, but his mother did. She always would.

‘And how are  _you_ fairing?’

Loki turned towards her. ‘Me?’

‘Yes, you. I know how much you both mean to one another. I know how close she was to… Killing you.’ Frigga cupped his cheek.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying his mother’s gentle touch. He brought his own hand up and covered hers. ‘I’m ok. I was so scared that I had lost her. I was more concerned for her safety than anything else. I really love her, mother. She’s my whole world, I don’t know what I would do without her.’

Frigga felt her heart swell with so much pride and happiness. That was all she ever wanted for Loki, for both her sons. She could see for herself how much he loved Sophie and vice versa.

‘You won’t lose her. She’s a special one, you’re both made for each other. You’ve both come thus far together, you will be just fine.’

Loki felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His mother was always great with easing his mind. He at that point knew that coming to Asgard was the perfect idea, for both him  _and_  Sophie.

Odin came over at that point, chuckling. ‘Well, things have certainly livened up here since your return.’ He gave Loki a smile.

‘I did tell them not to drink our alcohol.’ Loki said with a half-smile as he looked back over at his girl, sipping on his own drink.

‘She’s not doing any harm. Neither of them are. Let them have their fun, it sounds that you all need a night to let off some steam.’ The King gave Loki a nod then wandered away to speak to others.

Loki looked after him, then looked to Frigga. ‘What have you done to him?’

Frigga gave him an innocent look. ‘Me? I haven’t done anything. Maybe your Father has just decided to take a different outlook on life.’ She shrugged and went after her husband.

She moved in a way that only Frigga seemed able to do, it was like she was floating. Loki always did love the way she could move so gracefully and quietly, he’d always watch her as a child. Taking in how gentle and careful she was in everything she did, copying her as much as he could so he could use it in combat. Unlike Thor and Odin, who were just like Bilgesnipes everywhere they went.

Sophie went dancing over to Loki. She grabbed his hand and started tugging him. ‘Come on, Loki! Dance with meeeeee!’

Loki couldn’t resist her, even in her drunken state. He let her guide him to where the others were dancing and he was soon enjoying himself just as much as the rest of them.

The Aesir that were playing the music changed to a more upbeat song. Sophie launched herself at Loki, only  _just_ managing to hook her arms around his neck and jumping up to wrap her legs around his upper thighs. Loki laughed and hoisted her further up so they were both comfortable.

‘You’ve had too much to drink, poppet.’ He teased, spinning around a few times before resorting to just bobbing about, enjoying the closeness of Sophie more than anything else.

‘I’ve had  _one_ drink!’

‘Exactly. That’s one too much!’ He laughed.

Sophie just whined and buried her face into his neck. She just really enjoyed being close to him too, being in his arms and feeling safe.

Loki rubbed her back in soothing circles, neither of them noticed when the music changed again. This time to something slower and more romantic. Loki moved his hips back and fore, gently guiding them across the floor, with a destination suddenly in mind.

He managed to sneak them both out onto the balcony, leaving the music and hustle of people behind. Walking over to the side, he perched her on the rail. She wasn’t even worried about falling backwards, she had implicit trust in Loki. That was something Loki adored about her, she never questioned him. Just trusted.

The moonlight was shining down on them both, catching Sophie’s eyes and making them sparkle beautifully. Loki stroked her cheek with the back of his hand softly, his other arm still around her waist while he stood between her legs.

‘You truly are the most beautiful Goddess in all the nine realms.’ He said softly, getting lost in her eyes.

She blushed then, averting her eyes for a moment before making eye contact again.

‘And I do love how after all this time, I can still make you blush.’ He grinned playfully.

‘Stooooooooop!’ She giggled and covered his eyes with her hand, making him chuckle.

When she moved her hand away, Loki leaned in and kissed her. It took her slightly by surprise, but a welcomed surprise. Her arms made their way around his neck, she pulled herself as close to him as possible and enjoyed feeling the rough metal and leather press against her chest. Wearing one of her Asgardian dresses was a plus, because it was quite thin material so she could feel more.

Loki smirked when he felt her tongue prod against him, wanting more. While their tongues slid together, they both started to grind against one another. Sophie could feel the pulsing between her thighs, and the noticeably large bulge that was growing in Loki’s leather trousers.

With the both of them feeling hot under the collar, it was easy for Loki to sneak a hand up her dress to tease and touch her, slowly working her up until he could work his cock free and slide into her with ease, simply moving her knickers to the side out of the way.

There was something about being perched on the railing, 600ft up in the air, while making love to her mischievous God boyfriend that sent Sophie wild with arousal.

When the two reached their peak, sweaty foreheads pressing together while their breaths mingled together softly, Loki noticed he went a little over board with nibbling on her neck. But Sophie didn’t mind.

‘You’ve just marked me.’ She shrugged and laughed while he eased her down to her feet so she could straighten out her dress.

‘You’re kinkier than you let on, dearest one.’ Loki purred and swooped in on her to steal one more kiss.

‘Talking of which… We need to try something with your clones soon.’ She blurted out, half in her arousal state and half with the alcohol confidence.

Loki threw his head back in laughter. But his eyes were full of promises when he responded. ‘Oh, I am sure we can arrange that.’

When Loki and Sophie returned inside, both with flushed faces and slightly tousled hair, they noticed a scene unfolding in the middle of the hall. Natasha and Volstagg were spinning around together with their arms linked together, getting faster and faster as they spun.

‘Oh shit. I better go save them.’

‘Natasha will be alright.’ Sophie said, keeping a tight hold of Loki’s forearm.

Loki looked down at Sophie and grinned. ‘It’s not Natasha I’m worried about.’ He chuckled, making Sophie laugh.

Just then, there was a loud clatter and screaming. Looking over, they saw Volstagg had been flung into a stack of chairs at the side of the hall. Natasha looked very sheepishly over at Loki and Sophie.

‘Sorry!’ She called out to them.


	37. Chapter 37

Loki woke up to hear groaning, he opened his eyes and rolled over to see Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

‘Hangover, love?’ He sounded sympathetic, but there was a slight hint of humour in his tone.

‘Why did you let me drink?’ She groaned again and sat back against the headboard.

Loki laughed and slid an arm around her middle, pulling her down so she was lying next to him. She attempted to get up, because the room was spinning when she lay down, but Loki kept her held to him.

‘I did warn you, but you never listen to me. Even though I’m _always_ right.’ He rolled on top of her.

She grumbled and weakly attempted pushing his chest, trying to get him off. ‘Not the time for that, Loki.’ She covered her eyes with her forearm.

His long fingers curled around her wrist and he tugged her arm away. Using his free hand, he trailed the tips of his fingers up the side of her face and they danced over her forehead. ‘Shhh, stop complaining and let me heal you.’

Her entire body shuddered in a delightful way when little sparks of tingles came from his fingers and seeped into her, healing her headache instantly. She closed her eyes when she felt a warmth spread through her veins, making her feel a little floaty and almost like she was high for a few seconds. The sickness feeling disappeared and she felt much better than she did ten seconds ago.

‘God, I love you.’ She moaned and opened her eyes to see Loki grinning cockily down at her.

‘Just for my Seidr?’ He asked playfully.

‘Yep. It’s very handy.’ Sophie smirked and hooked her arms around his neck. ‘I guess you’re quite handsome too, I suppose.’ She shrugged.

‘Cheeky!’ Loki laughed and gave her sides a squeeze, making her squeal and laugh too. He rolled them both right over so she was on top, straddling him while he had a firm grip on her hips.

She leaned down, cupping his face in her hands while she kissed him. ‘I love you, Loki.’

‘I love you too, darling.’

  
Coming out of the bath together, Loki and Sophie got themselves dressed. Loki’s breath was taken away every time he saw her in Asgardian clothing.

‘Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to stare?’ She teased, playfully poking his chest.

He grabbed her wrist and gave her an open-mouthed kiss to the back of her hand. ‘Apologies. But it is difficult not to do so with such beauty in my presence.’ He grinned, eyes twinkling with a little mischief.

Sophie’s heart melted. Even with his cheeky, mischievous, side he was still a gentleman. She adored that side of him, his Princely upbringing obvious.

‘Alright, trickster, let’s go. Natasha will be waiting for us.’ Sophie giggled, placing her hand on his leather clad chest.

‘Or we could just say we are ill and stay in bed all day?’ He suggested seductively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

‘As tempting as that is, I doubt she’d believe it.’

‘Ah, you’re forgetting, love. I am the God of lies. I can make anything believable.’ He winked at her.

‘Come on.’ She laughed, grabbing his hand she dragged him out of the room.

  
Loki had a guard go ahead of them to get his horse ready for him and Sophie. The magnificent steed was awaiting them when they walked into the stables.

There was no sign yet of Natasha, so the couple mounted Rökkvi and went outside to wait for her.

‘Would you like to steer?’ Loki asked, holding the reins up on front of Sophie.

‘Uhhh. Not really. I might make us crash.’ Sophie said anxiously. She was more confident than the last time, but still not enough to be the one in control of the beast. She was quite happy just enjoying the ride.

‘I’d be highly impressed if you were able to crash my horse.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Trust me. This _is_ me we are talking about.’ Sophie grinned, leaning her head right back to look up at Loki.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. ‘True.’

Loki was so glad to see that she was out of her shell again, back to her normal self. Taking her to Asgard was the right decision for sure. Giving her time to relax and recover from her ordeal.

They didn’t have to wait long until Natasha joined them both.

‘I didn’t know you could ride?’ Sophie asked when she came out from the stables on her own horse, riding confidently.

‘I used to ride when I was a child. It’s like riding a bike, you never forget.’ She smiled.

Part of Sophie wished she could ride herself too. But then another part of her really enjoyed riding with Loki, having him pressed up right behind her with his warm breath constantly tickling her neck. It was definitely a good way to go riding, she decided for sure.

They rode through the countryside and into the mountains of Asgard. Loki gave Natasha the tour of the place and told them both various stories about when he grew up on the realm. A couple he’d told Sophie about before, but some she hadn’t heard.

‘So, what’s the deal with you and your dad?’ Natasha asked Loki on the ride back.

‘He’s an old git who seems to have had a change of heart and is trying to make up for hundreds of years of bad parenting.’ Loki said in a slightly clipped tone.

‘Loki. I think he’s genuinely trying and feels bad.’ Sophie said, putting a hand on his for a moment.

Loki just grunted in response.  

Natasha asked no more about the Allfather. And Loki re-directed the conversation to more stories, especially funny ones about when he and Thor were kids.

After their ride, they had lunch in the great hall with Frigga and Odin.

‘Has there been any news from Heimdall yet?’ Sophie asked.

‘Not yet, no.’ Frigga said softly. ‘But don’t worry, he will alert us when your friends have found him.’

Sophie wasn’t worried per say. She was happy to be on Asgard. But part of her did miss the Avengers and going on missions. She missed training and fighting, using her powers. The sooner that Owen was found, the sooner she could get back to normal.

‘Can we do some training later?’ Sophie asked Loki.

‘Are you sure you’re up to it?’

‘Of course. I miss it.’ She nodded.

Loki reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. ‘I guess it has been a while since I’ve kicked your ass.’ He grinned cheekily.

‘More like since _I_ kicked _your_ ass!’ Sophie corrected her boyfriend.

‘How are you getting on with your powers?’ Odin asked, doing his best to make an effort with both Loki and Sophie. He did actually have a soft spot for the mutant, she was good for Loki. Even _he_ saw that.

‘Really good, thanks. I can pretty much control it completely now.’

‘You should see these two in action together. They’re an unstoppable force, it’s like poetry in battle.’ Natasha chipped in with, making Sophie blush and Loki grin.

‘Oh? Perhaps we could set something up, it would be good to see you both training.’ Frigga suggested with a smile and Odin nodded in agreement.

Sophie looked at Loki, a little unsure. To _perform_ in a way, on front of not only the King and Queen but Loki’s _parents?_ That was sure as hell nerve-wracking.

Loki still had his hand wrapped around hers and he gave her another squeeze. ‘We would love to.’ He smiled.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Sophie agreed.   


Loki and Sophie were walking across the training arena, it was a much larger space than what they had to work with back on Earth at the base.

‘How do we do this?’ Sophie whispered to Loki.

‘We fight like we are fighting in a battle, don’t hold back any punches or kills.’ Loki hooked his arm around her shoulder, but just got a confused look back at him.

‘I can’t kill the soldiers?’

Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘Who said anything about soldiers?’

‘Well… I assumed that’s who we would be training against?’

‘Oh no.’ Loki grinned wickedly. He looked down to the other end of the arena and flicked his wrist. Sophie watched as a green haze flew down and in the middle of the wall a huge space opened up.

There was an almighty roar and Sophie actually jumped when she saw a beast that was at least 40ft tall and just as wide. It had humungous horns on the lower side of its face, was covered in black scales, eyes a dark blood red, incredibly sharp looking teeth and it had four legs and paws, all with the sharpest looking claws she’d ever seen. Then there was its tail, around 15ft long with large spikes on the end of it.

‘Holy shit!’

Loki leaned in, his breath against her ear as he spoke. ‘ _That_ is what we will be fighting against.’ Loki chuckled.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s known as the Jotunheim beast. Odin captured this one a few years ago. They are excellent to battle against because they genuinely want to kill us.’ Loki looked over towards the beast that was stumbling around while it adjusted to the brightness of the sun.

‘And you want us to fight it?’ Sophie’s eyes were wide. She knew she wanted a challenge, but she certainly never expected _this._

‘It should be easy in comparison to some battles we’ve had.’ Loki winked at her. ‘Or are you too scared?’

‘Of course not! Come on then, let’s kick ass.’

Sophie turned to look at the beast that was slowly getting itself together. It suddenly locked eyes on the couple. It put its paws out to the side, thumping loudly on the ground and it let out another roar. Spikes shot up on its back like a hedgehog but much, much worse.

Loki whipped out his daggers and spun them around a few times, then started running towards it while his full armour and helmet shimmered onto him. The beast started charging straight towards him.

When Loki reached the beast, he suddenly disappeared, confusing it for a moment until he appeared at the side and slashed its leg. He then disappeared _again._ The monster locked eyes on Sophie. She took a deep breath and ran towards it. Just as she was within its reach, she slid down on her side underneath, phasing just in-case. She managed to dodge out of the way of its swinging tail as it slammed into the ground near her.

Loki materialised next to her and tossed her one of his daggers. She nodded at him and they both ran back towards the beast, Sophie grabbed his hand in time when the beast turned to face them and charged. She phased the two of them through the beast while it attempted to maul them with its teeth. When the two were underneath, Sophie momentarily unphased them both so they could stab the beast’s stomach and slice along. Blood poured out everywhere, but Sophie was on the ball and grabbed Loki’s wrist so they could phase away from it again.

The beast cried out in agony and for a few seconds it was stunned.

‘Where’s the damn things heart?’ Sophie asked while breathing quick.

‘If you imagine the end of its left horn pressed against its chest, it should be just underneath the tip.’ Loki said, pointing towards the beast with his dagger while he blew a wild strand of hair out of his face. A move that Sophie found extremely arousing and highly distracting, but she quickly focused again.

‘Alright then. Let’s do another YouTube moment? I’ll come down on it from the top… _Hopefully_.’ Sophie said quickly as the Jotun beast was regaining itself again, quickly charging towards them.

Sophie ran backwards while Loki crouched down, with his hands clasped together out on front of him. He nodded at her and then she sprinted forwards, putting her foot in Loki’s hands he launched her straight up in the air, just in time for Loki to teleport out of the way as the raging beast charged towards him.

The mutant phased and fell straight down through the beast, avoiding the spikes on its back and she managed to grab its heart, tearing it out on her way down. The beast fell forwards with a cry, it tumbled a few times before stilling, dead instantly.

Sophie did a forward roll away from the body and dropped the large heart.

‘Eughh.’ She shook her hand, it was covered in blood.

Loki went over to join her, using his Seidr to clean her hand. They heard a small group applauding them, turning around Odin, Frigga, Natasha, Sif and the Warriors three were making their way towards them.

‘Outstanding!’ Said Volstagg.

‘Incredible! I’ve never seen anyone take down those beasts so quickly and easily.’ Sif gave Sophie a pat on the back.

‘We do make a good team.’ Sophie grinned and looked at Loki, who was also getting pats on the back.

‘That we do.’ He grinned back at her.


	38. Chapter 38

After being on Asgard for around a week, they were all having lunch when a guard came along.

‘I have a message from Heimdall. He wishes to see you all.’ The guard said, bowed, then backed out of the room.

Sophie felt her stomach drop. She wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. Whilst she hoped that Owen was found, at the same time she hoped he wasn’t. She was having far too much of a good time on Asgard with Loki and Natasha.

Odin, Frigga, Loki, Sophie and Natasha all got on horses and made their way across the Bifrost to speak to Heimdall.

Sophie slid her hand into Loki’s while they stood on front of the gatekeeper. She gripped his hand really tightly.

‘I have word from The Avengers. They have a location for Owen and have requested that Loki returns to help them take him down.’ Heimdall said.

Sophie felt a lump in her throat. She turned to Loki and hugged him tightly. ‘Be safe.’

‘I will, sweetheart. We will get him and I will come back to collect you. It will be all over soon, my love.’ He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Sophie squeezed him extra tight before reluctantly letting him go. She felt a weird tightening in her chest, even though she knew it would only be a matter of a day or two, if that, she was still going to miss him so much. She wasn’t used to being apart from him anymore.

Saying their goodbyes, Sophie and Natasha watched while Loki disappeared into the swirling colours of the Bifrost.

‘Well, that’s one thing I don’t envy about Loki going back. Always makes me feel queasy.’ Sophie said to Natasha. But then she realised something when she turned around to look at the horses that awaited them. ‘Well, shit.’

‘Come on, it’s easy!’ Natasha gave her a nudge.

Frigga gave Sophie a kind smile. ‘Loki is one with the animals, trains them well. Rökkvi is one of the gentlest and well balanced horses on Asgard. You will be safe with him.’

Sophie looked at the large horse, unsure. Whilst she had never felt un-safe while being on him with Loki, it was a completely different thing to be in control on her own.

But Natasha urged her to try it. So she got a leg up from her, considering how damn tall the horse was. As soon as she got on, it was like the horse sensed her nerves. Instead of being flighty and forward going, he kept calm and stood as still as a statue until she got herself sorted.

‘Alright. Let’s just go slow, yeah?’ She said to the horse, giving him a pat on the neck while Odin and Frigga went cantering back into the city.

Natasha’s horse got a bit antsy with the other two horses leaving, but Rökkvi still didn’t move. Not until Sophie was ready, holding the reins she gave a very gentle squeeze to get him moving. It took her a few steps before she relaxed more, but once they were half way across the Bifrost she felt happy and content on the back of the horse.

‘See? You  _can_ do it!’ Natasha said with a smile, riding alongside her.

‘This is… amazing actually!’ Sophie beamed.

‘See! Knew you would be fine.’ Natasha laughed.

Sophie even pushed him on into a gentle trot for part of the way back. She was amazed with how well behaved he was for her, considering it was normally Loki that rode him.

When they arrived back at the stables, she tried to carefully ease herself down but there was no graceful way to dismount, especially from such a large horse. But once she was off, Rökkvi turned and pushed his muzzle in against her chest in a gentle affectionate manner.

‘Awww. Thank you, Rökkvi. You are a fantastic horse.’ She smiled, wrapping her arms around his head to cuddle him. She gave him a kiss on his soft muzzle before the stable hand came to untack and brush him down.

It wasn’t until Sophie got back into Loki’s chambers that it hit her he wasn’t there anymore. The adrenaline from riding a horse on her own quickly dropped. But not for long, because Natasha kept her occupied for the rest of the day. They mainly trained, practicing some more close combat moves. Sophie was getting better and better each time they practised.

Having dinner was nice, Sophie was surrounded by everyone and they kept her spirits up. Even though Loki and what was happening with Owen was constantly at the back of her mind, she managed to keep a smile on her face.

When night time came around, Sophie and Natalie were on their way back to their rooms when a guard came running to them down the corridor.

‘Lady Sophie?’ He asked, stopping on front of them.

‘Yes?’ She asked, confused.

‘A message from Heimdall. He needs to speak to you right away. I’ve sent word to have two horses ready for you.’ The guard said quickly.

Sophie felt her stomach drop. She looked at Natasha with fear in her eyes.

‘Let’s go!’ Natasha said.

The two ran to the stables, Sophie was relieved to see that Rökkvi was tacked up and waiting for her. She got help mounting from one of the stable hands. Then without even thinking twice about it, she squeezed the horse on into a steady canter to the Bifrost, albeit she was a bit bouncy, Rökkvi didn’t mind the unbalanced rider and got her safely there.

When they arrived, they rushed in and found Heimdall already opening the portal.

‘What’s happened? Is it Loki?’

‘He is fine, physically… Not so well mentally. They will explain when you get there, but he needs you right away.’ Heimdall explained, looking concerned.

‘What about the horses?’ Sophie asked, glancing out to where the two were stood.

Heimdall smiled softly. ‘I will make sure they get back safely, do not worry.’ He gave a curt nod towards her.

Sophie and Natasha held hands and then they stepped into the Bifrost.


	39. Chapter 39

As soon as Sophie and Natasha landed back on Earth at The Avengers base, Thor and Steve were there to meet them.

‘What’s happened? Where’s Loki?’ Sophie asked, rushing towards the base.

‘We found Owen, there was a small fight that started but then… Thanos appeared.’ Said Steve.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks. ‘Thanos… He didn’t get Loki again, did he?’ Her eyes teared up instantly at the thought of Loki being taken or hurt.

‘No. We quickly aborted the mission, but Thor had to physically carry Loki away from the scene as he froze. Completely. When we got back here, he locked himself in his room and is refusing to come out.’

Sophie’s eyes were wide, she glanced between Thor and Steve then ran on again, Thor ran with her.

‘It seems that your Father has been working with Thanos this whole time.’

‘He is  _not_ my Father. Never was and never will be.’

‘Sorry... We called for you straight away, I’ve never seen Loki so petrified before. Well, only once before when we thought we had lost you. Thanos got into his head once before, no one wants that to happen again. Especially Loki. We don’t know the full extent of the torture he put him through.’ Thor gulped while they kept running inside the base.

Sophie nodded but said nothing else. She reached Loki’s room and didn’t even attempt to knock. She phased straight through the door and her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces instantly.

Loki was in the corner of the room, curled up as small as he could, shaking and crying hysterically.

‘Loki, love. It’s me.’ She whispered, rushing towards him.

‘S…Sophie?’ Loki’s voice was shaking, he looked up and was so relieved to see Sophie.

When she reached him, kneeling down by him, he grabbed her so tightly around her middle that Sophie wasn’t sure if he was ever going to let her go.

‘It’s ok, Loki. It’s ok. I’m here, I’m here.’ She whispered softly and held his head against her chest, stroking his hair softly. ‘You’re safe, Loki.’

Loki clutched to Sophie like she was his lifeline. The flash backs of pain and torture that Thanos had put him through was slowly starting to ease away. Hearing his girl’s steady heartbeat was soothing, calming him down like nothing else ever could.

Sophie said nothing, nor did she move. She knew that he just needed to be held, to know that she was there for him and always would be. Even if her legs fell asleep, she wasn’t budging until he was ready to.

Eventually Loki raised his head up, Sophie’s dress was soaked from his tears but she didn’t care. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed kisses all over his face, ending on his lips that were still trembling slightly.

She pressed her forehead upon his. ‘I love you, Loki. It’s all going to be ok. I promise.’

  
Sophie was seething with anger towards Owen and Thanos. She made her way through the compound and found Wanda with Clint. She had stayed with Loki for hours, just holding him. They’d moved to the bed for more comfort and Sophie made sure he was tucked up and sleeping soundly before slipping out of the room.

‘How is he?’ Clint asked, concerned.

‘Not good... I need your help.’

Wanda and Clint looked at one another, then nodded.

‘What can we do?’ Wanda asked.

‘I need to find that bastard. Take him down once and for all. For Loki’s sake. For everyone’s sake.’ She was almost shaking with all the rage that she felt inside of her, tears were streaming down her face but her voice was strong and confident… Unwavering. ‘But I will need your help, Wanda, I will need your help to keep other attackers at bay long enough for me to tear out the fuckers’ heart.’ Sophie snarled.

‘What about Owen?’ Clint frowned, unsure about whether this was a good idea or not.

‘That’s where you come in… If you can take Owen out. Whatever it takes, whether killing him or capturing, I don’t care. I just need to get to Thanos.’

Sophie was determined with her plan. Whether she was blinded by rage, no one could be sure. But they were sure of one thing, that a woman on a mission, especially with Sophie’s determination, was a force to be reckoned with.

Wanda and Clint agreed to the plan. They decided to work out the details on the journey there.

Sophie wrote out a quick note and left it in plain sight for the others to find. But hopefully only once they were at the location so they couldn’t be stopped. It was risky, but she was certain it could work. She had to stop running.

Clint had a twin jet ready and waiting within five minutes. Wanda and Sophie had quickly gotten changed into their fighting gear then boarded.

‘I just hope they haven’t had a chance to move on yet.’ Wanda said worryingly.

‘We have a tracker on them both, an eagle in the sky keeping eye. They _have_ moved, but I have their location. Both of them are still together.’ Clint tapped the computer on front of him and got the location up and running.

‘You two should be immune to Owen’s power, since you aren’t mutants. Wanda, you’ll need to get Thanos into a bubble so that Owen can’t interfere with me at all while I take him down.’

‘No problem.’ Wanda nodded confidently.

‘Clint, did you find the cage I was kept in that stops mutants’ powers?’

‘I did, it’s in the back of the jet. I thought we might need it.’ He nodded.

‘Great. We will need to try and lure Owen into that… What exactly happened when you all went to get him?’

Wanda sighed. ‘We didn’t plan very well. We went in all guns blazing. Loki went straight for Owen, but Owen was crafty and had been expecting us. He had an army of mutants attack us from all angles. But then Thanos walked out, that put a halt to everything before we’d properly started. When Steve saw Loki freeze, he called us out of there.’

Sophie ran her hands down her face. ‘We have to do this. How many mutants did he have?’

‘I’d say around six of them.’ Clint said after thinking for a moment.

‘What was their powers?’

‘They were all different. One could fly, another teleport. Two of them were the same and could stretch their entire body.’ Said the witch.

‘I think one of them had super strength and I remember seeing balls of fire flying around.’

Sophie looked to Wanda. ‘Can you contain all of them?’

‘I should be able to… Now that I know what we are getting ourselves into.’

‘Good.’ Sophie nodded.

It took around half an hour to fly to the location. Clint landed the jet a few miles away, so they hopefully would get the advantage of a surprise attack. If their eagle in the sky was correct, Thanos and Owen were in an abandoned church up ahead.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Clint asked.

‘As sure as my love for Loki.’ Sophie nodded.

Clint gave a half smile and reached over to squeeze her arm. ‘Well then… Let’s do it!’


	40. Chapter 40

_Flashes of Thanos, appearing at one side then the other, moving in closer and closer to Loki. Then suddenly he felt tightening around his neck, his breathing compromised…_

_A scream from his left, he was able to look over and saw Thanos holding Sophie up in the air by her neck, her legs flailing around wildly beneath her._

_‘NO!’ Loki could barely cry out, he couldn’t move, the restriction around his own neck was too tight._

  
Loki shot up in bed with a cry, his own hand at his neck to make sure there was nothing there… He wasn’t sure why being strangled was such a popular thing of his nightmares.

‘Sophie?’ He looked around his room, but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Suspecting she had went for a drink, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Feeling like he could do with something to eat and drink himself anyway. But when he got there, he came across a note.

**_Gone to finish this, once and for all. – Sophie, Clint and Wanda._ **

‘Gone to finish… Oh no. No, no, no… THOR! STARK! EVERYONE!’ Loki shouted at the top of his lungs. And it wasn’t long until the rest of the team piled into the kitchen, shocked upon seeing Loki there.

‘It’s Sophie. She’s gone. I fear to find Thanos and Owen.’ He showed the rest of them the note.

‘Shit! We need to move. Come on, assemble everyone!’ Tony said, clapping his hands to get everyone into action.

Loki was worried, super worried. It had been one thing when he knew that Owen had captured her, but the fact she was about to go find Thanos was an entirely new kind of fear altogether.

Before leaving, he threw up in the bathroom because he was that scared about what they were going to find…

The team all quickly assembled into the twin jet, Thor had barely got on fully before it took off in urgency.

Loki couldn’t sit down for the entire journey, constantly pacing back and fore while he bit his nails in nerves. No one said anything to him, knowing that there was nothing they _could_  say to help ease his worries.

As soon as they landed, Loki was first off the jet and ran towards the church. Thor called out for him to wait, but he ignored his brother and stormed straight inside. When he got there, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Wanda was using her powers to contain Thanos and Sophie together, so no one else could get to them. Clint was taking out the rest of the mutants, as they all scrambled to try and get at Sophie. Wanda was helping take them out too… There was no sign of Owen.

But what shocked Loki to the core, was that Sophie had her hand inside of Thanos, wrapped around his heart. The look on Thanos’ face was one of pure terror when she let out a snarl and ripped his heart right out of his chest.

Loki could do nothing but watch with wide eyes, stunned and amazed at Sophie’s abilities to be able to take down the titan.

Thanos fell down into a pile at her feet, completely lifeless while Sophie held the bloody heart in her hand. She threw it down beside the body. Feeling slightly confused, normally when she killed someone, she felt a slight pang of guilt, even if they were bad. But this time, there was not even an ounce of guilt. Just pure relief and power that surged through her.

Power that she had just taken down the one thing in her lovers’ life that still had a hold over him. But not anymore.

‘Sophie!’ Loki called out and started running towards her, taking out one of the rogue mutants on the way with his daggers.

‘Loki?’ Sophie gasped, seeing him there for the first time. She hadn’t realised he was here, with the rest of the team who had leapt into action.

She started moving towards Loki, Wanda took down the protection she had around Sophie so Loki could go to her. But when Loki was ten feet away, Owen suddenly appeared and side swiped into Sophie, injecting something into her arm he then wrapped his forearm around her neck, choking her.

‘NO!’ Loki cried out, but Owen threatened by tightening around Sophie’s neck even more, so he had to stop dead.

Sophie struggled in Owen’s grasp and tried scratching and thrashing out at him. She tried to phase, but it wasn’t working. Though she had forgot that Owen was immune to her powers. ‘Let. Me. Go!’ She snarled at him, but started coughing.

Owen looked between Sophie and Loki and laughed evilly. ‘Not getting away from me this time.’

Loki put his hands out carefully, to try and show submission towards him. ‘Please, Owen. Don’t do this. She’s your daughter.’ He kept his eyes locked on him, the rest of the team were frozen, watching on in horror.

‘How precious, begging for her life. Even with Thanos gone, it doesn’t mean it ends here.’ He was cut off by Loki speaking again.

‘Oh, it does.’ Loki growled.

Owen looked at him, confused. But then suddenly his face turned white, his mouth fell open and a gargled noise came from him. Sophie was confused, but relieved when she felt his arm around her neck loosen. She flew forward just as Loki disappeared. Turning around, she saw the _real_  Loki behind Owen, with a dagger driven straight into his back.

‘Loki!’

Loki twisted the dagger, pushing in as far as he could. He stepped closer to Owen, knowing he was still alive _, just_ , to hear what he had to say.

‘I swore to protect Sophie. She is  _not_ your puppet, and never will be.’ He snarled, then pulled the dagger out and Owen fell to the ground crying in pain, but not for long before his squirming ceased and he became as lifeless as Thanos…

Sophie looked at Loki, in shock yet with tears in her eyes at how close it had been to being all over for her. And Loki.

The couple ran to each other, hugging tightly and crying hysterically. But in relief. 

They were both free from their nightmares.

  
On the journey back, Loki had his arm around Sophie while she rested against him. They didn’t want to let go of one another, both happy and relieved. The fact they both managed to destroy the other’s enemy made their victory sweeter.

‘Are you fairing ok, my love?’ Loki purred and rubbed her upper arm.

‘Yeah, I oww.’ She jerked slightly when Loki rubbed over a part of her arm.

Loki frowned in concern. Sophie looked at said arm and felt her stomach drop, there was a small red mark there from where Owen had injected her with something.

‘Shit. I forgot that he injected me with something!’ She said, her voice high with worry.

‘Let me see.’ Loki quickly knelt down on front of her and had a look at the entry site. ‘It doesn’t look like there’s infection, but we don’t know what he was using.’

Bruce came over, looking concerned. ‘We will need to do some tests when we get back. Do you feel different? And nauseous feelings?’

‘No, nothing. As I said, I forgot that he injected me actually.’

‘Don’t worry, kid. We will get to the bottom of it.’ Tony gave her a nod.

‘Thanks. I sure hope so.’ Sophie looked at Loki, she could see how worried he was again.

What the hell had Owen injected her with?


	41. Chapter 41

Sophie was sat on a chair in the lab, hooked up to some machines taking blood from her and transferring it through some cleansing serum, to see if Bruce and Stark could figure out what Owen had injected her with.

She had been there for the last two hours, feeling like a guinea pig, resting on her hand with her elbow on the arm of the chair. She sighed. ‘When can I go get something to eat?’

‘Not for a while, kid. We are in the middle of trying something else I’m afraid.’ Said Tony, flipping through his high-tech screen.

‘Ugh. When did this one start?’

‘An hour ago.’ He replied.

‘Great.’ She rolled her eyes with another sigh.

‘What do you want to eat, love?’ Loki asked, smoothing his fingers through her hair.

‘Pancakes would be good.’ Sophie fluttered her eyelashes up at her boyfriend.

‘Pancakes it is.’ Loki grinned. He leaned down to press a kiss to her head before disappearing. Then he returned within two minutes with fresh, warm pancakes.

‘Cheater! You bought these.’ Sophie smirked up at him.

He pulled a chair up next to her and sat down to have some too. ‘I did. I’d rather be here with you.’ He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb while they ate.

While tests were still being done, Loki and Sophie ended up playing some card games. But Sophie was sure that Loki was cheating…

‘Stop cheating!’ She chastised him, nipping his forearm playfully.

‘Me? Cheat?’ He said in mock hurt, placing his hand over his heart. ‘The God of mischief would  _never_ cheat.’ He winked at her.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him in response.

They continued playing, but then Sophie noticed that things had went quiet in the lab. She looked up to see Tony and Bruce looking worried…

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked, making Loki look up too.

Bruce and Tony shared a look with one another, then they walked over to her.

‘Guys, what the hell is it? Just tell me!’ Sophie stood up urgently, desperate to know. Her stomach was twisting with the way they were looking at her. Loki stood up by her too and put his arm around her waist.

Bruce nervously wrung his hands together on front of him. ‘It’s not good, Soph. I’m so sorry… It’s attacked your mutant gene; your phasing seems to have gone.’ He said sadly, his voice full of sorrow and pity for her.

Sophie froze. It was like she felt the world being pulled from right beneath her feet. She couldn’t believe it. Owen had to take her power from her. The  _one_  thing that made her feel like she was finally worth something in this world…

‘No…’ She ran away from them, tearing out the multiple wires that were connected to her while she went.

She rushed straight for the door and went to phase through it, even if deep down she could feel it wasn’t there, but suddenly Loki was on front of her and grabbed her before she could run head first into the door. Because she didn’t phase through Loki, she knew it was truly gone…

Sophie burst into tears, screaming and crying as she started to fall down, Loki tried to hold her up but he ended up on the floor with her, holding her as she cried hysterically.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ Loki cradled her head to him and rocked her back and fore.

Loki managed to get Sophie back to his room, but she still hadn’t calmed down much. She started pacing around his room, running her hand through her hair and she was very jumpy.

‘I can’t do anything without my phasing. What if I’m on the field and something happens? What if I get stuck somewhere and can’t get out? What if’

‘Shhh, calm down, love.’ Loki grabbed her upper arms and had her focus on him, then he rubbed her arms softly. ‘It’s ok. Breathe. You’re alright, you’re going to be alright.’ He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. ‘We will figure this out. Stark and Bruce are working right now to find a cure, to reverse the effects. But in the worse case scenario, that they can’t do so… it doesn’t change anything. You have always been a brave, strong woman far before you discovered your powers. And you always will be, no matter what.’

Sophie looked at Loki, realising he wasn’t lying. A tear ran down her cheek that he wiped away instantly with his thumb. ‘I’m scared, Loki.’ She said quietly.

‘I know, sweetheart. I know you are. But there is no reason to be. You’ve got me, you always will. You’ve got the entire team with you. And you can kick ass without your phasing, your fighting skills are impeccable now. But there may be a way to get your phasing back. We aren’t going to give up so easily, you’re not alone anymore. And you never will be again. I promise.’

‘Thank you.’ Sophie closed her eyes and turned slightly to nuzzle against his hand.


	42. Chapter 42

A few days after Sophie learning that her mutation gene was gone, Tony had planned a party for that evening. For Loki and Sophie. To celebrate the defeat of Thanos and Owen.

Loki entered Sophie’s room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed with a towel wrapped around her.

‘Are you alright, sweetheart?’ He walked around the bed and sat down next to her, smoothing her still wet hair back from her face to behind her ear.

‘I… don’t know. I just, I can’t shake this feeling of… emptiness. Knowing that there’s a part of me that’s gone.’ She looked at Loki, his heart broke all over again seeing how upset she was about her mutation gene.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. ‘It will take time, darling. But a wise woman once told me, that time is a great healer.’ He kissed her forehead.

Sophie managed a small smile and leaned back slightly to look at him. ‘Throwing my own words at me, isn’t that cheating?’

‘Or just reminding you.’ He shrugged, grinning.

Sophie took in his appearance more. ‘A suit? I thought you and Thor would be showing off with your Asgardian armour.’ She said teasingly and reached out to take hold of his tie, twirling it around her fingers.

‘And I thought you would be wearing something more substantial than a towel.’ He purred, eyes glistening with mischief.

‘Well… maybe it’s the new fashion.’

Loki growled and swivelled them around so he was able to crawl over her while he gently lay her down on her back. ‘It better not be. I don’t want anyone else laying their hungry eyes upon you.’ He kissed her, gently at first, it quickly escalated when Loki used his Seidr to remove her towel.

Sophie could feel his very evident arousal press against her bare hip.

Loki kissed down along her jaw and down to her neck, but then he heard something else that wasn’t just her breath hitching. He paused and leaned up slightly, frowning to see tears had formed in her eyes.

‘Darling, what is it? I’ll stop if you want.’ He cupped her cheek softly in his hand.

‘No, don’t stop… I just…’ She swallowed. ‘You still want me?’

Loki almost shed a tear at that. It wasn’t often she showed vulnerability anymore, but it was so evident in her voice and on her face.

‘Why would I ever not, my love? I love you dearly, more than anything in all the nine realms. That will  _never_ change. I will  _always_  want you.’ He started tracing patterns on her face with the tips of his fingers, making her heart soar.

‘I just thought, without my power…’

‘Sophie. I loved you before we even discovered your powers. Remember?’ He smiled and leaned down again, nuzzling her nose with his. ‘Actually, I think I fell in love with you when you first stabbed me.’ He grinned.

The realisation that Loki was indeed correct, hit her hard. She suddenly felt so ridiculous for even questioning his love for her.

Loki noticed the change in her demeanour and he chuckled, kissing her again.

  
‘Heyyyy, finally! Here’s the two VIPs!’ Tony cheered, holding up his glass when Loki and Sophie finally arrived to the party, hand in hand.

Sophie had opted to wearing a black velvet dress that matched Loki’s suit. Her necklace sat nicely on her chest. Loki had his one on show too on top of his shirt.

‘You’re late!’ Said Steve.

‘Fashionably late.’ Loki corrected him with a smirk.

The two joined the group and grabbed some drinks. Natasha elbowed Sophie playfully. ‘Yeah, I wonder why.’ She winked at her, noting her flushed face.

As every party was, it was a big success. Everyone was merry and happily stuffed with food. The music was blaring and everyone was danced around, laughing and talking.

‘We never got a chance to hear about your last trip to Asgard.’ Vision asked when they all sat around, everyone else had gone leaving only the team left. And Jane, Darcy and Laura.

‘It was amazing! You think there’s beautiful places on Earth, nothing compares to Asgard.’ Natasha said, handing out shots to everyone.

‘What was it like to meet the Gods?’ Darcy asked.

‘You’re already in the presence of a God!’ Loki said cockily, giving Sophie a squeeze around her middle, making her laugh.

‘Oi! Two!’ Thor said after a moment, slightly slow on the conversation, making the team burst into laughter. 'Father was highly impressed with Natasha's fighting skills. He wishes for her to lead the Einhajar in battles.' He said proudly to the group, who all looked at Natasha in surprise. She just looked incredibly smug.

‘I am the best.’ She shrugged and downed her shot.

‘Throwing Volstagg across the hall was certainly a mighty feat.’ Thor laughed.

‘I so wish I had that on video.’ Sophie giggled.

‘Ooo, Soph! Did you tell Loki about riding Rokkvi?’ Natasha sat down at the other side of Sophie.

‘Oh my god, I forgot!’ Sophie jumped excitedly and turned to face Loki.

He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what she was going to say.

‘I rode all by myself! Twice! Rokkvi is amazing.’

Loki’s face lit up. ‘Really? That’s fantastic, darling! I told you all along that you could do it. And of course he is, he is  _my_ horse after all.’ Loki winked at her and hauled her back into him, making her giggle.

They group all stayed up drinking some more and chatting until the early hours of the morning. Then they all retreated to bed.

Loki and Sophie made their way back to Loki’s room. Sophie was slightly ahead, as they were teasing and toying with one another. Loki was stalking after her, laughing too.

But when they reached Loki’s room, Sophie walked straight into the door. She banged her head and stumbled backwards slightly. ‘Ahhh! Fuck!’

‘SOPHIE!’ Loki rushed over to her and caught her in his arms. ‘Are you ok? Oh my darling.’ He pulled her against him and put his hand over her forehead, using his Seidr to take away the pain and make sure there was no damage.

‘I forgot.’ She whispered, hiding her face against Loki. A mixture of embarrassment and sadness.

Loki just held her for a moment, stroking the back of her head. Then he took her into his room and helped her to forget about her troubles for a while.


	43. Chapter 43

Loki returned from an overnight mission with Thor, Steve and Tony.

When he walked into his room, he found Sophie dancing around to music with her hairbrush while wearing only one of his shirts.

He stopped in his tracks and leaned back against the wall, watching her intently. She hadn’t heard him come in yet, so continued dancing around and singing. But then she did spin around and let out a squeal when she spotted him there.

‘Loki!’ She threw the hairbrush down, her cheeks turned bright red at being caught.

A mischievous grin spread across Loki’s face as he took a few of his large strides towards her. ‘That’s my shirt?’ He said and slid his hands underneath said shirt to squeeze her sides.

‘It is.’ Sophie grinned up at him and giggled.

‘You look delightful in it.’ He growled, squeezing her again as he lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed, falling on top of her.

‘What about my moves?’ She smirked.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and pretended to think for a moment. ‘Hmm. Could do with some practice, I’d say. And your singing, well, don’t give up the day job.’ He winked at her.

‘Oi!’ Sophie whacked his chest. ‘Better than  _your_  singing and dancing, you ass!’

Loki laughed, leaned down and kissed her lips, then smirked. ‘I missed you.’ He said, trailing his fingers down her sides and along her hips.

‘It was just one night.’ Sophie whispered over his lips.

‘Shhh.’ Loki chuckled, kissing her again. ‘Says the woman who is wearing my shirt in my absence.’

  
Loki went for a shower while Sophie waited for him, lounging around on the bed while she read a book. When Loki came out from the bathroom, he was wearing only his leather trousers and the towel draped around his neck.

‘What are you reading?’ He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her leg and causing her skin to break out in goose bumps.

‘History of mutants.’ Sophie said sheepishly, placing the book down on her lap.

‘Oh, sweetheart.’ Loki reached up and stroked her cheek. ‘We will do everything we can. I promise you.’

‘I know. I just thought there might be something in here, if it’s happened before. But so far, nothing.’ She sighed.

Over the weeks, Sophie had gotten ever so slightly used to not having her power. But she still missed it greatly. She knew the first time back out on the field would be extremely hard. She wasn’t even sure if she would be able to fight again or not…

Loki ended up lying on the bed sideways with his head resting on Sophie’s lap, reading his own book while Sophie continued reading through her book, also while running her hand through Loki’s still damp hair between turning pages.

‘Did you know that mutants go right back before possibly even the first human?’ Sophie asked.

‘Really? Perhaps you are as old as I am.’

‘I doubt that, Granddad.’ Sophie said playfully, grinning as she glanced over the top of her book to see his reaction.

She was met with a mischievous glare, his book disappeared and his hands moved under the shirt quickly so he could tickle her. She fell to the side with laughter, trying to fend him off even when he straddled over her to keep her in place.

‘ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!’ She screamed through her laughter.

Loki stopped and leaned down so his lips were just hovering over hers, a sly smirk plastered on his face. ‘If I am that  _old_ then you must remember that you are sleeping with this  _old Granddad._ ’ He chuckled and kissed her.

She mumbled against his lips, feeling him still smirking for a bit before he leaned back slightly.

‘I guess old could be classes as,  _experienced.’_ She laughed.

‘Good save.’ He winked at her.

There was suddenly loud knocking on the door, then Tony called through. ‘Come on, lovebirds. Stop rolling around in the sheets and get your asses down to the training ground!’

Loki rolled his eyes and grunted, annoyed by the interruption.

‘Who needs a training session when I can kick your ass right now, Stark!’ He called back to him through gritted teeth.

‘Bring it, reindeer games!’ Tony shouted then Sophie and Loki could hear his footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

Loki growled in annoyance when Sophie wriggled out from under him and started grabbing her clothes to get dressed. ‘Perhaps Stark takes a walk on the rooftop and accidentally slips on a banana skin without his suit on.’ He said darkly, only a hint of mischief there.

‘Loki. Behave.’ Sophie chastised.

Loki sighed dramatically and flopped over onto his back, his dark hair sprawling out on the pillow. ‘I doubt anyone would actually miss him. I’m sure Pepper would be glad, I bet he’s a pain in the ass to share a room with.’ He said while staring up at the ceiling.

Sophie snorted and crawled onto the bed to lean over him, her face coming into his view. ‘I get the feeling she would miss him more than you think.’ She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before jumping off the bed again before he could grab her, which he did try to but she was too quick for him that time.

He moved onto his side and narrowed his eyes at her in a predatory way while he motioned her to him with his finger. She just stuck her tongue out and darted into the bathroom. Loki growled and leaped out of bed to go after her.

He went up behind her while she was at the sink, starting to brush her teeth. He pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her and making her laugh.

‘You really should lock the door when you’re in here and don’t want to be disturbed.’ He purred and started kissing her neck, moving her hair out of the way.

‘Wh, sd, wnted, b, distrbd?’ She mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth, making Loki chuckle against her skin that caused a delightful shiver to run down her spine.

‘Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to speak with your mouth full?’ He teased, trailing his nose up her neck.

She shrugged, grinning at him in the mirror.

Loki kept licking, sucking and nibbling on her neck while she brushed. Once she was finished, she managed to turn around in his arms to hook hers around his neck. She had to go up on her tiptoes to even gain a tiny amount of height compared to him.

‘You do realise if we take too long, Stark will bust in here at any moment.’ She grinned.

‘Well, we better be quick then.’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

  
When Loki and Sophie arrived down at the training green half an hour later, Tony did not look pleased.

‘About time!’ He said.

‘What’s the rush?’ Sophie asked.

‘It’s training time, that’s what the rush is.’ He folded his arms over his chest, which looked quite funny considering he was wearing his Iron suit.

Loki’s full armour, helmet and cape materialised onto him. Sophie was already wearing what she normally wore when on a mission or fighting. Though she wasn’t exactly feeling up to it without her powers. She’d managed to avoid training up till now because of it.

She turned to Loki while the group discussed what they were going to do.

‘I’m not sure if I can do this, Loki.’

Loki hooked her chin, to have her look up at him. ‘Hey, it’s alright. You can do this, Sophie. You’re an amazing fighter, with or without your mutation. It just means we will have to re-plan some of our moves.’

‘I feel vulnerable without it.’ She wrapped her arms around herself, but Loki took her hands and pulled her arms away from herself.

‘I’ll be right by your side, as always.’ He assured her.

Sophie looked over at the team, who were waiting for them to join in. She sighed and ran a hand down her face. ‘Alright. I’ll try.’ She nodded.

It took her a while to really get into the fight that they had against some of Tony’s training robots. Normally she would be straight in there, ripping out their little card that caused them to die out. But now, she wasn’t sure what to do.

She watched as Peter swung around the place using the trees, taking out the robots. Tony blasted them all with his blasters. Natasha was kicking ass with her combat skills. Clint from a distance with his arrows. Steve used his shield and fists. Thor was using his mighty hammer. Vision the power of his stone, with Wanda teaming up with him to combine their powers. Hulk… Well, smashing. And her dearest Loki, was using his tricks and energy to take them out with ease.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to give herself a mental kick up the ass. When she opened her eyes again, there was a robot running straight towards her.

Part of her wanted to flee, but she stood her ground and prepared herself. When the robot was close enough, she ran forwards and slid under the robot as it swung out towards her. She jumped up to her feet and gave it a high kick to the back of the head. It fell forwards and before it had time to turn around, she jumped on its back and managed to yank its head off.

She was breathing hard from the rush of adrenaline, but she suddenly felt a presence next to her.

‘Impressive. Now, help me take out this bunch.’ Loki said, his breath hot against her ear.

She looked up at him and nodded with a smirk. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her again.

The couple then ran head first into the fight to help take the rest of them out.

  
After they defeated enough of the robots, Tony turned them all off and had them gathered up to be fixed for the next training session.

Sophie was exhausted. She was leaning over with her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

Loki rubbed her back. ‘Are you alright, love?’

‘Yeah… just… out… of… shape…’ She gasped as she waved her hand at him.

Loki chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal in surprise. ‘Well in that case, m’lady needs to be carried back to her chambers.’

‘Loki!’ She laughed. ‘I can walk, you know.’

‘Nonsense. I’m taking you back for a nice bubble bath and a massage.’

‘Well, when you put it like that.’ She grinned, sliding her arms around his neck.


	44. Chapter 44

Over the following few months, Sophie continued to train every day and soon enough her stamina was built up again.

She even joined the rest of the team on a couple of missions, though she had been a bit wary the first time, she soon got her confidence up. She and Loki became a great team again, kicking villain ass.   
  


‘Do we  _have_ to?’ Loki whined as Sophie dragged him by the hand to the lifts.

‘Yes! You promised.’ She grinned, pressing for the ground floor.

‘Ugh.’ He grunted. He was really starting to regret promising her that he would go to the cinema with her to see The secret life of pets.

‘Come on, it will be so good. The trailers look hilarious!’

‘It’s a kid’s film.’

‘No, it’s not! Just because it’s a cartoon doesn’t mean adults can’t enjoy it. Come on, grumpy!’ She reached up and pushed the sides of his mouth up to force him to smile.

He just raised an eyebrow at her in displeasure.

Poor Loki didn’t get out of it, no matter how hard he tried. His silver tongue just couldn’t work on Sophie, he was dragged all the way to the cinema. But when he saw the size of the popcorn tubs his eyes lit up and he was suddenly more invested in the trip to the cinema.

‘Could you get anymore popcorn?’ Sophie asked him as he practically had to juggle four large popcorns into the screening.

‘I could… but you told me off.’ He pouted while Sophie looked for their seats, ignoring the strange looks they both got from the civilians.

‘I swear, you’re going to make me fat.’ She said when they sat down.

‘Who said any are for you?’

Sophie just glared at him and quickly grabbed one of the tubs, earning a shocked glare from the God.

The two quietened down when the lights went off and the film started after all the gruelling adverts that made Loki almost fall asleep. He got a jab in the side by Sophie’s elbow when the film was actually starting, making him jump and sit up straight like he hadn’t been dozing off.

At first, he felt ridiculous for being there for that film. But as it went on, he found himself actually starting to enjoy it.

Sophie felt smug when she caught him smiling and actually chuckling at some funny parts. But she kept quiet, not wanting to say anything to him in-case he put on a hard face again and stopped enjoying it.

When it was over the two got up and stretched. Sophie looked at the empty popcorn tubs on the floor.

‘Bloody hell, Loki. You really did eat all of the popcorn?!’ She looked at him with wide eyes.

‘Of course. What did you think I was going to do with it? Shove it up my’

He was cut off when four figures in black clothing, with hoods up, made their way down from the back of the cinema screening down to the exit in a bit of a rush. He felt a weird shiver down his spine upon seeing them, but not in a good way.

‘Loki?’ Sophie looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. ‘What is it?’

‘I… Don’t know.’ He grabbed her hand and dragged Sophie out of the screening, his eyes darted around the foyer looking for the hooded figures again but they were nowhere to be seen.

‘Loki? You’re freaking me out now.’

‘Sorry, love. I just thought a group of people looked… Suspicious.’ He grumbled.

‘Suspicious in what way?’ Sophie looked around too.

‘Hooded, dark… In a rush.’ Loki relaxed a little again, his grip on Sophie’s hand not quite as tight as it had been.

‘There’s a lot of teens or young adults who probably didn’t want to be caught watching ‘a kid’s film’ or just generally being dodgy. I wouldn’t say it was suspicious really.’ Sophie shrugged.

‘I guess so.’ Loki agreed.

On the way back to base, they passed by a pet shop… Which was a  _big_ mistake.

‘Oh my GOD! Look at this kitten!’ Sophie almost plastered herself to the window, looking at a kitten that was playfully bounding around with a ball of yarn. It was a cute little ginger kitten.

Loki loomed over her shoulder to look at the kitten too. ‘Do not, even, think, about it.’ He drawled, knowing exactly where this was going…

And it so did.

‘But look! She’s sooooo cute!’ Sophie fawned over the little kitten she was currently holding in her arms.

‘You know, it’s a big commitment getting a pet together.’ Loki said, tapping his lower lip with his finger.

‘Ah come on, Loki. How can you resist these cute eyes?’ She held the kitten up facing him, and he didn’t want to admit but his heart did melt. She _was_  cute… And so was the kitten.

Loki sighed and ran his hand down his face. He looked at the man who worked in the pet shop. ‘I can’t see me getting out of this, can you?’

‘Nope.’ The man grinned. ‘I will throw in a litter tray, bag of litter, collar and a bed in the price too.’

Loki clenched his jaw slightly and looked back at Sophie. The kitten was purring and nuzzling against her chin.

‘Pleaseeeeee, Loki.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Alright. But I am NOT cleaning up after the little hairball. That’s your duty. AND you have to be the one to tell Stark. Not me.’

‘Deal! Thank you!’ Sophie bobbed up and down in excitement while Loki went to pay and gather the kitten’s things.

  
Loki could have sworn that Tony would’ve told her to take the kitten back straight away, but he didn’t. Instead,  _everyone_ was fawning over her. Making baby noises and acting like she was the cutest thing in the whole world.

Natasha noticed Loki stood at the back, not looking best pleased while everyone surrounded the kitten on the table.

‘Jealous?’ She smirked and nudged him.

He scoffed. ‘Why would I be jealous of a little hairball?’

‘Because now Sophie’s love and attention will be shared between you and that  _little hairball._ ’

Loki shot her a look, making her laugh and shrug before going back to pet the kitten.

‘What are you going to call her?’ Wanda asked, using her powers to make a small toy ball roll around on the table for her to chase.

‘Hmm… I think maybe Fluffy.’ Sophie said.

‘Fluffy?’ Loki said, sounding disgusted.

‘What’s wrong with Fluffy?’ Sophie folded her arms over her chest and glared at her boyfriend.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘It’s a bit… boring.’

‘Well, what do  _you_  suggest?’

Loki moved over to the table and watched the kitten running around. When she ran over towards Loki, she stopped and went straight up to him, purring and nuzzling at his hand. He gave her a scratch under the chin and a small smile tugged at his lips.

‘Serenity.’

  
That night, Loki was lying on the bed reading a book while Sophie was cleaning Serenity’s litter tray. The little kitten was playing around on the bed, attacking Loki’s feet whenever he moved under the blanket.

Sophie climbed on the bed to join them once she was done. Serenity crawled up between them and started purring while nuzzling against them both in turn.

‘I have a serious question for you.’ Sophie said while Loki stroked the kitten softly.

‘Yes?’ He put his book down and turned to look at her.

‘What made you think of Serenity? I thought you’d have just called her  _hairball._ ’

‘Well, since she  _is_  ours, she can’t have a name such as Fluffy. All the other kittens would laugh at her at kitty school.’ Loki said with a deadpan face.

‘Loki, come on. Seriously!’ She punched his arm.

He chuckled. ‘Alright. I do rather like her. And she oddly brings a sense of serenity when stroking her.’ He said truthfully.

‘You’re such a big softie. I knew getting her was a good idea.’ Sophie grinned triumphantly.


	45. Chapter 45

Over the months, Loki became really fond of their new companion. He loved her as much as Sophie did.

Sophie often found Serenity on Loki’s shoulder while he was doing day to day things, such as working in the lab or cooking food. The sight always melted her heart.

Loki wasn’t the only one who was very fond of her. She became The Avengers mascot. Appearing with them at a few press releases, usually draped around Sophie or Loki’s shoulder. She became very popular with the public, like a good luck charm. People always asked to pet her, which was obliged because she was a very friendly cat.

At the last press conference after a mission, Loki felt that bad shiver down his spine again like the time at the cinema. His eyes roamed over the crowd and he spotted four hooded figures at the back of the crowd. But being spotted, they quickly darted away.  
  


  
‘Are you alright, Loks? You seem edgy.’ Clint asked when the team all returned with an Indian buffet for dinner.

‘I can’t shake a bad feeling I have… At the cinema a few months ago, and today at the press conference, I’ve seen four hooded figures. Can’t make out their faces, and both times they’ve rushed away.’ He said while opening the Indian containers and placing them out in the middle of the table.

‘Maybe they’re fans but not wanting to be seen.’ Bruce suggested.

‘Perhaps.’ Loki sighed.

Sophie sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. ‘This is really getting to you, isn’t it?’ She asked quietly while everyone else started loading food onto their plate.

‘Don’t worry, love. I am probably just being over paranoid.’ He smiled, covering her hand with his he gave her a squeeze.

‘Sometimes you need to trust your instinct. If you feel there’s something not right, maybe we should speak to Fury.’ Sophie didn’t want Loki to think that she wouldn’t take him seriously. But that was twice now he’d felt something wasn’t right.

‘Maybe.’ Loki hummed.

After dinner, Sophie took Loki aside to speak to him privately.

‘Do you want to go speak to Fury?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe I am being over paranoid.’ Loki sighed and slid his arms around her waist.

‘If it’s bothering you though, you should do something about it. You always tell me to go with my instincts.’

‘I know… I’ll speak to him in the morning, see if we can go over the footage from the press conference. Maybe the cameras caught something.’ Loki leaned down and kissed her softly.

  
In the middle of the night, Loki woke up with a cry from a nightmare. He was sweaty, shaking and terrified. Sophie turned on the lamp quickly and put her arms around him.

‘Loki! It’s ok, it’s ok! It was a nightmare, you’re safe.’ She said and pulled his head against her chest.

He put his arms around her, his breathing heavy and shaky while he tried to calm down. Sophie could feel his entire body shaking so badly.

‘Shhh, shhh.’ Sophie stroked his hair, to try and help soothe him. Once he had calmed down, she went to get something to drink from the kitchen, on her return they both sat up against the headboard to talk.

‘What was it?’

‘Thanos.’ Loki whispered.

Sophie frowned. ‘He can’t hurt you anymore, Loki. He’s dead.’

‘I know… but there are others.’ He whispered, looking Sophie in the eye.

She could see how terrified he was again. Between the nightmare and the hooded figures he saw, he was certainly on edge.

‘Is this because of the hooded group?’ Sophie rubbed his arm.

He nodded.

Serenity jumped up onto the bed using her mini stairs that Loki made for her, since she wasn’t quite fully grown yet she struggled to jump up from the floor, but she was getting there. She started purring as she walked up between the two and rubbed against them both in turn, then she crawled onto Loki’s lap and curled up while still purring away happily.

Loki let out a breath and petted her softly. She was always comforting, just like Sophie was.

‘Thanos has many followers. But the ones I am…  _concerned,_ about… are known as The Black Order. Four of his closest followers. Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw.’ Loki’s jaw clenched as he thought back to when he had  _met_ them.

‘What stupid names.’ Sophie scoffed, making Loki smirk. ‘Well, if it is them that are stalking us, we will kick their ass. They can’t be more powerful than Thanos, surely?’

Loki loved her optimism, he reached out to stroke her hair behind her ear. ‘Not singularly. But together they are a rather formidable force. I hope it is just my mind playing tricks on me, but I shall speak to Fury first thing in the morning.’

‘It’ll be ok.’ Sophie smiled.

‘I certainly hope so.’

  
The next morning, Loki and Sophie were up early. They grabbed something to eat for breakfast then went to see Fury.

‘Pinch me I must be dreaming.’ The director said when the two entered the room. ‘Never thought you two would be coming to  _me.’_

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘That, and much more, can be arranged.’ He growled. He still wasn’t entirely keen on the man.

‘What can I do for you?’ Fury perched on the table in the middle of the room.

Sophie and Loki shared a look with one another. Then Loki spoke. ‘We’d like to go over all footage, including security cameras from the press conference yesterday.’

‘Why?’

‘I have reason to believe that some of Thanos’ minions are stalking me.’ He said, squeezing Sophie’s hand.

Fury’s eye narrowed. ‘What makes you believe that? Who are these  _minions?_ ’

‘The Black Order. Four powerful beings. A month or so ago, I saw four suspicious hooded figures at the cinema. The same again yesterday at the conference. I am… gravely concerned.’

Fury sighed. ‘I can’t do anything for you just feeling edgy around some punk ass kids. No doubt fans that don’t want to show their face!’ Fury said, pissed off. He stood up and stormed to the door.

‘Director, come on. You said yourself, it’s unlikely we would come to you for help. Loki wouldn’t just make up something like this if he wasn’t genuinely worried. Can’t we at least go over the footage?’ Sophie begged.

‘What good would it do?’ He folded his arms over his chest.

‘It would make me feel better to view it all.’ Loki snarled, trying to keep his cool.

‘Loki has helped you out so fucking much. The least you can do is help us out!’ Sophie snapped.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Alright. Fine. I will send the tapes through to Starks computer for you to view.’ He grumbled.

‘Thanks.’ Loki muttered as he and Sophie passed by him to leave.

On returning to base, they went straight to find Stark. He was in the lab with everyone else huddled around the computer.

‘Come on kids. We have the footage over from Fury. What is it we are looking for, exactly?’ Tony asked as he pressed play.

‘Anything suspicious. Hooded figures.’ Loki muttered, barging through the group with Sophie so they had the best view.

The footage played through the whole conference and there was no sign of any hooded figures or suspicious people.

‘This can’t be right. They were right there!’ Loki rewound the footage over and over, looking directly at where he’d seen them but there was nothing there.

‘Loks, maybe you need to take a break. Perhaps your mind is just playing tricks on you.’ Steve said, patting his shoulder.

Loki shrugged him off with a glare. ‘Do not patronise me, I am  _not_ going crazy. I know what I saw.’ He hissed.

‘No one has had access to these, there is no way it has been fiddled with.’ Said Bruce, feeling slightly sorry for the God. Even though he didn’t entirely believe him.

Loki was furious. He stormed off in a rage, blasting a hole in the wall with his Seidr instead of using the door.

‘FUCK SAKE, LOKI! YOU’RE PAYING FOR THAT!’ Stark shouted after him angrily. He then looked at Sophie. ‘Keep your boyfriend under control before he does something stupid!’

‘Maybe you lot should treat him like a proper team member instead of taking the piss! Why would he lie about something like this? You can be such assholes!’ She spat angrily at Stark especially, then she rushed off after Loki.

Sophie found him in the library after searching high and low, he was sulking on the chair by the window. She went over and plopped herself on his lap and slipped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his jaw.

‘I believe you, love. We will get to the bottom of it. I promise.’

Loki smiled half-heartedly. ‘Thank you, darling. You’re the only one who does believe me by the looks of it.’ He sighed.

‘Not the only one.’ Said a voice.

The couple looked up to see Clint, Natasha and Wanda walking in, with Clint’s iPad.

‘I stole the footage onto here, to take a better look. It looked slightly,  _distorted_  here.’ Clint leaned down by them and pointed directly at the place where Loki saw the figures.

‘That is where I saw them.’ Loki frowned. ‘Someone  _has_  tampered with this!’

‘I don’t think so.’ Wanda said. ‘Clint came to me with it. I’ve seen it before with certain magic or energy. It can be used to shroud ones view from cameras or certain people if the wielder of said magic is strong enough.’

‘Of course. I’ve been so stupid. They will be wanting only me to see them. They wouldn’t expose themselves to the cameras.’ Loki’s face lit up, he was relieved that he wasn’t alone in this.

‘So… What do we do to find them?’ Clint asked.

‘You want to help?’ Loki looked at them, slightly shocked.

‘Of course. We’re all a team. One person’s troubles is all of our troubles.’ Natasha said, putting her hand on Loki’s shoulder.

He looked to Sophie and smiled, then back up at the three. ‘Thank you. I appreciate it. But there won’t be an easy way to lure them out. They are obviously plotting something, but what, I am not sure… I think we need to up security and train harder.’

‘Well, let’s get started then.’ Said Clint, rolling his shoulders with a grin.


	46. Chapter 46

Sophie flew through the air in a high kick towards Loki, reaching his chest this time. He let out a grunt as she knocked him down to the ground.

He groaned while Sophie stumbled on her feet, she walked back over to him and grabbed his hand to help him up.

‘Maybe you should start using Thor as a practice dummy. You’re getting stronger.’ He chuckled, getting up.

‘But it’s more fun to practice on you.’ She grinned.

Loki gave her a mischievous smirk.

‘Oi, you two! Come on, it’s dinner time.’ Steve shouted from the door of the training hall.

Sophie took Loki’s arm and the two went over towards him.

‘You’ve been training an awful lot lately.’ Steve commented.

‘Yep. We’re making sure we are prepared.’ Sophie said slightly cold.

‘For what?’

‘Doesn’t matter to you. Since you lot don’t believe Loki.’ She shrugged, feeling Loki tighten his grip slightly on her as a silent thank you.

Steve ran his hand down his face. ‘It’s not that we don’t believe you, Loki. We just… Have no proof. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately.’

Loki growled low. ‘Come on, darling. I’d rather go out tonight.’ He re-directed Sophie and they went the other way, away from Steve.

They ended up getting Natasha, Clint and Wanda too. The five of them went out for dinner to a local pub that Clint recommended. Loki wasn’t entirely sure about it to start with, wanting to treat Sophie to something more  _upper class._ But Sophie persuaded him to give it a try without being too much of a grump.

He ended up rather enjoying it, as did they all.

They had proper pub grub and plenty of beer to go along with it. Clint and Loki ended up discussing the difference between Asgardian beer and Midgardian beer.

Sophie, Wanda and Natasha rolled their eyes at the two.

‘I think I need something stronger.’ Natasha got up and motioned for the other two to go with her.

They went up to the bar and ordered a bunch of shots, along with some vodka mixers. The three all downed their shots as quickly as they could, pulling faces at the strength of some of them. They ended up staying at the bar for a while, chatting to the woman behind the bar for a while and earning more free shots.

Three guys walked into the bar and spotted the three women having a good time at the bar, so they approached them and instantly tried flirting. Loki was over there in a flash, even though it seemed previously that he wasn’t watching Sophie.

Loki walked straight up behind Sophie, she knew he was there because of the look on one of the guys faces, looking over the top of her head. Then large hands on her shoulders, was a confirmation.

‘Are these guys bothering you, darling?’ He said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the men.

The men put their hands up and backed off, especially when Clint joined Loki.

‘Ah, our knights in shining armour saving us from the creepy guys!’ Wanda laughed, grabbing her drink from the bar.

‘Come on, back to the table.’ Clint put his hands to Natasha and Wanda’s back and guided them back over to sit down.

Sophie turned around to look up at Loki. ‘Well, I’ve never seen someone look so terrified before.’ She giggled.

‘So they should be.’ He growled, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him. ‘You’re mine!’ He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

‘Mmm. I rather like it when you’re jealous.’ She grinned over his lips.

Loki chuckled. ‘Not jealous, love. Protective, perhaps.’

‘ _Possessive_  more like.’ Sophie corrected him.

‘Maybe.’ Loki shrugged.

He ordered more drinks then returned to the table with Sophie.

‘No more wandering off, girls.’ Clint said, sitting back with his pint.

‘Well you two were yapping on about the best beer. I mean, come on!’ Natasha folded her arms over her chest.

‘Yeah, because you three were  _yapping on_ about that Hugh bloody Jackman fellow!’

Loki nodded in agreement with Clint while the girls just laughed.

  
When the five returned to base in the early hours of the morning, all pretty drunk after having drank most of the pub dry, they were surprised to find when they stumbled inside that everyone else was still awake.

‘Eyyyyyy. What’re you all doing up?’ Clint asked, moving to lean against the wall but missing and stumbling over.

‘Jesus. Are you lot pissed?’ Tony stood up, clearly annoyed.

‘Soo wht we are?’ Sophie slurred, arms over her chest as she glared at him.

‘You all know we have a mission first thing!’ Said Steve.

‘Why are you all not in bed then?’ Loki snarled, his arm was around Sophie to keep her steady because she was always very  _un_ steady on her feet when drunk.

‘Because we’ve been waiting for you guys to get back! This has got to stop, guys.’ Bruce went over to Natasha and took her arm, dragging her to the sofa to sit down because she had tried to wander towards the bar to get more drink.

‘What has? We just went for food and drinks!’ Wanda said in defence, though she did go over to join Vision by the window.

‘You know full well what has.’ Steve glared at them all in turn. ‘The last month or so you’ve all been distancing yourselves from us. Training harder every day, having secret meetings. We’re supposed to be a team.’

‘Supposed to be a team? Are you having a laugh?’ Loki shouted, stepping closer towards Tony and Steve. ‘YOU, are the ones who don’t believe me. YOU are the ones who aren’t supporting me. YOU are the ones putting the rest of us at risk because you can’t put your damn pride down for once to realise that the monster of the group might be right for a change!’ Loki was raging now, his nose scrunched up in anger.

Tony and Steve moved towards him. Clint then backed up Loki, at his side. The rest of the Avengers watched on, unsure on what to do.

‘No, YOU are the one putting the team at risk because of your stupid hallucinations and fears!’ Tony yelled.

Loki’s dagger materialised in his hand and he moved closer.

‘Woah. Calm down everyone!’ Peter moved between them and put his hands out towards Loki and Tony mainly. ‘It’s great, really great that you’ve been training harder. Truly. But we just think you’re pushing yourselves too hard, we don’t want you to exhaust yourselves.’ He said to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Keep out of this, kid. Unless you want your ass kicked as well.’ He snarled.

Sophie shook her head and grabbed Loki’s arm. ‘Come on, Loki.’ She hiccupped. ‘They’re not worth it. Let’s go.’ She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly backed down, his dagger disappearing again. She was able to lead him away from the heated situation and out of the room.

Wanda looked at Vision and shrugged. ‘I’m sorry. But I am on their side, if we are taking sides. I believe Loki, there  _was_  someone there in the footage.’ She gave his arm a squeeze and he nodded sadly. But he wasn’t really wanting to take sides as such.

Clint looked at everyone and shook his head before backing away. ‘You all need to take a look at yourselves and actually trust Loki, who is supposed to be a valuable part of this team. Just like everyone else.’ He then zoned in on Tony and Steve. ‘You two act all high and mighty, like you’re the leaders. But you’re not. You’re just as equal as the rest of us.’ He then walked out before waiting for a response.

The team all turned their heads towards Natasha, expecting her to say her piece and storm out too. But all they received was a loud snore, her head had fell backwards on the sofa and she was drooling.


	47. Chapter 47

‘The team is falling apart.’ Sophie said sadly as she lay on the floor, playing with Serenity. Loki was lying on the bed reading a book.

‘It is. But it’s their fault, not mine.’ He grumbled.

‘I know. I just hate it when we’re all fighting.’ Sophie got up and crawled on the bed to drape herself over Loki’s lap, not all that much unlike how Serenity does, which made Loki smile.

‘I know, love. They’ll soon learn they were wrong though, I can feel it. Something is coming.’ He frowned and put his book down, then started stroking her hair.

‘How soon?’

‘I’m not sure.’ He sighed. ‘I wish we knew what they wanted.’

Sophie tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. She still wasn’t as confident without her mutant power. She still felt vulnerable, even if her fighting skills were almost on par with Natasha’s.

‘Maybe they are toying with us. Perhaps they just want us to think they are interested, but maybe they aren’t.’ Sophie suggested.

‘I wish that would be the case. But I know them. If they are watching us, it will be for a reason not just for fun. They will not give up or simply move on.’

‘Well, in that case we should go do more training.’ Sophie suggested, sitting up.

‘We’re just back from training.’ Loki groaned and pulled her down over him again, making her giggle. ‘Maybe we could train in a different way… you know… for  _stamina_  purposes.’ He winked at her and rolled them over so she was trapped underneath him.

‘Mmm… Maybe. I guess stamina  _is_ important, isn’t it?’ She grinned.

‘Oh it’s  _very_ important.’ Loki growled, capturing her lips.

  
After doing some training of their own, Loki and Sophie grabbed lunch then they went to do more  _actual_ training. Natasha, Bruce, Wanda and Vision were all in the training hall already. So they joined in with them. It was slightly awkward with Bruce and Vision, since they weren’t exactly on any one’s side as such, but Loki was still pissed that they didn’t obviously believe him.

But it was good to take his anger out on them, even when Bruce changed into Hulk.

The group were just halfway through their training session when suddenly the alarm rang throughout the base, alerting the team that there was an attack on the city nearby.

They all assembled quickly and rushed onto the quin jet that awaited them. Things were still frosty between them all though, so Loki and Sophie mainly stayed up front with Clint while he flew them all to the destination.

When they arrived, they landed in a park in the centre of the city and jumped out of the jet. They looked up to see a large spaceship coming down over the city.

‘What the hell is that?’ Bruce gasped, fear setting in.

‘The Black Order.’ Loki said, glaring up at the ship.

‘The what?’ Steve asked, confused.

‘The ones he warned you about!’ Clint snapped.

‘Well, shit.’ Said Tony, eyes wide upon seeing the humungous space ship that came down in the middle of the city, destroying all the buildings on the way.

The civilians ran, screaming and shouting for their lives as the buildings tumbled down around them.

‘I told you!’ Loki snarled, his daggers materialising in his hands.

Everyone else got prepared too. As soon as the spaceship landed on the ground, crushing everything that was there, the large door opened and four figures came out.

‘Isn’t that squidward?’ Tony remarked about Ebony Maw.

‘You wish it was.’ Loki sighed. He knew how powerful they all were. This was no joking matter.

‘I’m sorry, Loki. We should’ve believed you.’ Steve said, really regretting the fact that they didn’t.

‘Just don’t ever doubt me again,  _Captain._ ’ Loki drawled, jaw clenching as he tried to keep his cool. There was no point getting into an argument or holding grudges against his team mates. Not when they had a large fight on their hands…

Tony stepped forward first. ‘What do you want? Money? Fame? A face lift?’

Ebony Maw narrowed his eyes at Iron Man, not amused. ‘We will not cause you any harm… If you give us the girl.’ He pointed towards Sophie.

Sophie’s eyes widened and she felt a spark of terror run through her. Loki instantly moved on front of her, putting her behind him to protect her.

‘You’ll have to go through me.’ He snarled.

‘Why do you want her?’ Steve shouted.

‘She killed Thanos. We have simply come to get what we are owed.’ Said Corvus Glaive.

‘You are owed nothing!’ Thor said in a rage as he swung Mjolnir and blasted them all with a large lightning blast.

It knocked them out momentarily, but they were quick to recover.

‘Very well. We shall kill you all.’ The squidward lookalike grinned.

A large fight broke out, Loki tried to keep Sophie safe. But she wanted to help, so did the best she could by Loki’s side in distracting them so he could go in for the attack and also by helping any straggling citizens that were caught up in the fight. But even with the whole team working together, The Black Order were powerful and difficult to defeat.

Peter’s web did nothing to contain them all. He trapped Black Dwarf in a large web, but he broke out in mere seconds and sent the poor kid flying into a building.

Hulk managed to get in a few punches, but he took a beating himself.

Peter recovered quickly and flew into the fight again with his web, but he was too busy aiming for Black Dwarf again that he failed to notice Proxima eyeing him up. Peter shot some more web towards Black Dwarf but Ebony Maw used his powers to cause the web to shoot back and trap Peter instead against a nearby lorry.

Sophie had just dodged out of the way of Corvus’ blade, knocking him down onto his back for Vision to then blast him with his stone, but her eyes widened upon seeing Proxima’s spear flying through the air straight towards Peter, who was still tied up in his own web, no way to get out.

‘PETER!’ Sophie screeched out as she bolted towards him.

Loki heard the scream and looked up, his stomach dropped when he laid eyes upon Sophie running straight towards the danger.

‘SOPHIE! NO!’ Loki shouted out and made to teleport over there, but he was too late.

Sophie jumped on front of Peter just as the spear impaled her chest. Time stood still for Loki while his girl fell to the ground, mouth open in a silent scream as the pain shot through her entire body.

But the pain was overcome with adrenaline from her body, but she felt cold… So cold.

‘L… Lki.’ She garbled, arms reaching up weakly towards him when he ran and skidded down by her.

‘NO! SOPHIE!’ He sobbed, panicked as he cupped her face and brushed her hair back. ‘STAY WITH ME SOPHIE!’ He cried and held her head up on his thigh.

He looked at the spear and to his horror, it vanished back into Proxima’s hand.

‘NO!’ Blood oozed out from the large wound in her chest. He tried to put his hand over it with pressure, to stop some of the blood. But there was so much.

‘MEDIC! MEDIC HERE NOW!’ Loki roared to everyone.

The Black Order all laughed wickedly, having carried out what they came to do. They all vanished before The Avengers could do anything about it.

A medic rushed over to Sophie and took over from Loki with the pressure to her chest.

‘Sophie, stay with me love. Stay with me. Don’t you dare die on me.’ Loki patted her cheek to try and keep her awake, her eyes were fluttering as she was coming in and out of consciousness.

‘Loki.’ She managed to gasp, reaching up weakly to place her hand on his cheek.

‘My darling. Stay awake. I beg you.’ Loki sobbed, covering her hand with his.

‘I feel it… I feel my mutation again… so cold.’ She whispered, her eyes on his but they were elsewhere.

‘No, no, no. SOPHIE!’ Loki leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. ‘Stay, Sophie. Fight this. Please.’ His tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, dripping onto her skin.

‘Loki…’ She croaked. He leaned up slightly to look at her, cupping her face.

‘I’m here, love. You’re ok. You’ll be ok.’ His voice was shaking, lip trembling in fear of losing her.

‘I… I love you, Loki.’ She whispered, only just audible to him.

‘I love you too, Sophie.’

He looked to the medic, she was doing her best to save her. ‘We need to get her back to the hospital, but it might be too late. I’m losing her!’ She said in a panic.

‘Take care of… Serenity.’ Sophie said and coughed harshly.

‘No. No! You are going to be ok. We will take care of her together. Don’t you say that.’ He put his hand under the back of her head and raised her up further into his arms.

‘Don’t be scared… You’ll be safe now.’ She said, tracing his cheek slowly before her hand fell down.

‘Sophie… SOPHIE!’ He screamed when her eyes shut slowly. ‘NO! SOPHIE!’


	48. Chapter 48

Loki rode his horse through the city of Asgard, heading back to the palace. He’d enjoyed a ride out to clear his head.

When he dismounted in the stables, the stable hand was there to greet him to take over care for the horse.

‘I’m so sorry for your loss, my Prince.’ He said sadly with a bow.

‘Thank you.’ Loki nodded to him, not showing much else emotion.

He returned into the palace and went straight to his quarters. He passed by a few more guards or soldiers who also passed on their condolences.

Entering his quarters, he went through to his chambers bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. He looked into the mirror, unsure if he could do this…

Leaving the bathroom, he then summoned his full armour onto him, ready for the funeral. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror with a sigh. He heard footsteps come towards him but he never acknowledged the presence, not until two arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt her press against his back.

He put his hands over hers that were resting on his stomach. ‘Hello, love.’ He said softly.

‘Are you sure you can do this?’ She asked quietly, moving round on front of him.

Loki smiled at his love and cupped her cheek. ‘I will be fine, Sophie. I just… It was almost you.’ He whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

Sophie covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes, leaning more into his touch. ‘I know. But I’m safe, thanks to you. That was a month ago, I’m still here.’ She opened her eyes again and smiled at him.

He let out a deep breath and slid his hand into her hair as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. ‘Thank god you _are_  here.’ He smiled.

When Sophie was literally dying in his arms on Earth, Thor quickly summoned Heimdall to open the Bifrost over them. Loki then teleported her straight to the healers, where they saved her life by using Idunn’s apple to give her immortality. That gave her enough strength to beat the wound, even if it had still been touch and go for a while. She was still in recovery, but the last two weeks she’d improved greatly.

The Avengers had all came to visit her within the first week while she had been recovering on Asgard. They were waiting till she had her full strength back before traveling back home.

Loki was the perfect nurse, tending to her every need. Maybe being  _over_ protective, but Sophie adored that about him.

Unfortunately while they were still on Asgard, a war broke out on another realm. So the Asgardian army went to try and help. One of Loki and Thor’s oldest and dearest friends perished in the war. Today was the day of his funeral.

‘Why are you out of bed, love?’ He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, even if it had taken him a minute to notice.

‘I  _can_ walk now, Loki. The healer did say to start getting my strength back.’ Sophie moved in and hugged him.

Loki buried his face into her hair. ‘Hmm. Just don’t overdo it. Do you need help with anything before I go?’

‘Unless you want to wipe my ass for me, I’m all good.’ Sophie smirked and leaned back to look at him.

Loki chuckled, at least her sense of humour was still the same. ‘Fair enough, darling. Straight back to bed though until I return. Ok? If you over do it, I won’t be here to aid you.’

‘I’ll be fine, Loki. You take care of  _you_ today. I wish I could be there for you.’ She said sadly.

‘I know. But you are here for me, sweetheart. That’s more than enough.’ He gave her a kiss on the lips.

Sophie excused herself to the bathroom while Loki left and went to the funeral.

When Sophie got back to bed, she read for a while. But she was  _so_ bored. She wanted to do something, anything really. When Loki was around, he did keep her occupied which was good. They played games such as cards, or scrabble. Sometimes she managed to persuade him into playing Cluedo which was her favourite, much to his disgust.

There was a knock on the door and she called out for them to enter. Her face lit up when she saw it was Clint, Natasha and Peter.

They all seemed to take turns on visiting her, someone visiting every other day. Peter came to visit  _a lot._ He always brought her gifts too, thanking her profusely for saving his life. Also feeling extremely guilty for her ending up where she was too. But Sophie kept reminding him that at least she was alive. Loki would then pipe in with saying how if Peter had been stabbed, he wouldn’t have taken him back to Asgard to get immortality. It was just because it was Sophie.

Peter of course tried not to take it personally. While Thor nudged his brother and told the kid that of course they would’ve done the same for him.

‘We bring cake! And chocolate,  _loads_  of chocolate!’ Natasha grinned, carrying bags full of goodies for her from Earth.

The three kept her company until Loki returned, he was glad that they were there to watch her. He was becoming slightly more worried now that she was starting to get better. She was wanting to leave the bed more often, which only made him worry and panic for her. In-case she was trying to push herself too fast.

Frigga kept reminding him that she would know her own strength and when she was capable to do things. That she wasn’t stupid and would never push herself too far. Loki knew she was right, but it still didn’t stop him from worrying. He would always worry over his darling Sophie.

While Natasha and Peter were playing a game of Cluedo that Sophie managed to talk them into, Loki and Clint went for a walk through the palace.

‘Are you doing alright?’ He asked.

Loki nodded. ‘Sophie is getting stronger by the day, her body accustoming to the immortality. Although I still worry, considering she will try doing more things now.’ 

‘That’s good to hear she’s doing so much better. But I mean, are  _you_ doing alright?’ Clint stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

Loki raised an eyebrow slightly. Then he nodded again. ‘I’m fine. Today was a bit difficult, saying goodbye to an old friend… But he always did want to go down a hero. And that he did. Taking his place in Valhalla.’ Loki forced a small smile.

‘Well, you know where I am if you ever need to talk. I know you like to keep up a façade on front of people, but you can come to me.’ Clint said softly, patting his shoulder.

‘Thank you, Barton. I appreciate it.’ He nodded.

Loki did have a soft spot for Clint out of most of the group, especially after when Sophie came along. They seemed to connect more, he did find the Hawkeye more of a friendly figure than just a team mate.

‘There _is_ something, I’ve been wanting to tell someone. But I can’t tell my oaf of a brother because of his blabber mouth.’ Loki started walking again down the hall.

‘Oh?’ Clint was intrigued.

‘I am going to ask for Sophie’s hand in marriage.’ Loki blurted out quickly before he would back down on telling him.

Clint grinned and, in his excitement, gave the God a hug, which surprised Loki slightly but he laughed and hugged him back.

‘That’s incredible news! When are you going to ask her? How are you going to do it?’

‘Well, that’s what I need to figure out. I want to wait until she is recovered fully. So that gives me time to… plan things through. I want it to be perfect, a night she won’t forget.’

‘But…?’ Clint knew there was a but coming.

‘But… I’m worried she will say no. What if she doesn’t want to become my wife?’ Loki looked genuinely worried.

Clint stopped walking again and folded his arms over his chest, smirking at Loki. ‘Loki, this is Sophie we are talking about. You two are so hopelessly in love, of course she will say yes. Everyone knows you two are the most lovesick couple in the entire world!’

‘I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Compliment. Definitely.’ Clint laughed. ‘Look, I know it’s nerve-wracking. But your worrying just shows how much you care and love her. Around those that we love, we tend to let our guard down and show our vulnerabilities more. You were both made for each other.’ Clint assured him.

‘Thanks… But I still need your help with planning how to make it perfect.’

‘Just let me know what I can do to help.’

‘It will be a while yet, once she’s better. But for now, keep it on the down low.’

‘Sure thing, mate.’ Clint nodded.

  
Loki flopped into bed next to Sophie that night, exhausted. Sophie was just as tired, she turned onto her side and put her arm over Loki, resting her head on his chest.

‘God, I love them but sometimes Peter can be exhausting.’ Sophie laughed.

‘It’s just because you saved him. I’m sure he will settle down soon.’ Loki chuckled, kissing her head and stroking her hair.

‘Mmmm…’ She closed her eyes, enjoying the way his fingers glided through her hair in such a heavenly way. ‘I hope so. He’s acting like I’m some sort of god or something.’

Loki laughed again. ‘Well, in a way you are. Compared to them all now. You are immortal, like me.’ He grinned.

‘True… I’m still no god though. I’m guessing immortality isn’t exactly forever, right?’ She was speaking quietly, still enjoying his fingers through her hair.

‘Correct. Your body will be able to withstand a hell of a lot more than what it used to. And we still die, eventually. But not for a long, long, time. You’re stuck with me for a while I’m afraid, darling.’ He chuckled.

‘Oh such a horrible task to be left with.’ Sophie smirked and titled her head slightly to look at him with one eye open.

‘I know. I don’t know how I will cope.’ Loki replied with a smug grin.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! But highly likely I will be doing a sequel. I'm not ready to let these two go yet!

‘Sophie!’ Loki called, making her jump.

She felt like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been doing. Although, in Loki’s eyes it probably  _was_ something she shouldn’t have been doing.

‘Jesus, you scared me.’ She accused while she carried on getting herself dressed.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked, approaching her.

‘I’m doing the hula… What does it look like I’m doing?’ She said cheekily, earning a raised eyebrow from her boyfriend, who was not amused.

‘You shouldn’t be doing this without help. Why are you getting dressed anyway?’ He asked while he started to help her with the dress she was fiddling about with. He zipped it up for her at the back too.

‘I need fresh air, Loki.’ She said. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but she carried on quickly. ‘And not just on the balcony.’

Loki closed his mouth again.

‘It  _has_ been five weeks now. I’m going whether you come with me or not!’ She said determinedly, and Loki knew that once Sophie had made up her mind there was no changing it. She was as stubborn as… well… him.

He sighed dramatically but agreed. He helped her with her shoes, then took her hand and they left their quarters. They passed Frigga and Odin on the way outside, they were happy to see Sophie up and about, looking so healthy and happy again.

‘Just say if you get tired, I will take you straight back to bed. Or if it gets too much.’ Loki fussed when they stepped out into the gardens.

‘Loki, I’m fine.’ She giggled and wrapped herself around his arm. ‘But I will tell you, I promise.’ She smiled up at him. ‘I do love you so much, you big protective goof ball of a teddy bear.’

‘That’s quite the nickname, but you forgot a word.’ He smirked down at her.

‘What might that be?’ She raised an eyebrow up at him while they walked through a beautiful array of flower beds.

‘Sex God.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

After wandering around the gardens for half an hour, Sophie did start to feel a little sore. Well, not sore as such. But a slight ache. It was to be expected though, she had been bed ridden for so long, it would take time.

‘Can we head back in? I’m getting a little tired now.’ She said quietly.

‘Of course, love.’ He smiled and kissed her forehead. ‘Do you want to teleport back, or shall I just carry you so you can still enjoy a little more fresh air before going inside?’

‘Would you mind carrying me?’ She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

‘Of course not.’ He scooped her up, one arm around her waist and the other under her knees. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

Sophie really loved the way he could lift her so easily, like she weighed nothing. It did wonders for her self-esteem. Even considering she was almost certain she’d put on more weight because of the lack of exercise, but she had still eaten plenty with Loki’s attentiveness to her. And the food on Asgard was to  _die_ for.

They got back to their chambers and Loki helped Sophie get undressed and into something more comfortable again. He had food sent to them, as always, and made sure she ate plenty.

‘I’m going to get so fat if you keep this up.’ She said half-jokingly.

‘Once you’re back in action you will work it off again. Enjoy it while you can.’ He grinned, hand feeding her another grape.

But just when he was about to pop it into her mouth, she suddenly disappeared, falling straight through the bed.

‘Holy shit!’ They both called out in unison.

Loki quickly went to the edge of the bed and looked underneath, to see Sophie lying there looking confused. Yet also incredibly excited when she locked eyes with Loki.

‘Loki?’

‘Sophie?’

She crawled out from under the bed, with Loki’s help, and got back on. Then she looked at her hands and focused, she pushed her hands straight through Loki’s chest and back out again.

‘OHMYGOD! LOKIMYPOWERSAREBACK! HOLYSHIT! YASSS!’ She screeched in excitement, tears formed in her eyes as she bobbed up and down on the bed.

‘This is amazing, darling!’ Loki beamed happily.

‘How is this possible?’ She gasped, trying again and phasing her hand through the pillow repeatedly. God, she’d missed it so much.

‘It must be to do with the immortality from the apple. It has revived you, perhaps that means your genes as well.’ Loki said after pausing for a moment to think it through.

‘Wow. This is… amazing.’ She laughed and launched herself at Loki, hugging him tightly.

‘I’m so happy for you, darling.’ He whispered, kissing her cheek.

  
**2 Months later**

Clint saw Loki and Sophie heading out on the horse. He gave them a wave and Loki a sneaky wink as he mouthed  _good luck!_ But he knew that the mischievous god didn’t need luck. There was no way Sophie would say no…

Loki was impressed with Sophie controlling Rökkvi. He just enjoyed the ride, arms securely around her waist as she leaned happily back against him.

‘So, where are we going?’ Sophie asked. She had been slightly surprised when he mentioned about going out for a picnic. Even though she was practically back to normal in regards to her health, he was still being careful with her.

‘You should know, you are controlling the horse.’ Loki teased.

‘Loki! You’re the one who suggested this. I don’t know where we’re going.’ She laughed.

‘Alright, alright. Let me take over.’ He ran his hands down her arms and twisted his fingers around hers, taking the reins.

Sophie knew partly where they were going as they rode through the mountains, it seemed they were going towards the waterfall. But she didn’t say anything while they rode. Just enjoyed the view. As she knew they would no doubt be heading back to Earth soon, now she was getting better. She would have to start training again, get used to using her phasing. She couldn’t wait to get stuck in again.

They soon arrived at the waterfall, just like Sophie suspected.

The two dismounted and got comfortable on the picnic blanket just next to the water’s edge. The sound of the waterfall was a nice background noise while they enjoyed their food and talked away happily.

Sophie lay down with her head on his lap, enjoying the way his fingers lightly traced patterns across her face and down her arms every so often. With light tingles of his Seidr seeping into her skin. She just really enjoyed his touch in general, and he knew it.

After relaxing for a few hours, Loki suddenly shifted.  

Sophie groaned as she sat up, she had been comfortable. She sat crossed legged while Loki fumbled around inside of his armour coat.

Sophie was clueless to what Loki was doing, but when he moved on front of her on the picnic rug and knelt on one knee, her suspicions rose greatly but she tried to keep calm...

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then he opened it and held it out towards her, revealing the most beautiful gold ring with an emerald jewel.

Sophie’s eyes widened, her heart started racing as she looked at him. He had the sincerest look in his eyes that melted her heart entirely.

‘My darling, Sophie. Since the first stab, I’ve been yours.’ Sophie giggled at that, but covered her mouth with her hands in complete surprise and shock. ‘I love you, more than anything in all the nine realms, my sweetheart. I promise to protect and love you, _forever_ …

Will you marry me?’

Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. ‘Of course! Yes! Yes! Yes!’ She laughed excitedly and leapt on him, making him laugh as he fell backwards with her on top of him.

She kissed all over his face, then finished on his lips.

‘I love you, Loki. I would love nothing more than to marry you!’ She couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could Loki.

The couple sat up, Sophie on his lap. He picked up her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

‘It’s beautiful, Loki.’ She gasped.

‘Not as beautiful as you are, love. My fiancé.’ He grinned.


End file.
